My Brother's Keeper
by jensensgirl3
Summary: An older brother goes after Dean, for killing his younger brother. He goes after Sam to kill him, with Draco's help he gets his wish. Dean races against time to save Sam, Castiel and Bobby will help Dean. Will they be able to save Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Keeper**

**This is my second story that I am writing, and this one will be a little darker. There will be violence in this one, and will be some torture so read the caption to the chapters. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean and Sam got a lead on a Demon, who was torturing and dismembering people. So they check it out on Bobby's computer, and find the article in the Dallas New Paper. They police found the bodies of five people, they found their remains in a warehouse. The police got a tip that someone found the bodies, they did not give their names just the place. So when the police got there they were in shock, the bodies were all over the place. It look like a wild animal got a hold of them, and tore the bodies to shreds. Dean and Sam decided to check it out, so they left Bobby's house the next morning. When they got to Dallas they renting a hotel, then went to the police station to get information. When they got there they told the police they were the FBI, checking into the murders of the five victims. The police gave them the information they collected, then went back to the hotel to do some research.

"Did you find anything yet." Dean ask stretching himself.

"I found that one of the victims was the mayor cousin, but the other four people have nothing in common." Sam said looking at the reports.

"Ok so were do we go from here now, the way I see it a psycho killed the people. I don't see anything that resemble Demons, just some crazy person that went on a killing spree." Dean said he was tired of doing research.

"Dean since when do any of our cases do with psycho's, remember the Deava's in Chicago with Meg. They left the bodies torn to shreds, and they were missing their hearts to." Sam said smiling at his brother, he knew how much Dean hated research.

"Well Meg was a psycho anyway, so that goes your theory about that one." Dean shivered at the thought of Meg.

"Well that is true with that one for sure, but this one is different Dean. When they check the door way, they found something that look like white powder." Sam said knowing what they found was sulfur.

"Demons leave sulfur in that places they been in, so the Demon left his calling card." Dean was now thinking this was a case for them.

"First we need to get in and check the place out, bring the EMF and scan the place first. Then we can check out the area around it, and see if we can find any other clues that could help us." Sam said.

"Ok then write down the address and lets get going." Dean said just as Sam gave him the info.

Dean just look at his brother and smile, he was glad that Sam was back with him. He did not have to tell Sam what to do, they could read each others so well. They did not have to say it in words, they knew just by the body language what the other one was thinking. So Dean grab both of their coats and walk to the door, he handed Sam's his coat when he got to the door. When they got to the warehouse they park down the street, they did not want to be notice if there was police around.

So they enter the warehouse they saw were the bodies were, the police had police tape around the scene. They could smell death in the warehouse, and it made them sick to their stomachs. So Dean took out the EMF and got no reading, so they check the door and windows for sulfur. The found some at the back of the warehouse, they found it at the door that led to the alley. So they went out into the alley and look around, they found a trail of blood leading away from the warehouse. They followed the trail two blocks down, then the lost the trail of blood. So they decided to come back tonight, and set a trap for when the Demon returns. They went to get some dinner then return to the hotel, and did some more research on the killings. The first person who was killed was a teacher, the second person that was killed was in real estate. The third person was a construction worker, the fourth person was a store owner. They did not even know each other, or having anything remotely in common with each other. The headlines only talk about the Mayors cousin, they other got stories in the middle of the paper. The articles said they went missing two days of each other, so in a week and a half 5 people went missing. Dean decided to go to the warehouse around 8 pm, and wait to see if the Demon came back.

As they were getting ready to go to the warehouse, Dean look over at Sam and notice he was getting tired. He did not want his little brother getting to exhausted, he got out of the hospital just 2 months ago. So he did not want Sam to push himself, so he was going to tell Sam to stay here and rest.

"Sam why don't you just stay here, and I will go take care of the Demon." Dean said being concern.

"Dean you need me as back up, you can't do this by yourself." Sam said knowing what Dean was saying, he has been feeling a little tired.

"Sammy you only been out of the hospital for two months, you still need your rest." Dean knew this was not going to go over well.

"Dean we are going to set up a Devils Trap, and then we are going to wait for the Demons. I don't see it being stressful at all, what could possibly go wrong." Sam said.

"A lot of things could go wrong Sam, there could be two Demons doing the killings. We could trap one but not the other, he could sneak up behind us or worse." Dean did not really want to argue, but his brother was being stubborn.

"I have been resting for two months now, only doing exorcising Demon's back to Hell. I need this to get back into the game, I have to prove to myself I can still do this." Sam said getting a little frustrated with Dean.

"Ok Sam if anything goes wrong in there, I went you to get out of there. You are not to stay if anything happens, if you get hurt I will kick your ass to Hell and back." Dean said with a stern voice.

"Dean I promise that I won't get hurt, but I can't promise I would leave. If anything happens to you I will be there, you need me protecting your back." Sam said as he walk out the door, Dean just sigh and walk out after his brother.

When they got to the warehouse again, they put an Devil Traps by the doors. Then they sat in the shadows an waited for the Demon, Sam watch the front door Dean the back door. Sam had a feeling he's been here before, then he remember his dream of Lucifer and Dean. His whole body shivered at the thought, he tried to clear his mind to the hunt.

"Sam is there some……" Before Dean could finish they heard a sound, and they both got up aiming their guns. Dean got behind one pole and Sam got behind the other, they kept an watch at the doors and waited. Just then the door open and they saw a man coming in, he was dragging a person into the warehouse. Just as the Demon got in the door, he grab the person and threw the body to his left. Then he turn and close the door, then he step back from the door to get the body. That is when he realize he could not move, he got very anger when he look up and saw the trap. The Demon turn around and saw Dean and Sam, the Demon smile when he saw Sam walking to him.

"Well well look who is here, no other then Sam Winchester himself. How does it feel not having the blood in your veins, you don't feel the power or the strength anymore. Now you are just a weak human, a pathetic excuse of what you were suppose to be." The Demon sneer at Sam.

"I may not have the blood anymore, but I am not as weak as you say I am." Sam said with a smirk.

"The way I see it you are weak, the blood gave you the power and it felt good. Then you gave it all up for what, to be back with your pathetic brother of yours." The Demon smile when he saw Dean flinch.

"I would be careful on how you talk about my brother, he is a lot stronger then you think. He is even a lot smarter then you, at least he can think on his own." Sam could see the Demon was getting anger.

"That is enough Sam we did not come here for word wars, we came here to take care of business. So if you to don't mind now, lets get down to business shall we." Dean said.

"Well then go ahead and kill me, send me back to hell. I will just get out and come back for you, it may take me a couple of years but I will be back." The Demon said with a evil grin, he just happen to look behind him. He just happen to look up, and saw someone scratching at the trap.

"I think we should make him suffer first Sam, what do you think of that. Maybe pour holy water down his throat, or put salt on the knife and cut him." Dean look at the Demon with such hate.

"Dean lets not get into that shall we….." Before Sam could finish he was being thrown, he hit the ground really hard and was pin there.

"SAMMY!" Before Dean could do or say anymore, he was thrown to the wall.

Dean look at the Demon who was walking out of the trap, he walk right up to Dean and got to close. He was right up to Dean's face, their noses almost touching each others.

"So you were going to do what to me." The Demon smile a Dean, and his eyes went to an oily black.

"Leave my brother alone you bastard." Sam said with hatred in his voice.

"Now now Sam what language coming from your mouth, someone should wash your mouth out. Maybe I can wash your mouth, with your brothers blood after I killed him." The Demon smile at Sam's panic look.

"Why don't you kill me first, then you can let Dean go. Isn't that what Lucifer wants to do, he has tried to kill me in the past." Sam was trying to get the Demon away from Dean.

"Why do I want to do that for, I want you to watch as I ripe your brother lungs out. Then I would ripe his heart our and feed it to you, as you feel his blood in your throat then I will kill you." The Demon sneer at Sam.

Sam watch as the Demon step closer to Dean, he started to fight against the hold. He was thinking why was his powers not working, are they not suppose to work when Dean's in trouble. As the Demon got closer Sam's panic level spike, he was trying to get free from this hold.

"Stay away from me you Son-of-a-Bitch." Dean said looking into the Demons eyes.

"Come on Dean show your little brother how brave you are, and take your death like a man. I promise the pain won't hurt much, you will feel the same ripping you did in hell." The Demon was raising his hands to Dean's chest.

"No leave him alone, get away from him. Please leave my brother alone, I said get the hell away from my brother." Sam was getting scared for his brother, then he felt a warmth in his body. He felt his finger tingling at the tips, then it went through his whole body. As he saw the Demon's hand almost on Dean's chest, he yell out "NO" then energy left his body and the Demon was thrown.

"How could you do that, you don't have the blood in you." The Demon was shock at what Sam did.

"That is not all I have up my sleeves, there are a few more tricks I have. Lucifer knew all about them to, and he did not tell you did he. He probably thinks you are a low life, and a very poor excuse of a Demon." Sam could tell he was getting to the Demon, just as long as he stayed away from Dean.

"Sammy what are you doing, don't be stupid and do this." Dean was getting scared for Sam.

"I would be careful on what you say, I could kill you right here. With the flick of my wrist your gone, so I would be careful on what you say." The Demon sneer at Sam.

"Say like what? You are a low level Demon who is no good, who can't even take on a human and win. If you survive this all the other Demons will laugh at you, and point fingers at you mocking you all the time. Saying that you can't even take on two humans, that you are the lowest of all the Demons in the pit." Sam knew that he is getting the Demon mad, he wanted to Demon to come after him. When he is focus on him more, then he would forget about Dean all together. Maybe get him mad enough that he would let Dean go, then Dean could kill him with the knife.

'I said watch your mouth human, or your brother will pay the price. Is that something you want to do, have your brother die because of you." The Demon was burning mad now.

"I am only telling the truth here about you, if it's true on what I heard about you. That you will do anything to get favor from Lucifer, that is even washing the ground he walks on." Sam said.

"That is it Sam now you are going to get it, I am going to give you so much pain. That you will be begging me to stop, and when you do I will push harder on you. You are going to feel my wrath, and when you are dead I will kill your brother." The Demon was so anger and focus on Sam, that Dean was in panic for his brother.

"Why use your powers to kill me, why don't you use my knife. It's right there next to you, why not just stab me in the heart." Sam was looking at the knife on the ground.

The Demon pick up the knife and walk over to Sam, he got on his knees next to Sam. He raise the knife above his head, and started to swing the knife into Sam's chest. That is when Sam heard Dean called out to him. "SAMMY"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is all for this one, I hope that this was not to boring.**

**I promise the other chapters will be more exciting, and we will find out who let the Demon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Demon pick up the knife and walk over to Sam, he got down his on knees next to Sam. He raise the knife above his head, and started to swing the knife to Sam's chest. That's when Sam heard Dean call out to him. "SAMMY"_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**Here is the next chapter, we are going to find out who let the Demon out.**

**We will met the older brother who is looking for his youngest, Dean killed the brother who was possess my the Demon.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco saw the Winchester's go inside the warehouse, he look through the window to see what they were doing. He notice that they were making the Devil Traps by the doors, he then watch them hide in the corner. He look around to see where he could hide, he found a latter that led to the roof of the warehouse. He got on the roof and look for a place to hide, he knew where the location of the Traps where. So when the Demon got back he could let him go, so he waiting for the Demon to return.

He then saw the Demon coming down the lot, he was carrying a body over his shoulders. He waiting to see what door he went to, and then he waiting for him to go in. Then when he heard the Demon talking to the Winchesters, he slip his hand through the opening. He found where the Trap was, and started to scrap the paint away. He saw the Demon looking up at him, and he motion to the Demon to be quite. After he scrap the paint away to free the Demon, he got up and left the Demon to take care of the Winchesters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean watch the Demon walk over to Sam, and he knelt right next to his brother. When he saw the Demon raise the knife to Sam's chest, Dean started to get scare for his brother and struggle against the hold. He then felt himself being release from the hold, he then grab the shot gun with rock salt. He aimed the gun to the Demon's back, and hopefully he did not hit Sam when he fired. He then pulled the trigger and hit the Demon right in the back, some of the salt hit Sam's face when he fired. The Demon arch his back to the pain, giving Sam the opportunity to move away. As Sam struggle to his feet the Demon throw him into the wall, and got up and started to go for Sam again. Dean fired again and hitting the Demon in his shoulder, that send the Demon to the ground in pain. Dean then went to get the knife the Demon drop, and then he grab the Demon and stab him in the back. When the knife went into his back, there was a golden light coming from the wound. The same light came from his eyes and mouth, he then went limp in Dean's hold and Dean drop him. Sam then fell to the ground with a grunt, Dean came over and help his brother up and check him out.

"I told you not to get hurt Sam, and what did you get hurt. Why did the Trap break this time, that never happen before on the other ones." Dean was upset with his brother, and confuse how the Demon got out.

"I was thinking the same myself, that Trap should have hold the Demon." Sam said in pain.

"Well we need to check and see what happen, I know it was not one of us that did it." Dean said helping Sam to stand, he held on to his brother for a minute.

"Well lets go and check it out, and see what happen with the Trap. I know that I did it the right way, I did it like all the others." Sam started to walk over to the trap, shrugging Dean's hands off of him.

They walk up and took their flash lights out, and shine them to the ceiling. They notice that some one scrap the Trap, and broke the link for the Demon to escape. The both look at each other with confuse looks, and look around to see how they could have done it.

"Let's go back to the hotel and sleep, we can figure this out tomorrow." Dean said as he grab the duffle bags, he want to get Sam back to the hotel to rest.

"That sound good to me right now, we can come back tomorrow and take a look." Sam was to tired to argue with his brother, so they got back to the Impala and headed back to the hotel.

When they walk into their room they set the duffle bag on the table, Sam was still puzzled how the Trap was broken. He was thinking about it since the left the warehouse, he started to get a head ache over it.

"Go take a shower and get clean up, and stop thinking about it tonight. We can think better tomorrow after sleep, and after we get some breakfast to." Dean said.

"Why don't you get a shower first, I want to do some more research." Sam said to his brother, only to find himself being pulled away from the table.

"I said shower now and start scrubbing, we can do research tomorrow morning." Dean was pushing his brother to the bathroom door.

"YES DAD what ever you say sir." Sam said with a salute to his brother.

"Alright smart ass keep it up." Dean said with a smile.

With that Sam grab his sleep cloths, and grab clean boxers from his bag. He went into the bathroom, and started the shower letting the hot water run over his body. It felt so good having the water run over his tired body, he could feel his muscles relaxing and stood for awhile. He then soap himself up and wash his hair, he then got out and grab a towel and dried himself off. He pulled on his boxers and got into his sleeping cloths, he then brush his teeth and walk out the door. He saw Dean sitting on the bed waiting for him, he had his cloths out to for his shower.

"Did you save any hot water for me." Dean ask.

"No I use it all the hot water on myself, for all the times you and Dad use all the hot water." Sam said with a grin, the duck from Dean's hand.

"I am going to take my shower now, get ready for bed and stay off the computer." Dean look at his little brother, who gave him a 'who me look' before entering the bathroom.

Sam waiting for the door to close, then he got up and heading for the table. Next thing he heard Dean shouting at him, "I said stay off the computer tonight Sam." Damn older brothers and their six sense, he then went to his bed and turn the Television on.

After Dean went into the bathroom, he knew Sam was heading for the computer. He yelled at his brother to stay off of it, then he pulled his cloths off and got into the shower. He let the hot water run over his body, then he soap up and wash his hair. Then he got out and dried himself off, the brush his teeth and step out of the bathroom.

As he rounded the corner to the room, he saw that Sam was sound asleep in his bed. His right leg was hanging off the bed, his right harm across his chest and his left behind his head. Dean walk up to his brother and smile, he lift Sam's leg into the bed and covered him. He then got into his bed and turn off the Television, then look at his brother again and turn off the light. He pulled the covers over him and snuggle in his bed, before his head hit the pillow he was out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A couple of block away from the warehouse, a man was showing pictures of his brother. He ask just about everyone he saw, and they all said no that have not seen him. He even went into stores and restaurants to show the picture, he was about to give up his search for the night. When I man walk up to him, and ask if he was looking for someone.

"Yes I am looking for my brother Tristian, he went missing a week ago today. We were suppose to met up at the hotel, and he never showed up there. So I waited a day before I start searching, I went to the police three days ago." Ross said to the man.

"I might have seen your brother Tristian, I was walking past a warehouse down the street. I saw him going in but not coming out, and I saw two men coming out of the warehouse. So I went in to check on him, and what I found was not a pretty sight." The man said.

"You think that this man could be my brother, and that he might be dead. Where is this warehouse so I can go see, I have to make sure it's not my brother." Ross said.

"Sure it's right this way sir, by the way my name is Draco." Draco said.

"Mine name is Ross glad to met you, my brother Tristain is the only family member I have left. Our parents were killed in a car accident three years ago, so now it's just me and my brother." Ross said as he followed Draco to the warehouse.

When they walk up to the warehouse door, Draco grab Ross's arm to hold him back.

"You what to be prepared for what you are about to see, it is not a pretty sight your brother is in.:" Draco said to Ross, he came back after Dean and Sam left. He went into the warehouse and took his knife, he then cut the body up some more.

"I need to see this man to make sure, I have to know if it's my brother or not. Thank you for being concern for me, but this is something I need to do." Ross said as he open the door, and walk into the warehouse.

He was shock at the condition his brother was in, he could not believe someone would do this to his brother. His hole body was cut up and blood every where, it made him sick to his stomach. He had to turn away and threw up his dinner, he had tears in his eyes and his heart ache for his brother. He only hope that his brother did not suffer, and is he did the person was going to pay.

"I am sorry about your brother Ross, I wish I could have done something to help him." Draco said with a smile on his face, but when the brother look he had a sad face.

"You said that you saw my brother coming in, and then two men coming out. Why did you not check to see if he was alive, why did you leave after the men left." Ross said with tears in his eyes.

"After your brother went into the warehouse, I heard screams of pain coming from inside. I could not think what to do for him, I was scared for my own life if I went in. So I hid when the two man come out, and then I went to look for some help." Draco said in a very sad voice, but he was happy inside.

"I could understand your hesitation on this, I would have done the same thing to. Hearing something like that and wanting to do something, but you are to scared thinking you can be next." Ross was not mad at Draco, he was burning mad at the two men.

"So when I left here to get help, I saw the two men standing by a black car. I'm no car expert but I think the car was a Impala, and I heard one of them calling on of them Dean. The tall one said how did that feel, carving up a person for the thrill of it. Dean told him that he really enjoyed carving him up, and called the other one Sam. I think they are brothers by the way the acted, and I think Dean is the oldest one." Draco said trying to have sympathy for the man, but instead he was getting excited.

"I need to fine this Dean person, and teach him lesson for killing my brother. He will learn what it's like to feel pain, I will hurt him in the worse possible way." Ross had so much hatred for Dean right now.

"I have a way you can do that one, you can go after his brother Sam. That will be a good way to go, you know an eye for an eye. I heard that Dean is protective of his brother, and the only way to get to him is his brother." Draco was trying to get Ross to kill Sam, since he could not do it himself because of Castiel threat.

"If you don't know who these two men are, how do you know that Dean is protective of Sam." Ross ask Draco.

"I heard on the street that anyone who messes with Sam, will break his brother Dean to the core. I guess someone tried before to kill Sam, and it almost killed Dean in the progress." Draco knew all to well on that one.

"I know who Dean feels on that one, it feels like I am dead myself with the loss of my brother. But Dean would have to pay for what he did, and I plan on doing it myself for some payback." Ross said with an angry tone.

"I have to let you know this one thing, Dean is no fool he can spot a traitor. So you have to gain his trust before anything else, and to do that one deed you need to gain Sam's trust. Those brother are so close they could read each other minds, they know how the other one feels about new people." Draco was warning Ross.

"Ok then I could do that for sure, and I am sure it will take awhile to earn that. So I will by my time to get Dean to trust me, I will have him help me find my brothers killer. Then I will make my move on his brother Sam, and I will kill him right in front of Dean." Ross said with such pleasure in his voice.

"That is not what you want to do Ross, believe me on this one for sure. You need to separate them for good, then go after Sam when he is away from Dean. If you try to kill Sam in front of Dean, he would kill you before you strike his brother." Draco said.

"You speak from experience on this Draco, did Dean kill someone you know." Ross ask him.

"Yes he killed my mentor Lukas three months ago, but I can't not seek my revenge on him. My boss told me not to touch Dean at all, if I do I would be dead for sure if I do that." Draco said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worried Draco I will kill Sam, and Dean will suffer for what he did to my brother. I will torture Sam just like Dean torture Tristian, then right before I kill Sam I will make sure Dean is watching." Ross had such hatred for Dean right now, that he can not wait to seek him out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**That is it for now on this one, it does not sound good for Dean and Sam.**

**Draco really wants his revenge on Sam, but he can not do it because of Castiel threat.**

**Before I go on my vacation I will do one more chapter, hopefully two more if I can get two done.**

**I will be back next Tuesday, and have the next chapter up soon after.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, I was hoping that I could do two more. **

**Draco is going to give the brothers a hard time, he is going to go through Ross.**

**This chapter will be the only one I can do before my vacation, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean open his sleepy eyes and look around, he notice that Sam was still sleeping. He stretch his body and ran his hands over his face, he sat up in his bed and look at the clock. The red number read 8:00 am he look again to see if it was right, they hardly never sleep in this long. He look back at Sam again who was sound asleep, he was in the same position Dean left him last night. He was wondering is Sam was getting sick, so he got up and went over to his brother and feel his forehead. He felt relief that is was cool to the touch, his deep breathing was a sign of just being tired. When he was satisfied that Sam was ok, he got out of bed and got change. He saw a diner down the street, so he left Sam a note saying that he went for breakfast. He notice the diner was just down the street, so he walk down the street to the diner. When he walk in he went to the counter, and place his order and waited for it. He order eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast special, he order two of them and two coffees one black one with cream and sugar.

As Dean was waiting for his order to go, a man walk into the diner and sat next to him. He order pancakes and sausage and coffee, he then look at Dean and smile at him. Dean smile back at him and nodded, he then turn to see the waitress was coming with his two breakfast and coffees.

"Boy you must be hunger, ordering two specials for yourself." The man ask.

"No one is for me and the other for my brother." Dean said with a smile.

"Is your brother here waiting for you, or is he someplace else right now." The man ask Dean.

"Why do you want to know where my brother is, I don't even know you to answer that." Dean was looking at the man intensely, he was wondering why he wanted to know about Sam.

"Don't get me wrong I don't mean no harm, my brother went missing a week ago. So you can say that I am a little nervous, cause he was my younger brother so no harm done." The man said to Dean, he notice that Dean was eyeing him.

"I am sorry to hear about your younger brother, I hope that you find him safe and sound. But that does not answers my question, why do you want to know about my brother." Dean was getting a little nervous with this man.

"I am just concern that you left him alone, I don't want anything to happen to him. Call it older brother into wishing, I was the one who took care of him since he was little." The man said.

"Well I know how you feel about that, if anything happen to my brother I would die. Well not literally die I would be lost without him, he is the main reason I get up in the morning." Dean said with pride on his brother.

"I know what you mean on that one, I was very proud of my brother." The man said to Dean.

"Well I got to go now, I don't want to be gone to long. He does worried about me, so I need to get back to him." Dean said.

"Can I ask you something real quick." The man ask Dean before he could leave.

"I don't really have the time right now, I really need to get back to my brother." Dean was getting a little irritated with the man.

"Just one quick question is all, have you heard anything about a missing person. I just got into town last night, and ask a lot of people about my brother. So I was wondering if you heard of any missing person, while watching television or reading the paper." The man ask Dean with hope in his eyes.

"No I have not heard about any missing person, so if you don't mind I really have to go." Dean was getting mad at the guy.

"Here is my number if you do hear of anything, please give me a called if you hear anything." The man pleaded with Dean.

Dean just sigh at him and look at the card, he took it from the mans hand. He put the card in his pants pocket, and turn to walk out the door without looking back.

"Call me if you hear anything about my brother please, I need to find him as soon as I can. Where are you and your brother staying at, so I can come and see if you heard anything." The man was hoping Dean would tell him.

"Why would I tell you where we are staying, that is something you don't need to know." Dean got really upset with the man, there was no way he would let him know that. He would not put Sam into any type of danger, so that was out of the question to tell him anything.

"I am sorry I don't mean to get you upset, I just want to find my brother. I am going crazy not knowing where he is, I just want information on him any way I can." The man sounded desperate.

"What is your name." Dean ask the guy.

"My name is Ross Crackles and my brothers name is Tristian," Ross said hoping that Dean would slip up. "What is your name." Ross ask Dean.

"My name is John Boham, and that is all you are getting out of me." There was no way Dean was telling him his real name.

"That is fine John that is all I needed to know, but if you do find out anything about my brother call me." Ross said.

"The police station is right down the street, that is the first place you should look." Dean said as he walk out the door.

As Dean walk back to the motel, he kept looking behind him. He wanted to make sure the man was not following him, to be on the safe side he went down a different street. He took two different streets before he got to the motel, and he look again to make sure he was not followed. He got into the hotel and look out the window, when he was satisfied that know one followed him. He turn to see Sam looking at him, he had worried in his eyes from Dean's posture.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Draco and Ross were walking down the street, and when Draco spotted Dean he pointed him out. Ross look at the man Draco was pointing at, he saw a young man walking with his hands in his pockets. The man had a t-shirt on with blue button down shirt on, and he wore a leather jacket with the collar up. He has blue jeans on with holes in his knees, and he wore cow boys boots. He look like a biker out of a movie, and his hair was spike on top and smooth on the sides.

"Are you sure that is him who murder my brother, he looks more like biker gone bad." Ross ask Draco.

"Don't let his appearance fool you at all, he is a lot dangerous then he looks." Draco said.

"So were is his brother at, you said they are always together." Ross was mad that Sam was not with him.

"He must have left him at some motel." Draco was surprise that Dean was without Sam.

"Are you sure his brother is close by, and not in some other state right now." Ross wanted Sam so bad.

"Believe me when I say this, his brother is not to far away. Dean never leaves his brother behind, or stays to far from his side. His brother is closer then you think, if Dean is walking it's not that far away." Draco knew that Dean would not leave Sam alone to long.

"So what do you want me to say to him, from what you tell me about Dean he is no fool." Ross wanted to go there and beat Sam's were about from Dean.

"Talk to him like a brother who is missing his sibling, just don't be over zealous about it. Dean can smell a trap when it comes to Sam, so be very convincing to Dean." Draco said to Ross.

He then motion Ross to go and talk to Dean, then he went up to the building to listen in. He was listening to what Ross was saying to Dean, 'DAMMIT! I told you not to be push it' Draco was saying to himself. Ross is pushing Dean to much for information, he knew that Dean would not say anything about Sam. He move around the corner when he saw Dean leave the diner, then went to grab Ross's arm and pulled him back.

"I told you to be a concern big brother, looking for his little brother. Instead you go and ask him where his brother is, that is no way to gain Dean's trust." Draco was furious at Ross.

"I do not have to act like a concern brother, I am a piss off big brother who wants revenge. So I am sorry if I jump the gun, I just wanted him to open up to me." Ross was getting angry at Draco.

"The only thing you did was make Dean caution, now he won't tell you anything. We could follow but he will be looking over his shoulders, making sure no one is following him. He would take a different route to Sam now, making sure no harm come to his brother. He would even decide to leave the motel for another one, just to be careful so no harm comes to Sam." Draco was mad now that they lost their chance.

"I will do better next time with him, I will wait for a couple of days then look for him." Ross said to himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean look out the window before he put the food on the table, he then turn and saw Sam looking at him. Sam had concern look on his face, wondering why Dean was being so caution.

"What is the matter Dean, why did you keep looking out the window." Sam said with concern in his voice.

"I just met a man who was asking me about you, well about my brother and where he is." Dean said still looking out the window.

"What do you mean he was asking about me, how does he even know who we are." Sam said with panic in his voice and eyes, thinking it could be Lucifer trying to find them.

"He does not know are real name, I gave him a fake name for me. I never mention you by name at all, just referred you as my brother." Dean said knowing that Sam was getting nervous.

"You gave him a fake name Dean, what did you go by this time." Sam ask wondering what name Dean gave him.

"I told him I was John Boham, and he told me his name was Ross Crackles. Now if that is not a fake name I don't know what is, he could have done better then that on his name." Dean said with a smile, he sat next to Sam to eat his breakfast.

"Look who is talking about giving out fake names, John Boham you could not have come up with something more common." Sam smirk at his brother's name.

"It was the first thing I could come up with, and besides breakfast was getting cold. I know how princess don't like his food cold, so I had to say something to him." Dean smirk at Sam look.

"Ok sparky don't get yourself work up here, maybe he was telling the truth." Sam was trying to ease his brothers nerves.

"I can relate to him finding his brother alive, but who goes and ask some stranger where is brother is. That did not sit well with me, there is no way in hell I was going to tell him anything. Especially when it comes to you being save, how do I know that he is no psycho killer or something." Dean was thinking the same thing, but he did not like the man asking about his Sammy.

"Dean you don't have to protect me all the time, I am a big boy who can do that myself." Sam's just smile at how Dean is always looking out for him.

"Sam you could tell me that until you are blue in the face, it's still my job to protect you. That will never change no matter how old you are, that is something I take pride in protecting you." Dean said with pride in his voice, he will always be there for his brother.

"I know you do Dean and thank you, just like I take pride in protecting you. That is something we do for each other, watching each others back all the time." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright this chick flick moment is getting out of hand, we need to finish up and get some work done. We need to find out why the Devil Trap broke last night, or is someone broke it themselves." Dean said cleaning off the table, while Sam got dress and got his lap top out.

About a half hour later of Sam thinking on the trap, the only conclusion he came up with is that some one did it. He figure someone was on the roof, and scrap the paint away from the symbol. He even search for a missing person name Tristian Crackles, and came up with a dead end there to. He look up and saw Dean still looking out the window, he can tell by the look that Dean was worried about the man.

"Lets go back to the warehouse and check for some clues, maybe we can find something in the daylight." Sam ask Dean who did not hear him.

"HEY! Are you listening to me over there, or am I talking to my self." Sam tried again to get Dean attention.

"I am sorry Sammy what did you say." Dean ask looking at his brother.

"I said for the third time now, how about we go to the warehouse. We could look for clues about how the trap was broking, I think someone did it to get the Demon free." Sam said getting worried about Dean, when he is in this mode it's hard to get him out.

"I don't know if this is a good time Sam, that guy can still be out there waiting. I don't want to take any chances with you, so lets just stay here and figure it out together." Dean said lost in thoughts.

"Dean you need to stop this ok, you can't hide me away forever. Something bad will happen to me or us, and it's not your fault when that happens." Sam knew why Dean was being so paranoid.

"Well I can't help it Sam so excuse me, I am only doing what's best for you. If you don't like it tough beans, just get over it and live with it." Dean said angrily the regretted it after Sam's look.

"Sorry for being such a bother to you, I will go to another motel by myself. So this way you don't have to worried about it, and you can relax when I am gone." Sam said being hurt by Dean's out burst, he can understand why Dean is like this. But he did not have to get mad at him.

"Sammy I am sorry for snapping at you, I did not mean it at all. This guy just got me a little on edge right now, and I am worried he will find you and hurt you. No you are not going anywhere by yourself, so don't even think about leaving with out me." Dean felt bad that he made his brother feel that way.

"Don't worried I was not going to leave anyways, you probably would tie me to the chair anyways. Why don't we go and look for the man together, and see why he ask you and not the police." Sam was wondering why the man ask Dean about his brother, there was something that was nagging at Sam about that.

"Ok lets us go and see what he really wants, bring your stuff so we can go to another motel. I don't feel safe here right now, not with this guy out there looking for you." Dean said getting up to pack his belongings, he was going to find out what that man wants. If he plans on hurting his brother in anyway, Dean would make him pay big time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**That is it for this chapter hope it was not to boring.**

**The next chapters will be more exciting, shit will hit the fan in chapter 4.**

**But that would have to wait until I get back from my vacation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got back from my vacation, I had fun visiting my friends. But I am glad to be back home, and getting back on my computer.**

**Here is the next chapter, and like I said shit will hit the fan in this one.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ross was sitting at the table in his hotel room, he could not figure out were Dean and Sam went. He has not seen them in two days now, not since he saw Dean at the dinner that morning. Draco was not happy with Ross right now, if he played his game right Sam would be dead now. So Ross was thinking on how to find Dean, he wanted to get to Sam so bad he can taste it. He was now understanding what Draco was saying about Dean, how protective he was of Sam and how he would protect him. He would do it for his own brother to protect him, but right now he does not have a brother to protect. Just thinking about that got him very anger, and how much he really wants to find Sam and kill him.

"Why did I go and be so forward with Dean, I should have back off when he said to. Now I have no idea were he is, and as long as I know he could have left this town." Ross was saying to him self.

"No Dean and Sam did not leave this town, they are still close by they just move to another motel." Draco said behind Ross.

"How did you get in here the doors is lock, I did not hear you come in at all." Ross ask Draco.

"I have my ways of getting into places, so that people can't hear me." Draco said standing next to Ross.

"How do you know that Dean and Sam is not to far away, I can't find them anywhere in the town. I have look all over the place, and even look at hotels around the area." Ross was trying to figure out how Draco would know.

"Lets just say that I have eyes all over the place, and they told me where they are right now. They are on the other side of town right now, they are looking for you right this moment." Draco was excited that they found the Winchesters.

"That is good lets go know and find them, I want Sam so bad that I can taste it. Tell me the motel they are at and I will wait there, and when they get back I will get Sam away from Dean." Ross could feel the excitement in him.

"NO! you are going to stay right here, until I find out where they are. Then I will come for you when I do, then you can try again to gain Dean's trust." Draco did not like Ross's excitement on this.

"What do you mean wait here, I am going with you to get Sam." Ross said with anger in his voice.

"I let you do it your way the first time, and look at what happen then. I am not going to have that repeated again, we need to get Dean separated from Sam. If you want to come you need to follow every thing I say, and if you can't we will ruin the chance of getting Sam." Draco said with a stern voice, he wants Ross to understand this.

"Yes I got it this time, I won't make the same mistake twice. This time I will go through Sam and not Dean, I will talk with him first then Dean would have to follow." Ross said with such happiness in his voice.

"That just might work out if you go that route, just make sure you don't get Dean worried. He will just get up and take Sam out of there, he is one protective big brother and will kill with out a second thought." Draco was going to make Ross understand.

"I totally understand on how Dean feels on brothers, I would have done the same with Tristian. He was my whole life and now he is gone, so Dean will pay for that with Sam's life." Ross said with anger in his eyes and voice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam were looking for Ross for two days now, and so far they could not find him. Dean moved to another motel on the other side of town, and it was off the main street of town. He wanted to make sure that no one could find them, so he pick on out of the way of traffic and put up hex bags. So then he and Sam went to look through town, after their search they went back to the motel. When they got there Sam got the lap top out, and started it up while Dean went to get some dinner. When Dean got back Sam was still on the computer, he look at Sam as he put the dinner on the table.

"Take a break and eat some dinner while it's hot, then we can go back and do some more research." Dean said placing the dinner in front of Sam.

"Since when do you offer to do research, the only one you do is on Busty Asian Beauties. If you want to call that research, or do you just drool at the pictures on the screen. I did have some wet keys last night, so did you go on there with out me knowing." Sam said with a smile when he saw Dean's look.

"That is very good research dude, you should check it out one day. You might learn something valuable on there one day, you never know what you could learn unless you try it." Dean said with a smirk to Sam.

"I would leave that to you Dean, I don't need that kind of research to get me going." Sam said putting his lap top away, he grab his food and started to eat at the table.

They sat at the table and ate their dinner, then when they were done Sam got back on the lap top. He was looking for Ross Crackles, and so far he came up with nothing on the search. Then he ask Dean about his brothers name, and he entered Tristian Crackles name in the search and nothing. Sam was getting really frustrating with this, he could not understand why they were not in here. He then look at Dean and ask him what the brother wanted, he said his brother disappeared a week when he talk with Dean.

"He said that his brother disappear a week, that was before he started to look for him. Did he say anything else about his brother, on why he was here or what he was doing." Sam ask Dean.

"He just said that has suppose to met his brother here, so when he got here he waited for his brother. The weird thing was he waited 3 days, then he went out and look for him and never went to the police." Dean was trying to remember the talk they had.

"He waited 3 days before looking for his brother, did he say why he waited that long to wait." Sam ask wondering why he would wait that long.

"Maybe he is not that close to his brother, or his brother has been a trouble maker. So maybe he thought his brother was playing a game, or he just does not care that much about his brother." Dean was wondering why Sam was asking these questions.

"Dean if we were going to met up someplace, and I don't show up for three days with out calling. How long would he wait before looking for me, the first day or the third day of me missing." Sam wanted to know Dean's answer.

"Sam we would always met up with each other, there is no way you would not show up. Well that is unless you are in trouble, or you ran off on me like before with Ruby." Dean said then realize he should have not said Ruby's name.

"Are you going to start that again Dean, I really don't want to hear that Demons name again. Why do you always have to bring it up for, can't you get over this and go on please." Sam was a little upset with Dean for bring her name into this.

"Sam I was not meaning that in a bad way, I was just trying to make an example. I did not mean for it to sound that way, and I am sorry that I still have a problem with that." Dean was sorry he even brought her up.

"Dean I told you I was sorry for taking her side, how many times do I have to say that." Sam was getting tired of this ego of Dean's.

"Sam it's not going to be that easy for me, I am trying to get this behind me and go one. But there are times to where does come up, and I have to deal with it my way." Dean was not trying to get mad at Sam.

"I just wish that you would not bring it up at all, don't you think I feel bad enough about it. What she did to me to get me to drink, or what she had me do to that girl she killed." Sam was getting a little upset with Dean now.

"Wait what do you mean kill the girl, you did not tell me that one. Why did she have to kill the girl in the first pl…………" It hit Dean right there why Ruby kill the girl, it was for the Demon blood she had.

"That is the reason why I did not tell you, just by your look right now on this." Sam did not like the look on Dean's face right now

"You d-drank all the girl's blood to get strong right, how could you Sam drink that much blood." Dean was getting angry with Sam right now.

"Because Dean when I heard your message on my phone, saying that I was a Vampire and a Monster. I knew that you did not want me anymore, so I did not care at the time if I did or not. With that blood I killed Lilith using the blood, I could feel the power going through me and it felt good." Sam was looking at Dean.

"Sam I told you that was not me at all, Ruby must have change the message. Do you think I would have called you a monster, or even called you a Vampire I would never do that." Dean had a shock look on his face.

"Dean before I left you in that hotel room, you did call me a monster to my face. Then you tell me not to come back, so what do you think I would have done." Sam was getting angry with his brother.

"Sam I did not call you a monster, I said it you keep that up will become a monster. Then you just left with that bitch anyway, just walk right out of the door and my life. So I am sorry for still being a little upset with this, now I find out that you drank all the lady's blood for power." Dean was really mad at Sam for saying that about the blood.

"So this is about your own ego right, well I am sorry for bruising your ego. I had to kill Lilith to get the revenge, and now she is out of the picture and I am glad. Even Ruby is out of the picture now, and you still can not get over this ." Sam was really angry with Dean.

"You called me weak and think I can't handle anything, you said that I don't know you anymore. That I never knew anything about you, you go behind my back with Ruby and lied to me. Saying that you stop using your powers, and here you are using them with Ruby to gain strength. Then you go and suck on her like a Vampire, and you even went to bed with the bitch. So don't go and even tell me lies, I had enough with your secrets and lies for a life time." Dean regretted what he said when he saw Sam's face.

Sam got up and grab his coat and walk to the door, just as he open the door. He turn to his brother with anger in his eyes, his was breathing hard and trying to calm himself down.

"Fine if that is how you feel about me, then I will just go and not come back." Sam made his point by slamming the door behind him.

Sam walk out of the parking lot and headed towards town, he was burning mad with Dean right now. He felt bad for the things he said to Dean, but they things Dean said to him was hurtful. He had to get out of there right now, cool off for a while then he will go back and talk. He notice a diner on the other side of the street, so he walk across the road and walk into the diner. He went up to the counter and got some coffee, he will drink his cup and then go back to Dean and talk. While he was drinking his coffee at the counter, a man came into the diner and sat next to Sam. Sam turn a smile at the man and nodded, he went back to his coffee so he could leave.

"Can I ask you something if you don't mind." The man said smiling at Sam.

"It depends on the question you want to ask." Sam said to the man.

"I have been in town for two days now, and I am looking for a friend of mine. We were suppose to met here two days ago, and he has never showed up here. I was wondering if you have seen him, he is about my height and has dark hair. He has fair skin and brown eyes, and he is medium built and on the heavy side." The man explain to Sam on his friend.

"I am sorry that just about fits everyone here, so I am sorry that I can't not help you. Did you go to the police for help, that should have been you first stop was there." Sam was eyeing the person.

"Yes I did go to the police and gave them all the information, and they said that they would look for him. I have check with them for two days now, and they say they found nothing yet." The man was trying to get Sam to help him.

"I don't know what you want me to do, I don't even know you or your friend. I am only visiting here and will be leaving soon, I have another place to go to real soon." Sam did not want to tell him much about him leaving.

"That is ok but if you find him before you leave, can you give the information to the guy here. He has been helping me finding my friend, and he has my number so he can call me." The man said to Sam.

"If I heard anything about your friend I will let him know, I got to go now I have some studding to do." Sam put money down on the counter and left. The guy gave Sam an uncomfortable feeling, and he wanted to get away from him as far as he could. He kept looking over his shoulders making sure he was not being followed, and he headed back to the hotel and his brother. He was still upset with Dean for what he said, and he was not really into talking with Dean tonight.

When Sam walk back into the hotel room, he saw that Dean had his coat on and keys in hand. He walk past his brother drop his coat unto the bed, grab his night close and went into the shower. When he walk into the bathroom he heard his brother say something to him, he just totally ignore Dean like he did not hear him.

"Sam we need to talk about this now, we can't leave this hanging like this." Dean said as Sam walk into the room, and walk right into the shower without a second glance. Dean just sigh and sat on the bed with his head in his hands, he just shook his head at what happen between them. He was glad that his brother came back, and that he was ok that he could see.

Sam came out of the shower and went right to bed, he did not even look at his brother at all. He pulled the covers off the bed and climb in, he turn to the wall with his back to Dean. Sam heard Dean going into the bathroom and heard the shower going, he rolled on his back and look at Dean's bed. Just to get even with Dean he got out of his bed, and he went to sleep into Dean's bed by the door. He knew this would piss his brother off, but right now he did not really care what he thought.

When Dean got out of the shower he saw Sam in his bed, that really piss Dean off big time. He knew that Sam was doing it to get even, he went over and try to wake Sam up. When Sam did not wake up that made Dean more angry, he even yell at his brother to wake him with no luck. Dean was to tired to do any more, he just wanted to get some sleep and laid on Sam's bed. He will get even with his brother tomorrow for what he did, before he went to sleep he told his brother that was not funny. Sam heard Dean say that to him before he fell asleep, and Sam smile at himself for pissing his brother off. He knew he would hear about it tomorrow, but right now he did not care he won this round tonight.

When Dean woke up the next morning he found Sam sitting at the table, he was searching for the guys friend at the diner. He turn to Dean who was glaring at him from the bed, Sam just smile at Dean knowing that he was still upset about it.

"That was not funny Sam sleeping in my bed, I know you are still mad at me but that was not right." Dean growl at Sam smirk.

"I am hungry I am going out for breakfast, if you want to come with you can. You can even stay here and be pissing by yourself, but I am going for some breakfast." Sam totally ignore Dean's statement.

"Yes I would like to have some breakfast, so give me a moment to get ready and we will go." Dean was getting out of bed when Sam walk out the door, that got Dean more angry at Sam for walking out on him.

When Dean got to the diner Sam already order, but he only order for himself and not for Dean. Dean sat down across from Sam and glared at him, the waitress came and ask if he wanted anything. Dean gave her his order and she left, came back with two coffees in hand.

"I know what you are trying to do here Sam, and it is getting me really angry with you. So I want you to stop this right now, we need to talk about what happen last night. We do have a job to do today together, and we need to talk this out before we leave." Dean still had an angry tone.

"You can do what you want today, I have something I have to do today." Sam said without looking at Dean.

"What would that be Sam, we talk about going to the warehouse. To see why the Devils Trap broke, what is more important then that tell me." Dean was really loosing his patience with Sam.

"I don't have to tell you what I am doing, you are not my dad just my annoying brother." Sam said with a smirk, he even saw the look on Dean's face and smile.

"That is it Sam I am getting tired of this, you need to loose this attitude of yours. I am getting really tired of this, you sleep in my bed now you are going to help some stranger. Well I have to tell you that is not going to happen, we are going to the warehouse and that is finale." Dean did not want to sound like Dad, but this time he had to.

"Well you are not the boss of me, I can do what I want and not have your permission. I am not the one with the attitude, you are the one who has it Dean. Sounding like dad won't help either, you go to the warehouse and I will help this guy find his friend. I think we need sometime alone from each other, that is what you want right some time apart." Sam said with anger in his eyes and voice.

Before Dean could answer their breakfast came, they ate in silence not even looking at each other. When they were both done with their breakfast Dean look at Sam, he was about to say something to him but stop. The man Sam talk to came up to the table and sat next to Sam, Dean did not like the man sitting next to his brother. When he look up at the man he knew who it was, he look in shock at the man then at Sam.

"Ross what are you doing here." Dean ask with surprise in his voice.

"Sam is going to help me look for my friend, I ask him last night here in the diner." Ross said looking at Dean.

"So you are Ross the one who is looking for his brother, Dean told me about you asking him question. Why did you tell me it's your friend you are looking for." Sam ask Ross

"Cause everyone here is tired of me asking about my brother, so I thought I say he is my friend instead. I am still looking for my brother, he has been gone for a week now and he is no where to be seen." Ross said to Sam ignoring the glare he was getting from Dean, he could tell Dean did not like him sitting next to Sam.

"You could have told me he is your brother, I would still help you find him. Tell me where the last place you were to met with him, and then we will go from there to look." Sam was getting out of the booth when Dean grab his hand.

"Sam you are not going with him, you are staying here with me. We are going to go and check that place out, so you need to stay here and help me search." Dean look at Sam with angry eyes, he would not let go of Sam's hand.

"Dean you go look for what ever you want, I am going to help Ross find his brother. You need to let go of my hand right now, big brothers can be a pain in the ass at times." Sam yank his hand from Dean's and walk out with Ross, they got into his car and left the diner.

"Sam get your ass back here right now, son-of-a-bitch I am going to kill that kid." Dean said as he paid for the breakfast, he got into the Impala and went in the same direction.

Ross took Sam to a empty building on the other side of town, when they got out Sam look at Ross. He was wondering why he would take him here, he walk to the front of the building and look around.

"Why are we here Ross at this building." Sam said with hesitation his voice.

"This was the last place that my brother was at, someone told me they saw him in here. I did not feel safe going in here by myself, so I needed someone to help me search in here." Ross was so glad that he got Sam alone, and that he and Dean are having problems now.

"Ok lets get in and look for your brother, we will split up and look floor by floor." Sam said as he entered the building, Ross was right behind him as they entered. Ross pointed to the direction he was going in, and Sam went the other direction were the trap was.

When Sam got out of his sight he followed Sam, he wanted to be there when they trap Sam. He wanted to be the one who puts the knife in him, and have his brother watch him do it. He knew that Dean was not to far behind them, that is when he heard the Impala pulling up to the building. He hurried to where Sam was and the trap, just as he came around the corner he saw Sam pin to the wall. He then saw Draco standing a few feet from Sam, with his hand held up and his palm open. He look at Draco then at Sam and smile, that is when he heard Dean coming into the building. Just as he turn to see Dean coming around the corner, Draco moved his hand towards the window and Sam was being thrown to the glass window.

Just as Dean came around the corner he saw Sam pin to the wall, and Draco standing in front of him. Draco turn to look at Dean and then smile, he moved his hand and Dean saw Sam being thrown into the glass window. Dean stood in horror as he saw Sam going threw the window, and stood there for a moment before his feet could move. He ran to the window and look out, he saw Sam laying on the ground covered in blood. He turn to look at Ross who just stood there and look, Dean push him hard into the wall hitting his head. He wanted so bad to hurt him right now, but his thoughts were on Sam right now. He just push Ross away from where Sam was, and ran back to his brother who is laying in blood.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

.

**Well that is all for now, sorry if it was so long. **

**I had all this in my head on my vacation, and wrote it all down so I did not forget.**

**Next chapter we will see what happens to Sam, and how Ross will get out of this mess. **


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter, we will find out how Sam is.

Dean is not to happy with Ross, and he is really piss with Draco.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Dean ran over to the broken window, and climb through being careful of the broken glass. He jump to the ground next to Sam and knelt down. He place his fingers on Sam's neck, and to his relief he felt Sam's pulse. He then check Sam over to see the damage, he notice a cut on Sam's neck and temple. He went down to his torso, he move Sam's shirts and jacket to get a better look. He saw a deep gash on Sam's left side, and a couple of scratches on his chest and stomach. As Dean was still checking Sam out, he heard Sam moaning and saw his eyes open. Sam tried to move his arms to his body, and felt pain in his left arm and hiss. Dean look at Sam with concern in his eyes, and look at Sam's arm and saw blood on the sleeve. Dean took a closer look at his arm and notice a rip on his jacket sleeve. He carefully turn his arm so he could look underneath, and saw a rip on the other side knowing the glass went through his arm. Knowing that he needed to get Sam to the hospital, he look around to see if he could bring the Impala. He did not want to leave Sam alone at all, but he really needed to get the Impala over here. **

"**Sam! Hey Sammy." Dean said to Sam trying to get him to focus on him.**

"**Dean w-what happen." Sam gasp with pain, it hurts every time he moved.**

"**You went through a glass window, well you went flying through the window. No thanks to Draco that bastard, and I think Ross was in it to." Dean was angry with Ross for getting Sam hurt.**

"**It's h-hurts De, it hurts real bad." Every move brought on more pain, and Sam just wanted to go to sleep.**

"**Hey stay awake Sam, don't close your eyes." Dean was holding Sam's head in his hands, he wanted Sam to look at him.**

"**I w-went to go to sleep De, I am s-so t-tired." Sam close his eyes until Dean patted his face to wake him.**

"**No Sam stay awake ok, stay with me and talk to me. I have to some how get the Impala over here, but I don't want to leave you." He was torn on leaving his brother, or getting the Impala over here.**

"**I can stay with Sam so you can get the car." Ross said looking all concern.**

**Dean look up to Ross with angry in his eyes and face, he kept his hands on Sam. He did not want to leave Sam alone with him, put he needed to get the Impala over here. **

"**Do you really expect me to leave you alone with Sam, you are the one who put him here. There is no way I am leaving you two alone." There was anger in Dean's tone.**

"**You need to get Sam to the hospital right, and to do that you need your car." Ross was hoping that Dean would leave him alone with Sam.**

"**There is no way in Hell I am leaving you alone with Sam, you are the one who did this to him." Right now Dean did not trust Ross at all, if he was in it with Draco Sam is in danger.**

"**D-Dean Ross is r-right, l-leave me h-here and get the Impala. He can watch m……." Sam's head turn as he eyes closed.**

"**SAM stay awake coming kiddo stay with me, that's right open your eyes and keep them open." Knowing that he could not let Ross stay with Sam, he gave Ross the keys to the Impala. Ross just look at him and knotted , the he ran off to get the Impala.**

"**If there is one scratch on her you are dead meat." Dean threaten Ross as he handed him the keys. **

**When Ross left to get the Impala Dean turn back to Sam, who was looking at him like he was crazy. Sam knows that Dean does not let anyone drive the Impala, that got him to worried about himself. The pain was getting worse now especially in his arm and side, every time he moved it felt like someone was stabbing him. He tried to breath through the pain like he was taught, that did not help when the pain got real bad. He then had to clutch his teeth tight that his jaw hurts, finally the pain was to much and he yell out in pain.**

"**Make the pain stop please Dean, make the pain stop it hurts so bad." Sam body twitch when the pain would come.**

"**I wish I could make the pain stop Sammy, try not to move so much. The more you move the more blood you loose, so try to lay still and breath through the pain." Dean was rubbing Sam's head showing him some comfort, he was wondering were the hell is Ross he should have been here by now.**

"**Try doing that when you are in so much pain Dean, and see how long you don't move from the pain. You are such a baby when it comes to pain." Sam's bit down on his lip when pain shot through his body, he close his eyes tight to help with the pain. When the pain finally stop he open his blurry eyes to see Dean's worried look, sweat was coming dripping down his forehead and temples. **

"**Damn it where is that son-of-a-bitch…….."Dean stop when he heard the Impala. He turn to see Ross pulling up next to Sam, Dean was ready to move Sam if he got to close. Ross got out of the car and ran to the passenger side, he open the door to help Dean get Sam in the car.**

"**It's about damn time you got here, what took you so long to get here. Did you take the scenic tour to get here, or took her for a joy ride around town." Dean was annoyed with Ross.**

"**Sorry I had to drive all the way down to the other end of the building, there was no other way around here unless I drove through the building." Ross got a little annoyed with Dean's attitude.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**As soon as they got Sam in the front seat of the car, Dean ran to the driver side and got in. He made sure that Sam was ok before he left, then look at Ross and told him to get in the car. He would need help with Sam if something went wrong, he jerk the car into drive and push down on the gas and headed to the hospital. The hospital was only 10 minutes down the street from the building, Dean made it the emergency entrance in 5 minutes. He got out of the car and held for help as he got Sam out of the car, he saw two orderlies coming towards him with a gurney. They help Dean get Sam on the gurney and went inside, they were met with the Doctor on duty who was asking question to Dean.**

"**What happen to him." The Doctor rushing Sam to the room.**

"**He fell off the ladder and fell through a window, it happen so fast I did not have time to react." Dean was not laying about that, he just did not say a Demon threw him into the window.**

"**When did this happen." The Doctor said as he was cutting Sam's jacket and shirts off.**

"**It happen about 20 minutes ago, I did not want to wait to call so I rush him here." He was looking at Sam the whole time.**

"**You did a good thing getting him so quick, he could have bleed to death if you waited. We need to get some fluids and blood to replenish him, and give him some morphine for the pain." The Doctor said while he was looking at Sam's wound on his arm and side. When he touch Sam's side he cried out in pain, and that made Dean's heart jump in his chest. He wanted to go over to his brother to comfort him, and let him know that every thing will be fine. The Doctor look at the wound on his arm and did not like what he saw, he move Sam's arm for a better look and Sam yelled out in pain again. That got Dean mad hearing his brother yelling out in pain, he wanted to tell the Doctor off for hurting Sam but he bit his lip instead.**

"**We need to get him into the OR and remove the glass in his arm and side, and check for any other wounds on him for glass. Tell them we need a room right now this is an emergency, get him prep for surgery right now and move it." The Doctor bark out the orders to the Nurses, and then look at Dean and took him to one side.**

"**How is he Doctor will my brother be alright." Dean said in a shaky voice it bothered him to see Sam in so much pain.**

"**We need to get your brother into surgery as soon as we can, we need to stop the bleeding before he goes into shock. We need you to sign some forums to get your permission to do the surgery, and when we do we will go ahead and remove the glass in your brother's side and arm." The Doctor lead Dean to the desk to get his signature, when he did he wheel Sam to the OR right away. Dean just stood there watching Sam being wheel through the double doors, then he went to the waiting room to wait for the Doctor.**

**Dean hated waiting room just as much as Sam hated Hospitals, as he was waiting for the Doctor his cell phone was ringing. He check the caller ID to see who was calling him at this time, and when he saw Bobby's number and name on his phone he answered it.**

"**Hey Bobby how are you doing." Dean said in a tired voice.**

"_**I am fine Dean what is the matter, is there something wrong with Sam." **_**Bobby sounded concern he could tell Dean was not right.**

"**Sammy got hurt bad on a job and we are at the hospital, he is in surgery right now to stop the bleeding." Dean said it so low that Bobby had a hard time hearing him.**

"_**Do you want me to come and wait with you Dean, tell me where you are boy and I will be there." **_**Bobby was already up and getting ready to leave.**

"**That would be great Bobby if you can come here, we got into a fight and Sammy left with Ross to an empty building. That is where Draco threw him out of the window, and there was so much blood Bobby so much." Dean was blaming himself for what happen to Sam.**

"_**Dean you need to tell me where you are at son, I need to know the hospital's name so I can get there. Dean are you listening to me son Dean snap out of this, tell me where you are Dean tell me." **_**Bobby was concern when there was only silence on the other end.**

"**Hello Sir this is the Nurse at Billings Memorial Hospital whom may I ask I am talking to, the young man is not doing to good right now." There was concern in the Nurses voice when she spoke.**

"_**I am Dean's and Sam's Uncle can you please tell me what is going on please." **_**Bobby was beginning to panic now.**

"**The only thing I can tell you is that his younger brother is in surgery, and Dean is crying right now and shaking really bad." The Nurse was rubbing Dean's back when she talk to Bobby.**

"_**Let my Nephew know that I will be there in about two hours, I am only three towns over and I will be there as soon as I can." **_**Bobby was really worried that Dean is so open about his emotion, Dean never shows his emotion in public like that and it got him worried about Sam.**

"**Ok I will let him know you will be here in about two hours sir, and thank you I don't think he should be alone right now." The Nurse hung up with Bobby and gave the phone back to Dean, she told him that his Uncle would be here as soon as he can. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Ross was standing outside of the hospital when Dean went inside with Sam, he was about to go inside and see how Sam was doing. Draco came up to him and took him around the corner of the Emergency entrance, he needed to talk to Ross before you goes inside the hospital.**

"**How did you hold Sam to the wall with out touching him." Ross look at Draco waiting for an answers.**

"**If you really want to know how I did it I will show you first hand." Draco then close his eyes then when he open them they were jet black, then he close them again and they went back to brown again. He saw the shock on Ross's face and smile at his look.**

"**Who or what are you how did you make your eyes turn black, then go back to brown again in a few seconds." Ross said in a shaky voice.**

"**If you must know I am a Demon in a person body who is helping you, and with my help you can get your wish to kill Sam that is if you still want it." Draco was waiting to see what Ross would do.**

"**You are a Demon there is no such thing as a Demon is there." Ross did not know what to think right now, but there was one thing he knew he wanted Sam dead.**

"**You are looking right at one in the flesh standing right here, if you want me to show you I will how about that." With that Draco raise his hand to Ross who was thrown to the wall, he held him there for a moment then let him go.**

"**H-how did you do throw me like that against the wall, I did not see any wires or anything like that. Is that what you did to Sam back at the building, I mean when you threw him out the window that was cool." Ross was impress with Draco now.**

"**Yes that is what I did to Sam when I threw him out the window, and there is so much more that I can do if you stay with me." Draco was please that Ross was not scared of him.**

"**If it gets me my revenge against Dean then yes I am with you, so what do you want me to do now that Sam is in the hospital." Ross was waiting for Draco to answer him.**

"**You are going to go inside and play the sympathetic person that humans like to play, until Sam can get out of the hospital and be moved some other place. Knowing Dean like I do he will be calling his Uncle for him to come, that is where they will go is to his house so Sam can recovered from his injuries. That is when you will make your move to really do damage, have Dean say something about Sam that will make him leave the house. Have he repeat a phrase when Sam is close by or listening to your conversation, just make sure that Dean does not see Sam then he won't say anything about his brother." Draco told Ross some other stuff to say to that will hurt Sam's feelings, and make him leave his brother for good.**

"**Alright then I will go and be with Dean and be sympathetic towards him, it won't be easy to do that but I am going to do it. If it means getting Sam away from Dean I will do anything to do that, I don't have to like it but I will do it for Tristian." He might have to swallow hard to say caring words to Dean, but if it gets him what he wants he will do it. He then smile at Draco and walk into the hospital to find Dean.**

**Draco then turn and saw a man standing in the alley way, he smile and lowered his head to him and disappeared.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Bobby pack up his truck and heading towards the hospital. He wanted to get there to be with Dean and find out about Sam, he then called Joshua and told him he can't make it to the hunt. He told him that there was an accident with Sam and he needed to be with Dean, Joshua told Bobby to tell Dean that he will be thinking about Sam and hope that he gets better. Bobby pulled out on the highway like a bat out of hell, and if he had to break every speed record he will do it for Dean and Sam. Finally Bobby arrived at the hospital and went to find Dean, he went to the OR waiting room and that is where he found Dean. The Nurse had stayed with him the whole time after they talk, she look up and saw Bobby there she stood up and smile at him. Then she went back to her station knowing that Dean is in good hands, Bobby walk up to Dean and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. When Dean look up at Bobby it shattered his heart to see Dean so distraught, he was crying and look very tired and weak from being so upset. Bobby sat next to Dean and put his arm around Dean's shoulder, and waited there until the Doctor came out of the surgery room. Dean did something that totally shock Bobby to the core, he turn to Bobby and hug him tight and cried like he never did before. Bobby let Dean cry on his shoulders until there was nothing left emotionally, Bobby could feel Dean started to relax in his arms, he wanted to know what happen but he will let Dean tell him when he is ready. Right now Dean needs to be comforted not drill about what happen and how Sam is here, he rub Dean's back in small circles and he whisper comforting words to Dean.**

**As Bobby sat there rubbing Dean's back to calm him down, the Doctor walk in and felt sorry for interrupting them. He walk right up to Bobby and look at Dean who face was buried in Bobby's chest, Bobby shook Dean and told him the Doctor was here to talk to them.**

"**I am sorry to interrupt the comforting session here the surgery is done, and Sam came out with flying colors and is fine." The Doctor saw the look of relief on Dean's and Bobby's face.**

"**When can we see my brother." Dean as the Doctor he really wanted to see Sam now.**

"**He is in recovery right now and will be in there for five hours, then we will move him to his own room. When we do I will have one of the Nurses come and get you, and you can see Sam then I would like to keep him here for a few days." The Doctor wanted to make sure Sam will be fine.**

"**Why did he have to go into surgery in the first place, when my Nephew called he was to upset to say anything to me." Bobby was relief that Sam would be fine.**

"**You Nephew fell through a plain glass window and got cut up, he had glass in his left arm and side that needed to be removed. He has some superficial cuts that just needed some cleaning, he did lose a lot of blood and his BP was very low when he came in. We got it up by giving him more blood before the surgery, and the glass did not hit anything major arteries or muscles it was straight threw. I would like to know what happen to him before with the scare on his sides, I have a feeling I know what they are from but I want to make sure." The Doctor wanted to be on the safe side.**

"**Four months ago he had an accident and had his spleen and appendix removed." Bobby said knowing Dean was still to upset to say anything.**

"**I am sorry about to hear that he had another accident he seem prone to them, I am glad that you told me about his spleen we can give him some antibiotics. With out his spleen he won't be able to fight off an infection, so we will give him a double dosage to help him fight off anything." The Doctor felt better now that he knew about Sam not having his spleen.**

"**Thanks Doc for all your help with Sam and making him better." Dean finally got his voice back to talk.**

"**No thanks needed Dean I am just doing my job here, you are the one who saved your brother's life by getting him quick." The Doctor knew it was Dean quick thinking that save Sam's life.**

"**Don't say that to loud it might go to his head, he has a big head already it does not need to be bigger." Bobby said with a chuckle looking at Dean who had a smirk on his face, the Doctor smile at the two men seeing the bond they share. Knowing that the bond will help Sam recover from his surgery, he can see how much they really care for Sam and it's just not at the surface.**

**Six hours have pass and not word on Sam being moved to his own room, Dean was getting a little nervous that something bad happen to Sam. He went to the Nurses station four times already and was going to go again, that is when a Nurse came in and ask for Sam's family and she took them to his room. She told them that Sam was still sleeping and will be for about another six hours, and that he was breathing on his own and had IV in his arm and hand. She then lead them to the door and left so they could have some quite time, Bobby and Dean entered the room and saw how pale Sam is that scared Dean the most. There was two chairs in the room and Dean took one and Bobby the other, they sat at the opposite side of the bed with Dean by the door. Dean took Sam hand and rub small circles on his hand with his thumb, he look at Sam's face and got tears in his eyes knowing that this was his fault. He carded his hand in Sam's hair and brush the bangs from his face, he then look at Bobby and knowing the look he went to tell Bobby what happen.**

"**We got into a fight about the hunt were we on and I said some things that made Sam mad, and he said some things that made me mad and he went off with Ross. They went to the building and met up with Draco who threw him into the window, now he is paying for my stupidity again cause I can't keep my mouth shut when it comes to Ruby." Dean saw the look in Bobby's eyes and was ashamed.**

"**Dean when are you going to learn to keep that mouth shut for once. Why did you bring up Ruby's name anyway you know how Sam feels about that, he feels bad enough for betraying you and you can't let it go. How much more does he have to take before he leave you for good, I am surprise that he stayed this long with your ego getting in the way." Bobby was furious with Dean.**

"**I know that Bobby and that scares the crap out of me that he would leave, I know I have to get over this with Ruby and the drinking. There are times that I have to let it out and Sam has to hear it again, I do not want to loose him again Bobby and I am trying my hardest to get over it." Dean was feeling really bad for hurting Sam.**

"**Your hardest is not good enough Dean you need to think about Sam's feelings before you go off. He will only take so much from you before he decides to leave you behind, when that happens what would you do then go look for him I think not." Bobby was trying to keep his voice down, he did not want to wake Sam up.**

"**Of course I would go look for him Bobby he is my brother, there is nothing I would not do for him. What do you mean I think not about going to look for him, do you think I would leave him behind and out of my life." Dean was getting angry at Bobby, and at the same time keeping his voice low.**

"**Would you leave him behind Dean is he starts drinking again, or would you keep him by your side watching out for him." Bobby challenge Dean on this matter to see what he would say.**

"**Bobby Sam is my brother no matter what I would not leave him behind for nothing, I would rather go back to hell again then loose Sam all over again." Dean look Bobby right in the eye daring him to say anything.**

**For the next four hour Bobby and Dean sat in silence looking at Sam or each other, they both said what they needed to say to each other. Bobby knew that Dean meant what he said about going to hell again for Sam, Dean will always protect Sam no matter what he just wanted Dean to say it. Dean knew that Bobby cared for Sam as much as he does, and Bobby would take his own life for Sam to keep him safe.**

**They were both lost in there thoughts when they heard moaning coming form the bed, and Dean stood up to look at Sam when he open his eyes. When Sam finally open his blurry eyes he saw Dean standing next to him, he could tell that Dean did not get any rest during the night just by the looks of his eyes. He then turn and saw Bobby at the other side of his bed and smile, he look at Dean again with a sorry look in his eyes and tears. Dean push Sam's bangs back from his face and wipe the tears away with his thumb, then he smile at his brother as he fell back to sleep knowing he was safe with Dean and Bobby by his side.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter tonight, and I have no medical knowledge so if I said anything wrong I am sorry.**

**Next chapter will be more exciting then this one, Sam will hear some things that won't be true. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am sorry about this chapter being late, I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_Draco walk into the house and went up the stairs. He walk up to the close door, and knock before he entered in. He close the door as he entered the room, and stood there for a moment. Lucifer look up from what he was doing, and he smile when he saw Draco standing there. He motion Draco to come to him, Draco walk up to the desk and bowed his head._

"_My Lord I come to report on what has been happening." Draco look at Lucifer who was smiling._

"_Tell me everything that has happen, I have not heard from you in five days." Lucifer motion Draco to sit down._

"_Sorry my Lord! I have been busy with Ross, he been looking for a way to get revenge on Dean. I have been helping him with that." Draco said with a smile._

"_Tell me what you've been up to, I want to know everything." Lucifer said with a smile on his face._

"_I watch Sam and Dean kill a Demon, the person the Demon possess was Ross's brother. The Demon attack the Winchesters at the warehouse, and Dean killed the Demon with Ruby's knife. When Ross came looking for his brother. I took him over to the warehouse to see his brother. I went inside before I took the brother, and slash the body really bad like Dean have done it. I told Ross that Dean Winchester did this to his brother. He killed your brother for the shear pleasure of it. You should have seen the look on his face, I wish I could have taken a picture of his face. He told me why Dean would do this to his brother. I told him because Dean was a psycho, who likes to torture people for the fun of it. He wanted revenge on him so he wanted to kill him. I told him the best way to do that is to kill Sam. His younger brother died at Dean's hands so he kills Sam by his. He is so blinded by the revenge he wants, he feel right into my trap to kill Sam." Draco was looking at Lucifer's please face._

"_Nice job on getting Ross to kill Sam, if we do we will have Castiel to deal with. So it's good that we get a human to do it for us. How did he take to killing Sam when it comes to it." Lucifer ask._

"_He said what ever it takes he will kill Sam. He wants revenge that bad he can taste it. The first few times he was to eager, so I told him to back off a little. If he keeps pushing Dean like he was he was not going to get anywhere with him." Draco said being a little annoyed with Ross still._

"_So did he finally back down on pushing Dean, when it comes to protecting his brother he is dangerous." Lucifer knows that first hand, on how protective Dean is of Sam._

"_Yes I told him to back off a little and he did. I guess that Dean and Sam where at odds with each other. Ross got Sam to come with him to an old building. That is where I came across him and pin him to the wall. Ross came a saw me doing that and was shock, but then Dean came in and ruin the party we were having. So I threw Sam out the window. When they got to the hospital I told Ross to act sorry. I told him to be sympathetic towards Sam's accident. He needs to gain the trust with Dean if this is going to work." Draco was informing Lucifer on what was happening._

"_You are very deceitful Draco, you must learn have learn from the best. I like what you are doing to get Ross to do the work. But do you think tossing Sam out the window was such a good idea. What happen if Castiel got wind of that. You would be dead right about now, and I would lose another good Demon." Lucifer was a little upset about that._

"_I made it look like Sam fell out of the window, and were I was there was protection from Angels symbol. So Castiel would not know it was me, that through Sam out of the window. I learn my lesson from Lukas encounter with Castiel." Draco knew all to well about getting Castiel upset._

"_That was very cleaver on what you did, and I am glad that you had the symbol. I am guessing that Dean got Sam to the hospital, and he is there now protecting him from us." Lucifer was getting tired of this game, he wish he could kill Sam now but he can't._

"_Ross is not a smart cookie at all he don't even know when he is being used. He is seeking revenge that he can't see past his nose. And when I am done with this he is dead. I don't plan on him being around after Sam is dead. Dean will probably kill him after this is done, or I will kill him when this is all over. Either way he will be dead alone with Sam." Draco was happy with that plan._

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_After Ross talk with Draco out side the hospital, he went inside to find out about Sam. He walk up to the Nurse's station to see how Sam was. When they would not give them any information, he became mad about that and went to sit down. _

"_Excuse me ma'am I am wondering about a patient, he came in about an hour ago. I am wondering how he is doing, I am the one who found him and called." Ross said laying about how Sam came in here._

"_Are you family to the young man Sir." The Nurse ask Ross._

_No ma'am I am not family to Sam, I am just a friend of the family." Ross said._

"_I am sorry I could only give that information to family members." The Nurse said with a smile._

"_I am close to them like a Nephew, and I am worried about him. He did not look good when he came in, and I was afraid he would die on me." Ross said hoping to get some information on Sam._

"_Like I said Sir I can not give out any information, you would have to wait for the brother to come out." The Nurse said nodding to the chairs._

_Ross was anger that the Nurse would not give him any information. So he tried to get past the doors leading to where Sam is. The Nurse stop him before he could entered, he tried this twice and was warn not to do it again. _

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_Dean sat next to Sam's bed rubbing his hand with his thumb, he was waiting for Sam to open his eyes again. He need to tell his brother he was sorry for what he said. He seem to have a habit of that telling Sam he is sorry. He needs to learn how to keep his temper in control, and not go off on every little thing. If he keeps this up he could loose Sam for good, and that is what scares the hell out of him loosing his brother. He knows to that he has to get over this thing with Ruby, and the drinking of her blood that Sam got hook on. Dean finally realize that he could loose Sam to this, even though Ruby is dead now she still is a thorn in his side. Now he knows that he needs to focus on Sam and getting him better, and start to make up to his brother. _

"_Sammy I promise not to bring her name up again, or what you two were doing behind my back. From now on it's only going to be about us, and how to strengthen our bond again." Dean said while he carded Sam's hair, wishing Sam would just wake up now._

"_I hope you keep that promise ace, or you will loose your brother for good." Bobby said as he listen to Dean talking to Sam._

"_I thought you were sleeping Bobby, and yes I do mean it. I have to fix the bond between us, I can't loose him now Bobby or I will die." Dean was totally serious on what he said, and Bobby knew it by the look on Dean's face._

"_You don't mean that seriously that you would die." Bobby said with concern in his voice. _

"_Bobby without Sam I have nothing to live for, he is my whole life the reason why I live." Dean said._

"_So what does that make me chop liver, you do know how much I care for Sam to. I care for the both of you like you're my sons." Bobby said and he meant every word of it. _

"_No Bobby I don't think of you as chop liver at all, you are like a father to me and Sammy. We both care for you more then you know, and you care for us to and for that I am grateful." Dean said getting into an area is not comfortable with, showing his true feeling to someone besides Sam. _

"_You are damn straight on that one Ace I love you boys to much, and I would do anything for you two son." Bobby was getting a little bit embarrassed. _

"_Bobby! Are you blushing here, you do love us and it shows." Dean tease Bobby about his blushing._

"_If you tell anyone I will beat your ass." Bobby just laugh at Dean's smirk._

_Before Dean could reply they heard moaning from the bed, Dean attention went straight to his brother. All of Bobby's embarrassment was history, and his big brother mode kick in. They both look at Sam who was moving his head back and forth, at first Dean thought he was having a dream. Then he saw that he scrunch his eyes and moan again, Dean realize that Sam was in pain and started to comfort him brother. Dean stood up beside Sam head and carded his hair, he was whispering words of comfort to his brother._

"_Sammy it's ok kiddo I am here with you, I will take care of you." Dean whisper to Sam in his ear. _

_Sam was coming around when he felt pain in his side, and when he moved the pain would get worse. He tried to lay still but the pain was to much. He started to moan when the pain became to much. He felt a warm hand on his check, and a thumb being rub on his cheek. When his senses clear a little he could smell leather and gun powder, and he knew that was Dean standing next to him. He turn his head into Dean's touch and sigh, he felt Dean's other hand grab the other cheek and stoked it. He heard Dean talking to him in a soothing voice, he tried to listen to the voice but the pain was getting worse. He started to move his head again only to have it held in place. He started to feel warm like he was running a fever, and was getting a little nauseated in his stomach. He was trying to let Dean know how he was feeling, but his throat hurt and was raw._

"_De' d…t f….l g…d." Sam tried to tell Dean, he felt ashamed he could not talk right._

"_You don't feel good Sammy is that what you are trying to say." Dean said looking at his brother, noticing how pale he looks._

"_Yes De' n….o g…d." Sam tried again._

"_Ok Sammy we will called the Doctor in, to see how you are…….." That is when Dean notice that Sam was running a fever._

"_I will page the Doctor Dean." Bobby said as he hit the call button, noticing the look in Dean's eyes._

"_We are getting the Doctor Sammy so just hold on, he will be in very soon ok little brother." Dean hated to see Sam like this, so weak and helpless it breaks his heart. _

_Just then the Doctor walks into the room, and notice how the older brother is comforting the younger._

"_What is the matter Dean." The Doctor said._

"_Sammy is running a temperature and says that he is hurting." Dean said to the Doctor. "Instead of calling you Doctor all the time what is your name." Dean ask him._

"_My name is Doctor Steven Pittman, and where is Sam hurting." Steven said._

"_I don't know he says that he hurts, and that is all he said." Dean was getting concern._

"_Alright then let me check Sam out real quick, and see what the problem is." Steven said as he started to check Sam out._

_Steven started to look at the wound on Sam's left arm, and it was healing up nicely. Then he went to check the wound on his side, he notice there was some discharge coming through the bandage. When he took off the bandage he saw that puss was coming from his wound. He called the Nurse in and as he to get some scissors and gauze. He told her to get a scalpel just in case they need it, and bring a viol of antibiotics to fight the infection. The Nurse came back in with everything Steven ask for, and he started to clean the wound on Sam's side. He cut the string with the scalpel about three of them, he then use the knife part and push down to get the puss out. He wipe it with the gauze to sterilize the wound, then he saw it back up after he was done. Then he lifted Sam up and check the back side, and it was the same as the front. He did the same on the back as he did the front, the whole time Sam's head was Dean's shoulder. Dean was talking to him in a soft soothing voice, carding his hair as he talk to his brother. When Steven was done he laid Sam back down, and put the syringe in his IV and one in his hip._

"_That should do it for now and the shot will help the fever, he will be sleeping all night from the shot. It will help bring the fever down, and a Nurse will come in and check up on him. You young man needs to get some sleep, so why don't you go and get some sleep at a hotel." Steven said to Dean._

"_No I am ok I will……." Dean was about to say when Bobby cuts him off._

"_Don't you worry Doc I will make sure he gets some rest, I brought a cot for him to sleep. I know how he gets when his brother is hurt." Bobby said as he went to get the cot._

"_That is good that he gets some sleep, and it's ok if you bring it in here. If that makes him sleep better being next to his brother I don't mind." Steven said with a smile as he walk out of the room._

_Bobby got up and left the room to get the cot, as he walk past the Nurses station the nurse stop him. She was telling Bobby about that man over there in the chair. He was wondering about Sam and is a friend on the family. Bobby look at him wondering who he is, he never seen him before and he knows most of their friends. So he went up and see what the man wanted with Sam._

"_The Nurse told me you were asking about my Nephew." Bobby said eyeing Ross carefully._

"_Like I told her I am a friend of the family, and wanted to know how Sam is doing." Ross said._

"_What is your name young man." Bobby gut was telling him not to trust this person._

"_My name is Ross Crackles, I am a friend of Dean. My I ask who am I talking to." Ross said wondering who this person is._

"_Who I am is none of your business boy, just leave Dean and Sam alone or else." Bobby said with a serious tone in his voice._

"_I am sorry for upsetting you, or getting into your business. I am just concern about Sam is all." Ross choke on the words, and Bobby notice it._

_With that said Bobby went to his truck to get the cot, when he came back in Ross was still there. He told the Nurse to have security come and have him leave, there was something about him Bobby did not like. _

_When Bobby got back to the room he saw Dean laying his head on Sam's bed. He was rubbing his hand on Sam's hand, Bobby put the cot on the floor by Sam's bed and pointed it to Dean. Dean just sigh and roll his eyes, but he could tell that Bobby means business so he got up and laid down. Bobby took over Dean's position by the bed to keep an watch on them. He will tell Dean tomorrow about Ross being here, if he tells him now Dean would be in protector mode. He grab a magazine and started to read it, soon his eyes were getting heavy and the last thing he saw was Dean and Sam sound asleep. _

_Sam was the first one to wake up and look around the room. He knew that Dean was there last night alone with Bobby. He turn to his right and saw Bobby sitting there, he head was resting on the back of the chair. He look over to his left and saw Dean on the cot who was sawing logs. He smile at his sleeping brother knowing that he needs his sleep. He then turn back and saw Bobby looking at him with a smile. Sam return the smile back at Bobby then look at Dean again._

"_What time did he fall asleep last night." Sam ask in a whisper not wanting to wake Dean up._

"_Ace over there fell asleep about 9:00 last night, and slept straight through the night." Bobby whisper back._

"_He must have been really tired since he still asleep." Sam said feeling sorry for his brother._

"_Yeah I gave him a sleeping pill last night to make him sleep." Bobby said with a smile._

_Before Sam could answer Bobby, Steven walks into the room. He saw Dean sleeping on the cot, and quietly made his way into the room. He saw that Bobby and Sam was up and Sam look better this morning._

"_How are you feeling this morning Sam." Steven said with a smile and whispering not to wake Dean._

"_I am feeling much better thanks." Sam said with a smile._

"_You better be telling the truth and not lying to the Doctor Sammy." Dean said with a sleepy voice. _

"_Sorry to wake you up Dean, and I am feeling fine this morning just a little sore on my back side." Sam said._

"_That is because I had to give you a shot last night, you ran a fever and you wound on your side was infected." Steven said with a smile at the brothers._

"_Oh that is probably why my side is burning right now, it feels like it's been torn open again." Sam said trying to find a comfortable place on the bed._

"_That will do it Sam and if you don't mind I would like to look at it. I want to make sure it's healing fine and that there no more infection." Steven said lifting Sam's shirt a little. After he was done checking it out he was satisfied on how it look. "That is good it looks really nice and no more infection, if it stays this way another two days you can go home." Steven said with a smile seeing Sam's look._

"_That would be great Doctor I hate Hospitals." Sam said._

_Three days later the Doctor discharged Sam from the hospital. He was only allowed to do light activities. Stay in bed for the first three days when he gets home, he needs his stitches to heal and not break open. So Bobby and Dean got a wheel chair for Sam, and the Steven gave them a prescription for Sam. One was for the pain and the other one for any infections. When they got outside and to the Impala Sam was happy to leave. Dean help him into the car and Bobby took the wheel chair back to the hospital. Dean waited for Bobby to return before heading to his place, it would take a couple of days to get to Bobby's house. When they finally got to Bobby's house Sam was in a grumpy mood, he just wanted to take a shower and lay down in bed. His body hurt really bad being in the Impala for 9 hours, and when they got there Dean help Sam out of the car. Sam just push Dean away saying he could do it himself, Dean just look at Bobby with concern. When they got into the house they saw Sam walking up the stairs. Dean ran to his side to bring him to the couch, Sam push Dean away again and got really anger with him._

"_Dean I just want to take a shower if that is ok with you, if not then that is just to bad." Sam hiss at his brother as he walk up the stairs slowly._

"_Sam the Doctor said rest for three days not climbing stairs." Dean said trying to keep his cool._

"_Dean I know what the Doctor said I was there remember, I just want to take a shower I smell right now. A hot shower sounds good right about now, so just leave me alone for 20 minutes PLEASE." Sam felt bad after he yelled at his brother, he did not mean to he just wanted a hot shower for his sore body._

"_Sorry Sammy! If you need anything just let me know." Dean was hurt by Sam's out burst. He look at Bobby who put his hand on his shoulders. _

"_Give him some time Dean he did not mean it." Bobby felt bad for Dean._

_Dean walk to the stairs and sat down on the second step, waiting for Sam to come down or call him if he needs him. Sam felt bad for yelling at Dean before he got in the shower, he said to himself that he would say he is sorry when he goes down. He turn the water on and let it get hot, then he step in and let the water rush over him. It felt so good to have the hot water on him and his sore muscles. When he was done he dried himself and got dress, he use the towel to get the access water out of his hair. He then walk down the stairs to hear Dean on his phone. He went towards the study were Dean was to apologies to him. When he got to the door he heard Dean talking about him to someone on the phone._

"_I know my brother was a pain in the ass, and sometimes can be annoying. There are times I wish I never had my little brother." Ross said_

"Yes little brothers can be a pain in the ass at times, and sometimes can be very hard headed to. I don't want a little brother, there are times to where they can be annoying." Dean said glad that he has Sam as a little brother, there were times he was annoyed with Sam but he would not exchange him for anything.

"_To tell you the truth I am glad that my brother left, I just came to find him because of our Uncle wanted me to. Don't you every wish that Sam was not your little brother." Ross was trying to get Dean to repeat what he is saying._

"Do I wish Sam was never my brother, or not to go look for him." Dean said on the phone. Before Sam could hear the rest of the conversation he left, thinking that Dean did not want him anymore. So he turn and walk out of Bobby's house quietly. "I would always look for Sam if he leaves me, and I always wanted Sam as a brother. He is the reason why I keep going every day, he is the one good thing I have in my life." Dean said with pride in his voice, not knowing that Sam left thinking Dean hated him.

'Fine if that is what Dean thinks of me then I will leave and not come back' Sam is thinking to himself as he is walking down the street. He saw a car on the side of the road and stop to help is they need it. When he approach the car he saw it was Ross, and ask if he needed to call a tow truck.

"No I don't need a tow truck, I got what I want for a lone time." Ross said with a evil grin on his face.

Sam look at him with a confuse look then he heard someone approaching from behind him. So he turn around and saw that Draco was walking up behind him. Sam's eyes widen when he saw Draco coming, and he turn to warn Ross who hit him in the head. The last thing Sam saw before he black out was the ground coming up fast.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**That is all for this chapter and I hope it was ok, next chapter will have some torture in it.**

**We will see what Ross and Draco have in mind for Sam.**

**Now Sam is thinking that Dean does not want him anymore, he only heard one part of the conversation but not all of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being late on this chapter, the real world is such a busy place.**

**Like I said there will be torture in this chapter in the second part of this story.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Dean got done talking with Ross on the phone he went to look for Sam. He was on the phone for a while with Ross, wondering how he got his phone number probably from Sam. He got up and left the Library and went up stairs to the bathroom. When he got there Sam was not there or in the bedroom. He went down the stairs to the living room and kitchen. He then went out side to find his brother and he did not see him. He started to call for Sam as he looked around the salvage yard.

"SAMMY! SAM! Come on man where are you." Dean called with no response. He was getting worried now cause he knew Sam would not just get up and leave.

"Dean what the matter why are you calling for Sam." Bobby said walking out of his shed.

"I am trying to look for Sam he is not in the house. I can't find him out here either and I am getting worried." Dean said with worried and panic in his voice.

"Dean did you two have a fight again and chase Sam off. If so he could be hiding out here cooling off." Bobby was hoping that they did not get into another fight.

"No we did not get into a fight Bobby. After Sammy went to take a shower I went into the Library, and got a phone called from this guy name Ross. He was telling me about his little brother. How much he got into trouble all the time and wonder if Sam did the same." Dean said thinking maybe Sam heard some of the conversation.

"What is it Dean why are you looking that way?" Bobby notice Dean was looking into space.

"He was saying some things I could not understand over the phone. So I had to repeat some of the words he said. Maybe Sam heard some of those and now thinks I don't want him as a brother." Dean was getting a little angry now with Ross.

"Ross wait a minute there was a guy with that name at the hospital. He was asking about Sam and he made me uncomfortable. So I ask the nurse to have security remove him from the hospital." Bobby was thinking now about that day.

"Bobby Ross was at the empty building were Sam was thrown out the window. He could have gotten my phone number from Sam's phone. I found it laying on the floor by the window when I went to Sam." Dean was getting nervous now for his missing sibling.

"Dean I still don't get what you are saying, what does this have to do with Sam missing." Bobby was getting scared now.

Dean went back into the house and went into the library, he got on the computer and look for missing persons. As the pictures came up Bobby walk into the library and stood by Dean.

"Why are you looking for missing persons for Dean. Sam won't be on that right now he may not be missing." Bobby ask waiting for Dean to reply.

"I am not looking for Sam Bobby I am looking for Ross's brother. He told me the first time I saw him his brother was missing. He was asking to many questions about Sammy." Dean said as he look at the pictures, stopping at one picture and looking closely at it.

"That looks like Ross but with blonde hair." Bobby said

"That's him Bobby! That is the guy who was possess by the Demon." Dean said in shock.

"So what does that have to do with Sam missing. What does he have to do with it." Bobby was getting confused.

"This is Ross's brother who went missing, the same person I killed protecting Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean this is not your fault that this happen, you had to kill him he was going to kill Sam." Bobby knew that look in Dean's eyes.

"No Bobby I am not worried about that I did it for Sam, he wants revenge for me killing his brother. I think he blames me for his brothers death, he does not even know the whole truth in this. He is just going by what he is told." Dean was really worried about Sam right now.

"What are you talking about Dean who would tell him anything about this, he don't even know what a Demon is if he bit him in the ass. Who would tell him anything about any of this." Bobby was wondering where Dean is going with this.

"DRACO! Told him about this." Dean look at Bobby who had a panic look in his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam open his eyes only to shut them tightly close from the light coming threw the window. He then tried again and open them slowly this time. When his eyes finally adjust to the light he open them all the way. When he blurry vision finally cleared he could see he was in a barn. He lifted himself up on his hands and the room was spinning. He close his eyes again to stop the spinning so he could look around. When the spinning stop he look around the barn. He lift himself up off the floor and steady himself holding a pole. He look around and saw three stalls and in each stall were things to torture. In one stall there was knives, ice picks, saws, in the second one he saw hammers, chisels, screw drivers. The third one he could not see what was in there. In the middle of the floor was a table with restraints for hands and feet. Seeing all of this made Sam shiver and he knew he had to get out. He walk to the door with shaky legs and it was locked, he walk to the windows and back door and they were all locked. He sat down next to one of the stalls and put his head in his hands. Wondering how in the hell is he going to get out of this, he did not have his cell phone on him. He felt a breeze coming through the cracks in the walls. That is when he realize his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks were gone. The only thing he had on him was his t-shirt and pants.

Just then the door open and Draco and Ross walk into the barn. Sam was surprise Ross was standing next to the Demon. They walk about a foot from Sam and stop and look at him.

"Well well Sam Winchester we met again." Draco said with an evil grin on his face, which made Sam's blood run cold.

"I see you two have met before." Ross said getting a little impatient.

"We have a history together with a friend of ours." Draco said looking at Sam with black eyes.

"That is nice can we just get on with this. I want my revenge for my brother that Dean killed." Ross said.

"Your brother was poss….." Before Sam could finish he was thrown into one of the stalls, his back hitting the wall hard knocking the breath out of him. He then felt someone grab his arms and pulled him to his feet. He felt rope being tied to his wrists above his head. Even though his feet were on the ground he could feel the tension in his arms.

Ross moved in front of Sam and glared at him, with a knife in his hand he was ready to killed Sam. Just then Sam kick Ross right into the gut, and he fell into the fence landing into the other stall. He got up and was about to stab Sam in the heart. Draco stop him before he got any where near Sam.

"What are you doing I want him to die. He does not deserved to leave with my brother dead." Ross was angry with Draco for stopping him.

"His brother made your brother suffered before killing him, why don't you do the same with Sam make him suffer." Draco wanted to torture Sam so bad.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, to bad your brother won't be here to see it." Ross was getting excited to torture Sam.

"What does it matter Dean does not care." Sam heart was broken over Dean's words.

Just as Ross was walking up to Sam to start the torturing, Draco could see that Sam was going to kick Ross again. This time Draco got to Sam first by hitting him in the stomach. When Sam was trying to get his breath back from the punch, Ross cut off his t-shirt with the knife and cutting into his skin. Sam groan in pain as the knife slice his chest as the shirt was being taking off. Ross step up to Sam and dug the knife into Sam's right shoulder. Bringing the knife down as he cut deep into Sam's chest, Sam groan in pain again through clench teeth. When Ross did not get what he wanted for Sam he went to his left shoulder. He dug the knife in deeper this time and started to cut down his chest. This time Sam cried out in pain and the knife was slicing deeper in his skin. Ross then cut Sam another three times on his chest, and each time Sam cried in pain when the knife went in. Then Ross went to Sam's back and put the knife into his back, starting from the shoulders and going down to his waist. Each time Ross put the knife into Sam's back he cried out in pain. When Ross was done slicing Sam's chest and back he had 9 slits on his chest and back all together. He then went to face Sam and look at him with such hatred in his eyes. He then look down at Sam's side where the stitches were, he then look at Sam and at his side with a smile on his face. Sam tried to move away from Ross before he started to remove the stitches on at a time.

"NO!! DON'T!" Sam cried out when Ross cut stitch by stitch. He went to the back side where the other stitches were, and did the same as the front then use the knife to open the wounds again.

By the time Ross was done Sam was covered in sweat from the pain. His chest, back, side hurt so bad he close his eyes to help with the pain. He bit his lip to help from crying out from the pain. Draco grab a bucket from the other stall and brought it over to Sam. He thought it was water to wash his wounds with, but instead it was alcohol that Draco poured over Sam's body. Sam's body buck from the pain the alcohol that was poured over him, he could not keep him self from crying out from the pain. He was so exhausted from the torture that he past out, Draco cut Sam down from the beam and fall to the ground. A couple of hours later Sam woke up seeing Draco and Ross standing over him. Sam laugh a cough laugh at the sight of the two standing there.

"What are you laughing at Sam, you will be dead soon to back your brother won't see it." Ross said with angry in his voice.

"I am laughing at the two idiots standing here." Sam said then was kick in his side by Ross. Sam hiss in pain when Ross kick him in his rib. When Sam still had the smile on his face Ross kick Sam over and over again. Sam finally black out with Ross still kicking him until Draco stop him.

"Why did you stop me I want my revenge on him." Ross was angry with Draco for stopping him.

"You are not the only one who wants revenge on Sam." Draco said to Ross.

Before Sam black out from Ross's abusive kicking, his last thoughts were why Dean hated him as a brother.

"There is one good thing out of this, Sam will die thinking that his brother hates him." Ross look at Draco with a satisfaction look on his face.

Sam was not sure how long he has been out this time, the only thing he knew was that his chest and side hurt. He felt something hard against his back and it was making his cuts hurt. When Sam open his eyes he saw Draco standing next to him, that is when he realize he was on the table with his hands and legs bond. Then he notice that he was only in his boxers laying on the table. He then watch as Draco left the table and to his horror he brought back a poker. It was not just any poker it was a red hot poker from the fire. He walk over to Sam's left shoulder and press the poker on his shoulder, Sam back arch off the table when it was press into his shoulder. Sam cried out in pain when he felt his skin burning. Draco took the poker from Sam's left shoulder to his right shoulder and press it on his right one. Sam cried out in pain as the poker burn his right shoulder. Draco went to Sam's right side and press the poker on his rib cage and inner thigh, he did the same on his left side in the same areas then came up to his head.. He bend down and ask Sam were else he wants the poker at.

"You chose Sam neck or cheek." Draco ask Sam.

Sam just look at Draco with half close eyes trying to breath through the pain of the burnings. Sam just close his eyes and did not even knowledge Draco request. Draco took that as his answer and press the poker on Sam's neck. He then went back to Sam's side again and pulled out a ice pick. He showed it to Sam and push the pick into his right leg, he push it deep enough that it went into his muscle of his leg. Before Sam could even do anything else he took the poker and push it into the hole in his leg. The scream that came out of Sam was deep and blood curling scream, as he felt the burning going into his skin before being pulled out. Sam passed out due to the shock from the abuse his body was taking. Draco and Ross stood there for a moment looking at Sam laying on the table. Draco decided to wait for awhile before they started their next round of torture. So they left Sam tie to the table to rest having one of the other Demon watching over him. He was told to clean his wounds and give him some water when he wakes up.

When Sam woke up again he notice that it was day light, when he pass out it was dark and they had the lanterns burning. When he look to his left he saw Draco at his side, and when he turn to his right he saw Ross standing there. Sam just sigh a pitiful sigh hoping that they were gone for good. When he look at Draco again he had a ice pick in his hand. He look nervously at the ice pick in his hand and Ross had one in his hand. Sam was to weak to even tried to stop them from pushing the pick into his sides. As they went into his sides the other Demons out side heard Sam's anguish cries.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It's been three days since Sam went missing and Bobby and Dean had look ever where. Bobby called some of his friends for help in finding Sam. He called Joshua and Joe Bear Walker for help to hearing they were close by. They told Bobby that they will help as soon as they finish hunting a black dog. They were only one state over and when they were done they would come and help. Bobby decided to head back to his place to get some rest, but Dean wanted to keep looking for his missing brother.

"Dean we have been at this for three days now, and so far we came up with nothing. Lets just go back to my place and rest and eat something." Bobby was concern about Dean he has not eaten or sleep in three days.

"Bobby I am fine lets just keep looking for Sam, I could sleep and eat when we find him." Dean was to worried to eat or sleep his need to find Sam was stronger then food and sleep.

"Dean you are not going to help Sam if you end up in the hospital, you need to rest and eat something to keep up with your strength." Bobby was not going to take no for an answers.

"So what Bobby are we suppose to leave Sam out here alone, he could be hurt or De.." Dean could not finish that sentence.

"Dean I know you are worried and scared for Sam, so am I son I am worried sick about Sam. We still need to eat and sleep to keep up our strength to find him." Bobby said he did not want to go back either.

"I know that Bobby that we need to keep up our strength, right now I can't even think about eating or sleeping with Sam out there. He is probably thinking right now that I hate him, and that I don't want him as a brother anymore. When I get my hands on that Ross person he is one dead man. If he did anything to Sam he better be on another planet, no one I mean no one hurts my Sammy and gets away with it." Dean was angry, scared, worried, tired, sleeping all at the same time.

"Dean I know how you feel about Sam right now son, I feel the same way as you do. I would be right there with you dealing out the punishment with you, no one hurts one of my sons and gets away with it." Bobby said being the protective Dad.

"Thanks Bobby for being here for me and for Sammy, we feel the same way with you as being a Dad. Lets go home and tried to get some sleep, and maybe get some food in us." Dean said with a smile at his father figure, he feels just as close to Bobby as he did with his dad.

When they got back to Bobby's house they went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches. Then Dean went up stairs to take a hot shower. He took his shirts off and his pants and boxers off. He then step into the shower and let the hot water run over his body. The water help get the tension out of his muscles in his back. When the water started to get cold he wash up and wash his hair. He then step out of the shower and towel himself off and put on a clean pair of boxers and his sleeping cloths. He was drying to hair with the towel when he went into the room. Seeing Sam's bag on the bed still zip closed his heart ache for his brother. He could feel the tears coming and wipe them away before the tears ran down his cheek. He grab his pillow and went down stairs to sleep on the couch. He could not sleep in the room with out his Sammy by his side. Bobby walk out of the kitchen to go up stairs for a shower himself. He saw Dean sound asleep on the couch, he grab a blanket from the closet and put it over Dean. He then rub his hand through Dean's hair and smile, he would not let Bobby do that if he was awake.

"You said you were not tired there Ace, well good night you damn idjit see you in the morning." Bobby whisper to Dean before heading up to his room. When he walk past Dean and Sam's room, it look so empty with out them being in there. He own heart ache when he saw Sam's bag on the bed, knowing that he needs to find his youngest soon. If anything happens to him they better not be in Dean sight of vision, there is nothing more dangerous then a protective Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Well that is all for this chapter, I hope that this was worth the wait.**

**There will be more torturing for Sam in the next chapter, and we will see how he gets away from his tortures. He will get into some more problems before Bobby finds him.**

**Castiel will be in the next chapter helping Dean and Bobby finding Sam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Sam will endure some more torture in this chapter, there will be some sexual advances to Sam.**

**Castiel, Joshua and Joe will be in this one.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua and Joe were still on the hunt for the black dog. They were in Wyoming a few hours east of Yellowstone. They've been looking now for about 8 hours and found nothing. Joshua was getting frustrated with this hunt, and Joe could sense that Joshua had other things on his mind. He look up and saw that the sun was going down in the horizon. The only had about two more hours to search for the black dog. So they look a little more to see if they could pick up the trail. They followed the tracks to the river and lost the tracks. So they both decided to go back to the hotel for the night. Not wanted to be out in the open at dark. When they got back to the hotel room they were sharing, they sat a the table and ate their dinner they got. As they were eating Joshua wanted to tell Joe he wanted to go help Bobby and Dean. After they ate their dinner and sat on their beds to rest. Joshua thought this would be a good time to tell Joe.

"Joe I want to tell you something and I hope that you don't get mad." Joshua said looking at his old friend.

"You want to go help Bobby and Dean find Sam. I know you've been thinking about that all day." Joe said to Joshua.

"Sorry I really did want to look for this black dog. But as soon I got Bobby's called about Sam disappearing I have to go. I don't want to leave you here by yourself hunting the black dog." Joshua would feel bad if anything would happen to his friend.

"You don't have to worry about me hunting the black dog by myself. Cause I am going with your to find Sam. Bobby and Dean will need all the help they can get to find him." Joe knows how Joshua feels about the Winchester boys, he feels the same way about them to.

"Joe you don't have to come with me, I can get someone else to help you find the dog." Joshua did not want Joe to stop on his account.

"That is not necessary Joshua to find someone else, I do care about Sam and Dean to. If they are in trouble then they will need both are help. They need a good tracker right well I am the best." Joe was letting Joshua know he was not holding him back.

"Thanks Joe for being understanding about this, I know you love the boys as much as I do. I will call Bobby tonight and tell him we will be leaving in the morning." Joshua got his cell phone to call Bobby.

Joshua dialed Bobby's number at his house, waiting for the answering machine to pick up. He was surprise that Bobby himself pick up the phone.

"Singer here what do you want." Bobby's gruff voice came over the phone.

"Hey Bobby this is Joshua and Joe, just want to let you know we will be there tomorrow. We will be leaving as early as we can, and hopefully get there before you two leave." Joshua wanted to get there as soon as they could.

"Well as soon as we get up we will be out the door, I can give you a call and see where you are at. I am not sure what time we will be leaving, Dean just went up to take a shower and go to bed. Hopefully he will be able to get some sleep tonight, he has been on the go for three days I am worried about him." Bobby said with concern in his voice.

"I bet he has been on the go looking for Sam. When anything happens to Sam Dean is right there helping him. This must be driving him crazy not knowing where his brother is, and for his sake we better find Sam alive and unhurt." Joshua said trying to sound more assure then he was.

"I know what you mean Joshua on that one, Dean been beating himself up on this. Dean thinks that he heard half of the conversation, and now believes that Dean hates him and does not want him as a brother." Bobby said with a heavy heart. He wants his youngest home here safe and sound.

"Why would Sam even believe that Dean would hate him so much. Dean's whole life has been all about Sam's well being." Joshua said being a little confused.

"A lot of things have happen Joshua in the last year, there is just to much stuff to tell right how. But things have not been good between Dean and Sam. They had a rocky patch in their relationship and they are still struggling." Bobby did not really want to go into it with Dean's permission.

"That is ok Bobby you don't have to go into it. We know how much those two boys love each other. Hopefully when we get them back together they will patch it up." Joshua said looking at Joe.

"Well I get to go to bed here Joshua. I am going to need all the sleep I can get. I need to make sure that Dean is in bed, and not out there looking for Sam by himself." Bobby was getting tired and wanted a shower.

"You better go check up on that kid, he just might be doing that knowing him like we do. We will call in the morning and see what is going on, and will tell you were we are at and how long before we get there." Joshua said his good night with Bobby then hung up his phone, he look at Joe who had a concern look on his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_The man walk into the building to see if he could find anyone in there, the building was empty except for some furniture. He walk further into the building and saw a man sitting on a chair. He got closer to the person and saw that he was tired to the chair. He went to lift the head up to see who it was, just then he heard someone else coming into the building. He look around and found a place to hid close by. He ran over there and hid behind one of the broken walls. There was enough room for just one person, and there was a peep hole he could look through. Just as he crouch down the other person came up to the person in the chair. When he lift up the head he gasp at the person who was in the chair, it was his brother who was tied to the chair. He wanted to run out and kill the person standing over his brother, but then another person came out from the shadows and stood in front of the chair. They were saying something to his brother as he look at them. His brother had a smile on his face as they were talking to him, one of the men hit his brother in the face with an open hand. He wanted to run over there and kill the person right then. One of the two men walk behind his brother and drew a knife from his back. He felt panic go through him when the man grab his brother's head back. Placing the knife on his neck the man talk to him in an angry tone. His brother said something to the man and smile again, the man look really angry and cut alone his throat. The cut was not deep just deep enough that it drew blood when the knife was on his throat. That mad the man more angry seeing his brother in pain. He was about to run out of his hiding place and then froze. He saw the man raise his hand above his head and plunge the knife in his brothers heart. He got up and scream for his brother and ran to him. He did not care if the two men killed him he needed to get to his brother. _

_The two guys saw the brother running towards his falling brother, they both look at each other and smile. Then they walk away from the chair and left the building, knowing that the other brother would not come after them. Next thing they heard was the brother calling for his other brother, and heard the anguish in his voice as he tried to help his brother._

"SAMMY! GOD NO SAMMY!" Dean was thrashing on the couch when Bobby came running down the stairs. "SAMMY!! Come on man stay with me please stay with me, don't you dare die on me." Dean was in total panic by the time Bobby got to him.

"Dean wake up it just a dream DEAN!" Bobby was yelling at Dean and shaking his shoulders to wake him up.

Dean was to caught up in his dream to hear Bobby yelling at him, he wanted his brother to open his eyes. He kept shaking Sam to wake up and calling for him. He was in shear panic when he could not get Sam to open his eyes. Just then he felt someone grabbing him on his shoulders, and shaking him really hard and calling for him. That is when Dean open his eyes to see a scared Bobby looking at him. Dean sat straight up quick and was still calling for his brother.

"B-B-Bobby S-S-Sam is d-dead, t-they k-killed h-him." Dean was having a hard time telling Bobby, he could feel the sweat coming from his body.

"Dean what are you talking about Sam is not dead, he is missing remember we are looking for him." Bobby was trying to get Dean to calm down, and tell him what got him so aggravated.

Dean was looking all over to see if he could see his brother, trying to figure out how he got to Bobby's so fast. He could feel Bobby's hands rubbing his back to calm him, Bobby pulled him to his chest and was carding his hand in Dean's hair. That always help Dean calm down when he got upset when he was younger. That was the only way Bobby could calm him down then and now. Listening to Bobby's heart beat and slowing his breathing to the slow beating of his heart. Dean finally calm down enough to tell Bobby about his dream he had.

"Bobby I saw Ross and Draco kill Sam right in front of me, and I could not do a damn thing about it. I just froze when he stab Sam in the heart, I should have move sooner and could have saved him." Dean had tears in his eyes feeling like he let his brother down.

"Dean that was a dream you just had about Sam. I bet Sam is someplace safe right now waiting for us to find him." Bobby was hoping he was right about that, Sam was safe and un harm but his gut was telling him different.

"Bobby how do you know that Sam is safe and un harm, I have this feeling that something bad happen to him." Dean said knowing his feeling was telling him the truth, he could always feel Sam's pain when they were separated.

Before Bobby could answer his phone ran again, he got up and answer his phone. Dean listen to the conversation that Bobby was having. He heard Bobby saying that they are still there. And they will be leaving soon after breakfast to find Sam. When he heard Sam's name in the conversation he got angry with Bobby. He does not like other people to know about his brother or him. Before he could tell Bobby his feelings he heard Joshua's name at the end of the phone called.

"Before you say a word to me about this, that was Joshua and Joe Bear Walker. They said that they will be here in about three hours, I called them for help yesterday and said they will be here." Bobby could tell by Dean's face he was not happy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam felt a warm hand rubbing his cheek and carding his hair, he wondering why Dean wanted to he near him. He did not want him as a brother anymore so why was he here. Sam open his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing next to him, he tried to focus his eyes to see who it was. He close them again and reopen then and saw that it was a women standing next to him. 'Unless Dean had a sex change I don't think this is him' Sam said to himself, he close his eyes again and they focus a little more. He saw a medium built women standing next to him, she had black hair and dark brown eyes. She had fair skin and bright red lips, she reminded him of a hooker in the big city that Dean look at. She look at him with gentle eyes at first, then he saw the lust in her eyes and knew it was for him. He look at her more and notice that she naked, he turn away from her only to have her turn his head back to her.

She leaned over him and smile at him before kissing him on the lips. She then caress his face with her hand and moved down to his neck. He tried to moved away from her only to find out he was still tied to the table. Her hand went to his chest and started to rub his chest with soft fingers. He would flinch when she would touch his cuts on his chest. She would smile then kiss him on his lips again before moving down to his chest. He could feel her lips on his chest moving down to his abdomen. As she kiss his abdomen her hands went to his groan, and she started to rub his private parts. He tried to get her away from his groan area, and tried to move to his one side to get her off of him. But with him being tied to the table he could not get far. She was moving her lips to were her hand is, at the same time she was licking his cuts as she went down. Sam tried again to get her off of him before she could go any further, with the lost of blood and the abuse he received he was to weak. She lick his private parts with her tongue and moan as she did, she could feel Sam twitch beneath her as she did. She kept licking his private parts as he moved, not getting what she wanted from him she lift up her head.

"Sam why don't you just lay back and enjoy." She said with a seductive voice and lust in her eyes before they went black.

"Why don't you just go fool around with another Demon. Get your filthy hands off of me you slut." Sam hiss feeling dirty with her touching him.

"My my Sam watch that mouth of yours, Ruby said you were a great lover and she brag about all the sex you two had." She said keeping her hand on his groan, then she open her mouth and put his penis in her mouth. She heard Sam moan when she put her lips over his penis.

She then look up and saw him looking at him with hate in his eyes. She moved back up to his head and push his shoulders down on the table. She climb up on the table and straddle Sam's waist and bend down and kiss his lips. She lean down and whisper in his ear about how Ruby always straddle him.

"Ruby said she always straddle you when she wanted some, and said it was really good sex she had with you." The Demon started to move her self further down Sam's waist, and was about to put ride Sam when a strong arm pulled her off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Lucy, why waste your time with a human." Draco said with black eyes looking down at her.

"Ruby said he was her best lover she ever had, I just wanted a piece of him myself." Lucy said as she got up off the floor, Draco wrap a sheet around her.

"Sam is not your sex toy Lucy, just because Ruby was a slut does not mean that you are." Draco put his hand on her cheek, and she lean into it.

"Aww how sweet two lover standing here, one is a pig and the other is a slut. Who would go and ride any man or women to get a thrill." Sam said with a smirk, knowing that Draco would get piss at him.

Draco turn to Sam with midnight black eyes with hatred in them. His jaw twitch with anger as he grab a knife off the wall. He turn to Lucy and told her to leave now, and she left the barn with a smile on her face. She got the reaction she wanted from Draco a crazy lover, she has the hots for Draco since they met and she knows he feels the same. Draco turn to Sam after Lucy left the barn and walk up to him, he took the knife and cut the ropes on Sam's ankles and wrist. He was not careful either he cut into Sam's flesh as he cut the ropes, Sam hiss in pain when Draco cut his skin. Next thing Sam knew he was being thrown from the table. Draco threw him into one of the stalls crashing into the fence before landing in the stall. Sam groaned in pain when he hit the fence then the ground, he hiss in pain as his whole body hit the ground. Draco walk up to Sam and lift his hand again and threw Sam into the far wall. This time Sam yelled in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Draco walk up to Sam and stood over him as Sam gasp through the pain. Sam look at Draco with fuzzy eyes and saw black dots, he shook his head to clear his vision it help a little but the pain was so bad he close his eyes again. He heard Draco leaving and thought he left the barn for good. Then he heard him coming back and Sam open his eyes, only to have them open wider with shock in them. Draco had the hot poker again in his hand, looking at Sam with such hatred that it made Sam's blood run cold.

"So you are going to call my girl a slut and get away with it." Draco hiss with anger.

Sam just look at him and smile never saying a word to him, he could tell that Draco was burning mad right now. He knew what was coming but did not care anymore. He wanted Draco to end his life right now and stop the pain.

"Don't have anything to say you filthy piece of shit, I will teach you a lesson you won't forget." Draco said taking the hot poker and burning Sam in the inner thigh again.

Sam cried out in pain when the hot metal touch his skin again, and when Draco removed the poker he did it again. Sam cried out in pain again when the hot metal touch his skin again. Draco took a knife from behind his back and walk up to Sam. He took the knife and cut his inner thigh right threw the burn mark. Sam clench his teeth when he felt the knife go into his thigh. He was trying to breath through the pain from the knife wound. Draco then took the knife and stab Sam on his right side, only the tip of the knife went into his skin then yanked it out. Draco knelt down to Sam and look at him with black uncaring eyes, he look at Sam for so long it got Sam nervous.

"Well Sam you have two choices here, I hope that you pick the right one. One you will say your sorry for calling Lucy a slut, two if you don't I will press this hot poker on you again your choice." Draco wanted Sam to say he was sorry for disrespecting Lucy, and he was still going to burn Sam so it's a win, win for him.

Sam laid there for a moment panting hard from the pain, his whole body hurts right now that his vision getting fuzzy. He open his mouth to tell something to Draco, instead he spit into Draco face and smile before he said anything.

"I'm s-s-sorry your girl is a slut." Sam said with pain in his voice, but took pleasure seeing Draco face.

"Fine if that is how you want to be then this is your punishment Sam." With that Draco took the poker and burn one of Sam's testicles. Sam cried out in such pain when Draco did that, it seem like it took Draco 10 minutes to remove the poker. When he removed the poker Sam curled in on himself, holding his hands to his damage testicle. When Draco left Sam he was still crying out in pain holding himself, as he walk out of the door Sam cried died down to whimpers. When Draco left the barn he told the Demons that no one goes in unless it's him only.

Sam laid there holding himself and whimpering in pain, he throat was so sore and raw he needed a drink. It hurt to much to even moved an inch. But he really needed the drink that he crawled to the water, it took him 20 minutes to crawl to the water. He grab the cup and dip the cup into the water, and took a long drink of water and it felt good on his sore throat. He then took some of the water and poured it over his burn testicle, he his in pain when the water was poured over his burn. He just sat there for a moment trying to figure something out, he felt the wind coming through the cracks of the walls. He started to shivered from the cold and was looking for anything to put on. He saw some sweat pants next to the water bucket, he grab them and saw that they were clean and carefully put them on. He found a sweat shirt grabbing the shirt he carefully put it on, hissing in pain as he moved the shirt over his cuts. Exhausted just by that little movement he close his eyes. When he woke up again he notice it was dark outside and a lot colder then before. He look for anything to help keep him warm he knew he was cold from the abuse, he needed to find something else warmer so he did not get hypothermia. He pulled himself up slowly and moved slowly to the next stall. Every step he made hurt like hell in parts he did not want to think about. When he made it to the other stall he find his coat and put it on.

As he grab his coat and it snag on one of the boards, he pulled as hard as he could when a piece of board came with the coat. He look at the hole in the wall and started to make it bigger, when he pulled at the board his body protest against the stain. The light in the barn was fading faster then he was making the hole, he found one of the lanterns and matches and lit the lantern. Then he lower himself again to the ground and started again, as he moved the hay out of the way his hands hit something hard. When he removed the hay he found his shoes buried in the hay, 'so they did not take my cloths after all' Sam thought to himself. As he was taking the wood apart he heard a commotion out side the barn, he heard a low deep growl and then another one. He heard the cloths being rip from the bodies, and their bodies being torn a apart and bones breaking. Sam stop dead in mid digging and kept quite not even breathing. He heard heavy panting coming for the other side of the barn, and heard more screams coming from the side of the barn. Next thing he heard was someone saying trap it in the barn, his blood went ice cold then knowing what was out there. Knowing what they were up against made Sam kick into high gear, black dogs are something you don't want to mess with and they are bringing it in here. He got the hole big enough for him to get out when he heard the door open and close real quick. He sat real still and listen real carefully for any signs of danger, Dean taught him how to lay low and make your self small. Well that was when he was 6 years old at the time, now he is 5 feet taller and one hundred and fifty pounds heaver. He heard the door open again and someone or thing coming in, next thing he heard was a scream and wood being shattered. He look to his side and saw the black dog with a Demon in his mouth, thinking of something fast he took the lantern and threw it at the dog. The lantern hit the ground and shattered at the side of the dog, the oil went all over the hay and the flame followed. Sam moved to the hole as fast as he could to crawl out, hoping the dog could not follow him out of the hole. Just as he was getting his legs out of the hole the dog grab his one leg with his claws. Sam tried not to cry out in pain as he pulled his leg away, he crawl into the woods by the barn as the fire engulf the barn.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby and Dean left in separate cars to find Sam, Bobby went north and Dean went south. Bobby knew that Dean was angry that he called Joshua and Joe for help, they needed all the help they could get and Joe was the best. So after their little argument Castiel came to see how things are going. He heard of a lot of Demon activities and wanted to make sure Dean and Sam was safe.

"Dean how could you let Sam leave knowing what is out there." Castiel was not happy with Dean.

"Cas don't even start with me right now, I have a brother I need to find. I am beating myself over this so I don't need you doing it." Dean did not want to hear it from the Angel right now.

After Dean's little burst at Castiel they all left Bobby's house, they did not even ask Castiel how he is going to look for Sam. That was about 3 hours ago and so far Bobby found not signs of Sam, he called Dean and the same with him no sign of Sam. Bobby's cell phone rang and he saw it was Joshua calling him back, he answered hoping they were in South Dakota.

"Joshua were are you two right now." Bobby ask with urgency in his voice.

"Were still in Wyoming Bobby coming up the border, we are an hour from the border." Joshua did not like the sound of Bobby's voice.

"Well me and Dean split up and taking different routes, he got mad that I called you two to help out." At this point Bobby did not care if Dean was mad at him.

"Well he will get over it when we find Sam Bobby, we are all family here and he needs to know that by now." Joshua said hearing the desperation in Bobby's voice.

"I know he will he is just so worried about Sam right now." Bobby knew that Dean is not mad at Bobby, well he hope he wasn't.

"No problems Bob….." Joshua broke off seeing smoke off in the horizon.

"Joshua wants wrong talk to me man." Bobby was scared when Joshua stop talking.

"Joe and I spotted smoke east of us, we are going to investigate it." Joshua said turning off the road to the4 smoke.

"Joshua we don't have time to go check out a fire, we need to find Sam quick before it's to late." Bobby was mad that Josh and Joe are checking it out.

"It could be a lead to finding Sam Bobby, so we will check it out and see." Joshua was almost there.

"Why would Sam be in Wyoming when he was here in South Dakota Josh." Bobby ask him.

"We don't know we they have taken Sam Bobby, so every lead we find we go for it and hope for the best." Joshua said.

"Were are you guys heading to, I am almost at the Wyoming border." Bobby said.

"We were on route 20 heading south, now we are turning on old creek road." Joshua said.

"I am heading towards route 20 I am about 30 minutes from the road, when I get there I will call you guys." Bobby said turning to route 20.

As Bobby turn to go to route 20 he was trying to get a hold of Dean, to let him know what was going on. He could not get a decent signal to get a hold of Dean, so he tried Joshua again and ask him to called Dean. Bobby was about 10 minutes from route 20 when his truck died on him, he was cursing at his truck calling every name in the book. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out and went to the front of the truck. He was about to pop open the hood when he notice part of the fence was gone, he went to go check it out and see what happen. As he got to the edge of the road by the fence he look and his blood went cold, he saw Sam entangle with the barb wire and a piece of wood sticking from his leg. The only thing that came from his mouth was, "OH GOD SAMMY"!!!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After Sam crawled from the barn after the black dog attack him, he crawled as far as he could then pass out. He woke up to the sun beating down on him and bugs buzzing around him. He knew he had to get up and find a road to get help, so he lifted his sore body up and lean heavily against a tree. He waited for his head to stop spinning then started to walk, he use the trees as support hoping he was heading in the right direction. As he reach the end of the forest he saw a road about 5 feet from the forest, he was wondering if he could make it there on his own steam. He let go of the tree and started to walk slowly towards the road, he stumble a couple of times and got right back up which hurt like hell. Every time he fell it jarred his body and he would hiss in pain, and his pants would rub against his burn on his testicle. He knew he had to fight the pain and keep going, he finally got to the fence which it seems it took for ever. He was careful of the barb wire when he climb through, he got unto the road when he heard some type of vehicle coming. As he turn he felt a hard punch to his chest and he fell back into the barb wire.

"Well Sam know one will find you here in the middle of no where, only a miracle will help you now do you believe in them. I finally got my revenge on your brother, to bad he could not see you die out here." Ross said getting back on his motorcycle and driving off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**That is all for this chapter, I hope I did not offend anyone with the Demon and Sam. I could not let him have sex with her, so I had her tease him a bit to get Draco mad.**

**Well Bobby found our poor Sammy battered body, now he needs to get him to the hospital fast.**

**When Dean comes to the place we will see how Sam would react to Dean's presents. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, Bobby finally found Sam. **

**We will see what happens when Dean's name is brought up, and how Sam will react to his name and seeing his brother.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Castiel just stood there watching Dean and Bobby go in different directions. He just shook his head and sigh at the news of Sam disappearing. He knew who was behind Sam missing but could not find him. He could not feel Sam's presents any where and that meant one thing. The building he was in must have symbols on it to wore off Angels. So he went to a place that was out in the middle of no where, so he could just consecrate on finding Sam. So he stood there with his eyes close and was trying to feel Sam's presents. He could feel a presents in him and focus on it to see if it was Sam. The present he felt was of Dean's emotions of failing Sam once again. Dean's emotion was so strong that Castiel could feel Dean's raw emotions over what happen. It sadden Castiel on how Dean was blaming himself and being so hard on himself. He knew how much Dean love his younger brother, and how he will protect Sam with his own life. He could feel the anguish and hatred that Dean has right now towards himself and Ross. Castiel had to get past Dean emotion to feel Sam's presents to find him. So he took a deep breath and let it out slowly to clear his mind. The next present he felt was of hurt and betrayal and it brought tears to Castiel eyes. He knew this one was Sam and focus on it, the emotion of Sam was so strong on Castiel that his heart ache for the youngest. He follow that presents and found Sam laying on the side of the road. He walk up to Sam and place his hand on his head, he whisper something in Sam's ear before standing up. He close his eyes again and felt the presents of Bobby who was close by. He turn in the direction that Bobby was coming from, and he could feel how Bobby was worried about Sam. He waited until he saw Bobby's truck coming up the road, and he put his hand up and the truck stop right by Sam's body. Castiel look back at Sam knowing he was in good hands, and he disappeared before Bobby got out of the truck.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"SAM! SAMMY!" Bobby called out to Sam.

Bobby slowly walk down the embankment to check up on Sam. He grab on of the wood poles to the fence to brace himself. Being careful not to bother Sam or do anymore damage to him. He climb through the barb wire carefully and went to Sam's side. He knelt down to Sam and check him over carefully being careful of any injuries he could not see. He was scared to but his hand on Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. He rub his face and took his hand and he felt a weak pulse on the side of his neck. He sigh and close his eyes and took in a deep shaky breath. He put one hand on Sam's head and the other on his right cheek. He called Sam's name and got no response, so he patted his cheek gently and shook him gently and still no response. Bobby was getting scared now and needed to get a hold of Dean or of Joshua and Joe. He was about to get up to get to his radio when a moan came from Sam.

Bobby got back down to Sam and to his relief Sam tried to open his eyes. Bobby put both of his hands on Sam's head and turn his head to him. As he spoke Sam's name he patted his cheek again, this time Sam's eyes open and blurry look at Bobby.

"Sam open your eyes son, come on you can do it open them. Please Sam open your eyes for me, listen to my voice that's it Sam come on I know you can do it." Bobby was happy that Sam turn to look at him, he could tell that Sam was trying to focus.

"B-bob" Was all Sam could get out before his eyes started to close again.

"SAM! Keep your eyes open and don't fall asleep ok." Bobby was begging Sam to stay awake.

"T-tir'd, h-hrts" Sam said with his voice slurring.

"I know you are tired Sam just stay with me ok kiddo, just keep talking to me and look at me." Bobby was encouraging Sam to stay focus.

"T-thirsty" Sam lick his dried crack lips, his throat was so dried it burn.

"Ok Sam I am going to get you some water, but you need to stay awake for me. I am going to call Joshua and Joe for help, and I am calling Dean to get him over here." Bobby was reading to get up when Sam grab his arm.

"N-no De'n h-hates m-me." Sam had tears in his eyes thinking his brother hates him.

"Sam Dean does not hate you kiddo, he loves you very much. He was going crazy the last four days not knowing where you were." Bobby was trying to get Sam to understand as much as he could.

"N-no Bo, De'n don't w-wat m-me." Sam was getting agitated now.

"Ok Sam calm down I won't call Dean then, I will just call Joshua to get help ok." Bobby said running his hand through Sam's hair..

"Ok Bo, t-thirsty." Sam used to call Bobby Bo when he was younger, and Bobby's heart ache when he heard nickname from Sam.

Bobby ran back up to his truck and got on the radio, he was trying to get a hold of Joshua since his cell phone was not working. Finally he got his friend on the other end and told him he found Sam.

"Joshua or Joe do you have your ears on." Bobby waited for a response, when he did not get it he tried again. He tried it three times before he heard Joshua over the radio.

"Bobby this is Joshua come in, what is going on why are you using your radio and not phone." Joshua said over the radio.

"Joshua sometimes you can be a damn idjit you know that. The reason why I am on radio can't get a signal for the phone. I found Sam and he is hurt bad need to call paramedics, can you call for me and tell them to hurry." Bobby wanted to get Sam to the hospital quick.

"Bobby it will take to long for the paramedics to get here, we can take Sam in my truck to the hospital." Joshua knew how long it will take them to get to the hospital, and don't know if Sam could wait that long or not.

"Joshua Sam is hurt to bad to take him in your truck, he need medical help NOW!" Bobby felt bad for yelling at Joshua, but when it came to Sam he will do anything.

"Bobby we can call the hospital and have then send the helicopter, and have them fly to where you and Sam are. Tell me exactly were you are so I can tell them where you are at." Joshua said getting a piece of paper and pen ready.

"We are about a half a mile from route 20 on Old Creek Road, we are north of your position and east of the Wyoming boarder." Bobby was trying to give Joshua everything he needed, but his mind was on Sam right now so he hope he was right.

"Ok Bobby we will call and give them your position and be right there." Joshua got off the radio and called for help, giving them the information Bobby gave them. He and Joe then turn his truck in the direction of Bobby and Sam.

Bobby grab two bottles of water and a blanket and rush back to Sam, who's eyes were close again and Bobby panic. Rushing up to Sam he knelt down and ran his hand through Sam's hair, he called Sam's name and he open his eyes and smile.

"Y-you c-came b-back." Sam whisper thinking Bobby had left him.

"Of course I did do you think that I would leave you." Bobby said laying the blanket on Sam.

He reach down and grab Sam's head and gave him the water bottle, he slowly lifted the bottle so Sam could sip the water. Then he took it away from Sam's lips, and he whimper when he took the bottle away.

"Sam you need to drink a little at a time, or you will be sick, I know you are thirsty and dehydrated so we will do little at a time ok." Bobby did not want Sam to get sick by drinking to much water.

"O'ky" Sam whisper to Bobby.

"Sam I am going to check you over and see what kind of injuries you have. I will be careful so I don't hurt you in any way." Bobby wanted Sam to be prepared on what he was doing. When Sam knotted to Bobby he started his inspection.

Bobby started at Sam's head and went to his neck, he saw a burned mark on his neck and cringe at it. He then went down to Sam's ribs and Sam flinch, Bobby took his hands away fast and said sorry. He then lifted the sweat shirt up a little and gasp at what he saw. He saw five long cuts on his chest that was infected, and saw two or three other burned mark on his chest and abdomen. Bobby curse under his breath and was really anger at what he saw. He then went to the sweat pants and started to pulled them down a little. He was only going to go just up to his hips and that was all to see if anymore burns or cuts. Sam started to panic when Bobby did that and he stop. He went back up and calm Sam down and said sorry for doing that. He went to Sam's left leg and saw a piece of pole that went through hi thigh. The pole was only sticking out an inch in his thigh, and his lower half of his leg was bent inwards. He wanted to move the leg straight but knew it would be to painful. So he waited until help arrived and let them do it while he held Sam.

Bobby knew he had to tell Dean he found Sam and was hurt bad. He could not do it right now with out Sam hearing him. So he waited until Joshua and Joe to get here and have one of them call him. Just as he was thinking that they pulled up in his truck. When they saw the shape Sam was in they knew they had to work fast. They look at the open field and saw it was a good place for the helicopter to land. So they found a spot far from Sam but close enough to make it easy to get to Sam. They waited for the helicopter to arrived while Bobby kept Sam talking. He wanted to make sure that Sam started awake until help arrived. When they heard the copter approaching they set the flares off and held them. The copter landed in the clearing and the paramedics got out and ran to Sam.

When the paramedics reach Sam they got on either side of him. They started to look him over and started to check his vital signs. Bobby saw their name tags and the one of Sam's left name was Chris, the other one on Sam's right was name Henry. They started to carefully check Sam's body just like Bobby did, and when Sam hiss in pain he grasp Bobby's hand. Chris got on his radio and talk to one of the Doctors at the hospital, he was relaying all the information that Henry was giving him.

"His BP is 110 over 30, respiration is shallow and raspy. His pulse is weak and sluggish, his lungs sound raspy and may have fluid in them. He has a piece of wood sticking out from his left thigh." Chris said to Henry who was repeating it to the Doctor.

"_Start him on fluids and keep track of his heart beat with the monitor. We don't need him to go into shock, so put him on an oxygen mask with pure oxygen. Try not to remove the piece of wood until you get him here. See if the wood is broken off when it entered his leg, if not try to cut it off from the base carefully. We don't need him to bleed to death before you get him here, if you remove the wood there is a chance that could happen." The doctor said on the other end._

Henry and Chris did everything the Doctor told them to do, they start Sam on a IV drip and put an oxygen mask over his mouth. Henry put a neck brace on Sam to keep his neck from moving, and Chris was looking at the wound in his leg. Looking back at Henry with a sad look on his face, he hated to put this kid with any more pain.

"Sir what is your son name." Chris ask Bobby.

"His name is Sam and he is my Nephew, I am his Uncle Bobby and those two are his Uncles to." Bobby said looking concern at Chris's face.

"Ok Sam here is what going to happen, we need to move your leg and see the damage. I know it's going to hurt and we will give you some Morphine for the pain. We don't want to give you to much just enough to help." Chris was saying it more to Bobby then Sam, seeing the poor kid so out of it.

Sam turn panic eyes to Bobby and grab his hand, he had tears coming down his checks. Bobby could tell that Sam was scared to hell about this, he wish right now that Dean was here he would know how to calm Sam down. Bobby took Sam's hand and squeeze it and smile, running his hand with his sweat soak hair. Then he turn back to Chris and nodded to him to tell him they were ready.

Chris carefully started to move Sam's leg straight, and Sam yelled in pain as he did. Chris look at Henry who gave Sam1 cc of Morphine to help with the pain. When Chris notice that Sam was more relax after the short he stared again, Sam still could feel the pain but not as back. He still moan when they straighten his leg, then Chris moved Sam's leg a little to see under his thigh. Noticing that they would was broken off from the base he sigh a relief breath. He nodded to Henry who help move Sam unto a back board. This time Sam yelled so loud that it made Bobby's heart jump in his chest.

"What the hell did you do to him." Bobby yelled at them for hurting Sam so bad, knowing it was not their fault.

"Your Nephew is really badly hurt Sir and who knows if he has any broken bones. Even though we check he could still have some that we can't feel." Chris said feeling sorry for Sam and his Uncle. He wish his Uncle was so protective of him as Sam's is.

"I am sorry I did not mean to yell at you, I don't like him to be in so much pain." Bobby felt bad now.

"No sorry needed Bobby we are trying to be careful of his injuries, his back must be injured as well. We won't know until we get him to the hospital." Henry said helping Chris getting Sam on the copter.

"There is only room on here for one family member, so who will be coming with Sam to the hospital." Chris ask Bobby.

Joshua and Joe both agree it would be Bobby since he is closer to Sam. They would drive to the hospital in his truck and Bobby's.

"Thanks guys for letting me go with them, do me a favor though please call Dean and have him met us at the hospital. I could not call him cause Sam does not want him to know what happen." Bobby said with a sadness in his eyes.

"We will Bobby you go and take care of our boy for us, and we will call Dean and tell him to met us." With that they started to walk away, then turn back to find out what hospital Sam is going to.

"We are going to Black Foot Memorial Hospital, it's in the town of Black Foot South Dakota." Chris said with out even looking at the hunters.

"Thanks we will met you all there, and take care of our boy for us please." Joe said as Chris and Henry wave to them.

Chris and Henry let Bobby in first then got Sam in, they climb in on both sides of Sam. Then the helicopter took off and headed for the hospital. Once they were air borne Chris and Henry kept checking on Sam's vitals, wanted to make sure everything was fine. Just then the heart monitor started beeping, and the lines were jumping up and down. Sam started having a hard time breathing, and was calling out for Dean instead of Bobby. Bobby took Sam hand and started to calm Sam down, Sam look into Bobby's eyes then close his eyes. The monitor line went flat across the screen and Bobby look over at Chris and Henry. Chris started to do CPR on Sam as Henry was using the bag to put air in his chest. When that was not working Chris took the paddles and Henry cut Sam's shirt open. All the men in the copter gasp by the looks of Sam's chest, finally Chris put the paddles on Sam's chest and said clear. Henry and Bobby lean back and watch Sam's back arch off the board. The got a rhythm back and put the mask back on Sam, Bobby knew this will not be the last scare he will get with Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua and Joe watch as the helicopter took off, their thoughts were on their boy who is fighting for his life. Then the turn and went to the trucks and called Dean, when they got to Bobby's truck it started right up. Joshua was wondering if he would get a hold of Dean, by the fourth ring Joshua thought it would go to voice mail. Then he heard Dean voice on the other line.

"Hello Dean this is Joshua calling, just want to let you know that we found Sam." Joshua started to exclaim until Dean cut him off.

"We is he and what happen? Why isn't Bobby calling me." Dean had a panic tone to his voice.

"He had an accident and we had to call for the helicopter to take him to the hospital. Bobby went with him and ask us to call you to let you know where they are taking him." Joshua said

"Why couldn't Bobby call me instead of you calling me, what the hell is going in with my brother. Why did not know one call me until now." Dean was hurt that Bobby did not call him, so he could have been in the copter with his brother.

"That is something you need to talk to with Bobby Dean, they had to get Sam out of here quick. They took him to Black Foot Memorial Hospital in Black Foot South Dakota." Joshua said he knew the real reason but that was for Bobby to tell him.

"I am heading there now and there better be a good reason why you called me. Bobby should have been the one calling me not you, I should have been there with my brother calming him down." Dean knew it was not Joshua's fault and he knew the real reason why Bobby did not call, Sam ask him not to call Dean cause 'he thinks that I hate him is why' Dean said to himself as he headed to the hospital.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Well that is all for this chapter, next one will be why Dean was not call right away.**

**If I got any of the medical information wrong I am sorry, I have no medical knowledge at all.**

**I could not remember the name of the helicopter for the hospitals, sorry for that so I hope it did not ruin the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter, Dean will be on a hunt himself for Ross and Draco.**

**We will see how Sam reacts to Dean being there, Bobby like always will be the middle person.**

**The will be strong language in this chapter.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Turning down the road that led to the barn, Ross was smiling at himself for what he did to Sam. He knew that no one would find him any time soon. The road was out in the middle of no where and there are hardly any one driving down the road. He was to busy being caught up with his accomplishment that he did not notice the fire. Until he turn into the long drive way to the barn, that is when he saw the skeleton of the barn smothering. He got off his motorcycle and rush up to where Draco was. He stood next to Draco who had a smile on his face looking please with himself. Ross ask Draco why he was so happy that the barn burnt down.

"Draco why are you smiling that the barn is gone from the fire." Ross ask with confusing in his voice.

"Sam was in the barn when it went up in flames with a black dog." Draco said with glee in his voice.

"I don't know who was in the barn when it burn to the ground. I can tell you this though it was not Sam that was in there." Ross said to Draco who was looking at him with dark eyes.

"What do you mean that Sam was not in the barn when it burn down, I saw him in there before the barn burst into flames." Draco was looking at Ross with confusing in his eyes.

"I saw Sam on the side of the road coming from the field, I kick him into the barb wire fence that was in the ditch." Ross said with glee in his voice that he got rid of Sam finally.

"Who was in the barn then when it went up in flames." Draco ask on of the Demons.

"It was Lucy my Lord she ran into the barn when the black dog attack." One of the Demons answered with his head bowed.

"WHAT! You let Lucy go inside of the barn when you knew the black dog was going in there." Draco grab the Demon and hit him in the face.

"I am sorry my Lord I tried to stop her but she went in any way." The Demon said rubbing his chin.

"DAMN HER! She went in there to warn Sam about the dog I bet. I should have kept her away from Sam and not let her have her way with him." Draco was angry now that Lucy is dead.

"Why are you so upset over a slut that got burn in the barn, if she wanted Sam that bad then the slut got what she deserved f……." Is all what Ross got out when Draco hit him in the face.

She was my girl Ross and I lost a good lover to Sam, if he is a live that bastard will pay for killing her." Draco eyes when black when he said that.

Before Ross could answer Draco a Demon came running from behind the barn. He was out of breath by the time he got to Draco. He told Draco what he saw when he was checking out the area.

"My Lord I have some disturbing news." Aries said.

"What is it Aries don't have me waiting I am not in the mood." Draco was getting really impatient.

"When I was checking surrounding area I came across an open field. I saw Sam Winchester crossing the field to the road. Someone on a bike hit him into the fence and left him there to die." Aries said trying to explain everything between breaths.

"Yes I know that Sam was push into the fence I did it my self." Ross said to the Demon.

"There is something else my Lord and you won't like it." Aries said with his head bowed.

"WHAT! Is it Aries spit it out and stop running around the bush." Draco said hissing through his teeth.

"Sam's one friend Bobby came down the road and stop right in front of Sam. He got out and ran to his side and called for help." Aries said shrinking a little at Draco's look.

"How can that be that road is deserted and has no traffic on it, how could anyone find Sam on there so soon." Ross said now getting angry.

Draco and Aries look at each other and said one name. "CASTIEL"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"How much longer do we have before we get to the hospital." Bobby ask with panic in his voice.

"We are almost there Bobby." Chris said looking at Bobby and feeling sorry for the Uncle.

"What do you mean almost there you damn idjit, Sam is in a lot of pain here is there something you can give him." Bobby said with panic and worried in his voice.

"We gave him some Morphine already Bobby, we don't want to give him any more until the Doctor sees him." Henry said feeling sorry for Bobby to, they both feel for the Uncle.

"FUCK! Please give him something for the pain or call the Doctor to do it. Can't you see that he is shaking cause of the pain." Bobby was getting really angry with the two paramedics.

"Bobby we know how you feel but we can't give him anymore Morphine unless it's by the Doctor." Chris said to Bobby putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't give a damn if you need the Doctor permission to give him more, I am his legal guardian and you have to listen to what I say." Bobby said hoping that would get the medicine to Sam.

"Bobby if it was that simple we would do it, but are hands are tied on this. If we give him to much it could kill him." Chris was not trying to scare Bobby but he needed the Uncle to understand. He did not want the Doctors to get upset with them for not following the rules.

Chris and Henry both look at each other hoping that they will land soon. The were getting a little scared right now with the situation. They were more afraid of the Uncle then the Doctors right now.

"THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT THAT YOU CAN'T GIVE HIM ANYTHING FOR THE PAIN. WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU TO MAKE A BOY SUFFER IN PAIN. FUCK THE DOCTORS GIVE MY NEPHEW MORE MEDICINE TOHELP RELIEVE HIS PAIN." Bobby was shouting now his anger boiling over big time.

"We are about to land in about 3 minutes guys, so be ready when we land to get Sam out of the copter. " The pilot said he was getting worried about what the Uncle would do to.

When the copter landing on the roof of the hospital the door was push open. Two Doctors were waiting to grab Sam and rush him to the ER. Two orderlies grab Sam and put him on the gurney and wheeled him away. Bobby got out of the copter and turn to look at the nervous guys.

'I am sorry for yelling at you all like I did. I know that you are trying to help Sam." Bobby said feeling bad now on how he treated them.

"Don't worry Bobby we know how much you care for your Nephew." The paramedics and pilot was glad that Bobby was out of the copter.

"If you think I was bad in there with Sam, you should be around when his brother is here. Dean is a lot worse then me when it comes to Sam being hurt." Bobby said smiling at the looks the men were giving him.

"That is ok one upset family member was enough for us, I am glad that the brother was not on here." Chris said with a smile to Bobby. He wish Bobby the best for Sam recovery.

"Sir are you coming with your Nephew to the ER." One of the Doctors said to Bobby. With that Bobby followed them into the elevator.

In the elevator the Doctors were checking Sam over again, making sure nothing has change since the Doctor talk to them. The removed Sam's shirt and saw the five knife wounds, they were all infected and some were deeper then others. They lifted Sam up to remove the shirt and saw four more knife wounds on his back. The Doctors look in horror when they saw the infected wounds on his back. The lower Sam gently on the gurney and look over his chest and abdomen. Besides the wounds they found burn marks on both of his sides. When the elevator stop and the Doctors and the orderlies push Sam out of the elevator. They went straight to the room that was ready for him. They told Bobby to wait in the waiting room and someone will be out as soon as they can.

When the Doctors got Sam to the room they put an oxygen mask on him. They started an IV to replenish his fluids that he lost with the blood lost and infections. They hook Sam up to a hear monitor to check his BP, and heart rate. Then they cut his sweat pants off to look at the wound on his leg, when they removed his pants they found four more burn marks on his inner thighs. As they look at the burn marks on his thighs that is when they saw the burn mark on his testicle. They saw it was a deep burn just by looking at it and hopefully no damage would be done.

"Lets start him on strong antibiotics to help with the infection, and get him prep for surgery for his wounds." The head surgeon said as he wrote something down.

"We will keep him on the mask until we go into surgery, then we will tube him for surgery and hope all things will go well." The Doctor said who the paramedics talk to on the phone.

"I am going to go talk to the boy's Uncle and let him know what is going on." The surgeon said.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby went into the waiting room and sat down putting his head into his hands. He rub his tired face and eyes as he continue to the back of his neck. He just sat there going over everything that happen in the last two hours. He knew he had to call Joshua and Joe and see where they are at, then he had to call Dean to see were he was at. He cringe at the thought of calling Dean knowing the Elder Winchester was going to be piss.

"Well let him be piss if he wants to be that damn idjit, he would see what he did was wrong to tell Sam that." Bobby said out loud not really talking to anyone.

"Who are you calling a damn idjit you old fool, it better not be use we got here as fast as we can." Joshua said walking up to Bobby and sitting down next to him. Joe was right behind and sitting on the other side of Bobby.

"No Joshua it's not you or Joe that I am calling an idjit, it's Dean that I am calling and damn idjit. Thanks for getting here so soon, did you have to leave my truck behind it died on me." Bobby said.

"Bobby we got your truck out front next to my truck, we had no problems with your truck getting here." Joe said looking at Bobby strange.

"When I was going to meet you at the fire my truck died on me, when I got out to check on it is when I saw Sam. The truck died right in fr….." Bobby stop in mid sentence. He knew now who made the truck stop it was Castiel.

"Bobby what is the matter you look like you saw a ghost." Joshua said looking over at Joe with a concern look on their faces.

Before Bobby could answered they heard a commotion down the hall, and Bobby knew who it was just by the sound of his voice. Just as Bobby was getting up to go and check Dean walk around the corner. Bobby stood his ground to Dean when he saw the anger in Dean's eyes. Dean walk right up to Bobby and got right into his face.

"What the hell is going on Bobby why did you have Joshua call me for." Dean was burning mad at Bobby right now, he felt betrayed by Bobby by keeping him away from Sam.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy or I will hit you so hard you will be seeing stars." Bobby said in an anger voice back at Dean.

"You where suppose to call me if you found Sam, but instead you just went with your own plan. What are you planning on keeping me in the dark, or do you think that Sam is yours and not mine." Dean blood was boiling at Bobby right now.

"You listen here boy I could not get a signal out on my cell phone, so I call Joshua to have him meet me and Sam. I ask him to call for help first cause Sam was more important, then I had Joshua call you after we got Sam on the copter to get him here fast. So I am so sorry for not letting you know or asking for your permission." Bobby was yelling at Dean and up in his face.

"Sammy is not your family Bobby he is my brother, you had no right to take him without my permission. I should have been there with him in the copter, but instead you just go ahead and act like you are his father. I HATE to tell you Bobby you are NOT his father or brother." Dean was so upset he wanted to hit something anything at this point, but he would not lay a hand on Bobby no matter how upset he is.

"Dean Sam is my family just like you are my family, so don't go and tell me that I am not family. I had every right to do what I did to protect Sam and keep him safe. When he is with me I am responsible for him if you like it or not. Just get over your ego and jealousy and see the real picture here Dean." Bobby said as he push Dean away from him in his anger.

"What is the real picture here Bobby that you are Sammy's father or Uncle, which one do you think you are here. Is it that Sam loves you more then he loves me I think not, you need to know you place here Bobby and it's not being Sam's protector that is my fucking job not YOURS." Dean step up to Bobby some more then back off a little.

Joshua and Joe were standing back listening to the heated argument between the two, they look around to make sure no one was listening. When they saw two Nurses looking at them in shock, Joe went up to them and told them everything will be fine. It's just a family argument and it will be ok and they will make sure it did not get out of hand. Joshua was about to get in the middle of the two anger men before it went to far. He went to grab Bobby first cause he was not sure how Dean would react if he grab him. Just then Dean's fist hit the wall with such force it put a hole in the wall, and Dean cut his knuckles from the hitting the wall so hard. He sat down in the chair to get him self together again and to calm down from his adrenalin rush. He put his face in his hands and started to shake, it started with his hands then arms, legs, until his hole body was shaken. Bobby came up to Dean and kneeled in front of him taking his hands away from his face. Bobby look at Dean straight in the eye with concern, worried, love all in one look.

Dean put his head down ashamed at what happen between him and Bobby just now. He knew that Bobby was only doing what was best for Sammy and getting him help was the best thing. Dean did a deep sigh and look up at Bobby with tears in his eyes. Bobby got up and sat next to Dean and put his arm around his shoulders. He lean Dean into his shoulder and rub his back with soft circles and let Dean cried. Bobby continue to rub Dean's back as he look up to Joshua and Joe, they all had a worried look in their eyes for the brother. Just then the surgeon came into the waiting room asking for Bobby.

"Mr. Singer I am Doctor John Walsh and I am taking care of your Nephew Sam." Dr. Walsh said shaking Bobby's hand.

"This is Sam's brother Dean and his two Uncles Joshua and Joe." Bobby said looking at the Doctor waiting to hear about Sam.

"Shall we sit down and I will tell you everything that is going on so far. When we took off his shirt we found five knife wounds on his chest, three of them are deep and two of them are shallow all are infected. We found five burn marks on his chest and one on his neck, we found four puncture wounds on his sides two on his right and two on his left. When we lifted him up we found four more knife wounds on his back, they were all shallow wounds and are infected to and we found another wound on his left side. Was Sam in some sort of accident before these other wounds, it looks like someone torn out stitches on his side and reopen the wound." The Doctor saw the look on the brother and Uncle face when he ask about the side wound.

"Sam fell through some glass a week and a half ago." Dean said with a horror look on his face, all the torture his little brother went through anger Dean to no end.

"So that is what the side wound is then, it look like it was healing and they reopen it. We found two more burn marks on his inner thighs on each leg. There is even a burn mark on his testicle that is a deep burn, we really would need to keep an eye on it. Then there is the wound on his left thigh from the pole he landed on, it went straight threw his leg. We won't know if it hit anything major until we go into surgery." The Doctor saw how pale Dean was getting as he explain Sam's condition. He could tell the older brother was about to pass out, he took Dean's head and push it to his knees and told Dean to breath.

Just as Doctor Walsh told them everything about Sam he was page to Sam's room.

"Paging Doctor Walsh, Paging Doctor Walsh, emergency in ER room 3." The voice came over the inner com.

"Shit that is Sam's room I got to go." John got up and ran back to Sam's room with Bobby and Dean right behind him.

When Bobby and Dean got to the door way of the room, they saw Sam's thrashing on the bed keeping everyone away from him. They watch as John tried to calm Sam down with no luck, so Dean ran and shoved John out of the way to get to Sam.

"Sammy calm down bro come on calm down, I am here now so calm down ok." Dean took Sammy's face into his hands, only to have them push away by Sam himself.

"Get away from me Dean I don't want you here, get the hell away from me and leave me alone." Sam said breathing through the pain in his body.

"Sam I am here for you bro just like I am always here for you." Dean said with hurt in his eyes.

"I want you away from me right now Dean, get the fuck away from me. I don't want you here so just go." Sam was looking at Bobby for help.

"Dean just go to the waiting room and wait for me there ok." Bobby said as he moved Dean to the door, seeing the hurt in Dean's eyes.

Bobby then went to Sam to calm him down, he was carding his hand through his hair like Dean would do. He was talking softly to Sam and finally Sam was able to calm down, then the Nurses got to finish getting him ready for surgery. They gave Sam a sedative to calm him down so they could put a tube in his throat. Making sure it was in properly and the IV were in place they took Sam to the OR. Bobby kept his hand on Sam's head for comfort the hole time, until he closed his eyes and was roll to the OR. He turn around and look at the other Nurses with anger in his eyes.

"What just happen here to my Nephew ladies, when I left he was out of it and resting. I come back in and he is thrashing all over the place, he better not have been hurt by it or you will answer to me." Bobby was waiting for an answer so was the Doctor.

"We were cleaning his burn wounds on his thighs and then to his testicle and he freak out. Saying don't hurt him and leave me alone please stop with the hurting me." As the Nurses kept talking Dean was over hearing everything that they were saying. His blood was boiling when they finish talking to Bobby and the Doctor.

"Ok that will be enough now go back to your rounds." The Doctor said to the Nurses after he calm them down.

"I am sorry I should have not went off on them like that, it's just when I saw Sam like that I just freak." Bobby felt really bad for yelling at the Nurses.

"That is ok Bobby they totally understand and know that you did not mean any of it. I can see you really care about Sam you are very protective of him." John said as he laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yes I am very protective of Sam and would do just about anything for him, that even goes for his idjit brother of his to." Bobby said with a little smile.

"Well I better get going to do the surgery and will let you two know how it went." John said as he left the room.

As Bobby turn to leave the room he saw Dean glaring at him, he could see the hurt in Dean's eyes and knew it came from what Sam said. He was about to talk to Dean on what happen with Sam. Just then Dean turn away from Bobby and left the room in anger. Bobby went after Dean to calm him down before he does anything stupid. He finally caught up with Dean at the waiting room and turn him around.

"Bobby let me go and leave me alone please, I just want to be left alone right now so I can think." Dean said with hurt in his voice and eyes.

"Dean what Sam said to you he did not mean any of it, he is just in a lot of pain right now." Bobby knew that was only part of Sam's our burst at his brother.

"Yes he did mean every word he said Bobby, I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Sam does not want me around him anymore. That is all because of what he heard when I was on the phone with Ross." Dean said getting really anger with Ross right now and even Draco.

"Dean where are you going Sam needs you here with him. After he gets out of the surgery he will be asking about you. What am I suppose to say to him when he can't find you by his side." Bobby said hoping that will stop Dean in his track. But he was so wrong on that one.

"Bobby Sammy does not need me anymore he made that perfectly clear, he needs you now to he there to comfort him not me." Dean said with hurt in his voice and eyes. It was tearing his heart out hearing those words coming from his Sammy.

"Dean Sam is still going to need you when he gets out of surgery, why don't' you stay here until he gets out. DEAN! Where the hell do you think you are going." Bobby was practically yelling at Dean.

"I am going to go and find Ross and kill that bastard, that fucker pick the wrong brother to hurt. He is going to feel every bit of pain like Sammy did, and don't you dare stop me for doing it. You need to be here for Sammy when he gets out of surgery, then maybe when I get back he wants me as his brother again. But I am going to make Ross pay with his life on how he hurt Sam." Dean said as he walk away from Bobby.

"Can one of you two go with that damn idjit before he kills someone, I have to stay here to be with Sam when he gets out of surgery." Bobby ask Joe or Joshua to go with Dean.

"I will go with Dean to make sure he does not do anything stupid." Joe said running after Dean.

Bobby just prayed that Joe can do just that keep Dean safe, Sam is going to need his brother more then he even thinks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I do hope that Joe can keep Dean safe, and not have him do something stupid.**

**I could not let Dean hit Bobby in their heated argument, he respects Bobby to much to do that.**

**Sam is still thinking that Dean hates him, he has not been told about the other part of the conversation yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, this chapter will contain strong language we are still dealing with a mad Dean.**

**We will see how Sam's surgery went and what in store for him, and how will Bobby deal with Sam and Dean not talking to each other.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joe finally caught up with Dean in the parking lot, he ran up to the Impala before Dean got into the car. He got a glare from Dean when he put his hand on the door handle. He open the door and sat in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean sat in the drivers seat and look at Joe with an annoying look.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, and the hell out of my car right now." Dean said to Joe as he got in the car.

"I am going with you to keep an eye on you. Bobby does not want you alone right now. He is worried you will do something stupid and so do I." Joe said not budging from the seat.

"Well you can go tell Bobby that I don't need a baby sitter, he need to mind his own fucking business." Dean was still up set from Sam's out burst with him, and wanting Bobby and not him.

"You need to watch your mouth when it comes to Bobby. He has been a good friend to you and Sam since your Dad pass away." Joe said with a stern voice to Dean, he did not like how Dean was talking about Bobby.

"What ever is happening between you and Sam get over it. You to need to talk about it and get it straighten out soon." Joe knows that Dean is hurting by Sam pushing him away.

"You need to mind your own fucking business Joe, what is going on between me and Sam is none of your business." Dean was about to punch something right about now.

"Look Dean we can sit here and argue or go and look for this bastard. Give him the same medicine he gave to Sam ten times over." Joe said.

"Fine just stay out of my way when the shit hit's the fan." Dean close the door and started the car.

He look over at Joe who was sitting in Sam's place, and his heart ache not having his little brother next to him. He was going to make Ross and Draco pay for what they did to Sam. When he gets his hands on them they are going to beg him to kill them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby and Joshua waiting in the Emergency waiting room to hear about Sam's surgery. The Surgeon took Sam to the OR an hour ago and heard nothing yet. Bobby was getting really worried why it's taking so long. He knew how bad Sam was with his wounds being infected and all, but why is it taking this long to clean them. To him it felt like three hours when in real it was over an hour when Sam went to the OR.

His mind was on Dean to wondering how Joe is handling a very upset Dean. He knows from experience how Dean can be when he if upset. He gets worst when Sam is involved, he can be worst then a mother bear protecting her cubs. Now with Sam not wanting Dean around right now it's going to be worst. He is going to be on a war path and he pity the fool that made him that way. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Joshua asking him something.

"Bobby do you want some coffee." Joshua ask Bobby when he did not get an answer he touch Bobby's arm.

"What did you say Joshua." Bobby was startle when Joshua put his hand on his arm.

"I am sorry for startling you Bobby, I was asking if you wanted some coffee." Joshua felt bad for Bobby and wish he could help him more.

"Yeah coffee does sound good right about now." Bobby said still being deep in thought.

"Bobby he will be ok Sam is one tough kid, he will pull through this and make up with Dean." Joshua put his hand on Bobby shoulder and squeeze it.

"Sam is not the one I am worried about, well yes I am worried about him being in surgery. It's Dean I am worried about the most right now. Seeing the hurt in his eyes from what Sam told him, it's something that might send Dean over the edge." Bobby was really worried about Dean right now, his state of mind is on hurting or maybe killing someone.

"Bobby Joe is with Dean and he will keep Dean in line. You have to believe that Joe can do that cause I know how Dean is to. I am worried about Dean myself on how he is handling this. Sam is his whole life and right now that life is rip away from him. I know what Dean is capable of doing to someone who takes that life away from him. That is why I am hoping that Joe can calm Dean down enough to go that far." Joshua said feeling really scared right now for Dean.

"Joshua you have not seen Dean in full Sammy mode, he can be one scary person when it comes to his brother. I don't want to think of what he will do to Ross when he gets him." That is what is scaring Bobby the most of what Dean will do.

"Well then we will have to hope and pray that Joe can keep him doing anything. I am going to get some coffee for us, I will be right back call me if the Doctor comes out before I get back." With that Joshua left for a coffee run.

Bobby sat there thinking on what Joshua said to him, that hopefully Joe can keep Dean calm before he does anything. He look up and said the ceiling and said a little pray to one certain Angel.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

In the OR the Doctor was prepping Sam for surgery, they put him under and tube him. They were going to work on his leg first, to remove the piece of wood that was still in his leg. He ask the Nurse how the patient was doing, and when he got the ok he started to work on removing the wood. He clean the area around the wood with Iodine, then he numb the area around the wound. He then gently started to pull the wood from Sam's leg, and the Nurse that was helping him clean the wound as he pulled. He got the wood out of Sam's leg carefully, and checking the wound he was happy that it did not hit any major arteries. It was a straight through the meaty part of the thigh, he took some solution and clean the wound out really good. Making sure there was no infection in the wound, he started to close the wound but leaving a little opening for a tube for drainage. He did the same on the back of his thigh, stitching it leaving a little opening for the drainage tube.

Before he started with his chest wounds he ask the Nurse on how the patient was doing. She told him his breathing was fine and his BP was normal, his heart beat was in regular rhythm and holding his own.

He went to Sam wound on his chest and started to clean them with solution, he scrub to make sure there was not dirt or anything else that could contaminate the wounds. He started to stitch the wounds close and use Iodine after he was done stitching. When he finish with the knife wounds he check the puncture wounds on his side. He flush each puncture wound out and stitch them close, thankfully they were not very deep as he expected. He put some ointment on the burn marks and checking to make sure no infection. He went to the burn mark on his testicle and was a little worried about that one. The burn was deep and covered half of the testicle, this one he really wanted to keep an eye on.

Once again he ask the Nurse how Sam was and she said that nothing has change. So he had the other Nurses help turn Sam over, being very careful not to aggravate the chest area. He did the same with the knives wounds on his back as he did on the front. He clean them with solution and scrub them real good, he stitch up the wounds and but iodine on the stitches. After he was done with the knives wounds his stitch up the wound on his side. Finally when he was done stitching all of Sam's wounds he had over a hundred stitches to close up his wounds.

"Alright now that this is over lets get him into recovery room and keep an good eye on him." The Doctor said.

Just as the Nurse was ready to push Sam into the room his heart monitor started to beep. His blood pressure started to drop below normal range. The Doctor ran back into the room to check up on Sam, he read the readings and check Sam over again. Making sure he did not have any bleeders he might have missed. He told the Nurse to give him 1cc and another unit of blood. After they gave him another unit of blood his pressure went back to normal, and his heart beat went back to sinus rhythm.

"Sam you gave me a scare there so don't do it again ok." The Doctor said out loud after a sigh.

"Keep checking his BP and heart rate every 15 minutes, if anything happens in the slights let me know right away. I am going to talk to his Uncle and Brother and let them know how the surgery went." The Doctor said watching Sam being wheel out of the OR

When the Doctor went into the waiting room to talk to Bobby and Dean, he only saw that the Uncles were there and not brother. He walk up to them and sat down next to them to tell them how it went.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Sam could feel himself flouting and wonder were the hell he is, he look around and saw nothing but white walls. 'Maybe I am dead and this is heaven' he was thinking to himself. He started to walk around the white room and so there was no doors or windows. 'maybe this is the dungeon of heaven' Sam laugh at himself for thinking of that._

"_No Sam this is not heaven." A voice said behind him, as he turn around he saw it was Castiel. _

"_What the hell do you want Cas, I don't want to hear anything Dean has to say." Sam said to the Angel standing before him._

"_Well for starters this is not hell and no I am not here for Dean. I am here for you Sam to find your way back to your brother." Castiel said looking at Sam in tense eyes._

"_What do you mean find my way back to Dean, I don't want nothing to do with him. He is the one who does not want me around, so don't waste your breath on anything about him." Sam said being annoyed that Castiel brought him here._

"_Sam Dean loves you more then you know, and he does say things that could be hurtful. But the love he has for you will never go away, no matter how upset he is with you that love will never die." Castiel was standing in front of Sam now._

"_Cas I know you mean well and all, but you did not hear the conversation he had with Ross. Saying that he wishes he never had a little brother, wanting me gone cause I am a pain to him all the time. If that is love then I don't want it from him, he could just go on with his life now with out me being around. That is what he wants right not me being around." Sam said with sadness in his voice and eyes._

"_Sam that was only part of the conversation you heard, Dean was not talking about you at all. Ross was telling him about his brother, how much a pain he was and wish he never had him. Dean never said he did not want you as a brother, he was repeating on what Ross said about his brother. You only heard part of that conversation, if you stayed longer you would have heard on what he really said about you." Castiel was trying to make Sam understand that Dean still needs him._

"_You are going to stand there and tell me that he was not talking about me, then why did he say little brother on the phone. He said it the same way he says when he refers to me, when he is introducing us to people." Sam was challenging Castiel. _

"_Sam he was not saying you for a little brother and did he say your name in any part, that is before you walk away without hearing the rest of it." Castiel stood tall to Sam challenging him now._

"_Well no he did not say my name in the part I heard, but what does that have anything to do with this. The fact is that Dean does not want me around anymore, he can't get over the whole thing with Ruby still. That has been almost 9 months now and he is still having problems with that, he always brings it up when we get into an argument." Sam was getting really upset over the disagreement they had before all of this._

"_Sam you got to remember that Dean was hurt when you choose Ruby over him. That cut him deeper then you will ever know Sam, even deeper then what he went through hell . He felt like you betrayed him for your revenge on Lilith, then telling him that he was weak and could not hold him own. He is the strongest person I have ever know Sam, stronger then you will every know for what he went through for you." Castiel was looking Sam straight in the eye._

"_So now it's my fault that Dean went to hell for making that deal, I never ask him for making that deal. He did not want to be alone that is why he made the deal. I never told him to make any deals for me that was on him alone. So how can you put this on my shoulders when I was dead when he made the deal. I was up here by myself for four months Castiel, I could have taken my life but Ruby was there for me. Then she turn around and betrayed me to get Lucifer to rise, and were was Dean this whole time if he wanted me that bad." Sam was breathing really hard after he was done._

"_Sam Dean was in a room where Zechariah put him to keep him safe, and I did nothing to help him get to you. He beg me to send him to where you were and I did not, I was to much of a chicken to do that. So I went against Zechariah and help Dean escape to get you, but we were already to late when we got there. Even the whole time you were gone Dean look for you, and when he could not find you he did not stop looking. Yes you got a bad welcome when you return from Dean, it's that he did not know how to handle everything all at once. I was there the whole time you were gone Sam, and it was tearing Dean apart in the inside. If it was not for Bobby I think that Dean would be dead, well I may be over the top but you know what I mean. The point is Sam Dean is nothing without you by his side, he needs you more then you will ever know. When you went missing Dean search for you for four days with no sleep, he did not even eat for those four days. Does that sound like a brother who does not care for his younger brother. Listen to your heart Sam it will lead you to the truth." Castiel look at Sam when he said that._

_Sam has heard that phrase before but don't know where 'listen to your heart Sam it will lead you to the truth' , he look up at Castiel and knew who said it to him._

"_You told me that when you whisper in my ear, that was before Bobby found me on the side of the road." Sam look at Castiel with shock._

"_Then listen to your heart then Sam and it will lead you to the truth, I got to go now just remember what I said. Dean does need you more then you think, and he was not talking about you when he said those words. He told Ross that he was glad to have a brother like you, and would not exchange you for anything in the world." With that Castiel was gone and Sam was standing in the room._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The Doctor came into the waiting room where Bobby and Joshua was at, he was looking for Dean to tell him about Sam. He walk up to Bobby and sat down in front of him and Joshua.

"Bobby I want to let you know that Sam is out of surgery, there was a little incident when his blood pressure drop. But we gave him another unit of blood and his pressure went back to normal, he is in the recovery room right now. The Nurse will keep an eye on his vital signs for the next 12 hours. I want to make sure that everything is fine before I move him to a room." The Doctor told Bobby and Joshua.

"Why would his blood pressure drop after surgery and not during." Bobby ask with concern in his voice as he look at Joshua.

"Sam did loose a lot of blood from his injuries, even the blood we gave him was not enough to sustain him. So he needed another one after the surgery, the Nurse will keep an eye on him every 15 minutes to check his BP." The Doctor could see that Bobby and Joshua was worried about Sam.

"How did it go for his injuries, will there be any problems with those." Joshua ask the Doctor.

"When I work on them I clean then with a solution and Iodine, and scrub them good to wore off any infections. Even the wound from the wood was clean thoroughly, and the wound has a drainage tube to drain anything infection out. The wound on his side was clean and rest itch, the only wound I am concern with is the burn on his testicle. It's a very deep burn and we need to keep an close eye on it." The Doctor wanted the men to know what is really going on.

"With him being out now won't be a problem cleaning that part, but when he is awake good luck on that one. You might have to sedate him for that one, I don't think I can calm him down for that." Bobby said hoping by then Dean will be back.

"That will be find like I said he will be out of it for 12 hours, and when we move him to ICU he will still be out. He is on strong antibiotics to help clear up any infection, so he will be out of it for 24 hours the least. The next 24 hours will be the crucial of his recovery, if he makes it with out any problems it should be smooth sailing." The Doctor wanted to give them hope on his recovery, but want to make sure they understand anything could happen.

"Thanks Doc for everything you are doing for Sam, I really appreciate everything you are doing." Bobby said shaking his hand, then the Doctor shook Joshua's hand.

"Well that is good news for right now, at least Sam is holding his own and fighting." Joshua said with relief in his voice.

"Yeah that is good news Joshua and hopefully it stays good new. I better call Dean and let him and Joe know how the surgery went." Bobby said as he left to call Dean and Joe.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Joe were outside a bar waiting for Ross to come out, when they were searching the town the spotted him going into the bar. So they pulled on the other side of the road waiting for him, they would get him when he comes out and will take him to a secluded spot. Dean knew of a place to take him to give him the same torture he gave Sam.

"Dean are you sure it wise to grab him from this bar." Joe ask being a little nervous they might be spotted.

"If you are scared you can leave and I will do it myself." Dean said to Joe.

"I am not leaving you here alone, I promise Bobby that I will take care of you." Joe was getting frustrated with Dean.

"Well like I said I don't need a fucking baby sitter, if you want to help just sit here and be quite." Dean said in an angry tone.

Before Joe could answer Ross came out of the bar, walking to his car down the street. Dean got out of his car and started to walk towards Ross. Joe went to follow Dean when his phone went off. Dean was about a few feet from Ross that he could grab him right about now, Joe came running yelling his name making Ross turn and run. Dean stop and turn around furious with Joe ruining his chance to get even.

"What the hell Joe why in the hell did you do that, I almost had him and you let him get away. What is your fucking problems here." Dean was burning mad at Joe want now, so he turn to go after Ross. Until he heard Joe mention Sam's name.

"Dean Bobby called and got news about Sam's surgery." Joe said as he got to Dean's side.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That is all for this one, finally Sam got to know what was said. But will he believe in what Castiel told him.**

**Will Dean go back to the hospital to wait for Sam, or will he still be out looking for Ross.**

**If I said anything wrong about the surgery or the recovery stuff I am sorry. Don't know all about the medical stuff. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry if it took me this long to write it.**_

**I could not remember the surgeon's name in the last chapter sorry.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Dean was about to grab Ross from behind Joe yelled for him. Just then Ross turn around and saw how close Dean was. When Dean turn to face Joe Ross ran off down the road and out of sight. When Dean turn back he saw that Ross was gone and got angry with Joe.

"Why the hell did you do that for I almost had him." Dean yell at Joe and turn to go after Ross, until he heard Joe say Sam's name.

"Dean that was Bobby he called to let us know that Sam is out of surgery." Joe said as he got to Dean's side.

"What did Bobby say and how is Sam." Dean said with concern in his voice.

He really wanted to go after Ross to kill him, but he really wanted to know about Sam's surgery. He was hoping everything went good and there were no problems with his brother. It still hurts that Sam does not want him there for him, but he felt safe enough knowing Bobby was there to protect Sam.

"Bobby said the surgery went really well, and that they got all the infection out of Sam's wounds. Now he is in recovery and will be in there for 8 hours, then if everything goes as plan he will be transfer to his own room in ICU." Joe said to Dean knowing how concern Dean is of Sammy.

"That is good to know that Sam is ok so far, and that he is on the road to recovery. He will be out of it for awhile after they move him to his room. He will most likely will be sleeping for another 12 hours or so, which is good it gives me more time to look for Ross." Dean said knowing that he would not need to hurry there anytime soon.

"You are not going back to the hospital to be with Sam, I thought after hearing that you want to go back. Sam is going to need you there for him." Joe said trying to get Dean's mind off of Ross.

"Sam is not going to need me anytime soon Joe, you did not hear him when he told me to leave. He does not want me there then or now, so the only thing I can do is hunt for Ross and Draco." Dean said as he turn to Ross's car. He's going to check it out to see if he could find out where Ross is staying.

"Dean Sam is going to need you when he wakes up, he will be looking for you like he always does. No I was not there when he told you to leave, but Dean you are his older brother who he looks up to." Joe said trying to get Dean to listen to him.

"Joe I know you mean well and all, but please keep your business out of where it does not belong. What is going on between me and Sam is none of your business. So I would appreciate it if you stay out of my business, and next time don't yell out my name when I am sneaking up on someone." Dean was a little annoyed with Joe for ruining his chance with Ross.

"Dean you are becoming to obsessed with this thing with Ross, you are so blind by revenge that you don't see what it's doing to you. You need to be with Sam to help him in his recovery, not out here chasing a human being." Joe said being a little annoyed with Dean right now.

"Joe you did not see what he did to Sam to torture him, a human would not do that to another human. So don't even called him a human around me. That person is a monster who needs to be stop once and for all. If you don't want to help me that is fine, I will do this myself to get even with that Bastard for what he did to Sam." Dean was getting very angry right now with Ross and with Joe.

"Dean I promise Bobby to keep an eye on you which I plan on doing, I don't want the wrath of Bobby on me if something happens to you. So I am staying right here by your side to make sure you do nothing stupid." Joe said standing his ground to a very piss off Dean.

"FINE! Just don't get in my way again when we get a hold of Joe, that monster is going to get what he deserved. What every he did to Sam he will get ten folds from me. I will torture him very slowing and I know how to torture someone. Lets look in his car and see if there is any information that can lead us to him." Dean said with such hatred in his eyes.

When Joe saw that much hatred in his eyes it scared him to no end. He never saw Dean that angry before in the past and it really shook him to the core. He just hope that Sam will wake up soon calling for his brother, that will be the only thing that will stop Dean from his crusade on killing Ross.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John walk into the recovery room to check on his patient progress, as he walk into the room the Nurse was just finishing checking his vital signs. He walk up and look at Sam's chart after the Nurse wrote everything down. He was glad to see his patient was holding his own after such trauma to his body. He look at his wounds to see how they were healing. He saw that no infection took hold of any of them, even his leg look really good and healing fine. The draining tubes will be remove in a couple of days if the healing continues as good as it is. He look at the chart and saw his blood pressure was 120 over 60, respiration and pulse was back to the normal rhythm. His heart rate was stronger then before but still a little slower then he wanted.

"It looks like everything is going as good as it could, lets keep him here for another four hours. I want to make sure everything will be good before we move him." John told the Nurse before walking out to talk to the Uncle.

"Sure thing Doctor I will let you know if anything changes before we move him." The Nurse said as he finish checking Sam over.

John smile as he walk out knowing that Sam will be in good hands, he know that Lisa will keep a good eye on Sam. He heading back to the waiting room to talk to Bobby and Joshua, when he got there he only saw Joshua waiting in the chairs.

Joshua saw the Doctor coming up to talk to him and Bobby, so he look down the hall to see if Bobby was down there. So he took his cell phone out and call Bobby to let him know the Doctor was back to talk to him.

"I am coming to tell you that Sam…." John stop as Joshua put his hand up to stop him.

"I am sorry we should wait until Bobby gets back here, he would want to hear what you have to say." Just as Joshua finishing telling John Bobby came around the corner.

"How is Sam doing Doc." Bobby ask as he came to stand by Joshua.

"Call me John and Sam is doing really good, his vital signs are improving and he has no infection." John said.

"That is good to hear John, when can we see Sam." Bobby ask he really wants to see Sam for himself.

"He will be in recovery for another 4 hours, I just want to make sure that everything will be fine. If everything is the same we will move him then." John said seeing how much Bobby wants to see his Nephew.

"Why does he have to be in recovery for another four hours, you said that he is doing good right now. Is there something you are not telling us about Sam's surgery or recovery." Joshua ask with concern in his voice.

"No Joshua I am not keeping anything from you two, I am just being cautious with Sam because of his injuries. He did have some horrific injuries done to his body, and I want to make sure that everything is fine before you move him. His injuries are looking good and there is no infection developing in them. I am still concern about the burn to his testicle, we have been keeping a close eye on that one. We want to make sure that no infection develops there, the burn is really deep and it looks like the other one got a little burn to." John said hoping that they will understand on why he wants to wait. He can tell they care for Sam very much and wants the best done for him.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, I am just really concern for my Nephew is all. I am even concern for his brother if anything happens to Sam." Joshua said knowing if Sam does not get better Dean will hate himself for having Sam suffer like this.

"Joshua I totally understand how concern you are of Sam, and I will do my best for your Nephew. I can see you care a lot about him and so does Bobby. I will take really good care of Sam while he is under my watch." John said laying a hand on Joshua shoulder and giving a little squeeze.

"We know you will John and thanks for doing every thing you can for Sam." Bobby said shaking John's hand before he went to finish his rounds.

"Well we got four hours to waste before we see our boy, how about we go and try to eat something while we wait. Then we will call Joe and Dean again and tell them the good news." Bobby said to Joshua who just shook his head and they left. Stopping off at the Nurses station to tell them were they will be.

After they finish what the order at the cafeteria they went outside to call Joe and Dean. Bobby was wondering what state Dean's mind is in right now. Bobby knows how Dean can be when Sam is concern, he can be down right dangerous and that is what scares Bobby to no end. He is hoping that Joe can keep Dean in line for right now. If they get any bad news about Sam right now that could send Dean over the deep end. Bobby thought it would be better to call Joe then Dean, he knows that he would not get a truthful answer from Dean on what is going on. So he called Joe to see what is going on and tell them about Sam, he got a hold of Joe on the second ring.

"Joe I have some more news about Sam, is Dean there with you right now. How is the idjit doing on his search for Ross." Bobby was afraid to know.

"_Dean is doing as good as can be right now, he is mad at me for ruining his chance with Ross." Joe said._

"What do you mean ruining his chances with Ross, what the hell is going on here." Bobby said with panic in his voice, and Joshua eyes open wide by Bobby's comment.

"_After you called me I went to tell Dean about Sam surgery, he was about to grab Ross when I yell for him. When Ross saw him he ran off and Dean went off on me." Joe said._

"Joe I am sorry for Dean yelling at you, I just thought he wanted to know about his brother. Tell him next time to come and yell at me instead of you, how is he holding up with you." Bobby needed to know how Dean is doing, when he is in big brother mode he can be on scary person.

"_He is doing as well as he can right now, he is not doing really good with out Sam by his side. I know how those two are about each other, and it's tearing be about to see him like this. He has no emotion in his eyes just a blank stare, until he thinks about Ross then it just plain hatred in them. I am afraid for him Bobby for what he might do, and I may not be able to stop him for killing a person." Joe said being really concern for Dean._

"Joe I know what you mean on that one, when it comes to Sam Dean can be very dangerous. Just try your best to keep him calm, I know I am asking a lot cause I know how hard that will be. As soon as Sam wakes up I will call you guys, then maybe Dean will come back and forget about Ross." Bobby said hoping that would be true but knowing it won't work.

"_I will be waiting for your call Bobby and we will see if that works, I have a feeling that it probably won't work. Unless Sam calls Dean himself begging for him to come back to him." Joe said knowing what Bobby was saying and hoping the same._

With that they both ended the call each going back to their duty, one to keep a brother safe the other to save a brother. Joshua did not need to ask Bobby how Dean was doing, he could tell by the look on his face that Dean was not doing good. So they both went back into the hospital waiting for their boy to be moved to a room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel knew that Sam would not be safe with Draco being out there, so he made it his personal crusade to find Draco and kill him. He went to the barn were they had Sam to see if he could feel him. He could feel the presents of Demons being here, there were to many of them to feel just one presence.

He walk into the burn out remain of the barn to look around, and saw the remains of a person or Demon next to the black dog. He look some more and saw a poker in a stale and wonder if they used this on Sam. He knew that Sam was burn by something seeing the burn mark on his side. He stood up and went to the table that was still there, he put his hands on the table and got very angry on what he felt. He knew that Sam was torture on this table. He could feel the pain that Sam went through when he was tired on here. He thinks of himself as a compassionate Angel when it comes to people, but what Draco and Ross did to Sam made him angry. He could feel the anger inside of him building when he thinks of what Sam went through. He knew now that Draco must die at his hands and not Dean's hands, he feels he owes it to Sam to kill Draco for what he did to Sam. Castiel will make Draco pay for this very slowly when he gets his hands on him, he could torture Draco slower then Dean could and make him feel every part of it. Castiel does not think of him self as an avenging Angel, but right now that is the only thing he could think of at this moment. Hopefully when it's done and over with that Castiel can forgive himself for what he has to do. 'It not just for you being Dean Winchester brother I do this for, it's because I think of you are a friend of mine Sam.' Castiel said to himself as he walk out of the burn out barn with determination, he was going to make Draco pay for what he did to Sam. Turning his eyes back to the barn again he felt a presents there, he look at the Demon with his ice blue eyes that the Demon blood went cold. Castiel lift his hand to the Demon who screamed in pain, he made the Demon suffer before he turn him to ash 'you will be next Draco so come and find me or more Demons will die for you.' Castiel said to himself

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco was talking with Lucifer about all the things that's been going on, he told him what he did to Sam in the barn. How he torture him with a knife and a hot poker, and where he burn Sam for making out with his girl. Lucifer was please for what Draco did and how he did it, he was having Ross taking all the blame on this. They knew that Dean would be going after Ross first for what he did to his brother. They both know that Dean will make him suffer more then Sam did, this was what Draco wanted Dean to do so he could go after Sam himself. Yes he was in the hospital being watch by the Nurses and Doctors, but there is always around that to get to Sam. He had to be careful of Bobby more then the staff, he knew how protective Bobby is of Sam and will kill him if he could. He send in one of his minions to keep watch, and to report back to him when all is clear for him to get in. He knew this will take time for this to happen, so he was willing to wait until they could get Sam by himself in a room.

In the mean time he told Ross to keep his head low until then, and if he did not he would feed Ross the wolves. He did not want that human to mess with his plans at all, and warn Ross to stay clear of Dean at all cost. He even put him in a save and secure place and not to move form that spot for nothing.

One of the lower Demons came into the room with Lucifer and Draco he bowed his head to them. Then he look up at Draco with a panic look in his eyes, he did not want to tell Draco what that stupid human did especial on his watch.

"What is the matter with you, why are you acting this way." Draco ask the lower Demon.

"My Lord I have some bad news to tell you, and I am sorry for this happen on my watch." The lower Demon said with his eyes down.

"Speak and stop beating around the bush, what happen on your……" Draco stop in mid sentence look really anger at the lower Demon.

"Draco what is the matter, why are you looking like that." Lucifer ask him seeing the shock look in his eyes.

"Your post didn't you after I told you not to leave or else, what part of that did you not understand." Draco was burning mad at the lower Demon.

"I h-heard a s-sound behind the h-house, w-when I l-look to see w-where Ross was I-I went to s-see what it w-was." The lower Demon was in a submissive position.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE FOR NOTHING." Draco yelled at the Demon.

"I-I k-know y-you d-did….." Is all the Demon got out when Draco slam him to the wall.

"Then why in hell did you leave your post, I told you not to leave for nothing. Then you went to go check on a sound behind the house, why did you not let some other Demon check it out. It was probably Ross that did it to get out, even after I told him to stay put." Draco was really burning mad.

The lower Demon look at Lucifer to help him, he was pleading with Lucifer to get Draco off of him. Seeing that Lucifer was not going to help him he came up with something else.

"I will go look for him myself and bring him back, I heard that Dean almost got a hold of him just down the street." The lower Demon said trying to redeem himself.

"He ran into Dean down the street from the house, that is just great really fucking great on this one. Now Dean will be able to follow him back to the house, and kill him and ruin my plans I have for Sam. Why could you not just stay where I told you in the first place." Draco was really upset with the Demon and Ross for being so stupid.

Just then Draco let go of the lower Demon and cried out in pain, Lucifer was at his side in no time holding him. He looked into Draco eyes and saw nothing but pain, he had Draco by the shoulders holding him up. He has never seen Draco in this much pain since Lukas death, and he as asking Draco if he was ok and what happen.

"Draco what is the matter why did you cry out in pain like that." Lucifer ask with concern and worried in his voice.

"Aries is d-dead he cried out in such pain that I felt it." Draco said in breaths of pain.

"What do you mean that Aries in dead he is suppose to be here at the house." Lucifer said looking at Draco in the eye.

"I felt his pain and anguish when he died, he was tortured before he was killed. Why would he leave the house unless someone told him to." Draco said looking at Lucifer seeing the worried in his Lords eyes.

Just then another Demon ran into the room and told them that Castiel killed Aries at the barn, and that someone summon Aries there thinking it was Draco asking for him. Draco look at Lucifer who shook his head no, then he look at the two lower Demons who shook their head to. There was only one person who could do that, and that one person was Castiel himself who summon Aries there.

"Castiel himself summon Aries to kill him to get to me, so I would come out and fight him. I need to think of something to fight him back with, going after Sam and Dean right now will get me killed for sure." Draco said with anger building up inside of him.

"We can go and fight Castiel our selves if you are to chicken to, we are not afraid of one lonely Angel." Both Demons said.

Draco look at them with midnight black eyes and can see the fury behind them. Both Demons tried to hid from Draco anger.

"I am not afraid to go up against Castiel at all, he is one powerful Angel to mess with. I have learn that from experience with Lukas, he is one force you don't want to get angry. " With that Draco threw the Demon's into the wall and set them in flames.

Draco turn to Lucifer who was worried about his second in command, he put his hand on his shoulders and look into his eyes. Draco bowed his head to Lucifer and said that he was fine now, he needed to get some of the anger out of him.

"I'm fine now my Lord I just needed to blow some steam, they were the only ones I could take it out on." Draco said with a smile. Knowing that he will have to face Castiel at one point, but he would need a plan if he was even going to consider that one.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Joe finish talking with Bobby he went to find Dean, they both rented a hotel room for the night. Joe wanted to stay in the same room with Dean to keep an eye on him. Dean was set dead against sharing the same room with him, but they only had enough money for one room. So when they walk into the room together Dean took the bed closes to the door, Joe did not say a word by Dean's mood on where to sleep. He knew that Dean always sleep by the door and Sam by the wall.

"Dean Bobby just called and said that Sam will be moved to his own room soon. If he holds up like he is doing he will be moved in about 4 hours or so." Joe said hoping that Dean would give up this obsession with Ross.

"That is good that he will be in his own room, Bobby will be there to keep Sam safe from Ross and Draco." Dean said with a pain in his heart, it should be him waiting in the room and not Bobby.

"We can leave tomorrow to the hospital to see Sam, he would be glad to see you when he wakes up. Joe did not want to say anything else by the look on Dean's face.

"You don't think I want to be there, I want to hold Sam in my arms. I want to feel his breathing on me when he cuddles in my chest, feel his hair against my cheek when I have him in my arms. Feel his heart beat when I have my hand on his chest when he is sleeping. Seeing him looking up at me with love in his eyes, seeing that look that a little brother give to a big brother who he admires. That is what I want to do and it hurts me that I can not do that, my heart aches knowing that Sam hates me right now and that he wants Bobby." Dean said with sadness and jealousy in his voice, he wish he could be there when HIS little brother wakes up.

Joe just look at Dean and felt sorry for the older brother, he could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He wish he could make things better for the brothers, but this is something they need to work out themselves. He just nodded at Dean and got ready for bed, he took his shower and Dean took his showers and went to bed.

Dean just laid there thinking how to get his brother back, he really needs his brother back in his arms and heart. He misses seeing how his brother looks at him with love in his eyes, seeing how Sam's admires him as a big brother again. He had tears in his eyes on how much he misses HIS little brother, and wish he was there when Sam opens his eyes not Bobby.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That is all for this chapter hope you like this one.**

**I was only trying to get Dean point of view out as a older brother, who misses his younger brother and wants him back into his life nothing else.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter, this one is where Dean and Sam will be back together.

Draco will get his chance with Sam again, and it won't be good for our poor Sammy.

There will be strong language in this chapter, we are still dealing with a angry Dean. Bobby will have some words of his own later in this chapter, he will lose his temper in this one.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**Dean was looking around the room he was in, he saw the room had white walls and no windows or doors. He was wondering how in the hell he got here. Last thing he remember was Joe and him in the hotel room. Now he is in some room that he never seen before, and wondering why he is in here. He look around again and saw Castiel stranding in the corner of the room. He walk up to Castiel and ask what is he doing here.**_

"_**Cas why did you bring me here for, why can't you ever come and talk to me in person." Dean said being a little annoyed with Castiel for doing this.**_

"_**Cause Dean what I have to say to you is just for us, not for anyone else to hear." Castiel said looking at Dean with intense eyes.**_

"_**Well then talk I have things I have to do Cas, I don't have time for these games of yours." Dean said.**_

"_**I want you to go back to Sam and be there for your brother, he needs you more then this thing with Ross. I can take care of Draco and of Ross, your place is with your brother at the hospital. Not out here going after Ross for what he did to Sam, this could wait until Sam is well enough to be left alone." Castiel said trying to get Dean to go back to the hospital. **_

"_**Right now Cas my place is to find Ross and kill him for what he did to Sam. He is going to pay for what he did to my Sammy He will be torture by me the same way he did to Sam. He will feel every bit of pain that Sam felt and more. So don't tell me this is your fight cause it's not." Dean was getting really angry with the Angel, he was tried of people telling him what not to do.**_

"_**Dean I know how much pain you are in right now, your heart is broken because of what Sam said to you. You want your revenge on Ross and on Draco for what they did, I know how you are feeling Dean I can feel it." Castiel can feel Dean's pain and wants to help him.**_

"_**How do you know how I feel right now Cas, you have no idea on how I feel inside. I have so much hurt and hatred right now I can explode. I have to make Ross pay for what he did to Sam, he will get his turn with the knife and poker just like Sam did." Dean can feel the anger building up side of him. **_

"_**Dean I can feel your pain for losing Sam, I know how you feel cause I feel the same way." Castiel look deep into Dean's eyes.**_

"_**How would you know the feelings I have right now Cas, have you lost your brother by a misunderstanding. Have him tell you to leave and not come back, and seeing the hatred in those puppy dog eyes of his. No I don't think you know how I feel right now, so please leave me alone so I can get this done." Dean said to Castiel with head down.**_

"_**Dean I do know how you feel about Sam, I care for him to like a brother. Yes I do care for him so don't give me that look. I am angry for what Draco did to Sam and he will pay for it. I do plan on making Draco pay for everything he did to Sam. When I am done with him he will wish he never touch Sam." Dean can see the anger in Castiel eyes when he said it.**_

_**Dean was about to say something else until Castiel put his hands up, he silence Dean with his hand and look. He walk and stood right next to Dean almost touching his shoulder. He turn his head side ways looking a Dean out of the corner of his eyes. Dean felt like he was being discipline by the Angel's look, he knew that look and did not say anything else. He knew when Castiel gave him that look it means the Angel was on a mission. He knew that mission was for Draco for what he did to Sam, and Dean knew that Draco was in big trouble with Castiel. It made him proud of Castiel for looking after Sam by going after Draco.**_

"_**Dean please go back to your brother and stay there with him, stop this revenge you have with Ross for now." Castiel knew Dean enough that he will not listen.**_

"_**Cas I am sorry but I can't do that right now, I have to find Ross right now to kill him. With him being out there Sam is still in danger, and Bobby and Joshua is there with him so he is safe for right now." Dean just wanted to get out of this dream. **_

"_**I had to try you know that right, I know you would not listen to me. You never listen to anything I have ask you so far. I got to get going and find Draco before he does anything to your brother." With that Castiel put his hands on Dean shoulders and squeeze them, then he sent Dean back to the hotel.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Bobby and Joshua came back to the waiting room, John was there to tell them that Sam was being moved to ICU. He was doing much better and his vital signs approve in the last four hours. He took Bobby and Joshua to Sam's room and open the door for them. When they all walk in Bobby saw how pale Sam look, and he was wearing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He walk over to Sam and carded his hand through his hair, he push his bangs away from his face like Dean would do. It hurt him knowing that Dean won't be here to comfort his brother. Maybe when Sam is more alert and awake he sill talk to him about Dean. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear John talking to him.

"I am sorry I did not hear what you said John." Bobby look up at him when John put his hand on Bobby's shoulders

"I was saying that Sam will be out for at least 10 hours. He will open his eyes then close them again, he might stay awake for a little while then go back to bed." John said with a smile when Bobby was lost in his thoughts again.

"I can't wait for him to be fully awake and see those eyes of his." Joshua said he was ready now to have Sam awake.

"In time he will be up and talking to you guys, but right now he needs all the sleep he can get. His body went through a lot of trauma and needs to heal. He lost a lot of blood from his wounds and the infection took a lot of fluids from his body." John said knowing how much they wanted Sam to talk to them.

"We understand John and we will make sure he gets all the rest he needs, we just miss our boy so much that we just want to hold him. Is that to much to ask for from his two Uncles." Bobby said looking at Sam then back to John.

"No Bobby that is not to much to ask for, I know how much you two care for Sam I can see that. He will be fine in time and in a couple of days he will be moved out of ICU and into his own room. Lets take it one step at a time and go from there how does that sound." John said to them as he walk out of the room to do his rounds. He told them that he will be back to check up on Sam.

After John left Bobby and Joshua sat on either side of the bed, waiting for their boy to wake up. Bobby will feel better when he sees Sam's eyes open, then he will know that everything will be fine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning Dean and Joe were on the road again looking for Ross. Joe can tell that Dean is in a better mood then yesterday. He did not want to say anything to ruin his good mood so he stayed quite. They stop off for breakfast before they hit the road, and Dean was really quite and it made Joe nervous. Dean then look up to Joe with a frown on his face, he was wondering why Joe was so nervous for. The last two days Joe was constantly on his case, and now he is saying nothing to him and was wondering why.

"Joe what is the matter you are to quite." Dean said looking at his friend.

"You seem to be in a better mood then you have been. Is there a reason for your good mood." Joe ask not wanting to start an argument with Dean.

"Let just say that I have an Guardian Angel looking over my shoulder, and that I know that Sam will be asking for me." Dean said with hope in his voice.

"Hey if it gets you to be in a better mood I am for it. So what do we have in store for us today." Joe said.

"I guess we keep looking and ask people if they seen Ross around. I do have a picture of him that we can show people." Dean said then stop when he hear a conversation at the other table.

"**Did you hear about that Draco kill those two Demons." The guy said to his friend.**

"**Yeah I heard that he set them on fire when he called him a chicken." His friend said.**

"**I know that was really dumb for him to say that, just because Draco does not want to go after Castiel because of Lukas. He does not want end up like Lukas did, I can't blame him for that one bit. That Angel is one powerful being that you don't want to mess with." They guy said to his friend.**

Dean was listening in on their conversation and wondering if they were with Draco. He look at Joe and nodded over to the table. Joe look over and saw the two guys leave the table and walk out the door. Dean got up and followed them down the street. Joe was right behind Dean asking him what he heard.

"What did they say Dean." Joe ask when he was at Dean side.

"I heard them talking about Draco and Castiel, and I want to see what they know about them." Dean said keeping an eye on them.

"Who is Castiel Dean I know who Draco is." Joe look at Dean with a confuse look.

"Castiel is an Angel that helps Sam and I, and he has become a friend of ours to." Dean said smiling at Joe's expressing.

"You talk to an Angel Dean a real life Angel, what was in your breakfast I want some of that." Joe thought that Dean was joking.

"Yes a real life Angel I will have him met you one day just not now. I want to know what these two guys know about Draco." Dean watch as they turn down an alley.

When Joe and Dean got to the alley they were gone, they look all over the alley and found nothing. They don't know how they got out, there was no side streets or open doors to go into. Dean curse under his breath when they lost them. They turn and walk back to the Impala by the restaurant, as they left the alley two figure where looking out the window on the second story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

For the next two days Sam slept on and off, opening his eyes for a short time. Seeing Bobby and Joshua there Sam felt safe, knowing that Bobby would be watching over him. Finally by the third day Sam woke up and talk with Bobby and Joshua, he stayed awake for about an hour or so. Until exhausting over took him again.

"Hey Bobby what happen." Sam said in a whisper. It was so low Bobby had a hard time hearing him.

"Hey there kiddo, what do you remember." Bobby did not want to say anything yet.

"I-I remember being in barn…..being hurt….dog….fire." Sam was still drowsy from the drugs and being a little confused. Sam moved and pain erupt in his body and he hiss.

"Take it easy there kiddo it's ok, just lay still you've been hurt real bad." Joshua said comforting Sam.

"Okay" Sam said before falling asleep again.

Bobby and Joshua look at each other after Sam went back to bed, they did not like the fact that Sam is still in so much pain. They were going to tell John that Sam was in to much pain still, it hurts Bobby to see Sam in so much pain. So when John came in for his rounds Bobby ask him.

"Sam was up for a little while and he hiss in pain." Bobby said with concern in his eyes.

"Bobby Sam is going to be in some pain from his injuries, some of his injuries are still healing and will be a little sore. If he complains about the pain we will give him pain medicine for it." John said with sympathy for Bobby.

"I guess I don't like seeing Sam in so much pain." Bobby said to John.

"I can understand that one Bobby, I don't like seeing my patients in pain either. Sam seems to be sleeping peacefully now, if he wakes up in pain call us we will give him something for it." John said as he left the room.

By the fourth day Sam stayed awake longer and was in less pain. Every once in awhile he will hiss in pain and Bobby would call for a Nurse. She would give Sam some medicine for the pain, he was grateful it did not make him drowsy. He wanted to ask Bobby what happen to him.

"Bobby what happen to me." Sam as him with pleading eyes.

"You were seriously hurt Sam, Draco got to you and torture you. He cut you with a knife on your chest and back. He burned you with a poker on your side and well you know." Bobby said looking at Sam with sad eyes.

"I remember now what happen to me, I thought maybe that was a dream I guess not. The reason why Draco burn be there is he thought I was having sex with his girl." Sam said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sam I am sorry for what Draco did to you, and wish we could have gotten to you sooner. We look for four days and nothing, so we separated and went in different direction. That is how I found you on the side of the road, I think that Castiel had a hand in finding you." Bobby said as he wipe the tears from Sam's face.

"I remember when I fell and I felt a present by me, when I open my eyes I saw him leaning over me. Then you came to my side and that is all I could remember, who is **we** Bobby?" Sam turn to look at Joshua who shook his head no, then he look back at Bobby.

"I mean me and Dean were looking for you kiddo, we spent four days looking for you. He would not sleep or eat he kept going. I had to force him to sleep and eat, he fought me every step of the way Sam." Bobby was trying to make Sam that Dean does care for him.

"Bobby Dean does not want me around anymore, so why would he waste his precious time looking for me. He does not want me around him anymore, he said it himself on the phone with Ross." Sam was getting really up set now.

"Sam calm down it's ok I am sorry for bringing him up. That it calm down now I am sorry for making you upset like that." Bobby said carding his hand through Sam's hair.

"Can we please not talk about him right now." Sam pleaded with Bobby.

Just then John walk in to check on his patient, he saw that Sam was awake now. He walk up to his patient and introduce himself.

"Nice to see you awake Sam, I am Doctor John Walsh." He said as he came and check Sam's vital signs.

"Hi Doctor." Sam said looking at him with leery eyes.

"If it's ok with you Sam I would like to check you wounds, your Uncles could stay in the room. I just want to check to see how they are healing." John was not going to do it if his patients was uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah okay." Is all Sam could say looking at Bobby with nervous eyes.

"Good Sam I am going to check your wounds on your chest first. They seem to be healing really good, the stitches are healing just fine. Now lets check your back and see how the wounds are doing there." John went to place his hands on Sam's shoulders and stop, he saw Sam flinch from him. So he look at Bobby who help Sam sit up.

"The wounds on your back are healing just fine to, there is no signs of infection." John was please to see how well Sam was healing.

"Now I am going to check your burn marks on your sides." He look at them carefully and gently put ointment on them. He went to his leg wound and like the looks of the wound. They took the draining tubes out a couple of days ago, and it's healing just fine now he was please with the wound. He look at the claw marks on his right ankle and frown. He notice it look a little irritated around the scratch marks. He took some cleaning solution and clean the wound out and wrap it with a sterilize bandage.

"So far everything look pretty good so far, I still don't like the fact that the scratch marks aren't healing right." John was getting worried about those, they should be healing by now.

"Is that something to be concern about John." Bobby ask with worried in his voice.

"Right now that is hard to say, I don't know what kind of animal attack Sam." John said.

"He said a dog attack him when he crawl out of the barn, and his claws got his ankle." Joshua said.

"We will have to keep an close eye on it then. When we did a swab test we found some kind of bacteria in the wound. We have never seen it before so that is probably the reason why it's taking so long to heal." The next thing he needed to check was going to be challenging, he was not sure how Sam would react.

"Sam before I cover you back up I have to check your testicle, I want to make sure there is no infection there." He felt bad for Sam when his face paled.

"N-No." Sam look at Bobby for help, he did not want anyone looking there.

"Sam you need to Doctor to look at the burn, you don't want it to get infected." Bobby said feeling bad for Sam.

"O-Okay" Sam could feel his cheeks getting warm, he new he was blushing.

Bobby grab Sam's hand and held it tight, and rub his head with his other hand. He then look at John and nodded his hand. John then look at Sam's burn testicles and put ointment on the burn. He like the look of the burn and saw that it was healing. He look at Sam with a sad smile when he saw tears in Sam's eyes.

"Everything looks fine Sam and in a couple of days we can remove the stitches, and put you in your own room and off the oxygen mask." John felt bad for Sam having to go through all of this.

Three says later Sam had his stitches removed, they had to sedate him to remove them. He had a panic attack when they tried to cut the stitches, every time the knife came near he would fight them. He was out of the ICU and into his own room, they kept him by himself since he was nervous around strangers. Bobby was please on how far Sam came around, now if he could get Sam to eat he would feel a lot better.

One of the Nurses came in to give Sam a sponge bath, and ask if Bobby and Joshua could leave the room. She said it would take about an hour to give him the bath, and then someone is coming in to clean his wounds. She said that would take an hour in a half for it all. Bobby and Joshua did not really want to leave Sam, but what could happen to him in the hospital around all these people. After they left she got her phone and called someone, telling them that the hunters are gone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Joe showed the picture of Ross to a couple of store owners and people on the street. So far no one have seen him around here. Dean was about to give up hope when a women came up to him and ask to see the picture. She said she saw entering one of the empty building in town. Dean look at Ross and headed for the Impala, until Joe grab Dean's arm and turn him around.

"Dean does that sound a little to easy to you." Joe said holding Dean arm still.

"You are right Joe that does sound to easy, lets go back to the women." Dean and Joe headed back to where the women was.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSM**

One of Draco minions came to him and said the coast is clear, he was standing out in the back of the hospital. He went into the door in the back of the hospital, and took the back stair case to Sam's floor. When he open the door do the stair well he look around, he went down the hall to where Sam is. Before he open the door he look around, making sure Bobby or Joshua was not around. Having one of his minions standing by the door as a look out, he was to knock on the door when the other Demons alerted about Bobby and Joshua.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After Bobby and Joshua left the room to go eat, the nurse got on her phone and called. Telling the Demon to go through the back door, she unlock the door for them to get in. Then go to the stair case and go to the fifth floor, go right after you entered the hall Sam's room is six doors down to the right. She started to bath Sam who fall asleep when she started, the warm water and he soft touch put Sam asleep. When he was sleeping she tied him to the bed and gag his mouth. She heard the door open and saw Draco entering the room, she smile at him and he look at Sam sleeping form. He walk up to her and ask her did you bring the tools, she said she hid them in the room before Sam came into the room. She went to the closet and pulled out the knife and poker. She handed him the tools and then went to wake up Sam, she patted his cheeks and softly called him. Sam open his eyes to see black eyes looking at him, he wanted to move away but could not move. He wanted to yell for Bobby and Joshua and found his mouth was gagged. He turn and look and saw Draco standing next to him, with a evil grin on his face and Sam began to panic.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Joe found the women again who was standing behind a building, she was talking to someone on the phone. Dean and Joe hid and listen to her conversation, Dean panic when he heard her say Draco they fell for it. Dean look at Joe with panic in his eyes knowing they were had, he wanted to go and kill the bitch but he had to warn Bobby. As he and Joe ran back to the Impala Dean called Bobby, to tell him to stay with Sam no matter what and he is on the way. When Bobby answered he told Dean that they are having lunch, and Sam was fine having a sponge bath right now. Bobby's blood went cold when Dean told him what he heard, he and Joshua ran back to Sam's room as fast as they could.

"Bobby are you with Sam right now." Dean ask with urgency in his voice.

"No Dean we are having lunch right now, Sam is having a bath and getting his wounds clean. What is the matter you sound like you are about to hit someone." Bobby was wondering why Dean sounded so distress.

"Bobby Draco is at the hospital you need to get to Sam NOW!." Dean yelled over the phone.

"Dean are you sure that Draco is……." is all that Bobby got out when Dean rip into him.

"FUCK Bobby yes I am sure that Draco is there, why do you think I am acting this way. He is going after Sam to kill him this time, or maybe torture him some more. Joe and I are on the way right now, so please go to Sam's room." Dean is yelling over the phone.

"Damn it we are on our way Dean, and hopefully we can get to Sam first." Bobby was up and out the door before Joshua could ask anything.

"Hurry Bobby he could be with Sam right now, FUCK how stupid of me to fall for something like this. After we make sure Sam is ok that BITCH is toast. Draco better not touch a hair on Sam's head, if he does that fucking Demon is going to regret it for touching my Sammy." Dean was pushing his baby as hard as he could, he need to get to Sam was more important right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam tried to get loose of his binds and could not, he tried to make some kind of noise to get someone. Everything he did to get someone attention was not working, he tried to get away from Draco's knife but his body would not listen. Draco took his knife and slit one of Sam's wounds open again, Sam tried to yell from the pain but nothing came out. He started to breath through the pain when Draco slit another wound open, he was breathing so hard he was about to pass out so he calm his breath down. He did not want to past out with Draco here, so he tried to calm his breathing and himself down. Draco lean over Sam and look straight into his eyes, he said this is for Lucy she died because she like him so it's pay back time.

"Lucy would be around if it weren't for you, she ran inside to warn you of the black dog. She died because of you and you will have to pay for it." Draco took the poker and heated it with the blow torch.

Sam knew what he was about to do and really tug on his binds, he did not care if he broke his wrists or not. He knew he had to get away from Draco before he gets burn again. He tug so hard that the skin around his wrist and ankles were raw and bleeding, they hurt like hell but he did not care he needed to get away. Just then a knock came on the door that was the signal that Bobby was coming. The Nurse look at Draco and said lets go now there coming. Draco wanted Sam to pay for Lucy death, so he took the poker and place it on both of his testicles this time. Sam scream in pain when Draco burn his private parts, and he kept it there for a second. He then watch Sam as he withered in pain on the bed, he smile at Sam's discomfort and left the room. Just as all three Demons got into the stair well Bobby and Joshua ran into Sam's room, what they saw shock them both and made their blood boiled.

Sam was tied to the bed with his mouth gagged, two of his wounds were slice open. They notice a freshly burn mark on his testicles, and Sam was thrashing against his binds. Joshua ran out in the hall way and yelled for help, as Bobby went to untie Sam from his binds. He notice how raw Sam's skin was under his binds. Joshua came to the other side and untied Sam and removed his gag. Sam started to yell out in pain, and he would move away from Bobby's or Joshua's touch. He keep screaming at them to get away and leave him alone, the Nurse ran into the room as was shock at what she saw. Bobby turn to her and told her to get the Doctor, as she ran out another Nurse ran in to help.

"How did this happen to Sam, who would do this to him in the hospital." The Nurse said to her self then kept quite when Bobby glared at her.

"What do you mean what happen here, some fucking psycho came in here. I thought you were suppose to be watching him. Where is the Nurse that gave him a bath before we left." Bobby yelled at the Nurse.

"There was no one in here to bath……." that was all she got out when Bobby went off on her.

"What the hell do you mean that no one gave him a bath, we left him alone with one of the Nurses to bath him. She told us it would take an hour and a half, cause then someone was coming in to clean his wounds. We trusted him with her cause she was one of the Nurses that work here, so go find her now and see what happen." Bobby knew who it was but he wanted answers as to how he got in here.

"Sir I can reassure you that no………." She flinch when Bobby got into her face.

"Don't FUCK with me lady someone is held responsible for this, and I want answers NOW you got it. Did someone get the Doctor or are they just sitting on there asses. I ask you a question ma'am I want an answer to my question, or are you hard of hearing or just playing dumb." Bobby did not care if he made the Nurse flinch when he got into her face, he wanted answers now.

Bobby turn to see Joshua trying to calm Sam down but to no prevail, the only person who could calm him down is on his way. He wish Dean was here right now to get Sam to calm down. Bobby went back to help Joshua with a panic Sam, only to get a fist in his jaw from Sam.

John ran into the room to see Sam thrashing in his bed, he came just in time to see Bobby being hit by Sam. He went to put the sedative in Sam's IV only to have Sam pulled from his arm. Bobby could see that Sam was looking for someone, and he was hoping that someone would get here soon. Bobby tired everything to calm Sam down with no luck, he was about to give up any hope and hold Sam down so the Doctor could give Sam the sedative. Just then the person who he wanted to show up came charging into the room, like a mother bear defending her cub.

Dean ran to Sam side and grab his face with his hands, he tried to get Sam to look at him and to focus. Sam's eyes were so wild and scared Dean had a hard time, he was talking to Sam in a calm soothing voice. No matter what he did Sam did not focus on him, he was in such a panic state that he did not listen to anything Dean said to him. Finally Dean yelled out Sam's nick name SAMMY! Dean saw that Sam was calm down a little bit. He was still fighting the hold on his face and his eyes still un focus.

"Sam look at me HEY! Look at me Sam, that is it calm down now. You need to calm down Sam, listen to my voice ok and calm down." Dean was running his hand in Sam's hair, like he used to when he was younger.

Sam did calm down a little and was still searching for his brother, 'what am I thinking Dean does not want me around, do stop looking for him to come into my room.' Sam said to him self, even though he could here someone calling his name, it sounded like Dean but he knew it was not his brother.

"Sammy calm down, you need to calm down Sam. Sammy please look at me, look into my eyes Sam. That is right look into my eyes, see it's me so calm down now ok." Dean finally got Sam to look at him, and Sam calm down as he saw his brothers green eyes.

"De'n? no it must be a trick, Dean's not here he don't want me." Sam said with sadness in his voice.

"Sammy it's me look into my eyes again, Sam come on man look into my eyes. You need to calm down ok, I am here for you and I do want you. I love you Sam so come one calm down." Dean eyes were getting blurry from the tears. It tore his heart apart seeing his brother thrashing like that.

"No you are not Dean, leave me alone, Dean don't want me anymore." Sam was crying now that he lost his brother.

"Sammy I do want you it's me I am your brother, please you have to believe me." Dean did the only thing he knew to get Sam to know it was him.

When Sam was younger and scared he would lay on Dean's chest and listen to his heart beat. His heart beat always calm Sam down right away, so he took his brother's head and place it over his heart. He held him there with his chin in Sam's hair, rocking his brother back and forth. He felt Sam's head snuggle against his chest, he could feel Sam started to relax some more. He sat there and held Sam this way until Sam was total calm, he could here Sam crying and saying something to him.

"I-It's you Dean, you came back to me. I am sorry you don't want me anymore." Sam cried in Dean's arms.

"Shhhhh Sam it's going to be ok I am here for you now, I do want you Sam I always wanted you as a brother. Sometimes you can be a pain in the ass, but I won't take you any other way." Dean kept rocking Sam until exhausting over took Sam.

Dean turn to look at Bobby and the others with tears in his eyes, he look at the Doctor to take over for Sam. He did not want to let his brother go, he wanted to hold him forever but he knew that Sam needed help. So he let his brother go into the hands of the Doctor, he knew that when Sam woke up he will be there for him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN**

**That's all for this chapter, I hope this one was not to boring in the beginning. If it was I am sorry for that.**

**At least the brothers are back together again, I hope there was not to much chick flick in there. **

**Next chapter will be of Sam's recovery again, this time Dean will be there for him. Not that Bobby doesn't matter, but he is no Dean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter, there will be a lot of brotherly love.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean was comforting Sam to calm him down, Bobby could not stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He was so happy to see his boys together again, it broke his heart that Sam thinks that Dean doesn't want him. He wishes he could somehow get Sam to realize that Dean does need him, the only person who can do that is Dean. 'That's it boy let him know ya want him', Bobby was saying to himself after he heard Dean tell Sam he does.

"I'm here Sammy so calm down, just listen to my voice that's it just listen." Dean was saying to Sam.

"I'm sorry you don't want me anymore Dean, I'm sorry for not being the brother you wanted." Sam is still thinking that Dean does not want him.

"Sammy I never said that I didn't want you as a brother, I'm glad that I have you as a brother. I wouldn't change that for anything, you are the brother I always wanted I am proud of you." Dean smile when he felt Sam cuddle deeper into his chest, and he gently rub Sam's back in small circles. His other hand he gently rub his thumb behind Sam's ear, this and listening to his heart beat calm Sam down.

Dean knew the Doctors wanted to check Sam over, so he laid Sam down on the bed and got up. He felt a pulled on his jacket and frowned, Sam grab a hold of Dean's leather jacket and won't let go. Dean shrugged out of his jacket so Sam could have it, he knew the jacket will comfort Sam that's why he let Sam have it. Besides listening to Dean's heart beat when Sam was scared, Sam would grab hold of Dean jacket or shirt for comfort.

When John came to Sam's bed to move him to a gurney, he was going to take the jacket away from Sam. Dean stop his hand before he could remove the jacket, knowing that Sam would get agitated if they took the jacket away. John gave Dean an understanding nod and move Sam to the gurney, making sure the jacket stayed in Sam's grip and rush him to OR.

After Sam left the room one of the Nurses walk up to Dean, she wanted to make sure that he was ok. She could tell that he was shaken up seeing his brother like that, she put her hand on his shoulders and look into his eyes.

"Are you alright sir, you look a little pale." The Nurse wanted to make sure Dean was going to be fine.

"I'll be fine when I see Sammy back into his room, so I can keep an eye on him." Dean was shaking like a leaf seeing his brother like that.

"I can tell that you care very much for your brother, you raise him since he was little right." The Nurse ask Dean.

"How did you know that I raised him?" Dean ask the Nurse.

"I have been at this for a long time sir, and they way you barge right in here . You came in here like a mother bear defending her cub, and they way he grab onto your jacket like a security blanket. I can see the bond between you two and it's strong, it's stronger then his bond with his Uncle." The Nurse check Dean's vital signs to make sure he will be fine.

"Those two do have a strong bond, and I am real proud of ya." Bobby came to sit next to Dean, and put his arm over his shoulder.

"He has been my responsibility since he was 6 months old, I'll always look after him no matter what." Dean said with pride in his voice.

"I can believe that you will look after him, he is one lucky brother to have you." With that the Nurse excused her self and left the room.

Dean, Bobby, Joshua and Joe waiting in the room for Sam, it seemed like it took all day to get Sam back. They all look up as John came into the room, followed by the gurney with Sam sound asleep. The two orderlies moved Sam back to his bed, making sure the jacket was still in his grip. After Sam was situated on the bed the orderlies left, John and a Nurse fix the IV and hook Sam back up. John check his vitals to make sure he was doing good, then he turn to Dean and the others in the room.

"Sam will be sleeping for the next 12 hours or so, his body has been through so much the last couple of days. I clean and re stitch his wounds and applied ointment on his burn testicles, when his testicles got burn again he got both this time. I will be keeping a close eye on his testicles, making sure there will be no infection developing. If you don't have anymore question I will leave to make my rounds, I will stop in later to check up on Sam." John said as he left.

"Well then why don't ya and Joe get to a hotel, and get some sleep ya all look tired." Bobby knew they needed some rest just like him and Dean, he knew he will not get Dean away from Sam.

"Alright Bobby we will go and get a hotel room down the street, and be back tomorrow to see how our boy is doing." Joe said as he went to Sam's side and smile at him, he look at Dean and gave him a sad smile. He knew that Dean would not leave his brothers side for nothing, and that Bobby would take care of his two boys.

"Dean Sam will be fine he is a fighter, he is just going to need his rest." Joshua said as he laid his hand on Dean's shoulder, and then he went up to Sam and rub his hand through his hair.

Joe and Joshua look back at Bobby before they left the room, as they walk out the door they both turn and look at the small family and smiled. They both love the brothers and consider them as their sons, and would protect them even kill for them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel had two Demons pin to the wall in a warehouse, he was asking them where their boss Draco is. Both Demons did not say a word to Castiel, and both kept their silence about Draco location. They knew if they told the Angel where Draco is, Lucifer would send out his minions and kill them on the spot. If they don't tell Castiel what he wants to know, the Angel will kill them and go after more of them. So they decided to trick the Angel and send him on a goose chase, hoping that he will fall for it and let them go.

"We heard that Draco was at a warehouse on the other side of town, he is having a meeting with Lucifer to let him know what happen to Sam." Bosco said to Castiel.

"What do you mean? What happen to Sam?" Castiel turn and walk up to Bosco.

"Draco went to the hospital and hurt Sam again, I don't know what he did but he hurt him bad." Bosco said with fear in his voice, they way Castiel was looking at him made him nervous.

"He did WHAT! When did this happen, and how did he get to Sam?." Castiel wanted to know how Draco got his hands on Sam, he should have been safe in the hospital with Bobby there.

"The only thing we know is that he cut Sam and burnt him again, how he got in the hospital we don't know." Falco said to Castiel

"I know you are lying, I can not sense his presence. He's not in this town at the moment, so shall we try this again or you die." Castiel was letting his anger get the better of him, he even told Draco not to touch Sam personally.

"If we tell you anything Draco will kill us….if we don't say anything you will kill us….so either way we will die." Bosco said looking nervously at Castiel.

Falco and Bosco look at each other thinking how they can get out of this, they both knew they will be died by Draco or Castiel. They figure that Draco will make them suffer with pain, Castiel would probably turn them to dust. So they told the Angel they don't know where Draco is, and that made Castiel very angry and he walk up to Bosco. He look at the Demon with his ice blue eyes, the Demon could see the fire that was behind them. Castiel took his hand and place it on the Bosco's chest, as he did there was white light coming from his hand.

Bosco could feel the heat that was coming from Castiel's hand, the burning sensation on his skin was like salt being poured in his wound. He could feel the heat going through his body, his skin started to tingle like little needles. Then it felt like someone was skinning him alive, he could feel his skin being burned layer by layer. He wanted to scream from the pain that his body was in, his lungs felt like they were about to burst. He felt blood coming from his nose and eyes and mouth, he was being burn alive and could not stop it. The pain was so unbearable that he wish Castiel would kill him now, instead the pain continue until he fell into consciousness. The last thing he saw was a bright white light then nothing, his body was turn to ash at Castiel's feet.

Castiel's eyes turn to Falco and his blood went cold, he just watch his friend die at the hand of the Angel. He had fear in his eyes when Castiel look at him, he hope that his death would be less painful. Castiel put his hands on Falco's chest, just like he did with Bosco and a white light came from his hand. Falco could feel the heat going through his body, his pain felt like little needles pricking his skin. He could feel his whole body getting hot, then he could feel the pain subsisting he open his eyes to see Castiel's eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you like your friend, you are going to go and tell Draco what happen. He needs to come and face me, for disobeying a direct order I gaved him." Castiel said to Falco after he release his hand from him.

Falco knew the Angel meant business by his look, he could see the angry in his ice blue eyes. Falco moved away from Castiel and left the building to tell Draco what Castiel said.

As Castiel watch Falco leave the building he knew he had to get to Sam, he needs to be there to protect Sam from anymore attacks for Draco. With that Castiel left the building with a big gust of wind, knowing that Sam needs his help right now.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Joshua and Joe left Bobby turn to Dean who sitting on Sam's bed, he was carding Sam's hair with his hand gently. Bobby knew that Dean needed his rest to, and there was an extra bed in the room.

"Dean ya need to get rest yourself in the other bed, you ain't doing Sam any good if ya fall over." Bobby look at Dean with a look that said don't push me. He knows Dean enough that he would push himself to the limit.

"Bobby I need to be here for Sammy, he needs to see me when he wakes." Dean said looking up with tired eyes at Bobby.

"Dean ya get into that other bed or I'll kick ya ass, ya need you sleep ya damn idjit." Bobby was not going to take no for an answer.

"Jeez Bobby what crawl up your ass, I said I don't need sleep right now. I want to be here when Sam awakes, he'll need me when he wakes up." Dean was just a stubborn as Bobby maybe more stubborn.

"Damn it boy ya need your sleep, so lay down before ya fall down." Bobby was just about to lose his temper with Dean stubbornness.

"Okay Bobby don't blow a gasket man, I'll get some sleep if it makes you feel better." Dean laid next to Sam putting his head on his chest, putting an arm over his abdomen. He fix his coat that Sam still had clutch in his hand, he pulled it over Sam's chest then went to sleep.

Bobby just stood there watching Dean laying next to his brother, he just shook his head at Dean and smile. Seeing both brother sleeping together brings back memories of earlier times, when they were still small and sharing a bed. Bobby took the other blanket from the bed and covered Dean with it, he rub his hand in Dean's hair and then in Sam's hair.

"Sleep tight ya damn idjits, ya both are going to be the death of me." Bobby smile knowing that was not true, with them in his life they bring joy and happiness in his life.

Bobby look up and saw a Nurse entering the room, she smile as see saw the brothers in the same bed. She walk up and took Sam's vital signs, check his IV and his stitches making sure everything was fine.

"How's he doing?" Bobby ask the Nurse.

"He's holding his own right now, and that is a good sign. There are no signs of infections in his wounds, the ankle wound is finally healing nicely." The Nurse said putting the jacket back over Sam.

"That is good to hear ma'am, I can't wait to get these two back home." Bobby wanted to get them back to his place soon.

"I can see you love your Nephews very much Sir." The Nurse said to Bobby.

Sam moan in his sleep and clutch Dean's jacket tighter, Dean gently rub Sam's chest in his sleep. The soothing motion put Sam back into a deep sleep, Dean snuggle deeper into Sam's chest and mumble something in his sleep.

Bobby and the Nurse just look on at the brothers, she was surprise that Dean calm Sam down in his sleep. She look at Bobby who just shrugged at her, she then check again his vitals and left the room with the sleeping brothers.

Bobby went to the other bed to get some sleep, he heard a noise and turn around to see Castiel standing there. He was looking at Sam with concern in his eyes, he notice on how pale Sam looked. He walk up to Sam and carded his hand through his hair, he smile at Dean sleeping next to his brother.

"Sam I am sorry that Draco got to you again, I promise from now on I am going to be here for you." Castiel said taking his post by the window, looking over at Bobby on the bed who nodded at him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua and Joe return to the hospital the next morning, they both got a good night sleep at the hotel. They booked the room for a week, and told the owner it could be two weeks. So they went for the week and see what happens, they are going to stay close just in case Bobby or Dean needs them.

They entered Sam's room quietly they did not want to disturb Sam, they notice a guy sitting my the window in a long coat. They eyed him worriedly while they stood between him and Sam, they saw Bobby waking up in the other bed. Then they turn their eyes on the guy in the coat, then back at Bobby who sitting up in the bed.

"Hey! How long have ya guys been here." Bobby ask in a sleeping voice, wiping his eyes to get them to focus.

"We just got here Bobby." Joshua said as he was still looking at Castiel.

"We got a room book for a week at the hotel across the street, we did not want to be to far away." Joe said looking at Castiel to.

They wanted to know who this person was, and if he was a threat to Sam. If he was they would kick him out of Sam's room, they were just about to ask until Bobby said something.

"Josh and Joe this is Castiel, he is a friend of ours and he is an……" That is all that Bobby got out, Joe knew the name from when Dean said it.

"You are the Angel that helps Dean and Sam right." Joe look over at Joshua and Bobby, and shrugged his shoulders. "Dean told me about him."

"You are an Angel a real life Angel." Joshua said to Castiel.

"Yes he is a real life Angel Joshua, he just does not have the halo and fluffy wings." Dean said rubbing his eyes and looking at them. He went to get out of bed until Sam flinch in his sleep, Dean was there to rub his chest in gentle small circles.

When Sam kept moaning Dean took his thumb and was gently rubbing Sam's cheek, he was talking to his brother in a gentle quite voice only for Sam to hear. Sam turn into Dean's hand and sigh and went right back to sleep, he grab Dean's jacket and snuggle it closer to his chest. When Dean made sure that Sam was asleep again, he went over to where the others were by Bobby's bed.

"How did you sleep ya damn idjit, and are ya hungry for some breakfast." Bobby said through a yawn.

"Yeah I am hungry but I don't want to leave Sammy's….." That is all what Dean got out.

"Dean you and the others go eat, I will stay here and watch over Sam. You know he will be safe with me, and if anything happens I will call you." Castiel said to Dean, knowing that Dean would not leave.

Dean look over at Sam and saw he was fast asleep, and knowing that he would be safe in Castiel care. So all four hunter went to the cafeteria to have breakfast, they all sat at the table keeping Dean's mind occupied. Knowing he was nervous of leaving Sam for to long, so they talk about hunts and how things are going.

**SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sorry this is all for now, having a bad thunderstorm right now.

Next chapter will be with the brotherly love I promise, I am sorry about this.,


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter, this one will have more brotherly love and bonding.**

**This chapter will have a little torture scene, it won't be that graphic like the last one.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Sam open his eyes only to shut them again, the light was to painful to keep them open. He tried again and this time he open them slowly, he blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. The light was coming from the window to his left, he turn his head to see is if Bobby was there to shut the blinds. When he look there was no Bobby, Joshua or Joe in sight, he look around and saw that Dean was not in the room with him. He was getting confuse coz he knew when he went to sleep they were here, and now they are no where to be seen. He started to panic when he could not find Dean or Bobby in the room, he called out for his brother and his friend only to have no one answer him. He heard a noise to his right and look to see what it was, he had panic in his eyes when he saw who was standing next to him._

"_Well Sam nice to see you here again, it's just like coming home isn't." Draco said with a evil grin on his face._

_Sam tried to get away from him only to find he could not move, his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed again. He called for help but no words was coming out of his mouth, he soon realize that a gag was over his mouth preventing him to shout. He started to pulled on his binds to get away from Draco, but the more he moved against them the ropes dug into his skin. Sam was at his mercy again and could not do anything about it, his fear were at a all time high and wish that Dean would come in to rescue him._

"_Don't worry Sam! Dean won't be here to help you. He doesn't want you in his life anymore, you heard him say that with your own two ears. So it's just you and me now Sam we are all alone, no one is coming to come in and bother us." Draco step up to the bed so that he could look down at Sam._

_Sam could not help looking at the door of his room, hoping that his brother would come charging right in. He knew that Dean would not abandon him, he said it himself that he would always be there for Sam. 'Dean where are you? I need you more now then ever' Sam was saying to himself since he could not talk. _

"_I told you Sam no one was coming to your rescue, so it's just better to lay still and take your punishment." Draco took the knife and put it on Sam's chest, he was about to slice on his chest when the door burst open. _

"_Get the hell away from my brother you……" Is all that Dean got out before Draco pin him to the wall._

_Sam look at Dean with horror in his eyes, knowing what Draco is going to do when he gets to Dean. He tried to keep Draco focus on him and not on Dean, since his mouth was still gag there was little he could do. Sam watch as Draco walk over to Dean and turn to Sam, he saw the glee in his eyes and knew what was about to happen. Sam was in pure panic when Draco stop right in front of Dean, he took his knife to Dean's chest and cut his shirt. Draco drag the knife on Dean but did not drew any blood, he was toying with Dean for the pleasure. He was going to kill Dean right in front of Sam, and there was nothing Sam could do about it. _

"_I'm going to kill you first then your brother, if anyone else comes in to stop me they are dead to." Draco look deep into Dean's eyes with hatred, and he saw the same thing in Dean's eyes the hatred for him. _

_Dean look at Sam when Draco slice into Dean's chest, the knife went in real deep from his chest bone to his pelvic bone. Dean did not cry out in pain he just hiss through his teeth, he close his eyes coz he did not want Sam to see the pain in them. Draco slice into Dean's chest four more times, and after each time he look back at Sam with pure joy in his eyes. _

_Sam was thrashing in his bed to get himself free to help his brother, the ropes were so tight that they just cut deep into Sam's flesh. He did not care if he had to break his ankles or wrists to get free, his only thought was getting to his brother to save him. Draco look at Sam with such an evil grin on his face, that Sam's blood went cold and all color drain from his face. He said to Sam to say good bye to his big protective brother, then he turn to Dean and slit his throat from one ear to the other._

_Sam watch in horror as Draco slit his brother throat right in front of him, Sam yelled his brother's name through his gag. Tears running down his face as he saw Dean slide to the floor, his blood pooling around his body from the cuts Draco gave him. Sam pulled and jerk at his binds to get to his brother, he kept it up until he totally tired himself out and there was no strength left in him._

Castiel look at Sam who was thrashing on the bed, he got up and went to Sam to calm him down. Just as he put his hands on Sam's shoulders to calm him down, Sam started to yell for Dean and for someone to help him.

"DEAN! Leave him alone stop hurting him, Dean I am so sorry for all of this." Sam was trap in his own nightmare to feel Castiel hands on him.

"SAM! Wake up it's only a dream Sam, HEY wake up Sam it's me Castiel." Castiel was shaking Sam to get him awake.

"I killed Dean Draco killed him because of me, I am so sorry Dean I should've stay away from you." Sam was crying in his sleep with the scene playing over in his mind.

"Sam it's only a dream Draco is not here, Dean is with Bobby and the others. He'll be right back after they eat something, so you need to wake up from your dream." No matter what Castiel did he could not get Sam to wake up.

Castiel was about to call for a Nurse when he felt himself being push away, only to see Dean coming into view grabbing Sam. Dean put his hands on Sam's face and gently stoke his cheeks, he started to whisper in Sam's ear calming words. Finally Sam calm down enough for Dean to talk to him, to get him to focus on his voice and touch.

"Sammy calm down listen to my voice….that's it listen …I'm here right by your side." Dean said in a calming voice.

"No Dean is dead….Draco killed him right in front of me….I killed my own brother." Sam had tears in his eyes, and Dean wipe them gently away.

"SAM! Sammy look me in the eyes, I'm not dead I am right here. Hey look at me Sam….that's it see I am right here." It took Dean about 10 minutes to get Sam to calm down enough to talk to him.

"DEAN! Your not dead….I saw Draco kill you…..he slice you with a knife and I couldn't stop him." Sam was still looking at Dean through teary eyes.

"I'm right here Sam I am not dead, you need to calm down now ok kiddo." Dean took Sam into his arms and laid his head on his chest.

Sam buried his head into Dean's chest and listen to his heart beat, with Dean talking to him and listening to the beat he calm down. He was so glad that he had a big brother like Dean, who cared for him and always look out for him. Sam wrap his arms around his brother's back and held him tight, that is when he realize he had something in his hand. He wanted to see what he had in his hand, the only thing is he didn't want to let go of Dean just yet.

Dean held Sam tight to his chest and rub small soothing circles on his back, he felt Sam snuggle further into his chest and sigh. They both sat that way for awhile before Dean would let Sam go, thinking that Sam was asleep he laid him on the bed. He then realize his mistake when Sam said to him, "don't let go please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you Sam I'm staying right here, I promise you that I won't go with out you." Dean put Sam back down on the bed, and wipe the tears gently from Sam's cheeks with his thumbs. He went to grab his jacket from Sam who still won't let it go..

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After they had their breakfast they all started back to Sam's room, during breakfast Dean was to quite for Bobby's comfort. He need to get Dean to talk about what's bothering him, before they get back to Sam's room.

"Dean what's the matter with ya, been to quite boy don't like it." Bobby wanted to get Dean to open up to him, knowing that he won't do it in front of the others he ask to be left alone.

"Nothing Bobby just worried about Sammy is all." Dean said looking down at his plate.

"I know that something wrong Dean, so just say it ya damn idjit. Does this have to do with Sam, I'm right would ya answer me." Bobby was getting frustrated with Dean.

Dean look up at Bobby and could tell that he would not give up, so he just have to tell him what's the matter so he could go see Sammy.

"Bobby I just don't know what to do anymore, no matter what I say or do it's not good enough. I have this feeling that I am losing Sammy, and I can't do anything to stop it. Every since this whole thing with Ruby and the drinking of the blood, he has just shut down on me and I can't get him to talk. Maybe it's about time that we go our separate ways…." That is all that Dean got out before Bobby let him have it.

"What the hell are ya talkin about leaving Sam, just becuz it's not gone yar way ya want to leave. Get yar head out of yar ass for once, that boy needs ya more now then ever. He don't need a sorry ass brother, he needs his big brother who cares. " Bobby's anger was getting the better of him.

"Don't you think I know that Bobby….I just ….I…I don't know what to do. I am scared Bobby that I am losing Sam, he has been my whole life since we were young. Now that b*tch came along and ruin everything, me going to hell did not help the slightest either. I lost my way of being a big brother cuz I was lost in my own grief, instead of being by his side I was hiding in the shadows of my mind. I was to busy feeling sorry for myself for what I did in hell, when I should have been fighting by Sam's side." This is the first time that Dean open up to anyone about his feelings.

"Dean if ya keep brining Ruby up, ya gonna lose that brother of yars. Get past Ruby would ya and move on, I don't care whut it takes just do it. Right now that brother of yar is gonna need ya, can't ya see that with ya own eyes." Bobby was getting tired of this conversation, he wanted to get back to his son.

"I know that I have to get past Ruby's ghost, it's not going to be that easy. I feel so betrayed by her that it's not funny, for Sam's sake I am going to leave her behind once and for all. That b*tch got what she deserved for what she did to Sammy, now I have to start fresh with Sam and that is being a big brother again. That is if Sam still wants me as a big brother, if he doesn't then I will just go." Dean wants to get his little brother back, and he knows it will take time to get the trust back.

"That's what I want to hear ya idjit, lets get going back before Sam thinks we got lost." Bobby was happy to know that his sons would be back together again.

Bobby and Dean met Joshua and Joe on Sam's floor, they were waiting for them before they entered the room. When all four hunters got to Sam's room they heard him yelling, Dean rush into Sam's room and push back Castiel to get to Sam. Bobby, Joshua and Joe got to the room they saw Castiel standing by the bed, Dean was already on the bed comforting Sam down with his words. There hearts broke when they heard about Sam's dream, how Draco killed Dean in his dreams right in front of him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dean why do I have your jacket in my hand? Sam was confused on why he was holding so tight to Dean's jacket.

"When I came into your room yesterday to calm you down, you grab a hold of my jacket and won't let it go. The Nurse said it's your security blanket, so can I have my jacket back now." Dean went to grab his jacket and Sam held it tighter.

"It's a little cold in here and the jacket is warm, I'll hold on to it for a little while longer." That was not the real reason why Sam still wanted the jacket, he felt safe and loved when he had the jacket in his hand.

"I'll let you have it for a little while longer, I think you are to old for a security blanket anyway." Dean knew that Sam was lying about it, so he let his brother keep it for now.

John walk into the room to check on Sam, one of the Nurses heard him yelling and called John. He came running into the room to see what happen, he look at Sam and saw that he was a little pale. He check Sam's vital signs and his blood pressure and heart rate was up, he check his stitches and was happy that he did not pulled any out.

"What happen Sam one of the Nurses said you were yelling and called me." John ask with concern in his voice.

"I just had a really bad dream, and I am sorry if I scared her." Sam felt embarrass for what happen.

"Don't be sorry Sam I am glad the Nurse called me, she was scared to come in here with the yelling." John smile seeing how red Sam was getting.

"He's fine now Doc I got to calm him down, I just hope that I did not open anything when I grab him." Dean was concern thinking that he could have hurt Sam.

"I don't see anything torn or pulled so he is just fine, there is one thing I want to check though. I need to check your testicles Sam, I need to see how they look and put medicine on them." John knew that this will be a problem for Sam, he saw how Sam face went pale when he ask.

"No I don't want you to look at them." Sam's head was down feeling scared.

"Sam let John look at them I will be right here the whole time, I will make sure that nothing will happen ok." Dean was trying to get Sam to listen.

"Dean NO! I don't want him to look there." Sam said in a low whisper that Dean had a hard time hearing.

"Ok Sam how about I do it then, I will look at them and put the medicine on. John will tell me what to do and I will do it, will that be alright with you." Dean look hopeful that Sam would do it, John was hoping that Sam would say yes.

"Ok I g-guess." Sam's eyes went down to his lap, he felt ashamed that his brother would have to do it.

"Will that be fine if you tell me what to do, and I will put the stuff on for you." Dean ask John.

"That will be find Dean I will tell you what to do, it pretty easy to do and it won't take to long. You take

this solution and wash the burn be gentle when you do, you don't want to take any skin off right now. You take the ointment and spread it over the whole area, apply the cream evenly over the affected part. After that you are done with the cleaning, then you put the things on the table when you are done. The gloves that you use are right here in the box, throw away the gloves and put the medicine right out side the door." With that John left the room giving Dean some privacy, he knew that is Dean would do it Sam would feel more comfortable.

"Can you guys give us some alone time here so I can do this, I think that Sammy would feel better if it was just the two of us." Dean ask politely and the other men left the room, Bobby look at Dean letting him know to talk to. Sam did not miss the look that Bobby gave Dean, and wonder what Dean had to tell him.

"We'll be right back Sam, if ya need us just holler." Bobby said with a smile to Sam.

With everyone gone Dean look at Sam who look ashamed, Dean gave Sam a small smile and pulled his gown up. He felt Sam twitch when he moved the gown, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam grab the jacket tighter to his chest. Dean took a deep sigh and look back at Sam, and ask if he was ready for this if not he would have John give him something.

"I am going to do this now are you ok." Dean ask before he put the solution on.

"Yeah I guess" Is all that Sam would say and grab the jacket closer to his chest.

"Alright lets get this over with then shall we, it will take just a few seconds and it will be done." Dean said as he pour the solution on he felt Sam jerk, he look up making sure his brother was not in any pain. He could see that tears were forming in Sam's eyes, he said to himself don't look in his eyes just get it done.

After Dean was done he put the gloves in the trash and the medicine out the door, he came back in and saw that Sam's was crying. He felt bad for his brother so he went and push Sam up and slide behind him, he held his brother tight to his chest and was whispering to him. He felt Sam shift in bed and put his arm around Dean chest, tears were still coming down from his face and Dean gently wipe them away.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that kiddo I can't imagine what that feels like, I'm here now so just relax now it's over." Dean was rubbing small circles on Sam's back, and rubbing his other hand gently in his hair. He felt Sam relaxing in his embrace and nuzzle his cheek in Sam's hair, he felt Sam move his jacket to his other hand. When Dean went to grab it to cover Sam with it, Sam got nervous he was taking it away form him,

"I am just covering you up with it Sam, I am not taking it away from you." Dean drape his jacket over Sam's shoulder and chest.

"W-was there something you need to talk to me about, is that why Bobby gave you that look. Is there something you want to tell me Dean, am I going to like what you want to say." Sam was scared what Dean has to say, he did not want his brother to leave him.

"Yeah Sam there is something I want to tell you, and I just don't know where to start. I want to let you know that I am sorry, and I never meant for any of this to happen. I just needed sometime to think about what is important to me, and I need to change some things and leave other stuff behind me." Dean was about to go on until Sam stop him.

"Dean I know that I have not been the best brother lately, and I have mess up with our relationship with Ruby and drinking blood. I promise that I would do my best to be the little brother you wanted, please tell me you are not leaving me behind are you leaving me." Sam ask looking Dean straight in the eye.

"What no Sam I am not leaving you that is not what I want to say, yes I was thinking about it at one point but not now. I just need some time to figure things out and go from there, I am going to ask Bobby if you……" Dean let Sam go when he sat up quick.

"Please don't leave me at Bobby's by myself I promise that I won't get in your way, just let me stay with you and I will give you all the room you want." Sam look at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Sam you are taking this the wrong way I am not leaving you at Bobby's, I am going to ask Bobby is he wants to come with us. If you would have let me finish on what I was about to say, and not gone jumping the gun like that. I'm not leaving the most important thing in my life behind, you are stuck with me if you like it or not." Dean said as he cradle Sam back on his chest, and fix his jacket back over his shoulders.

"Sorry I did not mean to I'm just scared you will leave me, which I won't blame you to walk right out the door and not come back." Sam said then yawn and cuddle closer to his brother for comfort and warmth.

"Sammy I will not walk out on you or leave you any where, we are going to stay together and work things out. I promise that I will not bring up Ruby anymore, or of you drinking Demon blood cuz that does not matter anymore. That does not matter what does matter is that you are my brother, my pain in the ass little brother that I love." Dean said as he felt Sam relaxing in his arms, he can tell that Sam is about to fall asleep.

"I love you to jerk of a big brother, and I promise to be there by your side from now on. I am just glad that we got to talk about this, and that we are working things out between us. I am glad that I have you as a big brother, and I won't want anyone else as a brother but you." Sam said through a yawn again and smile when Dean tighten his hold on him, he knew that things still need to be fix in their relationship. Right now he is just happy being in his big brother arms, and listening to his heart beat was putting Sam to sleep. He close his eyes and snuggle closer into his brother's chest, smelling the leather from the jacket put him in a warm loving embrace.

Bobby and the others came back into the room, they saw the brothers sleeping together and smile.

"Now that is a Kodak moment when I see one." Joe said as he smile at the brothers.

"Ya got that right, we'll black mail them later." Bobby said with a smile looking over at his sons, he never seen Dean so peaceful in a long time. They must have their talk before they fell asleep, he could tell by the way Sam is.

"Well Bobby we are going to head back to the hotel for some rest, we will be back later when they wake up." Joshua said as he and Joe walk out the door.

Bobby laid on the other bed to rest a little himself, he look over at his boys and smile. Knowing that Sam would get some good sleep being in his brother embrace, he look at Castiel sitting by the window and smile at him. Laying there for awhile before dozing off himself he was thinking to himself, what could be better then having my boys back together.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well that's all for this chapter, hope this was enough brotherly love.**

**Next chapter we will see what Draco and Ross been up to, and if Bobby would go with his boys to spend some time together.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is my next chapter, we are going to see what Draco and Ross been up to.**

**Who will go with Sam and Dean when Sam leaves the hospital, and where will they go to give Sam some down time.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco was waiting to hear about Ross, and if anyone knew where he was. He had four of his best Demons looking for him, the Demon that let Ross escape he killed. He did not want him out there to make another mistake, so he gather four of his best tracker to find Ross. So far he has heard nothing from them, Draco was getting a little irritated when he haven't heard from them. As he sat in the chair in the Library he wonder how a human could disappear so fast. He knew that Ross was not the smartest human he met, but he knew that Ross would do something stupid to get his revenge. That was something that Draco did not want to deal with, he had plans already for Sam once he left the hospital. He did not want Ross to ruin the plans he has, so he needed to find him now so this would not happen. As Draco was lost in his thoughts he did not hear Falco coming in, he look up when he heard a thud and saw Falco on the floor.

"Falco what happen to you, why are you out of breath." Draco was getting up out of the chair to his side.

"Bruno and I met up with Castiel the Angel when we were on our rounds, and he pin us to the wall in a warehouse. He killed Bruno with his touch and turn him to ash, he made him suffer before killing him." Falco said as Draco help him off the floor.

"So how is it that you survive Castiel touch if Bruno died, he doesn't leave Demons to live if he touch them." Draco took Falco to the chair to sit.

"He did touch me on my chest and I felt the pain from his hand, he stop to tell me that you need to met with him." Falco showed Draco the burnt mark on his chest from Castiel's hand.

"He wants to met with me does he, well that will be the day that hell freezes over. I will not met that Angel any where so he could forget it, he can kill as many Demons as he wish to get his point across." Draco knew better not to met Castiel by himself.

"My Lord if you don't met with him as he ask, he will kill us all to get to you. Then you won't have anymore of us to do you bidding, is that what you want is to kill us all off." Falco was wondering why Draco is so afraid of Castiel.

"Don't worry I don't plan on Castiel killing all the Demons, just the ones that I don't think are strong enough. They will go up against the Angel so I can get my warriors together, then with them we will go up against Castiel to kill him." Draco was so proud of his plan to get rid of the Angel.

"But my Lord we all don't want to die for that cause, I saw what Castiel can do to a Demon and it's not good. They will pay horribly by his hands and for what? So that you can see who is the strongest." Falco was not liking what he was hearing.

"I DON'T! need to tell you every bit of my plan, you just do what I say with out question. What I have in store for that Angel won't be good, he will die just like Lukas and it will be more painful." Draco was looking at Falco with black eyes.

"Yes my Lord I'll do what you ask of me, and will do what it takes to kill the Angel." Falco did not like that one bit, 'I don't feel like dieing for a cause we will loose' Falco said to himself.

"That is what I wanted to hear so now go and look for Ross, that stupid human went missing a couple of days ago." Draco motion to Falco to leave just as another Demon came in.

"My Lord we found Ross and he is only two streets down from here, he is hold up in an old house and there are two Demons there right now." The Demon saw a smile on Draco face as he walk out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean turn to his brother who was laying next to Dean, he rolled on his side and was rubbing Sam's chest. He could see pain lines on his forehead and knew that Sam was in pain, so he comfort his brother the only way he knew. As he was rubbing his chest John walks in and smile at them, Dean smile back and look back at Sam frowning. He look over at the other bed to see Bobby waking up, when Bobby look over at Dean he press his finger to his lips. Bobby nodded knowing what Dean was saying, he look over and saw John standing at the foot of Sam's bed.

"How's our patient doing this evening, did you get the medicine on his testicles." John whisper to Dean.

"Yeah I got the medicine on his private parts Doc, I felt a little embarrass doing it." Dean's cheeks were turning red when he said it.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that Dean, it needed to be done so no infection sets in on them." John was feeling bad for Dean to do that.

"That's no problem I have seen them before when I change his diapers, it just felt awkward doing it when he is an adult." Dean gave John a small smile.

"I hate to ask this with Sam sound asleep, but this would be the best time for me to do it. I would like to check them myself, I just want to make sure his testicles are healing just fine. I'm going to need your help with this Dean, I want to make sure that Sam does not wake up." John really did not want to disturb Sam's sleep, he knew that they needed to be check.

"Yeah I think this will be the best time with him sleeping, when he stirs I will rub his chest to calm him down. I just hope that he does not wake up in the middle, he might freak out when he knows what going on." Dean really did not want to put any more stress on his brother.

"I total agree with you Dean on this I'll do this as fast as I can, it should only take me a few seconds to look at them. So when you are ready we will do this, just let me know when you are comfortable enough." John wanted Dean to be prepared just incase if Sam does awake.

Bobby came up to the bed and stood next to Sam, he will be there if anything happens. He will help Dean settle Sam if he should wake, Bobby knew that Sam would freak out knowing what is going on.

John waited for Dean and Bobby to get them selves ready, Dean push himself up and position himself next to Sam. He put his left hand on Sam's head and carded his hair, his right hand he rub Sam's chest gently in small circles. Sam lean into Dean's touch and moan a little, Dean whisper to Sam and he settle right down into a deeper sleep. Dean look at John and nodded at him, telling him to go ahead and look at Sam's testicles. Bobby wanted to rub Sam's head to comfort him, he knew that Dean could do it better so he stood by.

John saw Dean nod his head so he lifted Sam's gown above his testicles, he stop when he felt Sam moved and groan. Dean right away whisper something to Sam and carded his hair, Sam calm down from Dean's touch and voice. John put his rubber gloves on and looked at them, he did not want to touch much to wake Sam up. He took his hand and gently lift so he could see the burn, he like what he saw and smile at Dean and Bobby. He pulled down Sam's gown down past his private parts, and took off his gloves and threw in the trash.

"Well what's the verdict Doc, how's he doin is everything ok.' Bobby ask with concern in his voice.

"Everything looks fine and they are healing, I don't see any infection just some swelling which is to exspected.." John said please on how things are looking.

"That is good to hear I am glad that Sammy is doing better, when can he leave the hospital to go back home. I don't mean to sound ungrateful Doc, I just want my little brother back home with us." Dean was happy that Sammy is finally on the road to recovery.

"No offence taking Dean I want him to stay a few more days, he still needs to get the stitches out. They should be out today or tomorrow, so lets look at them and see how those are doing. I'll check his rope burns on his wrists and ankles, and will check the claw marks on his right ankle." John was going to say something else until they heard Sam, he was moaning in his sleep again.

"Sammy what's the matter kiddo are you in any pain, open your eyes for me kiddo." Dean could tell that Sam was in some pain.

"H-hurts De, d-don't f-feel good." Sam tried to open his heavy eye lids, they were not doing what he wanted them to.

"Where does it hurt at Sam, can you tell us tiger." Dean knew that Sam was in pain by his face.

"S-stomach h-hurts….f-foot…all over…h-hot." Sam was slurring his words, his body was feeling really hot.

"Sam what do you mean you hurt all over, where do you hurt the most." John said with concern in his voice.

"M-my f-foot h-hurts….feel hot….thirsty." Sam was licking his chap lips, he kept moving in bed from the pain and the heat.

"Give him some ice chips, it will help him better then the water. Drinking water will make him sick, give him a couple of mouth full of ice chips." John said getting them for Dean to give to Sam.

John came back into the room and gave Dean the chip ice, Bobby lifted Sam's head so he could take the ice. Dean spoon some ice in Sam's mouth, Sam took the ice and it felt good down his throat. Sam look at Dean through his half close eyes and wanted more, so Dean gave him some more ice then place it on the table. Sam look at Dean pleading for some more ice, Dean look at Sam saying no more with his eyes.

John gave Bobby the thermometer to check his temperature, Bobby put it in his ear and Sam turn his head. He tried to get the thermometer out of his ear, Dean held his head still until he heard the peep. Bobby look at the numbers 103.5, John did not like that his temperature was so high. So he check Sam's foot and saw that the claw marks, there was a bad infection in the wounds on his ankle. He hit the call button to get one of the Nurses, he told the Nurse to get him some solution for the infection. Bring a syringe with some heavy antibiotic, as the Nurse went to get the stuff John check his other wounds. When the Nurse return John demanded to know why no one has notice this, when they gave him a bath they were to remove the bandage. April said that she did check the bandage when she gave Sam his bath, and she cleaned it before wrapping it up again. She said that was two days ago when she did it, John wanted to know who else did Sam's bath. April said that Angie did the last two days that she had off, and she went to go get Angie to talk to John.,

"Did you want to talk to me Doctor." Angie said looking at Sam's ankle seeing how swollen it is.

"Yes did you give Sam a bath the last two days, and if so why didn't you change his bandage. You knew that he had a wound here that needed to be clean, so why was it not clean I want an answer now." John was glaring at Angie and so was Dean and Bobby.

"April told me that she clean it two days ago, so I did not clean it thinking it did not." Angie felt like she was small by the glare John was giving her.

"You know that his wounds get clean every time you bath him, this is not expectable for my patient to suffer like this. This is your last time you bath Sam, I want you off my floor form now on." John said in a very stern voice, it even made Dean and Bobby shrink hearing it.

"Yes Doctor I will leave now." Angie said as she left the room.

"Here you go Doctor here is everything you ask for, I will clean the wound for you Doctor." April said feeling bad for Sam.

April started to clean the wound on Sam's ankle, she poured the solution over his cuts. She then gently but firmly clean each cut, then pour more solution over the cuts to get the puss out. When she was done she put some ointment over them, then she took a sterile bandage and covered them up.

As April clean the cuts John put the syringe in Sam's IV, he put antibiotic and pain medicine to help Sam. After they were done John check Sam's vital signs, making sure everything else was fine.

"Dean I'm sorry for this had to happen to Sam, this will not happen again I promise you that." John felt bad for Sam to suffer like that.

"I'm glad that you caught it in time John, I am upset about what happen to Sam. She should have done her job the right way, and not half ass her work on my brother." Dean said with anger in his voice.

"I'm going to make sure Angie get punish for what she did, I don't appreciate help that can't do their work right. That does not happen on my shift if I can help it, she will not be any where near Sam again." John left to take care of the business with Angie.

"Thanks Doc I'm glad ya Sam's Doctor, ya don't take crap." Bobby was just as upset as Dean is.

Sam snuggle into Dean's hand and went back to sleep, Bobby and Dean stayed up for a little while longer. Making sure that Sam was doing ok. One of the Nurses came in a couple of hours later to check up on Sam, she took his temperature it was 100.5 she was please that his tempt went down. Dean open his eyes and ask how is he doing, he look at his brother who was sleeping more peacefully.

"His temperature went down to 100.5 which is good, he is doing better now and will sleep the rest of the night. I will be back in a couple of more times to check up on him, I will try not to wake you when I do." Terri said Dean check her name tag.

"That is ok Terri I will still wake up, I'm going to check to see if he is ok to. He is the only family I have left except for my Uncle, and it's my job to look after him he is my responsibility." Dean said with pride.

"I can see you care for your brother very much, and so does your Uncles care for him. If you did not care for him you won't be sleeping in his bed, you will be in the other bed instead of your Uncle." Terri smile seeing that she embarrass Dean.

"Yeah…Well he needs me right now, and I have to be close to him." Dean said sheepishly.

Terri check Sam vitals signs and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, and then she left the room to do her rounds. Terri check up on Sam every three hours, she check his temperature and wound to make sure no more infection. Each time Dean would wake up to see what she was doing, and every time he would ask how he is doing.

John came into Sam's room at 9 in the morning, he look at Sam's charts to see that his temperature went down. He was please to see that the infection was gone, but he will keep a close eye on the wound himself. He was checking his vitals when Sam woke up and look at him, he smile at Sam and pat his shoulders.

"What happen why do I feel so tired like I haven't slept in a week, and my ankle hurts really bad to." Sam said being a little drowsy.

"Your cuts on your ankle was infected really bad, and I had to give you some pain medicine and antibiotic." John said quietly he did not want to wake up Dean and Bobby.

"You got to stop pretending to be sick to get all these pretty Nurses to touch you." Dean said with a smirk.

"What ever dude next time I will let you get hurt, then they could touch you all over." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean comment.

"Awe Sammy how do you know that is what I want, I will lay here and have them touch every part of me. That will be so much fun to have them rub my……" Is all what Dean said before Bobby interrupt him.

"DEAN! Ya need to watch whut ya say, we don't want to know that ya damn idjit." Bobby yelled at Dean.

"Geez I can't have any fun around here, there are so many hot chicks around here." Dean said with a pout.

"Awe isn't that so cute tough boy pouting over here, shall we give him a hug Uncle Bobby." Sam said with a smile while holding a giggle.

"I think ya right Sam whittle Deanie needs a hug, let's give him a hug." Bobby walk over and hug Dean and Sam together, only to let Sam go when he hiss.

"Ya ok Sam, I didn't mean to hurt ya." Bobby said with a worried look.

"I s'kay Bobby I'm still a little sore there is all, I didn't mean to ruin the fun." Sam felt a little guilty now.

"Don't do that Sam it's not your fault, you are still hurting from your wounds. We need to be a little bit more gentle is all, isn't that right Uncle Bobby or I mean old man." Dean said with a smirk

"I'll show you who is old ya damn idjit, I can beat ya with one hand tied behind my back." Bobby took his baseball cap and hit Dean with it.

"How do you put up with these two Sam, it must be rough living with these guys." John said with a smile on his face, he was laughing at there antics.

"You don't want to know believe me, it's not as easy as it looks." Sam said laughing by their looks.

"What have we miss here, we can hear you guys down the hall." Joshua said as he and Joe walk into the room.

"Bobby and Dean were making fools of them selves is all." Sam moved from Dean's hand before it hit him.

"I'm glad that you all are here now, I have some good news for Sam." John said still smiling at the family's antics.

"Sam's needs brain surgery right." Dean wink at Sam, Sam just roll his eyes.

"No Dean Sam is doing really good now, his infection is completely gone and his fever is gone. I will be removing his stitches today, and hope fully by tomorrow he can leave." John said with a smile.

"That is great Sam that you will be leaving finally, I thought we were going to make this your permanent place to live." Joe said with a smile on his face.

"I will be so glad to get out of here finally, sorry John nothing against you I just don't like hospitals." Sam did not want John to feel bad.

"I totally understand Sam that you want to get out, being here for almost two weeks. I will be back later to removed his stitches, I will check his ankle again to make sure it's clear of infection." With that John left the room.

"What does he mean infection on his ankle." Joshua ask with concern in his voice.

"One of the Nurses did not check Sam's ankle when she bath him, and it got infected last night so they clean it and gave him some stuff for it." Dean said sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"I hope that the Nurse got what she deserved for doing that, I would go find her and give her a piece of my mind." Joe said being angry about it.

"She already got in trouble for it, John told her to leave his floor." Castiel said, he was still sitting by the window.

"You do know that you are way to quite, have you been there this whole time." Joshua said.

"Yes I have I was just enjoying the banter those three were having, I did not want to interrupt them." Castiel said with a smile.

"Ok enough of this who wants breakfast, I am starving lets go get something to eat. We will bring it back here to Sam's room, so we can have breakfast together." Dean stomach made it's self known.

"Dean just eat at the cafeteria I will be fine here, my breakfast will be here soon." Sam wanted Dean to enjoy his meal without having to worried about his brother.

"No way am I staying away that long again, I will get mine and bring it here. Every time I leave you something happens, I am not staying away to long or not leaving at all." Dean did not want the same thing happen again to Sam.

"Dean come on I am a big boy, I can take care of myself. Anyway I will have Castiel here how safe is that, go eat and enjoy yourself stretch your legs." Sam did not want Dean to leave at all, he knew that Dean need to get out for awhile.

"Sam you can keep saying that all you want, the truth is you will always be my responsibility. I'm the one who looks after you not someone else, that is my job that I take great pride in." Dean really did not feel safe, yes Cas was here but it's not the same.

"Dean just stay here and one of us will bring you breakfast, since you don't want to leave the room any way." Joe said knowing Dean better then that..

Before Dean could answer one of the Nurses came in with breakfast for Sam, she place it on the table by his bed. She then step out of the room and came back with four more plates, she said that it's ok if they eat in here. She look over at Castiel and he shook his head no, she brought in coffee for everyone except for Sam he got juice.

Sam took the lid off his plate and frown at his food, his eggs if you want to call them that were fluffy. His toast look like card board, and he had no sausage or bacon on his plate. He look at Dean's plate and gave him the puppy dog look, he wanted some of Dean's eggs and bacon and coffee.

"Don't give me that look you are not getting any of mine, when it comes to your health you are eating what's on your plate." Dean felt bad for Sam as he fork the eggs in his mouth.

Sam look at Bobby and the others only to get the same response, he just pouted and played with his food. Bobby, Joe and Joshua laugh at Sam's little boy routine, they knew that Dean would cave in and give some to Sam.

"Sam eat your food please, you know you won't be able to leave. John won't let you leave unless you eat your food, and stop giving me that look I am not sharing with you." Dean heart was melting at Sam's puppy dog look.

"Come on Dean just one piece of bacon and a scoop of your eggs, that is all I really want then I will eat the rest of this mush." Sam whine still giving Dean the puppy dog look.

"Alright stop giving me that look, here have one piece of bacon and a little of my eggs. You three be quite back there, I don't want to hear it from you guys." Dean gave some of his food to Sam, who then ate his food.

John came in a couple of hours later to remove Sam stitches, he took one out and ask Sam if that hurt. Sam shook his head no and John kept going, watching to make sure he does not hurt Sam.

"The Nurse told me that you all ate in here, did Sam get any bacon or eggs he is not to have." John ask smiling at Dean reaction.,

"No he only had his eggs and toast nothing else." Dean said looking like a kid with his hands stuck in a cookie jar.

"Why do I smell bacon on Sam's breath then, he was not to have bacon Dean." John said trying to be mad.

"Sam took it off my plate before I could stop….." Dean was cut off by Sam.

"Dean you gave me a piece of your bacon when…." Sam was cut off my Dean.

"Well you gave me that damn puppy dog look that I can't resist." Dean was trying to get himself out of trouble.

'WHAT! I didn't give you no such look Dean, you just put it on my plate." Sam started to laugh at the look on Dean's face.

"You don't need to explain your self Dean, I was doing it to keep Sam's mind off of this. I am done now removing his stitches, I thought keeping his mind off of it would help." John said laughing at Dean and Sam's bantering again.

"You knew I was going to give in to him, you let the Nurse bring us breakfast right." Dean said to John.

"Yes I did tell the Nurse it was ok that you all eat in here, I knew that you would give in to Sam he has you wrap around his little finger." John said as he got up.

"Boy am I that transparent that people can read me now." Dean said with a frown.

"No Dean I know how you are with Sam, I have been watching you to for a while now. Anything Sam ask you do it for him with no questions, I can see how you look at him and he looks at you. Well then I need to go do my rounds, I will be back tomorrow morning to see how Sam is doing. If everything is fine he can leave tomorrow, I will see you all in the morning I will be here around 9." With that John left the room smiling.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter, I hope that I did not bore you all with the bantering.**

**Next chapter will be Sam leaving the hospital, and going someplace safe to recover.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter, this one Sam will get out of the hospital. Dean is going to take him to a safe place, well he hope he can find a safe place for Sam.**

**Draco finally gets to talk to Ross, who has been missing now for five days.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ross was sitting in the kitchen of the house he was staying at, thinking how close Dean almost got him. He was wondering how Dean find him so fast, he was keeping a low profile for a while until he escape from the Demons. Dean must have been following him some how or knew where he would be, next time he goes out he will be more careful. He was getting ready to take a shower for the night, when he heard a noise on the side of his house. He walk up to the side of the window and peek out, he learn from Draco not to stand in front of the window. He look out the window and didn't see anything, he could not see that far in the dark. He turn to walk to the bathroom when he heard the noise again, this time he hide behind the sofa and listen. He crouch down behind the sofa and listen some more, he wanted to know where the sound was coming from.

Just as he was about to move the back door was kick in, Ross froze in his spot to scared to move. He listen to the foot steps that were coming into the house, he heard to more foot steps coming into the house. 'Great there are three people coming into my house, and I have nothing to protect myself with.' Ross thought to himself listening to the foot steps, they were coming closer to the place he was hiding at. When the foot steps stop Ross really got scared, 'maybe they know where I am what do I do now' Ross said to himself. Just then he heard Draco voice calling him in an angry tone, Ross just rolled his eyes and got up from his hiding place.

"Ross get your ass over here right now, we have some things we need to talk about." Draco said in an angry tone.

"I am right here Draco so stop your yelling, you didn't have to break my door down." Ross said as he came from his hiding place.

"If you would've stayed at the house to begin with, I wouldn't be here now breaking down your door." Draco said looking at Draco with black eyes.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, I'm not scared of you at all." Ross said rolling his eyes at Draco.

"You better be a scared of me Ross, if you know what's good for you. I told you to stay at the safe house, and you snuck out and almost got caught be Dean. What part of stay put don't you understand, when I tell you something I want you to listen next time." Draco was burning mad at Ross's stupidity.

"I was getting bored of just sitting around, I wanted to go and have some fun. How was I suppose to know that Dean would've found me, I don't even know how he even found me in the first place. If his friend did not call his name out I would be dead, I couldn't believe how close Dean got to me so quietly." Ross was impress on how quick Dean got to him.

"Ross you're an idiot of a human, I don't know how you got this far in your life. Dean is really good at what he does sneaking around, that is how he got the drop on your brother. He is very sly when it comes to him hunting down his prey, he pounces like a tiger bringing down it's prey to kill it. You need to have eyes on the back of your head, and you almost ruin my plans I have for Sam." Draco said as he walk up to Ross.

"Don't you talk to me like I am stupid cuz I'm not, Sam is the one person I want right now to. He needs to pay for what happen to my brother, I want my revenge on him for what Dean did to my brother. I don't care about your plans or revenge, just as long as Sam gets what is coming to him to I'm fine with that." Ross was breathing really hard through his anger, he was tired of Draco's moods and cut downs.

"Sam will get what is coming to him that's for sure, I don't need you to ruin them before I get my chance. After I am done with Sam he is all yours, I don't care what you do to him then it's out of my hands. You make one more mistake and I will take you out personally, then I will give what's left of you to Dean to finish what I started." Draco said in a voice that made the other Demons shrink.

"Don't threaten me Draco I don't scare that easily, I don't care if you are a powerful Demon or not. I want Dean to suffer like I have, if that means killing him to then that's fine. I will kill Sam in front of him so he could feel like I did, then I will kill Dean when he is at his lowest." Ross stood his ground to Draco.

Draco just look at Ross for a moment and smile, he wondered is Ross has a death wish or not. Standing up to him is one way of getting your self killed, he did like his spark he has even though he was very much so a stubborn fool.

"I am going to tell you this one time only, don't you get in my way when it comes to Sam. He is mine to do what I want first, then you can have him after I am done." Draco was pushing Ross back until he hit the wall, then he grab Ross's neck and lifted him to make his point across.

Ross was being push back from Draco advances, he back up right into the wall to find him self being lifted up. He could feel Draco's hand around his neck tightening, he was having a hard time breathing with Draco's hand cutting off his air. Ross could feel heat coming from Draco's hand and it burned, he felt the hand release from his neck and he fell to the floor. He was gasping for air when he laid on the floor, his neck was burning where Draco grab him. He look up to Draco and nodded to him to let him know he understood, 'for now we will do it your way until I get my chance' Ross said to himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was sitting at Sam's bed side trying to get him to eat, Sam did not like the look of his lunch of Jell-O and fruit in a cup. He wrinkle his nose at it and look at Dean, he wanted a hamburger or a chicken sandwich not this. Dean told him this is what he has to eat for now, until his stomach could handle some heavier food. Sam just pouted at his plate and push it away, only to have Dean push it right back to him.

"Sammy come on man, you have to eat this if you want to go home." Dean was trying anything to get Sam to eat.

"If you like it so much you eat it then, I don't like Jell-O you know that it so gross. Why can't I have a burger or fries instead." Sam was hunger but not for this crap.

"Sam you heard what John said about eating that right now, your stomach won't be able to handle that kind of food. Your stomach need time to adjust to heavier food, so please eat that for me ok Sammy." Dean pleaded with his brother to eat.

"FINE! If it makes you feel better I will eat this crap, but as soon as I am out of here I am eating normal food." Sam said eating his jell-O and fruit making a face as he did.

"That's my boy was it that bad now." Dean said with a smile seeing his brother eat.

After Sam was done eating his stomach was feeling a little nauseated, he swallow hard to keep it down until his stomach settled down. He look at Dean like he was going to loose his food, and felt the burning in his throat. Dean grab the trash can and put it on Sam's bed, he push Sam up and rub his back gently. Finally Sam's stomach settle down enough that he laid back down, he was tired of this feeling every time he ate.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua, Joe and Bobby left to take Bobby's truck back to the salvage yard, Bobby was going to go with the brothers to help out. When he got back to the yard he ask a friend if he could keep an eye on it, he wasn't sure how long it will be before he got back and wanted someone there. On the way back Joshua and Joe ask Bobby is it was ok if they go to, they all could keep an eye on Sam to give Dean some help. They all knew that will be a task knowing how Dean is, he always thinks it's his job to watch and no one else's. They all knew that is true since Sam is his brother and his responsibility, they will be there to give a hand when on is needed.

"Bobby Joe and I were talking last night at the hotel, and we want to go with you and the boys. If that is ok with you since you are their guardian, we don't want to step over any lines with you when it comes to the boys." Joshua ask Bobby hoping he would say yes.

"I have a cabin in Tillamook Oregon that we can stay in, it's big enough to accommodate all of us." Joe said hoping just like Joshua that Dean will let them.

"I won't have the problem with that one bit guys, but it's really up to Dean if ya can come with us. I know they would want me around to help out, since I am the closest to family they have. Don't get me wrong I want ya there, Dean has the final say ya know." Bobby would really like them there, but he doesn't want to step on Dean's toes.

"We totally understand Bobby we will ask Dean, we don't want to put you in a position between us and them." Joshua said understanding Bobby's point of view, he look at Joe both hoping that Dean would let them go.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"How's our patient doing afternoon did he keep his lunch down." April ask walking into the room, seeing that the fruit and Jell-O is gone.

"Sammy felt a little sick eating the stuff, he did manage to keep it in his stomach." Dean said with a smile.

"That's good Sam how do you feel now, do you still have an upset stomach." April said checking Sam's IV.

"My stomach still feels like it's in knots, still feeling a little nauseated since I ate." Sam said avoiding the glare from Dean.

"I can give you something for the nauseated feeling your are having, I will be right back with and give it to you." With that April left the room to get the medicine.

"Sammy why didn't you tell me you're still feeling sick, I could've called the April in earlier." Dean said with a little angry in his voice, wishing Sam would tell him and not hide it.

"Cause Dean I don't want to worry you anymore, my stomach is feeling a little better now." Sam was lying about how he was really feeling.

"Sam that is my job to worry about you that will not change, you need to tell me how you're really feeling. I don't want you to think you have to lie to me of all people, I know you better then that so how are you feeling and no lies." Dean said in a stern voice that Sam hates.

"Fine Dean my stomach really hurts right now, it's been crapping up since I had lunch. I feel really nauseated right……." Is all that Sam got out when he felt the burning in his throat.

Dean could tell that Sam was about to heave, so he grab the trash can and place it between Sam's legs. He push his brother up just in time, when all of Sam's lunch ending up in the can. Dean was rubbing Sam's back gently in small circles talking to him, he wanted until Sam was done before he gave him some water. He help Sam back down in bed and saw how pale Sam look, Dean got worried and called for April to come back in. She entered the room with the medicine she has for Sam, seeing how pale he look she ask Dean what happen.

"What happen to Sam why does he look so pale." April so the concern look in Dean's eyes, and saw the trash can on the bed.

"Right after you left Sammy got sick and threw up his lunch, I don't like the look of him being so pale." Dean said with concern in his eyes and voice.

"I got the medicine for Sam to help him, I will clean him up and give it to him. I will keep an eye on him the rest of the day, let me know if anything else happens to him." April said.

April took off Sam gown and put a clean one on, and took the trash can off the bed and got a clean one. She then put the medicine in Sam's IV, then check his vitals again and his tempt. Noticing that his tempt was up a little, she wrote everything down on his chart and patting Sam on his shoulders.

"How is he doing I didn't like the look on your face with his temperature, did his fever came back again and how high." Dean could feel his heart tighten.

"Sam does have a slight temperature of a 100.5, I'll be back in in an hour to check it again." April said finishing up her examine.

"Why would Sam have a temperature again, the infection is gone right so what else is going on." Dean was getting nervous with Sam getting sick again.

"His body has been through a lot Dean, it's the body's way of protecting it's self with the infection and abuse. I'll check up on him and see how he is doing with the medicine, it's should help with the fever to." April said as she walk out the door.

Dean sigh and put his head in his hands, he can not believe that Sam is running another fever. How much more can his brother take before he stops fighting, he wants to get Sam out of here and back home. Now with the fever that will be on hold, he look at Sam who fell asleep again and notice sweat on his forehead.

Bobby, Joshua and Joe walk back into the room and saw Dean upset, they wonder what could have gotten Dean so upset. They look at Sam and was shock at how pale he look, they could see that Sam had signs that they fever came back. Bobby walk up to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder, Dean look up at Bobby and smile at him.

"Bobby Sammy got another damn fever, he couldn't keep his lunch down either." Dean said in a tired voice.

"What did John say about his temperature Dean, did he give Sam anything for it." Bobby ask with concern in his voice.

"April gave him some medicine for his stomach and fever, she will be back in about an hour from now. How much more can he take Bobby before he gives up, how much more can I take before I go crazy." Dean put his head in his hands and cried.

"Dean why don't ya go lay down, I'll stay with Sam and let ya know anything." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby but I have to be here for Sammy, he is going to need me when he wakes up." Dean said refusing to move.

"Dean ya a stubborn idjit ya no that, get yar ass on that other bed. Get some sleep would g'ya, before I take ya over my knee." Bobby wanted Dean to get some needed rest.

"I need to be here for Sammy when he wakes up, I have to be near him Bobby." Dean was to scared to leave his brother side.

Bobby grab Dean's arm and drag him to the other bed, and push him unto the bed and lifted his legs. Dean tried to get back up from the mattress, only to have Bobby push him down and pin him there.

"Bobby please I need to be with Sammy he……" Is all the Dean got out before Bobby rip into him.

"Dean ya need to get yar rest, ya gonna to sleep if it's the last thing ya do. Ya get out of bed I whup ya ass, and that is an order ya hear me." Bobby yelled at Dean, and Dean just laid there in shock.

"Fine I will just lay here and rest, I won't fall a sleep though." Dean said turning on his side to see Sam.

"That's fine by me, ya stay in that bed." Bobby said in a stern voice.

Just as Bobby turn away from Dean, he started to get out of bed. He stop when Bobby turn around and threaten him, Dean just laid there in shock at what Bobby said. He did not move at all after that fearing Bobby anger again, Bobby would make promise on his words and Dean knew that.

"Dean so help me if ya move from that bed, I am gonna skin you alive and feed ya to the dogs. Ya one stubborn idjit just like your daddy, I told him I would fell'hm with buck shots. Keep it up boy and see whut I do to ya." Bobby was not going to back down to Dean's big brother mode.

Dean just laid on the other bed with fear in his eyes, he look right at Bobby for the longest time. Then he turn to his brother making sure he was safe, he trusted Bobby with Sam's life but it was not him watching Sam. He kept looking until his eyes shot and he sank into the bed, Bobby just smile as he watch Dean fight the sleep.

"Bobby I don't now how you do it man, Dean can be one stubborn sonofvabitch when he wants to. I have to say that he does respect you and trust you with Sam, there are not many people he trust when it comes to his brother." Joe said watching Dean sleeping on the bed.

"I'm surprise I'm not dead yet, I love them both like their mine. Sometime I wanna smack Dean and his brother, they can be trouble at times." Bobby look at Joshua and Joe, he really did love those boys like they are his.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John walk up to the Nurses station to see what's been happening, April told him that Sam been running a fever again. She told him that he even threw up his Lunch, and that when he started to feel hot. John was concern about what April was telling him, so he went into Sam's room to see for him self. John knew that it was time for April to come in and check on Sam, so he walk in with her and see what is going on.

When they enter the room they saw Dean sleeping on the other bed, and Bobby was sitting next to Sam. His other two Uncles were sitting over by Dean, like they were keeping an eye on him. John walk up to Sam and felt his forehead, he frowned when he felt how hot Sam has gotten. He look at his cuts on his ankles, there was no infection in his cuts they were clean. He then lifted his gown to check his burn on his testicles, the burn look really good and showed no sign of infection. So he ask April to get him a syringe to draw blood, he filled to tubes of Sam blood and rush them to the lab. He did not want to do anything until he knew what he was dealing with. April took his temperature again and this time it was 104.5, it went up 3 degrees from the last time she check. John was worried about his temperature running so high, he put Sam on some fluids to help replenish what he lost with his fever. Then he left to see about the blood work, and see what they were up against this time.

Sam kept moving in his bed and moaning, Bobby tried to calm Sam down before he wakes his brother up. Bobby got him calm down a little before he started again, this time he was a little louder with his moans. Being train to his brothers distress Dean woke up and was at Sam side, he started to carded his hand through Sam's hair. He was whispering to his brother to calm him down, Sam turn into Dean's touch and calm down. It always amazes Bobby to see how Dean calms his brother, and how Sam knew it was Dean's touch without looking. Dean notice how hot Sam was and look at Bobby with anger eyes.

"He is burning up Bobby, what the hell is going on." Dean was angry that Bobby did not wake him.

"John was already in and took some blood from Sam, and took it to the lab to check what's going on." Bobby was telling Dean what's going on.

"You didn't think to wake me when this was going on, Sam needs me Bobby and I have to be here for him." Dean was trying not to loose his patience.

"I know how to take care of Sam Dean, I've been doin it since ya were younines." Bobby just look at Dean.

I'm sorry Bobby I just don't like it when Sammy is hurting, it's nothing against you I trust you with Sam." Dean felt bad for yelling at Bobby.

"I don't want Sam in pain either, it hurts me to ya know." Just like Dean Bobby hated to see any of his boys in pain.

Before Dean could answer Bobby John walk in, he had the blood results and he didn't like it.

"Dean I'm glad that you are up, I just got the results of Sam blood work. It looks like he has an bacterial infection in his blood, his white blood cells are high which mean they are fighting the infection. I'm going to give him a strong antibiotics to help fight the infection, and it will help lower his white blood cells to. I'm going to give him another injection for his fever, if this don't work then we would cool him down with a blanket and ice packs." John said as he put the two syringes in Sam IV.

"How did he get the bacterial infection in his blood." Dean voice was shaky.

"There must have been something in the dog claws when he scratch Sam, that is the only way he could've gotten the bacteria in his blood stream. John said.

"De I d-don't f-feel g-good." Sam said looking at Dean with pain fill eyes.

"I know you don't tiger, the doctor gaved you something for the pain. Just try to go back to bed ok, I will be right here for you when you wake up." Dean said as he carded Sam's hair.

"O'ky De….hot…." Sam feel asleep with his head in Dean's hand.

"Uhm Sam I need my hand back tiger, well I guess I have to wait until he moves his head." Dean sat down on the chair that Joshua gaved him.

Sam's temperature stayed high for three hours, before it started to go down slowly. When he would moan Dean was right there comforting him, Sam finally gave Dean's hand back when he turn his head. Sam still had Dean's jacket in his grip, he would pull it tighter to his chest when the pain went through his body. Dean wonder if Sam knew he still had his jacket in his hands, he thought it was cute seeing his brother hugging his jacket like that.

Finally after five hours his fever broke, he was still on the fluids to keep him from dehydrating. Sam slept the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep, around 11 Joshua and Joe went back to the hotel to get some sleep. John walk into the room to check on Sam progress and smile, he saw Bobby sleeping on the extra bed and Dean with his brother. Every time Sam would moan in his sleep Dean would rub his chest, John check his vitals and IV then look at Sam and smile. He really like Sam a lot he has a special place for him, he wish he had a brother like Dean who cares like that.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was the first one to wake up, he look around the room and saw Bobby on the other bed. Thinking that Dean was in the chair next to the bed, until he turn his head and right there was Dean's face. Sam just smile at his brother's sleeping form, he was glad to have a brother like Dean to take care of him. He look down and saw Dean's hand on his chest, and Dean's jacket was still firmly grip in his hand. Sam moved to get himself more comfortable, and Dean sat up real quick to see how Sam was.

"You ok Sammy? how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Dean ask question in one breath.

"If you give me a chance here I am fine, I feel better and no I am not in any pain. Can you get up for a minute, your on my blanket and I like to have some." Sam smile at his brother.

"I'm sorry for all the question, and here I will give your blanket back to you." As Dean got up Sam grab his jacket to put over him, he look at Dean and smile his brother just rolled his eyes.

John walks into the room and sees the brothers up, Bobby was just waking up when he stop at the foot of Sam's bed.

"How are you doing this morning Sam, I see that you got some color back." John said with a smile.

"I'm feeling better now thanks, can I go home today." Sam look at John with hopeful look.

"Sam you just had a very high temperature last night, I would like to keep you for another 24 hours." John felt bad for Sam with the look he got.

"I want to go home now, I'm tired of staying here in the hospital." Sam whined.

"Sammy you are going to stay the 24 hours, I want to make sure your fever is gone. You had an infection in your blood stream to, lets make sure that is gone before your leave shall we." Dean was not going to let Sam go until he is in the clear.

"Sam Dean is right! Ya stayin until the doc says so." Bobby chimed in.

"Two against one, that's not fair I hate this." Sam just pouted.

"To bad kiddo that the way it's going to be, so get over it now or else." Dean said with a wink to his brother.

"I like to draw some more blood from Sam, I want to see how the infection is coming. Then when I am done I would like to check your testicles Sam, I want to make sure they are healing and put some more medicine on them." John had a small smile on his face, he felt so bad for Sam.

"No! can Dean look at them, and then put the medicine on." Sam as in a small voice.

"Sammy this is something I don't know how to do, just let John do it I will be right here." Dean said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Ok he can look and do it." Sam felt ashamed for being such a big baby about it.

"Alright Sam I'm just going to lift you gown up, and then I'm going to look." John waited until Sam gave him the ok.

John lift up Sam's gown and look at his testicles, he smile at how good it look. He took the solution and poured it over the burn, then he took the ointment and spread it over it. After he was done he lowered the gown, he look at Sam who had tears in his eyes he felt so bad for him.

"That's it Sam I'm done with that part, now I'm going to check you blood work. Then we will know when you can go home, I would like you to stay one more day to be on the safe side." John smiled at them and left the room.

Sam just smile at John as he left the room, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Dean wipe the tears away with his thumb, he felt bad for his brother and hug him close to his chest. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for what happen to him, so he just sat there and comfort his brother and wipe the tears away. Bobby called Joshua and Joe to tell them not to come today, that Sam won't be leaving until tomorrow instead.

John came in the room the next day with a smile on his face, he saw that Joshua and Joe were there to. He had good news for all of them, that Sam was going to go home today.

"Well Sam you kept all your food down yesterday, and the blood work came in and the infection is gone. I have the discharge papers already going, so when they are finish you can leave today. There will be some restriction for you for two weeks, that is no heavy lifting or anything to strenuous for those two weeks. Bed rest for the first few days with very little movement, after that you can walk around the house only for a week." John could see the smile on Sam's face.

"Thanks John I can't wait to get out of here finally." Sam had a huge smile on his face.

"I am going to check on the paper work, and when that IV is done you can leave." With that John left the room for the papers.

Bobby grab Sam's duffle bag and pulled out some clean cloths, after Sam's IV was done a Nurse came in and removed it. Dean help Sam get dress while the others went out in the hall, Bobby went to sign the papers and Joshua and Joe got a wheel chair. When they return Sam was already dress in sweats and a grey t-shirt, Dean pick the sweats so that it won't rub against Sam's burn. Joshua brought in the wheel chair and Sam got up and sat in it, it hurt just to do that little task with the sweats rubbing on his burn.

John walk into the room with Bobby, who had his papers and medicines. John wish Sam the best and Dean took him out of the room, they went to the Impala that was park out front of the hospital. Dean help Sam into the back seat, Joshua got the pillows from the hotel and put them in the back. When Sam was situated in the back Bobby got into the driver side, Dean got into the passenger side so he could keep an eye on Sam. Joshua and Joe followed behind them in his truck, they headed for a hotel for the first night before they head out.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSN**

**So now that Sam is out of the hospital where will they take him.**

**How will Draco react when he finds out that Sam is gone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**In this chapter we will see Draco reaction to Sam's leaving, he will have Demons out looking for him so he can finish what he started.**

**Castiel will make sure that none of the Demons will get to Sam, he will make sure they get to their destination with no problems.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel waited outside the hospital until Sam left, he wanted to make sure there were no Demons in sight. The last time he was there Sam's ankle had the infection, after he knew that everything was fine he went out to check. He wanted to make sure that Sam was safe enough to leave, he sat on the bench and close his eyes. He was trying to sense any Demons that might be around, when he did not feel any of them he was glad. Deep down he knew this was to good to be true, he knew that Draco was making some plans for Sam. So he decided to stay there until Sam and Dean left, he knew that this day was the day they were leaving. He could sense Sam being happy and scared, so he took extra precaution and really sense for any Demons. If they where a block away he would go take care of them, sensing that there were none of them he was at ease. He was not going to let his guard down until Sam was safe, he will be there for him to keep an eye on him.

He watch as Bobby and Dean got Sam into the Impala, then Dean got into the passenger side to keep an eye on Sam. Dean just happen to look over and saw Castiel sitting on the bench, he smile at the Angel who smile back. He watch as the car and truck left the parking lot, he will keep track of them until they reach the place they were heading to.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Bobby turn down the road leading away from the hospital, he turn onto the free way heading toward Oregon. When Dean realize they were not heading toward the Salvage Yard, he has Bobby where are the heading to.

"Bobby your heading the wrong to get home, your house is in the other direction." Dean was wondering where Bobby was going.

"Nah I'm not heading the wrong way Dean, we aren't going back to my house." Bobby said taking an exit off the free way.

"Where are we going then if not to your house." Dean was a little confused.

"Let's wait until we get a hotel room, then Josh and Joe will ask ya." Bobby did not want to give anymore information.

"What are you talking about Bobby, we need to get Sam safe and that is at your house." Dean wanted to get Sam into bed, it was time for his medicine.

"Like I said Dean let's wait for Josh and Joe, there is something they want to ask ya." With that Bobby got out of the car.

Dean was about to get out himself until he heard Sam moan, he look back at his brother and saw how pale he look. 'Great he is getting sick again, how wonderful is that.' Dean said to himself. He got out of the car and race over to the drivers side, he open the door to help Sam out thinking he might get sick. He called for Bobby to come over and help him, they both got Sam out just as he heaved. Since it's been awhile since he ate no food came up, just some gross yellow stuff came up burning Sam's throat. Dean rub his back in small gentle circles, Bobby got some water for him so he could rinse his mouth out.

Joshua and Joe came running over to make sure Sam was ok, when they got there Sam was leaning heavily against Dean's shoulder. They both did not like the look Sam was in, he was to pale for there likening and his eyes were glaze over.

"Dean is Sam ok should we take him back to the hospital." Joe ask with concern in his voice and eyes.

"No don't want to go back Dean, I'll be fine when I stop moving." Sam said in a week voice.

"I think he has a bit of car sickness is all, we need to get him inside and out of the cold." Dean wanted to get Sam inside right away.

"I'll get us two rooms so we can get Sam inside, ya stay with him Dean be right back." Bobby said as he rush to the office.

"You don't have to tell me that one Bobby, I don't plan on having Sam out of my sight." Dean smile when Bobby grumble damn idjit.

Bobby was back and open the door so Dean could get Sam inside, Joshua help Dean get Sam into the room. It was a slow pace do to Sam's injury, Sam felt like an 80 year old man walking. When they finally got Sam into the room, Dean put him on the bed furtherest from the door. Joe pulled the comforter and sheet down to the foot of the bed, and he put the pillows on top of each other to make Sam more comfortable. Joshua and Dean lowered Sam down on the bed carefully, just as Dean went to grab his legs he told Dean to stop.

"Stop Dean just give me a minute please." Sam had his head down feeling embarrass.

"Sammy there is nothing to be embarrass about ok, you just need a little bit of help right now." Dean grab Sam's chin and lifted his head up.

"I-I know it j-just h-hurts g-give m-me a moment." Sam was breathing through the pain.

"When you are ready to lay down just let me know, I will help you get settle into bed. Then it's time for your medicine kiddo, I am going to send someone out for food so you can take them." Dean waited until Sam was ready to lay down.

"Not really hungry Dean…..man that hurts like a bitch." Sam close his eyes to the pain, and grab the edge of the bed.

"You need to take some food for your pain medicine, just a little ok then you can go to sleep." Dean sat at the end of the bed carding Sam's hair, he was holding his brother with the other one.

"Dean I'm going to go get something for us to eat, and will get something light for Sam. I'll be right back Ace with some food, I put Sam medicine on the table for ya." Bobby said as he left the room.

"Thanks Bobby we will be here, I don't think we will go anywhere. Unless Sam decided to run around the block, well maybe limp around the block I should say." Dean smile at Bobby smirk.

"Real funny Dean….god that h-hurts……p-please s-stop t-the p-pain." Sam's body would tense with each wave of pain, he leaned heavily into Dean chest with tears in his eyes.

"I will give your medicine when Bobby gets back with the food, he should be here real soon with it. You can't take it on an empty stomach, it will make you sick if you do." Dean wish that Bobby was here already with the food.

Just then they heard the rumbling of the Impala pulling up, then Bobby came through the door with five bags. He place four on the table and took Sam his, he bought Sam some chicken soup with crackers. He put the crackers in the soup and help Sam eat his soup, Dean gave him his medicine as he ate his soup.

Sam told Bobby enough he could not eat anymore, his stomach was feeling a little upset. He breath through it and manage to keep it down, getting sleepy Dean laid him in the bed and took his shoes off. Dean covered Sam up with the sheet and comforter, rubbing his hand through his hair before he ate his food. Dean sat down on the chair to the left of the table, he wanted to be able to leave is Sam needed him. His chair was turn slightly away from the table, he wanted to keep an eye on his brother as he ate. He then ask Bobby what he was talking about in the car, Bobby look at Joshua and Joe and nodded to them.

"Dean we were wondering if it's ok that me and Joe go with you guys, we can help keep an eye out for anything. We can even help you take care of Sam and let you rest, so you don't have to do it all yourself." Joshua saw the look in Dean's eyes, he knew what was coming to that reply.

"I don't need help taking care of Sammy, he is my responsibility anyways. Who said I need any help taking care of my brother, me and Bobby could take care of this by ourselves." Dean was not trying to sound mean.

"Dean I'm not saying that we will look out for Sam, that will be your job the whole time we are there. We want to come with to keep Sam safe, and help in anyway we can we care for Sam to." Joshua saw the look in Dean's face, and knew what was coming.

"I don't even know where we are going, so how can I answer you. I don't even know what there is, so unless someone tells me what's going on the answer is no." Dean did not want to sound mean, he is not going to do something when it comes to Sam.

"That is where I am into the picture Dean, I have a cabin in Tillamook Oregon that my grandfather left me. It will be safe there for Sam to stay at, it has protection from my tribe made from herbs and spices. " Joe is proud of his grandfather and wants to show his place to his friends.

"You have a cabin in Oregon and never told me, I thought we were friends Joe." Joshua was pretending to be hurt.

"I have not told anyone about my cabin for good reasons, this is the first time I'm letting anyone over there." Joe kept that his sanctuary to feel closer to his grandfather.

"I don't know Joe Oregon is so far away to travel, I don't know if Sammy could make it that far. I appreciate the offer and all, don't get me wrong I would love to go there and see the cabin….." Dean was going to say more until they heard Sam.

"De lets go there I'll be fine in the car, if it's to much we just pulled into a hotel. I really want to go to Oregon never been there, so what do you say big brother can we go pleeaassee." Sam was looking at Dean with puppy dog eyes, knowing that Dean would give in.

"You know that will not work on me this time, Oregon is to far to drive with your injuries. Stop giving me that look Sam, I said stop giving me…..alright we can go but no complaining coming from you. One of these days I'm not going to give into that look, then what are you going to do then huh." Dean always gaved into Sam's puppy dog eyes every since he was little.

"Dean ya always gave into that look of Sam's, ya just get suck right into those eyes." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Alright I am a sucker for Sammy's eyes it's always been that way, I just can't say no to him he has me wrap around his finger." Dean laugh right with them.

"Sam will always have you wrap around his little finger, that will never change Dean no matter how old you are." Joe said through his laugh.

"Alright that is enough of picking on big brother now, see what you started Sammy all because of your damn eyes." Dean smirk at Sam and blush a little.

"Aww big brother is blushing how sweet, I wuv you to brother. No wait I wuv you to Deanie this big, you're my hero brofer would you leap a tall building for me." Sam was laughing at Dean's look on his face, then hiss in pain when he tried to move.

Dean was at Sam's side in an instant making sure he was alright, he check Sam over making sure he did not hurt himself. Then he glared at Sam who is suppose to be asleep, Sam told him that he had to relief himself.

"Sam you are suppose to be sleeping, what are you doing up." Dean glared at him.

"Sorry Dean but I have to go to the bathroom, I was going to let you know until I heard Oregon. " Sam said sheepishly.

"Oh sorry about that come one I'll help you, then right back into bed then and sleep deal." Dean said in a stern voice.

"Jeez bossy are we so I'm I suppose to salute you to, I would like to take a shower to so I can get clean." Sam said as he tried to get out of bed, then stop by Dean's look on his face.

"No you are not going to take a shower, you can't stand by yourself just yet. You can have a bath instead of a shower, if you want a shower I go in with you." Dean said looking Sam straight in the eye.

"No way am I taking a shower with my brother, and I'm not taking a bath either. I need to wash my hair it's so gross, I want to take a hot shower by myself." Sam was trying to stand his ground to Dean, then look over at the others for help.

"Don't look at them they will not help you, when it comes to you I call the shots. So we take a shower together or you take a bath, you choose which one you want before we get there." Dean was not going to back down to Sam.

"FINE! We take a shower together then, just don't do any funny stuff deal. No taking pictures of us for black mail later, or I will kick your ass when I get better." Sam was not please about this.

"That is just gross Sam taking a picture of us naked, get your mind out of the cutter please." Dean smirk at that one.

Dean help Sam into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, then he went back and got clean cloths for them. He look over at Bobby and ask him to take a picture of them, Bobby just shook his head at Dean's teasing his brother. They all started to laugh when they heard Sam say "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A PICTURE", they all laugh when Sam said that. They all laugh harder when they heard Sam yell "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU KNOW." Dean ask Bobby if he could come and get Sam when he is done, Bobby said he would come and get him.

When Dean return to the bathroom with the clean cloths, Sam was pulling his shirt off slowly. He was having a hard time with it, so Dean help him get it off. He had Sam stand so he could pull off his sweats, Sam's cheeks went red when his brother pulled them down. Dean got himself undress only to have his boxers on, he turn the water on until it was hot enough for his brother. He help Sam into the shower and got himself in, standing firmly behind Sam he grab the soap and gave it to Sam. The only part Sam could really reach was his chest, the rest Dean had to wash for him even his private parts. Sam got his hair wet and grab for the shampoo, he must have bend down to fast cause he knees gave way. He tried to steady himself and fail miserably, and he felled into Dean who was ready for that. He wet Sam's hair and wash it for him, then he rinse his brother off and turn off the water. He help Sam out of the shower and had him sit on the toilet, he dried his brother off and put the clean cloths on him and called Bobby.

"Was that so bad now Sammy that we took a shower together, it did not take that long at all now did it." Dean frowned when he saw tears in Sam's eyes.

Dean bend down to where he was looking at Sam eyes, he ask his brother if he was in any pain.

"No I'm not in any pain Dean, I just feel so humiliated taking a shower with my big brother. I should be able to do it myself I'm an adult, but no I need your help for the little things." Sam said with his head down.

"Sam look at me please, let me see your eyes Sam. I want you to listen to me ok, I'm only going to say this one time. I would do anything for you no matter what it is, right now you can't even stand on your own. You have been through a lot in the last month, the abuse you took from Draco getting sick it took a lot out of you. It will take time to get your strength up again, and I will be there with you all the way ok. You are not weak Sam I know that is what you are thinking, your body needs to rest to heal itself then your strength will be there. So how about we pulled our selves together and go out there, we need all the rest we can to get to Oregon right." Dean wipe the tears from Sam's cheek with his thumbs gently.

"Thanks Dean for being my big brother, sometimes I wonder why you want me as a brother." Sam smile at Dean but his eyes were still sad.

"Cause you are the little brother I always wanted Sam, yes you're a pain in the ass and I wouldn't want you any other way. How about we finish this and get out of here, I feel a little awkward talking like this in here. They are probably wonder what is going on in here, thinking maybe we are having fun with each other if you know what I mean." Dean raise his eye brows and smile.

"EWW Dean that is just so totally gross man, we are brothers not lovers get away from me." Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean's comment.

Sam would never know how much that laugh meant to Dean, just hearing that was music to his ears and it warm his heart. He called Bobby to help Sam into bed so he could take his shower, after he was done he went out and discus their plans on going to Oregon.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco went to the hospital to see if he can get Sam, he knew that he will be going home soon. He waited for his informer to come and tell him, he was excited that he was about to get a hold of Sam again. He was standing at the back door of the hospital, they same one he entered a week ago. The Demon came out and told Draco that Sam has already left, and that she does not know which way they went after they pulled out.

"What do you mean that Sam is gone, did you not say that he will be leaving today." Draco said in a deep voice.

"He was suppose to leave today my Lord, but the Doctor let him go yesterday instead. I was not here to let you know that he was leaving, I had to do some errands for one of the Nurses on another floor." Lucy did not want Draco to know she was kick off Sam's floor.

"DAMN IT! I was so close to getting him, now he slip right through my fingers again." Draco really wanted to hit something.

"There is something else you should know to, Castiel was here for the week after the attack on Sam." Lucy saw the Angel out side on the bench.

"Could this get any better or worst now, I had my prize right in the palm of my hand. Now he is gone and I don't know where he went to, I sent two Demon's to Bobby house to keep an eye on the place. Maybe they went there after they left here, we will see when I get there myself to get Sam." Draco said.

"My Lord Bobby did not return to his place after he left with Dean and Sam, there is another friend of Bobby's that is staying there." The Demon that was at Bobby's house.

"This is just great that we lost Sam and have no idea where he is, I won't you two to go look for him and get other Demons to help. I don't care what it takes or how many Demons are killed, I want Sam Winchester found and bring him to me alive. I don't care what you do to Dean or Bobby kill them if you like, BUT I WANT SAM WINCHESTER ALIVE AND BRING HIM TO ME. GO NOW!." Draco was very angry right now and he wanted to hit something, so a person who walk by got Draco wrath and kill her.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel kept an eye on the progress of Dean and the rest of the group, he stay out of sight but he was close by if he was needed. After they left the hotel they stayed after Sam was out of the hospital, they all headed to Oregon to Joe's cabin. If Castiel would sense a Demon close by them, he'll go and hunt the Demon down and kill it. He didn't want anything to get in the way to get Sam to a safe place, he followed them to the hotels or restaurants they stop by. At one of the rest stops they were at to eat lunch, Castiel felt three Demons close by and kept a close on Sam. He knew that Dean, Bobby, Joe and Joshua could take care of themselves, it was Sam that he was concern for he was to weak still to defend himself. He look around and found three guys walking up to the guys, they park there cars over on the other side of the parking lot. So there was places the three Demons could hide, Castiel went around the back of the building to surprise the Demons. As Dean and Bobby got to the Impala with Sam who was leaning against the car, the three Demons walk up to Sam to talk to him. As the approach him Dean saw them coming and got on the defense, he stood between Sam and the three guys and did not move. Bobby saw what was happening and started to move, he was flown back into the car that was park by Impala. Dean saw what happen to Bobby and stood his ground to them, that did not do much help since he was thrown over by where Bobby was. Joshua and Joe saw what was happening and ran to help Sam, they where thrown into Joshua's truck and fell to the ground. They all turn their attention to Sam who was all alone and out in the open, Sam tried to move away from them instead he fell to the ground. He cried in pain as he felt pain shot through his body, they Demons laugh at him for being such a weak human now. One of the Demons pulled Sam up roughly and smash his body into the Impala, Sam hiss in pain when they hit his private parts on the car. They laugh at him seeing him in so much pain, one of the Demons shoved Sam into the back of the Impala. He private parts his the side of the Impala with force, he bent over in pain and saw black dots forming in his eyes. Sam could not help it and cried in pain on the ground, he had tears coming out of his eyes as he cried for his brother. The Demons took so much pleasure in Sam's pain that they did not see Castiel coming, just as Dean go up to go to Sam he saw the three Demons being thrown.

Castiel came into view and told Dean to get Sam and leave, he will take care of the Demons so they can get away. Dean check up on Bobby and help him up, Bobby went to check on Joe and Joshua while Dean went to Sam. When Dean rounded the car he saw Sam on the ground writhing in pain, his heart drop like a brick in his stomach when he heard Sam.

"P-please…le've me…..alone….De….h-h'p…h-h'ts." Sam was in so much pain he could not hear his brother calling him.

"Sammy I'm right here kiddo look at me, I know you hurt right now just look at me please." Dean grab Sam's face and look into his eyes.

The only thing he saw in Sam's eyes was fear and pain, it broke Dean's heart to see that in his eyes. Bobby and Joshua came up to Dean, they both had tears in their eyes when they saw Sam in so much pain.

"Help me get Sam into the car and get out of here, Castiel can take care of the Demons for us. Where is Joe we got to leave now before anymore show up, which I don't think so with Cas being here." Dean said with fear and panic in his voice, he wanted to get Sam out of here now.

Joshua and Bobby open the back doors and told Dean they where ready, Bobby came over and help Dean with Sam. Dean and Bobby got Sam to the door and Dean climbed in, Bobby push Sam into the car as gently as he could. Sam was moving to much for Bobby to handle by himself, so he called Joe over who help Bobby get Sam in the car. Dean reach over and grab Sam under his arms and pulled him in, Joshua help Dean pulled Sam unto his chest then close the door. Bobby push Sam's legs in and close the door, he ran over to the driver side and climb in. Joshua and Joe got into Josh's truck and followed Bobby out of the parking lot, they wanted to get as much distance away from the Demons as possible before they stop to check Sam. Dean rub his hand through Sam's hair to calm down Sam, he whisper into Sam's ears comforting words. Sam was moving so much in the back seat from the pain, that Dean had a hard time holding him down. Bobby look into the review mirror and saw tears in Dean's eyes, he knew that Dean was hurting himself it's not the physical hurt but the emotional hurt.

After Dean and everyone else left Castiel turn his attention to the Demons, he could see that they were co warding away from him. He look at them with his ice blue eyes and they saw anger in his eyes, the Demons tried to get up and run away from him. Castiel took his hand and turn all three Demons to ash with one swipe of his hand, then he turn and went to go find Dean and the others knowing that Sam needs help.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was driving for four hours before he felt safe enough to stop, he pulled into a Days Inn Motel and rented two rooms. He came back and gave Joshua and Joe a key to their room, and he open the door to his and the boys room. He got the bed ready for Sam then went back out to get him, he open the door slowly so that Dean did not fall out. He got into the driver seat and hold up Sam for Dean, who slide out of the car and pulled Sam gently out of the car. He and Bobby carried Sam into the room and laid him on the bed, he was still crying from the pain and was feeling a little hot. Dean got Sam's pain medicine and a glass of water, he lifted Sam up in a sitting position and put the pill in his mouth and gave him water. Sam swallow the pill and drank the water which felt good on his throat, Dean then lean back on the head board with Sam laying on him. He kept rubbing Sam's chest and whispering to him comforting words, between the pain pills and the comforting Sam fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Bobby how could they have found us so quick, were we being followed and not notice it." Dean as in a shaking voice.

"No I don't think they follow us there Dean, Joe and I kept an eye out all the way here. We did not see anyone following us there, they must have been there for something else and not Sam." Joshua said.

"They were on the look out for Sam Dean, Draco has all his Demons looking out for Sam. I have been following you since you left the hospital, and I'm sorry if I could not get to Sam fast enough." Castiel said being in the room with the door close.

"How did you do that, the door was close and salted." Joe said in shock.

"He does that all the time Joe we are just use to it, he is an Angel so salt does not work for him. I'm glad that he is on our side fighting the Demons, if not I wouldn't have Sammy right now he'll be dead." Dean was grateful for Castiel saving Sam's life.

"That goes for me to Castiel I'm glad that ya help, if ya'd weren't there I wouldn't have Sam." Bobby had tears in his eyes knowing how close they almost lost Sam.

"I don't see why you are thanking me, Sam got hurt bad cause I couldn't get to him fast enough. You can thank me for killing the Demons and turning them to ash, but don't thank me for getting Sam hurt like he did." Castiel was confuse as to why they thank him.

"Cas if you weren't there Sam would be with Draco right now, being tortured again or worst killing him on the spot. Right now I have the most important thing to me right here, and that is because of you saving him for the Demons. So don't be sorry for not getting there in time, we could all feel that way right now we all failed Sam." Dean said in a shaky voice.

Sam twitch in Dean's arms and he held him closer to his chest, he started to rub his chest again whispering in his ear. Sam calm down again and relax more into Dean's chest, his hands grab Dean's jacket sleeve for comfort. Castiel walk over to the side of the bed and look at Sam, he had a sad look on his face when he saw the pain Sam was in. He took his hand and laid it on Sam's chest and close his eyes, then he lowered his hand and continue to touch Sam's body all the way to his feet. He then took his hand and put it on Sam's head and held it there, Sam relax further into Dean's embrace and turned on his side. All the pain for now was gone from Sam's body for a good sleep, Bobby help Dean out of his jacket so he could lay down next to Sam. When Dean got comfortable Bobby help Sam down next to Dean's side, Sam laid unto Dean's chest and fell into a deep sleep. Dean's own eyes got heavy and he fell asleep with Sam in his arms, Bobby look at both his boys and smile at them. He look at Castiel with gratitude in his eyes for his boys, he love them both with all his heart that he still has them.

"Thanks Cas for helping my boys like you are, I would be lost without them I love them to death." Bobby's not an emotional man all the time, but when it comes to his boys he can't help it.

"No thanks needed Bobby I have a special place in my heart for all three of you, yes Dean is the one that was choosing for greatness. Without you or Sam he is nothing more then an average man, with you and Sam by his side he can do anything. " Castiel look at Bobby who nodded at him.

"Bobby we can see you three are in good hands, we are going to go to bed now see you in the morning." Joshua said leaving the room with Joe.

Bobby laid on the other bed and watch Castiel sitting in the chair, he knew they would be safe with Castiel being here watching over them. He turn the light off and look over at the boys sleeping, he smile at them and was thankful for having them in his life.

"Good night ya damn idjits, I love ya guys." Bobby said before closing his eyes to sleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter hope you all like it, I had to get Castiel in this one protecting Sam.**

**Next chapter they will be in Oregon at Joe's cabin, and look for some more pain for Sam again. **

**Poor guy how I love to make him suffer. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter we will see a mother hen in Dean, Sam will get very tired of Dean doing everything for him.**

**Bobby and Joe will take Sam with them to a store, something will happen to Sam and Bobby feels bad about it. Get ready for a very piss off Dean. There will me some mild swear words.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning Joe and Joshua stop by to check on Sam, they knock on the door lightly and Bobby answered. They walk in to see Dean and Sam still sleeping, they all look at them and smile seeing Sam wrap in Dean's arms. Joe and Joshua came over to see if they wanted breakfast, seeing the boys still sleeping they would wait for them to wake up. Bobby suggested that they go and get breakfast now, by the time they get back they should be up. Bobby did not want to wake them up to early, so he will let them sleep as long as they wanted.

"Why don't ya guys get breakfast for all of us, get Dean and me the special with coffee. Get Sam some eggs, toast and juice nothing to heavy for him, hopefully when ya guys get back they will be up." Bobby gave Joshua some money for him and the boys breakfast.

"We will pay for it Bobby keep your money for something else, we will be right back with everyone breakfast. Should we get Sam milk, juice which one would be better." Joe ask Bobby what kind of drink for Sam.

"Get him orange juice without the pulp, he does not like pulp in his orange juice." Dean said looking at them.

"Sorry Dean we didn't mean to wake ya up." Bobby felt bad for waking up Dean.

"You didn't wait me Bobby I was up already, just laying cuz I can't move with a sack of potatoes on me." Dean said with a smile still carding Sam's hair.

"Won't the orange juice be to hard on his stomach, I mean with the acid that's in the stuff." Joshua said being a army medic he knows these things.

"When you bring breakfast back I will add water to his orange juice, so it won't be so hard on his stomach." Dean attention went to Sam when he moan in his sleep.

Everyone was quite cause they did not want to wake Sam up, so Joshua and Joe left to get some breakfast. Bobby came over and sat on the bed facing Dean and Sam, he look at Sam with worried in his eyes. Sam look pale a little to pale for his liking, he turn to Dean with worry in his eyes. Dean look at Sam's face and saw what Bobby frown about, Dean tried to move Sam a little to get a better look. He could not move Sam to get a good look, so he look at Bobby to get some help getting Sam off of him. Bobby gently lifted Sam up a little to get Dean up, then laid Sam back down gently onto the bed. Dean sat at the side of the bed a saw how pale Sam was, he felt Sam forehead to see if he had a fever and he didn't. Dean was wondering maybe from yesterday being hurt is why he look pale, he needed to put the solution and cream on Sam's testicles. When he did he will look to make sure they are not infected, he will wait until Sam is awake to do it. For now he wanted to take a shower before breakfast came, he was about to get up to grab his cloths when Sam moan. Dean stop and look at Sam he could see the pain in his face, he rub behind Sam's ear like he did when he was little. That calm Sam down a little but not enough for Dean's liking, he saw Sam's hand searching for his brother's contact. So Dean grab his jacket and gave it to Sam to hold, when his hand felt the coat he hand fisted into the it. Sam drew the jacket to his chest and snuggle with it, he relax some more feeling secured with the smell of the leather.

"That should help for now until I get my shower in." Dean was hoping that would work for right now.

"Get ya shower in now Dean while he is still asleep, I will be here watching him making sure he stays asleep." Bobby went to Sam's bed and stayed with him.

"Ok Bobby I won't take to long in the shower, I'll be right out in a jiffy." Dean did not want to leave his brother's side, but he really needed a shower and Bobby was there.

"Take ya time Dean in the shower, I know what to do if Sam wakes up. He will be fine with me ya know that, now go ya damn idjit before I whup yar ass." Bobby said with his attention on Sam, carding his hair with his hand.

Dean smile at the way Bobby was attending to Sam, it warm his heart to see how much Bobby cared for Sam. He grab his clean cloths and went into the bathroom, he got into the shower and turn on the hot water. He let the water run over him to get the stress out of his body, then he suds him self up and rinse himself off. Then he got out of the shower and dried himself off, he put on his clean cloths and left the bathroom. When he walk out of the bathroom with a steam cloud following him, he saw that Joshua and Joe was back with breakfast. He look over at Sam who was just waking up, Bobby was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Bobby was still carding Sam's hair when he open his eyes, he turn and smile at the elder hunter and look over at Joe and Josh. He could feel his mouth water over the smell of the food, he went to sit up and hiss from the pain and laid back down again. Dean went to Sam's side to help him up, that is when Bobby lifted Sam into a sitting position. Dean couldn't help it to feel a little jealous of Bobby right now, it was his job to look after Sam not Bobby's.

"Are you guys ready for breakfast, come and get it while it's hot. How are you feeling this morning Sam, look better this morning and not so pale." Joe said with a smile.

"I feel better this morning slept like a baby, I just wish that pain would just go away." Sam tried to get himself more comfortable, he hiss in pain quietly.

"That is good to hear Sam that you are feeling better, so after breakfast we will head out." Joshua said with a smile on his face.

"That smells so good lets eat I'm starving." Sam said eyeing the food.

Dean went and grab Sam's plate and his own with their drinks, he sat next to Sam and gave him his food. When Sam open his he frowned at his eggs and toast, he wanted some meat with his to and look at Dean. Dean shook his head no to Sam's look, he was not going to give Sam anything that will upset his stomach. Knowing not to cross the line with Dean when it came to Sam, Joe got up and went into the bathroom to get some water. Knowing where the cups were in there he ask Dean if he wanted water, when Dean turn his head away from Sam he took a piece of bacon from his plate. Dean turn and look at Sam with a glare in his eyes, Sam just sat there chewing on the piece of bacon with a smile on his face. He then finish his eggs and toast, he went to grab his orange juice to wash his food down. Only to be stop by Dean who adding water to his juice, as Dean added the water to his juice Sam grab a piece of sausage off his plate.

"Sam would you stop doing that please, you are not to have any of that stuff." Dean look at Sam with a stern look.

"I wanted some meat with my eggs to, so I took some of yours. What do you plan on doing about it ground me, I don't think so we are leaving today." Sam was smiling at Dean's look.

"No I might have you run behind the Impala instead, well that is if you can keep up with her." Dean smile an evil grin to Sam.

"You wouldn't do that to me, I am the one who is injured remember." Sam had a panic look in his eyes.

"Keep it up and you will see how serious I'll be, when we are done with breakfast I need to look at your burn." Dean smile at Sam's look about the car thing, then turn serious when he saw the scared look.

"It's fine Dean you don't need to look at it, see I am not in anymore pain so lets just go now." Sam went to move and wince in pain.

"Not in anymore pain huh! After they leave I will check it out, and put the solution and the cream on it. I want to check it out since you got hurt yesterday, I want to make sure there is no infection in there." Dean saw the panic look in Sam's eyes.

"Come on Dean it's fine you don't need to check it out, it just hurts a little since being thrown into the Impala. It does not hurt that much anymore (he wince when he moved), well only when I move around to much." Sam was trying everything not to have Dean check it out.

"We're not going any where until I look at it, I'll feel better knowing that there was not much damage. I want to make sure nothing open up, or there is any swelling down there." Dean is standing his ground to Sam on this.

"Fine go ahead and check it out then, let's get this over with so we can leave." Sam was embarrassed to have Dean look there again.

"Can you guys give us sometime along here please, the faster I do this we can hit the road." Dean wanted Sam to be more comfortable when he does this.

"Sure thing Dean I already pack our stuff this morning, I will just put it in the truck and wait for ya outside." Bobby grab their stuff with Josh and Joe's help, and brought it to the Impala.

After they left and close the door, Dean told Sam to lay down on the bed. He pulled Sam's sweats down and ask Sam to open his legs a little, when he did Dean poured the solution on his burn. When the solution was poured on the burn Sam flinch from it, Dean look at his brother with worried in his eyes. He really didn't want to look but he had to, when he did he saw that some of the skin was open and was red around the site. He cuss under his breath when he saw that, then he put some cream on the area and clean up. He pulled Sam sweats back up and help him up, they headed for the door when he ask Dean what was wrong.

"When you were thrown into the car yesterday, it open a little bit of your burn Sam. We need to keep an close eyes on it, and it's a little red to I'm thinking it's just really sore." Dean hated to tell that to Sam.

"That is why it hurts worst now then before, that is just great I wish I could have just ran off." Sam was feeling like he was a weakling again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Ross and Draco was waiting at the house for any news of Sam, it's been 12 hours since he told the Demons to look. He was loosing his patience with them and with Ross, he wish Ross would just shut up already.

"Ok Draco what happen? Where is Sam you said you would have him by now. I don't see him so what happen to your major plan, did he just get up and ran off in the middle of the night." Ross was getting a little antsy sitting here doing nothing.

"Ross if you don't shut up I'll glue your mouth, I'm getting tired of listening to your whining voice." Draco was glaring daggers at Ross.

"Awe I'm I getting on the big Demon's nerves now, well get over it and find me Sam. I want him so I can kill him or torture him again, I had so much fun doing that to Sam it felt good." Ross said about his time torturing Sam.

"You will get your chance on doing that again, I'm just waiting on three of my trusted Demons to report back to me." Draco did not know that those three Demons are ash as he speaks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua, Joe and Bobby was getting everything into the trunk of the Impala, then they close the trunk and lean against the car waiting for the boys. Joshua turn to Bobby and ask him what happen to Castiel, he did not see the Angel in the room this morning.

"Cas told me that he was going to see if there are any Demons close by, he wanted it to be safe for Sam before we leave." Bobby said looking around for the Angel himself, wondering what happen with him.

"I notice to Bobby that Dean got a little jealous when you help Sam, he was not trying to show it but I saw the look in his eyes." Joe saw the look in Dean's eyes.

"I thought he would get jealous, he don't need to be that way. I love Sam just as much as he does, that boy means a lot to me like a son." Bobby felt bad for making Dean feel that way.

Just then Dean and Sam came out of the room, they did not like the way Sam was walking to the car. He was acting like he was in way to much pain, and wonder if there was more damage done to him. Bobby open the door for Sam and help Dean get him in, he ask if Dean wanted to sit in back with Sam the rest of the way. He wanted to sit in back with Sam the rest of the way, he did not want Bobby to feel left out.

"I would like to Bobby since Sam's burned got rip open, I could keep a better watch on him in the back. I don't want you to feel left out, I know you love Sam as much as I do." Dean said feeling sorry for being jealous.

"Dean sometimes ya a damn stubborn idjit, I'll be fine in the front by me self. Ya can sit in the back with yar brother, just don't go all back seat driver on me." Bobby smiled at Dean's look.

"Don't worry Bobby won't be sitting up here by himself, I will be up here with him keeping you guys safe." Castiel said sitting in the passenger side.

"Ok then how much further to your place Joe." Joshua said to his old friend.

"We're three hours away from my cabin, go down interstate 40 to I 90 North. That will take us to Portland, before we go down town we turn off on I 30. That will take us to down town Tillamook, we need to go through the town to get to the road we need. Look for Feather Lane Rd make a Right, it will be a stop sign I think. It's been a long time I've been back, so it might change from the last time. Take Feather Lane Rd to Little Rock Rd make a left, we will be on that road for about a half an hour. There is only going to be one turn off from that road, it's going to look like a dirt road it will have an totem pole next to it. It will be on the left side of the road, just follow the road all the way to the cabin. It's a winding road up a mountain so take it slow, the climb is not that bad at all so no need to worry. Did you get all of that Bobby I should I write it down for you." Joe said looking at Bobby face.

"Think I got it all in my head I hope, if I make a mistake call me and let me know." Bobby said before climbing into the Impala.

"Here Bobby I wrote down the instruction when Joe was telling them, we will be behind you all the way." Joshua gave Bobby the direction.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joe was right it only took three hours to get to his cabin, after they left the city limits of Portland the scenery was fantastic. The closer they got to Tillamook the greener it got, the town was a medium size town. If he had more time to look he would, they needed to get Sam to the cabin and settle first. Then they would come back and do some shopping, after they left the town it was more forest then anything. When Bobby turn to get to the cabin he could not believe how winding the road was, he kept looking at Sam making sure he was ok.

When they finally reach the cabin it was a medium size cabin, the porch was facing the left side of the road. So when you pulled up to the cabin you see the fire place first, you had to go to the left to get to the porch. Bobby and Dean look at each other as to why like that, when they got to the porch they found out why it's like that. The porch was facing towards the Pacific Ocean, the site was really beautiful ocean on one side mountains on the other side. They both headed back to the Impala to get their stuff and Sam, when Dean got back to the car Sam was still sleeping. He hated to wake his brother from his deep sleep, he needed to get him to bed so he woke his brother up. Sam open his eyes and saw trees all around him, he was a little confuse as to where he was. When Dean help him out of the car and got focus, he saw they were at Joe's cabin already. Sam was so out of it that he did not notice the ocean, they only thing Sam saw was the steps and groan. Dean saw what Sam groan about and held his brother tighter, he told Sam to take the steps on by one. As they got to the steps Sam stood for a moment and swallow, he knew this would be painful for him to step up three steps. Joshua came over and grab the other side of Sam, with their help Sam made it up the steps. He was tired just doing those three steps and sore as hell, he just wanted now to set down and relax. He saw the couch in the middle of the room and headed for the couch, Dean and Joshua lowered him gently onto the couch. Dean made sure that Sam was comfortable before heading out the door, he help Bobby to get their stuff inside and get back to Sam.

Once they had all their stuff inside the cabin they look it over, the cabin was clean except for the sheets covering the furniture. When you first walk in you come into the living room, it was a big airy room with symbols all over the walls. There were dream catchers hanging in the windows, and one hanging over the fire place to the left. The right side of the cabin was the kitchen and dining room together, the kitchen had a fridge and a micro wave and a stove. The cabinets, counter tops and kitchen table was made from pine, the chairs to the table was pine and had cushions on them. The wood from the couch and chairs were made from oak and maple trees, the cushions covers were the colors of Joe's grandfathers tribe. The colors were brown, yellow, orange, red and black, the designs in the cushions represents his tribe. Sam sat on the couch looking around at all the artifacts, he knew each one meant something to Joe's grandfather. He kept looking then groan again when he saw the stairs, Dean came over and ask if he was in any pain.

"What's the matter Sam are you in any pain, do you want some of your pain medicine." Dean look worriedly at his brother.

"No Dean I'm not in any pain just yet, well I'm in a little bit of pain but nothing major." Sam was not ready to climb anymore steps.

"Then why did you groan for then if you are not in pain." Dean was confuse right now.

"There are stairs Dean that means I have to climb them, if you don't mind I'm staying right here on the couch." Sam was not about to do anymore stairs if he didn't have to.

Before Dean could answer Sam's comment,Joe told the boys that there are two room on this floor.

"Sam there are two rooms down on this floor, you and Dean have one room Bobby could have the other one. Joshua and I can have to ones up stairs, that way Bobby will be close to you boys." Joe saw the relief in Sam's eyes.

"That will be good to me then, lets get Sam settle then and in bed." Dean said getting ready to get Sam up.

"Dean it's been a while since I've been here, everything needs to be wash first. We need to go into town to do laundry, and while we do that we can do some grocery shopping to." Joe said as he head up stairs to get the bedding.

Bobby took the bedding off the beds from the down stairs rooms, they decided that Bobby, Joshua and Joe would go into town. They would be gone for about two hours or so, while they were gone Dean look around the cabin some more. Keeping an eye on Sam at the same time, he didn't want Sam out of his sight. So he open the door to get some fresh air in the place, and started to clean up a little while they were gone. He took the rugs out to air them out and swept the floor, found some rags and wipe down the furniture. The whole time he did this he kept an eye on his brother, Sam just laid on the couch relaxing he was not really that tired. When Dean was done cleaning what he could, he gave Sam some water for his pills. Sam sat up and took them, he thought he heard the sound of water. So he got up and went out the door to see, when he step out he saw the ocean and sat on the porch. When Dean notice his brother gone he panic and search for him, he found Sam out on the porch with no coat on.

"Sam don't do that again you hear me, you scared the crap out of me." Dean gave Sam his coat to put it on.

"Sorry Dean I just wanted to see what was out here, I heard the water and came and see what it was." Sam did not mean to scare Dean.

"Next time just let me know ok, I don't want anything to happen to you." Dean was scared to let Sam out of his sight.

Joshua's truck pulled up to the cabin, and Dean walk down the steps to help. He turn and told Sam to stay put, and Sam sat down thinking to himself 'damn big brother's six sense'. Dean help bring in all the groceries and laundry, keeping a close eye on Sam the whole time he help. He wanted Sam inside when he made the beds, the bedroom window face the porch so Dean could keep an eye on Sam. Sam was getting a little irritated with Dean's constant helping, it was driving Sam crazy every time he turn around Dean was right there. Four days of Dean's undivided attention Sam could not take it anymore, yes he did appreciate Dean's help with cleaning his burn. It's the other things that was driving him crazy with his brother, Dean would do everything for him help him up, bathroom, getting water, eating, dressing this he can do himself.

When Sam overheard Bobby and Joe going to town for some shopping, he ask if he could go with them to get away from Dean. Joe looked at Bobby with worried eyes on this one, if they take Sam with them without Dean knowing they would hear it.

"Bobby would you or Joe mind if I come with you guys, I need to get away from Dean for awhile." Sam was pleading with Bobby.

"Sam I don't know about this, Dean would get mad if we take ya." Bobby was feeling bad for Sam, but he can't blame the boy. Dean was always hovering over Sam.

"Please Bobby just this once Dean could yell at me when we get back, I need some time away from him. He is driving me crazy always being around, I can't even pee with out him there holding it." Sam was going a little over board on that.

Bobby and Joe look at each other and laugh, they notice to how over bearing Dean was getting. Poor Sam could not do anything by himself, he can't even go out side with out Dean stuck to his side.

"Alright let me tell Joshua we are going to town, and we will go then and if Dean wants to yell let him." Joe said as he went inside to tell Joshua.

"Sam are you sure you want to so this, Dean will be majorly piss big time. I know that he is always hovering over you, he just cares for you Sam I can't blame you for getting away." Joshua wanted to make sure this is what he wanted.

"Yes I'm sure Josh I need some time away from Dean, don't get me wrong I love my brother." Sam was grateful that Joshua was not stopping him.

Bobby, Joe and Sam took Joshua's truck instead of the Impala, it was quieter then the Impala and Dean won't hear it. They knew as soon as Dean gets out of the shower, there will be hell to pay without Sam being there. Joshua has the Impala keys in his pocket so Dean won't follow them, yes he will be piss big time at him for having them. Joshua is a big man bigger then Sam, he could take on Dean and win which is saying a lot. Dean can be one scary person on his best days, but mess with his brother and he is one deadly person to come across.

When Dean got out of the shower he notice one thing, that his brother was missing and he went into search mode. He look all over the cabin to find him, he went outside and look around the area. He came back inside and ask Joshua if he saw Sam, Joshua knew this was coming and said that he went with Bobby and Joe.

"Sam went with Bobby and Joe into town, they should be back in the next hour." Joshua was prepared for Dean's out burst.

"HE WHAT! He is not to go anywhere unless I'm with him, who gave him permission to go with them." Dean's anger was coming to the top.

"Sam ask Bobby and Joe if he can go with them, he wanted some time alone and he went with them." Joshua saw the look in Dean's face and brace himself.

"What do you mean he wanted time alone, he could have it here and not out there. He has all the alone time he wants in the cabin, not out there where Draco's Demons can get him." Dean was really angry with Bobby for taking Sam without his permission.

"Dean Sam doesn't have anytime alone here, you are always hovering over him. He was getting tired of it and wanted to get out, I can't blame the guy Dean you've been smothering him to much." Joshua knew he was stepping out of line.

"So you are telling me that I drove my brother away, just because I was making sure he would be safe." Dean really wanted to hit Joshua.

"Safe if you want to call it that, if you don't mine me saying your annoying. That is why Sam needed his time away from you, he wants some freedom so he can breath." Joshua said standing tall to Dean, he could tell that Dean is ready to hit.

"Who do you think you are telling , Sam is my responsibility not Bobby's or Joe's. I'm his brother who calls the shots when it comes to Sam, Bobby is not his dad so he needs to stop acting like he is." Dean saw the look in Joshua eyes and refuse to back down.

"Bobby may not be blood related to you guys, but he does love Sam like he is his own son. To me that makes him a father to Sam and to you, so stop being an ungrateful brat right now and trust Bobby." Joshua stood tall to Dean with his height.

There are only two people that Dean would back down to, one is Bobby Singer and the other one is Joshua. He looks up to both man and respect them to, he trust them with Sam knowing they would keep him safe.

"You better be right Joshua that nothing happens, if it does then shit will hit the fan big time. I just have a real bad feeling about this, and normal my instincts are always right." Dean hopes that nothing will happen to Sam.

Dean should've gone with his instincts and headed for town.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Two guys walk into the grocery store with trench coats on, and walk over to where the office door. The knock on the door and waited for it to open, when the manager open the door he saw two guns pointing at his head. He held his hands up in the air and froze, he as them what they wanted him to do.

"Open your safe now and give us all your money now, or we start shooting at your employees." One of the men said to the manager.

"I'm sorry I can't open the safe it's on a timer, and it only opens certain times of the day." The manager wasn't lying he sawed them the notice on the wall.

"Alright then we are going to the registers and get the money, now move and tell all your cashiers to put the money in the bag." The other robber said.

"Fine just please don't shot anyone in here, that is all I'm asking for." The manager ask hoping they won't shot no one.

As he walk away he look at the office girl to call the police, the robbers did not see her in the office. So she called the police and said that there is a robbery at the Southern Best Grocery Store, she gave them the address and said no sirens when they come.

Joe, Bobby and Sam was just finishing up there shopping, when Bobby saw how tired Sam was getting. He told Sam to go up front and sit at the bench, they will be right up in about five minutes and they will go. When Sam went up to sit on the bench he heard someone shouting, as he came around the corner of the isle he saw the two gun men. One of them was about to hit one of the cashiers, she was not going to open her draw for him. As one of the robbers raise his gun at her, Sam called out for him to stop. One of the robbers turn around so quick and the gun went off, hitting Sam right in his left shoulder throwing him to the floor. The bullet went right through Sam's shoulder and hit the office door, everyone duck when they heard the gun going off. One of the cashiers went over to Sam and apply pressure to his shoulder, Sam look up into her eyes and saw the panic that was in them.

Joe and Bobby was just coming down the isle when they heard the shot, Bobby's heart sank when he knew where the sound came from. He and Joe race to the front of the store and saw two arm robbers, and saw Sam laying on the floor holding his left shoulder. Bobby look at Joe and the separated Joe hiding behind one of the displays, Bobby walk up front with his hands up talking calmly to them.

"Everyone needs to calm down and nothing else will happen, we don't have a problem shooting someone else." The robber who shot Sam was telling everyone to be quite.

"You stop right where you are, don't come any further then that. I said stop right there old man, keep coming and you will get shot to." The other robber said.

"Just take yar money and get out ofa here, no one else needs to get hurt." Bobby wanted to get to Sam so bad, he could tell Sam was loosing a lot of blood.

"Hey are you done with the register, we need to get out of here before the police comes. Someone could've heard the shot, and called the cops so lets get going now." Both the robbers pick up the bags and started to back up.

Bobby saw that they were heading straight for Sam, he had to do something before one of them steps on him. He step a little bit further up to get them to move side ways, he saw what was about to happen and yelled out Sam's name. Sam look up just as on of the robbers put his heal of his boot right onto Sam's testicles, Sam screamed in pain when he hit his burn area and kick his leg out. He hit one of the robbers in his knee cap, sending him to the ground on both his knees in pain. The other robber took aim at Sam's chest and was about to fire, Bobby cried out to stop him when Joe hit the robber from the back.

Bobby ran over to Sam who was fighting to stay awake, Bobby hold Sam's head and talk to him. Sam tried to focus on Bobby's voice but lost the fight, the last thing he saw was Bobby's worried face before blacking out.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter poor Sam, what I put him through I'm so bad.**

**Next chapter will be the outcome of this, and Dean is not going to be to happy with Bobby. **


	20. Chapter 20

**In this chapter we will see the outcome of the robbery, and how will Bobby react to Sam getting shot and hurt again.**

**We will see Dean's reaction to this and it won't be pretty, he will go ballistic on Bobby for what happen to Sam. There will be some strong language in this chapter, we are dealing with a piss off big brother and an anguish Uncle.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby rush to Sam's side and knelt down by his side, he took Sam's face into his hands and look in his eyes. He could see the pain in Sam's eyes and it rip Bobby's heart in two, the last thing that Sam saw in Bobby's eyes was a worried look. After Joe hit the robber who aim the gun at Sam's chest, he went to Bobby's side to check up on Sam. Bobby was so occupied on Sam that he did not see the other man standing, he went for the gun to kill Sam for getting in his way. Joe saw what was happening and went for the guy, he knock him to the floor and hit him hard in the head. Joe as the manager of the store if he had anything to tie them with, one of the employees got some rope off the shelf for Joe to use. The manager went to Bobby to check up on Sam, he could see the worry look in the older mans face. He went to the office and knock on the door, he wanted to see if the office girl called the police or not. When he did not get an answer he open the door and gasp, he saw the girl laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. When Joe heard the manager gasp, he went to look and saw the girl on the floor. Joe went to check up on the girl to see if she was ok, he check for a pulse on her neck and did not feel one. He look at the manager and shook his head no to him, he could tell the man was close to the girl by the look on his face. Joe went back to Bobby who was putting pressure on Sam's wound, he look at Joe and said they need to get him to a hospital.

"Joe get Joshua's truck over here, we need to get Sam some help now." Bobby said with worry and panic in his voice.

"I'm on it Bobby be right back to help you with Sam, I know of a place we can take him to." Joe said as he ran out for Joshua's truck.

"Sir there is a hospital right down the street from here, I don't know if Betty called the police before she…" He could not finish the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry for the lose of your friend, we can't wait for the police to come. I need to get my Nephew here some help, so we will take him ourselves to the hospital." Bobby said to the manager.

"I understand sir the hospital is just right up the street, did you have any grocery before this happen to your Nephew. I'm only asking is that we can put it in the back cooler for you, so if you guys decided to come back for it later." The manager wanted Bobby to know that he was only helping him.

"Yes we did have some grocery that we got, and if we can make it back we will. I just don't know right now, my main concern right now is my Nephew." Bobby was grateful for the man's help, he did not really care about the groceries, he wanted to get Sam some help.

"I totally understand sir, I'm sorry that your Nephew got shot for helping out. He was only trying to help one of my employees, and the guy turn around and shot him for no reason." The manager felt really bad for this, Sam was only trying to help out.

Before Bobby could answer him Joe came running back in, he park Joshua's truck right up to the doors. He put the tail gate down to get Sam in the back, he help Bobby get Sam up and carried him to the truck. The manager help them get Sam into the back of the truck, and Bobby climb in the back with Sam lifting his head on his lap. Joe climb in and drove out of the parking lot making a left turn, he was heading to a different hospital. Knowing that Sam and Dean are wanted by the feds, so he took Sam to a clinic that he knows they would not ask questions. The clinic he took Sam to was the one he goes to, they will help Sam there his cousin is one of the doctors. Joe called his Cousin and told him what happen to Sam, he told Joe to bring him in right away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was getting nervous since he could not get a hold of Sam or Bobby, he tried to called them both three times. Each time he got their voice mail and left them messages, he wanted to hear his brother's voice to make sure he was ok. He started to pace the living room of the cabin and his anger was building, if he did not hear anything soon he was going to hot wire the Impala and look for them. The whole time of Dean's pacing Joshua was watching him, he told Dean to calm down already and sit down.

"Dean pacing is not going to bring Sam back anytime sooner, so sit your ass down and calm down would ya." Joshua was getting a little impatient with Dean.

"Josh I called Sam's and Bobby's phone number of times, and not one of them is answering their phone. So I'm sorry if my pacing is bothering you, give me my keys and I'll leave right now to get my brother." Dean was getting more angrier by the moment.

"No Dean I'm not going to give you the keys, you need to sit down and get your anger under control. If ya go off on them when they walk in there will be trouble, get your ass over here and sit on that chair right now." Joshua was not going to give in on Dean.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do Joshua, your not my father or Uncle are you NO!. So please mind your own business when it comes to Sam, he is my responsibility not anyone else's so please leave me alone." Dean was not trying to be rude to Joshua, but there was only so much he could take.

Before Joshua could answer Dean his phone went off, the words that came out of his mouth scared Dean.

"BOBBY WHAT'S WRONG"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel felt very uneasy when they arrived at the cabin, he could feel something in his spirit that was not good. So he went to a quick place to figure it out, he went to a cliff over looking the ocean. He look out at the water watching the waves rolling in, the feeling he felt was like those waves going through him. This feeling was not like that of Draco or Lucifer, this was more of a powerful feeling pulling him like the waves. He stood there wondering why he was feeling this way, the last time he felt this way was when Zachariah come for him. This time the feeling was not strong but it was enough to make him uneasy, he could feel a presents next to him and turned.

"You don't look surprise to see me here Castiel." Michael said in a deep voice.

"Why are you here for anyway, I don't really belong to your kind anymore." Castiel look at Michael.

"I'm here to give you a warning for the one above, he wants you to stop what you are doing. This will not go good for anyone if you continue, someone will get hurt or die if this keeps going." Michael said standing next to Castiel, his shoulder was almost touching the Angel.

"Is this suppose to be a threat to keep me in line, from the last time I disobey an order for Dean. The other Angels just use me to get Dean to listen, and to get Sam to kill Lilith to raise Lucifer for you all. Now that I'm my own personal Guardian Angel to the brothers now, so I don't really have to listen to you anymore." Castiel look Michael straight in the eye.

"You still can be one of us brother, just turn your back from the brothers. Do what you were meant to do in the first place, you just lost track when you help Dean escape to stop Sam." Michael look out over the ocean.

"I'm doing what I was meant to do looking out for Dean, that means that I'll be looking out for Sam to. Without his brother Dean won't be able to do the work, he needs Sam by his side to get this done. So I'm doing my work by keeping an eye on Dean and Sam, if that is something you all can't handle then to bad." Castiel ice blue eyes showing anger in them.

"You were only meant to protect Dean and that was it, you were suppose to kill Sam as soon as Lucifer was out. Does Dean know that you were to kill Sam after he did that, what do you think Dean would do if he knew that." Michael was using that as a trump card.

"Dean knows that I will have his and Sam's back when they need me, I already prove myself to Dean when it came to his brother. I saved Sam's life more times then I can count, and I have Sam's respect just like I do with Dean's. So go right ahead and tell him that and see what happens, I can tell you this much I don't think he will believe you at all." Castiel knows how Dean feels about Angels

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you about this Cas, if it comes down who side you'll take I'm hoping it's the right one." Michael look at Castiel with hard eyes, trying to get the Angel to flinch.

"Don't worry Michael I'll be on the right side of the fight, and I don't take threats lightly either. I may not have all my powers anymore but I can still kick some butts, I still have some tricks up my sleeves that you don't know about. By the way only my friends can call me Cas, you are not one of them." Castiel just look at Michael with a stern look, then he turned to the ocean again and watch the waves crash into the rocks.

Michael just stood there looking at Castiel, he could tell that he meant business. He to look at the waves crashing into the rocks below, hoping that Castiel does not crash like the waves. He knew the Angel enough that he meant every word he said, when it comes to the main fight he hopes that Castiel will be on there side. **SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Just as Joe and Bobby pulled into the clinic parking lot, Bobby saw a Doctor waiting for them at the door. He already had a gurney ready to put Sam on, Joe back the truck up to his cousin so it would be easier. He got out and help Bobby put Sam on the gurney, the doctor then rush Sam into the clinic to the room that was prepared for him. Bobby and Joe watch as Sam was being taken to the room, they could not go any further then the doors so they waited in the lobby. Bobby told Joe that he is going to called Joshua and tell him what happen, he knew that Dean is going to be piss off big time. He step out side with Joe behind him for support, he dial Joshua's number with shaky and bloody hands. He heard Joshua's voice on the other end, and in a shaky voice he told Joshua what happen.

"Joshua there was a problem at the store, is Dean there with ya still." Bobby's voice was so shaky that Joshua had a hard time hearing him.

"_Bobby what's wrong! You don't sound to good. What happen at the store, is Sam ok." Joshua was asking quick questions._

"J-Joshua Sam was hurt at the s-store, he was…..he was….s…shot." Bobby could not contain the emotions anymore, as he felt his knees going out on him.

Joe rush up to Bobby and sat him down on the bench, he told Bobby to sit and calm down. He got on the phone with Joshua and could hear Dean in the background.

"Joshua this is Joe we are at my cousins clinic just out side of town, it's called Running River Clinic and it's 10 minutes from town." Joe who was concern for Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Running River Clinic got it Joe we will be there, how is Bobby doing is he holding up. Have you heard anything about Sam yet, how is he doing and what happen to him." Joshua was trying to keep Dean calm enough to get over the call._

"Bobby is not doing so well right now Josh, we haven't heard anything about Sam yet. When we do hear anything on Sam's condition will call you, just hurry over here as fast as you can. Don't let Dean drive or he will get a ticket, that is the last thing he needs right now." Joe said as he hung up with Joshua.

Joe walk over to Bobby to check on his old friend, he was worried about Bobby's state of mind. He saw Sam get shot and couldn't do anything, then seeing Sam almost getting killed was to much for him. He hopes that Sam will pulled through this for Bobby's sake, if he doesn't make it Joe would hate to see what would happen. Knowing how piss Dean is going to be when he gets here, Joe going to need to be prepared for anything right now.

Just then Joe's cousin came outside to talk with them, Bobby look up with tears in his eyes. He stood up and wipe them away, he needed to be strong for Sam right now. Joe walk up to his cousin and introduce him to Bobby.

"Bobby this is my cousin Jacob Running wolf, he is one of the best Doctors I've known." Joe said.

"Nice to met ya Doc, how's me Nephew." Bobby was still shaking up about what happen.

"Sam is holding his own right now, the bullet went straight through. It miss all the major arteries and muscles, just went into the fleshy part of his shoulder. Sam did lose a lot of blood, and we are giving him some more with fluids. There is just one thing that concerns me right now, he says that his groan hurts but wont' let me look at it." Jacob was wondering what happen with that.

"Back in South Dakota he was kidnap and torture, the person who took him burned his testicles. He use a red-hot poker on him, then he got to Sam in the hospital and did it again this time he burned both." Bobby said feeling a little embarrassed saying that.

"I see know why he got so agitated when I ask him if I could look." Jacob felt bad now for what Sam went through.

"One of the robbers at the store step right on his groan area really hard, so it needs to be check if he wants it or not. I'll be there with him so ya can look at them, hopefully we can get him to do it." Bobby knew this was going to be a tough one, the only one who could get Sam to do it was not here.

"Ok then lets go inside and see if we can get Sam to listen, he probably will do it for you then me." Jacob was hoping that he would let them.

"We can try Doc but I very doubt it with Sam, the only one who could get Sam to do it is not here right now." Joe said to his cousin.

They all walk into Sam's room and saw him crying, Bobby went up to Sam and carded his hair. He felt so sorry for Sam for what happen, and wish it was him who got shot instead of Sam.

"Son the Doc needs to look at yar burn, so why don't ya let him look." Bobby said with sadness in his voice.

"B-Bobby n-no I d-don't w-want to l-look." Sam said in a scared voice, looking around the room as he is searching for someone.

"Come on Sam he only wants to look at it, the doc wants to make sure it's ok." Bobby was carding his hands in Sam's hair like Dean would do to calm him down.

"No Bobby I don't want him to look, please don't make him look there. I want Dean Bobby where is he, I need him here with me." There was a tremor in Sam's voice, that broke Bobby's heart.

"He is on his way with Joshua right now kiddo, he will be here as soon as he can. So why don't you just let Jacob look, Dean will be here in no time ok." Bobby was trying to get Sam calm down enough.

"Bobby I don't know if I could let him look, it's to embarrassing to have him look there." Sam was getting nervous now, and he started to panic.

Just as Bobby was rubbing Sam's head they heard Dean calling for his brother, Sam turn his head to the door and called for Dean. Seeing his brother coming around the corner Sam started to cry, he felt like a three year old crying for his big brother. Dean rush up to Sam pushing Bobby out of the way, he just glared at him as he moved him to one side.

"I'm here now Sammy it's going to be ok, just let the Doctor do what he needs to do. I won't let anyone hurt you now, just keep your focus on me and it will be ok." Dean said as he tried to calm himself down.

"B-But he w-want to l-look….you know….down there again." Sam was to nervous to let him look there.

"Why does he want to look at the burn for, last time I check it was healing just fine." Dean look at Bobby and Joe with anger in his eyes.

"After Sam was shot one of the robbers step on Sam's groan area." Joe said looking away from Dean's glare.

"Sonofvabitch not there again." Dean said in such an angry tone Sam flinch from it.

Noticing that Sam flinch from his anger, Dean calm down and rub Sam's head gently.

"I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean to scare you like that, let the Doctor look at it to make sure it's ok. I'll be right here the hole time, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you ok little bro." Dean said in a soft tone, gently rubbing Sam's cheek.

"I don't want him to check me there, why can't you do it instead." Sam was to scared to have anyone look there.

"How about if we both look at the same time, I'll be the one to unbutton your pants. I'll make sure he doesn't touch it at all, he will just look at it will that be ok." Dean was hoping that Sam would go for that.

"Y-Yeah I guess that will be ok." Sam voice was so low that Dean barely heard it.

"Cool lets get this done so we can go home, Sam you need to let me go." Sam still had a death grip on Dean's arm.

Sam look at Dean with panic look in his eyes, he was to scared to let his brother go. Dean took off his jacket so Sam could hold on to it, Bobby walk up to Sam's side ignoring Dean's glares. Dean went to Sam's waist and started to unbutton Sam's jeans, he felt Sam flinch and stop to look at his brother. He could see tears coming down Sam's cheeks, he had to look away from Sam's eyes or he'll chicken out. After he unbutton the pants he pulled them and the boxers down, he went as far as his knees and stop. He look at the burn and curse under his breath, he did not want Sam to hear that. What Dean and the Doctor saw really made Dean's stomach turn, the blister part of the burn was torn away leaving raw skin.

Jacob step up a little closer to have a better look, he did not like the looks of the burn. He knew the skin had to be taken away, if they leave the skin on it could cause an infection. Jacob knew this would be a problem for Sam, since he wanted know one touching him there except his brother. Jacob ask Dean over to talk to him away from Sam, he told Dean what needed to be done to his brother. Dean went to Sam to tell him what they had to do, and that Jacob needed to do it and not him.

"Sammy I know I told you that Jacob won't touch you, I'm sorry to have to tell you this kiddo. He needs to cut the skin away so it won't get infected, he is the only one who can do this I can't." Dean felt bad for his little brother, looking at Dean with fear in his eyes.

"Dean you said he won't touch me there, you promise me that won't happen. I don't want him to touch me with anything, why can't you do it just listen to what he has to say." Sam was begging Dean.

"Cuz Sam I'm going to be here with you, keeping you calm while he does it. I don't want you to be scared Sam, I need to be here by your side the hole time Sammy." Dean rub behind Sam's ear gently.

"I'm scared Dean I don't know about this, is there another way to do this." Sam could feel the pain of the burn now, with the raw skin open to the air it was burning really bad.

Dean hated to do this to Sam but he had no choice, he ask Joshua to hold Sam's legs down. He look at Jacob and nodded at him to do it, he could feel Sam tense up underneath him. He couldn't look Sam in the eyes instead he look at the floor, he could feel Sam trying to move away from Jacob's touch. He heard Sam telling Jacob to leave him alone and not to touch him, ignoring Sam's begging him to make Jacob to stop.

To Dean it seems it took all day for him to cut, which it only took two seconds to cut the skin away. After Jacob was done Dean look at Sam, and what he saw broke Dean heart in two. Sam gave Dean a look of betrayal for having Jacob do that to him, when Dean went to touch Sam face he turn away. After Jacob was done cleaning the burn and putting ointment on it, he covered it up with a sterile bandage. As they all walk out the door of the clinic, Jacob said he will be by tomorrow to look at the wounds.

On the way back from the clinic to the cabin, Sam did not say a word to Dean. He sat looking out the window at the forest, he total ignore his brother's glaze and conversations. Dean just sighed and look at the back seat, Bobby was sitting in the back with his eyes looking down the whole ride home. Once they got back to the cabin Dean got out and help Sam, he just brush Dean off and walk slowly to the cabin and into their room. After they left the clinic and got to the cabin, Dean's temper got the better of him. He was seething by the time they got back, and wanted to punch someone for what happen to Sam. When they all got into the cabin all hell broke loose, Dean rip right into Bobby for letting Sam get hurt.

"What the hell Bobby why didn't you keep an eye on Sam, he shouldn't been out of your sight for one moment. What the fuck were thinking letting Sam go up there, what the hell were you thinking." Dean could not longer keep his anger under control.

"Do ya think I plan on getten Sam hurt, that was the last thing I wanted to happen." Bobby was feeling really guilty right about now.

"Who gave you the right to take Sam with out my permission, he is my brother Bobby and I say what goes for him. You need to ask me first before you do anything with Sam, he is my responsibility not yours I'm his family. You shouldn't have taken him along with you to the store, next time you ask me first DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR.!" Dean yelled the last part in Bobby's face.

"Don't ya take that tone with me boy, I'm just much a family to Sam. If he wants to go with me he can, I don't need to answer to you." Bobby was yelling right back to Dean.

"Damn it Bobby you almost got Sam killed today, cuz you weren't keeping an eye on him. How am I suppose to trust that you would keep him safe, you prove today that I can't trust you with one little task. What gets me here is that you and Joe both were there, and he still got hurt with both of you. So you tell me what I'm suppose to do next time Bobby, and it better be a good one if you want to take Sam out of this cabin again." Dean anger was really boiling now, he wanted to hit something.

"I don't need ya permission for anything Dean, I can do what I want I'm older then you. I don't have to listen to ya at all, if Sam wants to come with me to get away from ya he can." Bobby knew he touch a sore spot with Dean just then, he did not care right about now.

"What the fuck Bobby are you telling me that Sam wanted to leave, are you blaming this on me for getting Sam hurt again. He was not with me Bobby he was with you, and you can't do one simple thing to keep Sam safe. I don't know why we even came long with you, it would've been better if you stayed home. I don't even trust you with Sam anymore, or could I've every trusted Sam with you." Dean knew he hurt Bobby feelings just by his look, right now he could not make himself care.

"I care for Sam more then ya every know boy, right now I don't think I want to be around you right now. I can see why Sam wanted to get away from ya, he knows how much a pain in the ass you really are." Bobby anger was boiling over right about now.

Before Dean could say anything Sam came out of the room with his own anger, he was really upset with Dean for yelling at Bobby.

"Dean I was the one who ask Bobby to take me, I couldn't stand being around you anymore. I needed to get some time away from you, what happen was not his fault is was an accident." Sam was yelling at his brother.

"You say out of this Sam, it's none of your business…" Is all the Dean could say before Sam rip into him.

"Dean this is my business when you talk about me, I'm was so tired of you and Dad acting like I was never around. Saying things about me when I was right in front of you both, ignoring me when I wanted to say something. Well I hate to tell you this big brother, but I'm a grown up who can make my own decisions." Sam was breathing hard after saying that.

"So now what Bobby you got Sam to turn against me now, what did you do talk bad things about me to him." Dean's feeling were hurt hearing Sam saying that.

"Dean yar out of yar mind if you think I'd do that, I'd never have Sam do anything against you. He is his own person who can do what he wants, he don't need to tell you what's he's doin. " Bobby was getting ready to hit Dean himself, for being such an damn idjit right now.

"I'm his brother so yes he needs to tell me what he is doing, I don't care if he likes it or not. I have to know what he is doing at all times, and where he is going and how long he will be gone. If he does not like it then he could just leave, I don't need an ungrateful bastard around when I do things for him." Dean didn't mean anything he just said, he just couldn't stop the words.

"Fine then I'll just go then Dean and you don't have to worried, then I don't have to tell you what I'm doing or going." Sam was about to walk out the door when Joe stop him.

"Dean are ya that stupid for saying that to yar brother, maybe ya should go and think about what ya want." Bobby was not going to let Sam out of the door, he didn't want Dean to leave either.

"Well maybe I should go and get the hell away from you, I don't even need you at all in my life or Sam for that matter. Both of you are just a pain in my ass, and sometimes I wonder why I need you to around me." Dean felt bad for saying that, cuz he did need them with him.

"Fine then Dean right there is the door, why don't you just leave us then. If we are just a pain in your ass then go, we don't need you around us either Bobby and I can do just fine without you." Sam was hurt by what Dean said, so he knew what he said would hurt Dean.

Dean just look at Sam when he said that and then look at Bobby, he had so much hatred right now for Bobby. To Dean Bobby just turn Sam against him, and that was not a good thing in Dean's book.

"So now you turn my own brother against me is that right Bobby, sometimes I wish we never met you. Right now I just wish that it was you that got shot, maybe even killed….." That is all what Dean got out, next thing he knew he was being hit in the face by Bobby.

"Dean I think ya just better get outa of here right now, before I do something I regret." Bobby was shaking with anger towards Dean.

Dean was rubbing his jaw were Bobby hit him, he turn to Sam before he left. He wanted his brother to go with him, but when Sam did not budge Dean took that as betrayal. Dean turn to look at Bobby with such anger in his eyes, to him Bobby is the one who turn Sam against him. Dean went to step back like he was leaving, then he threw a punch at Bobby and hit him right in the jaw. Everyone stood in shock when Dean hit Bobby, that was the last thing anyone excepted Dean to do. As Dean went out the door he yelled back to them. "I'm out of here for good." He slam the door hard as he left, he got into the Impala and drove off.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I think Bobby and Dean said some things that weren't true, but right now they need some time away from each other. They both burned some bridges that will need to be repaired, that will come in next chapter.**

**It will take them some time to reconnect those bridges, right now they are both hurting not just physically but emotionally to. How will Sam react with out his big brother around, we will see how Sam deals with this to he said some things to Dean to that was hurtful. **


	21. Chapter 21

**In this chapter we're going to see the out come of Dean's and Bobby's fight, how will Sam react to Dean leaving him behind.**

**Dean will get an unexpected visitor when he is alone, how will he deal with the news the person says to him.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After the fight he had with Bobby and Sam at the cabin, Dean got into the Impala and drove down the coast. He needed to think on what just happen to him, Bobby and Sam, he was still anger at Bobby for getting Sam hurt. He felt bad for hitting Bobby in the jaw like he did, that was the first time he ever raise a hand to Bobby. His anger just got the better of him, and before he knew it he hit Bobby. So he kept on driving until he found a place to pull over, he got out of the car and went to the bench to sit down. He look out over the ocean watching the waves, he felt like those waves right now rolling and crashing. With every wave that came in he could feel his anger subsisting, when crashing into the rocks it felt like a punch in his stomach. The more he listen to the waves the quilter he got, he felt bad for hitting Bobby like he did. He felt bad for telling to Sam to leave him, telling them that he doesn't need them anymore. Finally it got to him and he felt tears coming down his cheeks, he wanted to go back to tell them he was sorry for what happen. He knew that Bobby and Sam would still be bad at him, and they would not talk to him just yet so he just sat there.

When he finally got himself compose enough to leave, he notice that the sun was setting over the ocean. He sat there and watch the sun go down, he saw the different colors of the sky as the sun went further down. The colors were blue, purple, red, orange, yellow as the sun went, the further it went down the colors change again. This time the colors were red, blue, purple and black, to him that was the most beautiful thing he saw in a while. He never notice the sunset on the ocean before, or he just never took the time to see the sunset before. He notice that is was getting dark and decided to leave, just as he got up he heard someone talking to him from behind. He turn around to see who was talking to him, at first he thought it was Castiel but the voice was to deep. He then panic thinking it would be Lucifer and he was unarmed, his gun was in the Impala front seat which it wouldn't do any good anyway. He turn to see a man standing to his right, he knew for a fact it was not Lucifer then who was it.

"Nice sunset I would say Dean, how many of them have you seen." Michael as him.

"I've seen plenty in my time just never notice them, who are you and what do you want." Dean ask the man.

"My name is Michael I'm one of the Arch Angels, Castile must have spoken about me." Michael said in his deep voice.

"As a matter of fact no Cas hasn't mention you at all to me." Dean look at Michael with wary eyes.

"That sounds like him not to say anything, especially when it has to do with that brother of yours." Michael look at Dean to see his reaction.

"What are you talking about? What does this have to do with Sam any way." Dean was getting a little nervous now.

"Why don't you ask Castile yourself and see what he says, I don't want to ruin the fun seeing your face." Michael was baiting Dean.

"You know what I'm getting tired of you Angels, why don't you just tell me yourself. Are you to scared that Cas would come down and hurt you, or are you just to scared of me to say anything." Dean said with a smirk.

"I don't see what Castiel sees in you Dean, why his he so fond of you and your Demon loving brother. I just see a poor excuse of a human standing in front of me, who watches over his worthless little brother that got himself in trouble with Lucifer." Michael said, smiling when he notice he hit a nerve with Dean.

"You leave my brother alone if you know what's good for you, what gives the Angles a right to mess with my brother. He has nothing to do with you bastards so keep your mouth shut, he is more important to me then you guys will ever be." Dean look at Michael with anger in his eyes.

"Your brother means nothing to me or your threats Dean, why don't you ask Castiel what he was suppose to do. Yes he was sent here to save you from hell and bring you back, there was another task that had to be done to. So far that task was never completed yet by him, unless he gets it done he will be in trouble with the father." Michael said with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about Michael, what task has Castiel not finish with." Dean's anger was about to boil over.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Dean, this has to do with your brother after all…." Before Michael could finish Dean rip into him.

"What does this have to do with Sam you sonofvabitch, I'm getting tired of your angel games so just tell me right now. I'm not going to be a pawn in your games anymore, so just spit it out and tell me NOW!" Dean patience was just about to run out.

"Boy are we testy or what here, I must have push your button the wrong way. Fine you want to know I'll tell you what Castiel was suppose to do, he was to kill your brother after he let Lucifer free. Before he join him in his ranks of followers, he was to come to the convent and kill him with the dagger." Michael saw the shock on Dean's face.

"H-he was suppose to k-kill my brother after he let Lucifer out, how do I know you are telling me the truth. It was you Angels that kept me from Sam to stop him, if it was not for Castiel help I wouldn't have my brother right now. I don't believe you at all on this, I think you are just saying this to get me not to trust Cas." Dean knew that Michael was laying to him, Castiel would've told him this right!.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Dean and see what he says, if he is loyal to you he would tell the truth." Michael just look at Dean before he disappeared.

Dean just stood there for a moment to think on what to do, he knew Castiel enough to know he couldn't kill Sam. 'Michael had to be lying about this to get me not to trust Castiel right, for what purpose would he say this anyway.' Dean was saying to himself as he tried to wrap his mind around this, this is only one way to fine this out.

"CASTIEL GET YOUR ASS DONE HERE NOW!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Dean walk out on Sam and Bobby after the fight, Sam just look at the door his brother went out. He kept on looking hoping that Dean would just walk back in, when he didn't Sam got nervous that his brother really left him. Sam look at Bobby who was still very anger at Dean, he could see the blood coming from Bobby's lip. Sam didn't know what to say to Bobby he just stood in shock, he never seen Dean raise a hand to Bobby. Dean only raise his hands to Sam when he got anger, which was only when he did something wrong. Sam could feel is knees buckling on him and he grab the couch, next thing he knew Joe was leading him to sit down. Joe knelt in front of Sam checking him out, he could see that Joe was talking to him. He could see the lips moving but no sound coming out, Sam's mind was to foggy to understand anything Joe said. Sam could not catch his breath and saw black dots, he felt a hand on his shoulders and saw Bobby next to him.

"Sam ya need to calm down kiddo, breath with me that's it." Bobby put Sam's hand on his chest, and was breathing slowly.

Sam could feel Bobby's breathing and started to calm down, he took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. Finally he got himself calm down enough with Bobby's help, he look at Bobby with tears in his eyes.

"D-Dean's gone B-Bobby I chase him away, how could I do that to him." Sam voice was cracking with emotions.

"Sam listen to me would ya, it was not yar fault he left. I had a hand in it to Sam, I'd took ya with me without asking Dean." Bobby felt bad for Sam blaming himself.

"I'd never should have said those things to him, I hurt him really bad Bobby with my words. Now he's gone and won't come back, I lost my brother for good cuz I was mad at him. He had no right getting mad or hitting you Bobby, he should've been mad and hit me instead of you." Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Bobby took Sam into his arms and hug him, Sam flinch when Bobby grab his left shoulder. Bobby moved his hands down further and said sorry, he held Sam in his arms for a long time. He rub Sam's back gently with small circles, knowing this would calm him down enough to sleep. Bobby look at Joe and Joshua who were still in shock, they could not believe that Bobby would hit Dean or the other way around. They stood there watching Bobby comforting Sam, they look at the door thinking that Dean would walk right back in. Sam moved to lean in closer to Bobby's chest and hiss, when he moved his jeans rub against the bandage. Even with the bandage on it still hurt when it was touch with anything, he wanted to get his jeans off and put his sweats on. Bobby notice that Sam hiss in pain and felt him tense up, he look down at Sam and saw pain on his face.

"Do ya want to get out of yar jeans Sam, lets get ya into yar sleeping cloths." Bobby slowly lift Sam off the couch and led him to the bedroom, he help Sam unto the bed to change his cloths.

"Thanks Bobby I've got if from here, I can change myself and be right out." Sam said with a small smile.

"Ok Sam if ya need me holler." Bobby walk out of the room to give Sam some privacy.

After Bobby walk out of the room and close the door, Sam stood up and unbutton his jeans. He started to pulled them down slowly over his testicles, when he did his jeans rub against them again and he hiss. He almost sat down from the pain it cause, with what little strength he had he finally got them down far enough. He sat on the bed and pulled them off all the way, he grab his sweats and pulled them up with no problems. By the time he was done exhausting over took him, he pulled himself onto the bed and laid his head on the pillow. The pain was to much for him to bear right about now, and saw his pain pills on the night stand next to him. There was some water in the glass so he took his pills, laying back down he fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Bobby open the door to check on Sam and saw him sound asleep, he left the door open just a little so he could listen for Sam. He went back to sit at the table with Joshua and Joe, they sat there for awhile before Joe spoke up.

"Bobby I think Joshua and I should go look for Dean, Sam is going to need his brother back." Joe felt bad at what happen.

"Let's give him some time alone Joe, and if he is not back by morning we'll look for him." Bobby said feeling guilty for hitting Dean like he did.

"Bobby are you ok man, you don't look so good right now." Joshua was concern for Bobby.

"Yeah Josh I'm fine just tired is all, I'll feel better when the damn idjit comes back. I'd never hit him that hard before, he got me so mad fer whut he said. We've both said some stuff we'd never meant to say, I just want him back with me and Sam." Bobby was hoping that Dean would come back, things will be rough for awhile but they can fix the damage.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco was waiting for any word on his three Demon warriors, they have been missing now for almost a week. No one has heard anything from them or where they were, last time he heard from them they were in California. They were looking into some clues that could find Sam, they said they might have found were he was and went to investigate it. Draco was pacing when Lucifer came into his office, he was wondering why Draco was so worried for.

"Draco what is the matter why are you pacing?. " Lucifer said to him.

"I sent three of my best Demons to look for Sam, I haven't heard anything from them in almost a week." Draco look at Lucifer.

"Where was the last place they went to Draco, and why do you think they are missing." Lucifer knows how some Demons are, they would go missing for weeks on end doing who knows what.

"These three Demons are my most trusted ones, they would always keep me posted on what's going on. They would never just leave me hanging like this, I have a feeling that something bad happen to them. I don't know where they were to send other Demons to find them, the last time I heard from them was someplace in California." Draco had a worried look in his eyes.

"Well then why don't we go look for them and see what happen, if you send any other Demons out there they might go missing to. This way if we go no one will mess with us, we can get to the bottom of this once and for all." Lucifer was willing to be out in the open for Draco.

"No my Lord I wouldn't let you put yourself out like that, I will send some of my minions over there. This way I won't loose any more of my good ones, they can leave now and check into their disappearance." Draco sent word to four of his minions to go and look.

"You know Draco there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, when it comes to helping just ask I'll help in anyway I can." Lucifer put his hand on Draco shoulder and smile at him.

"I know my Lord and thank you, this is something I need to do on my own. When I find out what happen to them someone will pay, I'll do the punishment myself so this way others will learn not to cross me." If Draco only knew it was Castiel who killed them, he wouldn't be saying that so proudly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"CASTIEL GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Dean's been shouting since Michael left.

Dean look around to see if Castiel was there in the dark, the sun finally faded away and now the moon was up. It was a full moon so he could still see a little, he kept calling for the Angel to get his ass over here.

"Castiel get your sorry ass down here now damn it, we need to talk so stop ignoring me." Dean was getting anger by the minute.

"CASTIEL GET…." Is all the Dean got out when he heard Cas calling to him.

"Dean you don't have to yell, I've been right here for awhile now." Castiel look at Dean with his ice blue eyes.

"Then why didn't you answer me when I called you the first time, instead you just let me keep calling for you. I need to ask you a question and I want an honest answer, don't go and give me any bull shit I'm not in the mood." Dean said with anger and fear in his voice.

"Michael talk to you didn't he, after I said that you wouldn't listen to him." Castiel had anger in his eyes.

"Oh I listen alright and he told me some things I never knew, like how you were suppose to kill Sam. Is this the truth or was he laying to me, cuz I'm getting tired of this crap with you Angels." Dean was scared what the answer would be.

"Yes Dean I was suppose to kill Sam after Lucifer raise from hell, they knew that he would go to the dark side with all the Demon blood in him. I couldn't kill Sam knowing how broken you would be, so I was waiting for a chance to get Sam away from Lucifer. I put a seed of doubt in Sam with Lucifer plans, that is why he wanted to kill Lucifer. Knowing that Lucifer would stop Sam at any means, and he did what I thought he would taking the blood out of Sam." Castiel saw the anger in Dean's eyes.

"How do you know that he wouldn't kill Sam instead, he could've just swipe one hand and Sam would've been dead." Dean was trying to control his temper.

"I knew that Lucifer would want Sam to stay human without the power he had, this way he could've torture Sam if he wanted to. Knowing that he can take Sam on without being a threat, only to find out that his power he really had was his own. I'm talking about his physic powers that he has, those always have been Sam's to begin with. They only come out when you are in danger, Sam has not yet learn on how to control them." Castiel could see the shock in Dean's eyes.

"So what you are telling me is that Sam's physic mojo crap could hurt Lucifer, they can even hurt his Demons to. So then why could they not help Sam when Draco torture him, he put Sam through a lot of pain and he could not do anything with his powers." Dean was trying to figure this all out.

"Dean I don't know why Sam could not save himself from Draco, this much is known that he does have the power. It seems that only when you are in danger is when it comes out, Sam is so scared of losing you that it pushes his powers. He needs to control the power so he can use it to defeat the Demons, it's in him right now just have to work on them to strengthen them." Castiel was trying to figure out how.

"So you are telling me that Sam has to learn how to use them, so he can fight them with his mind. I thought that you didn't want him to use those powers of his, you guys are totally against him for using them at all. Now you want him to learn how to use them to defeat the Demons, I don't think so Cas I'm not letting him use those powers at all." Dean was not letting that happen anytime soon.

"Dean the powers we didn't want him to use was from the Demon blood, the blood enhance his physic powers to be more powerful. Now that he doesn't have it anymore he is not a threat, he can use those powers of his with no problem from us Angels. The only one who is threaten by Sam is Lucifer, he wants Sam out of the picture for good. I'm not going to let that happen to Sam on my watch, I've grown fond of Sam and will do what I can to keep him safe." Castiel said with a stern look in his eyes.

Dean could see that Castiel meant every word he said, it made him feel real good knowing that Cas liked Sam. He felt better knowing that Cas would keep Sam safe, and that he didn't want to kill Sam after all.

"Cas I'm sorry for doubting you on this, I should've know better then to listen to Michael. You have showed me time and time again that you will protect Sam, that make me proud to call you a friend. I don't know what Sam or I wou…..What's the matter Cas?" Dean said seeing the serious look on Castiel face.

"You need to go to Sam right now Dean, he is going to need you by his side right now. I know about the fight you had with Sam and Bobby, they will forgive you for what was said between you guys. Right now Sam needs you as a big brother who cares, just let the anger go and be by your brother side." Castiel turn to Dean looking at him straight in the eyes.

Dean did not need anymore words from Castiel, he hop into the Impala and sped back to the cabin. Dean was in panic all the way back to the cabin, he did not know what can of state Sam was going to be in. Yes he was nervous to go back after what happen to Bobby, but right now his brother needed him and that out weight his nervousness.

Joe and Joshua were sitting on the couch talking when the heard the Impala pulling up, they went out on the porch and saw Dean running up on the porch. Dean stop and look at them with fear in his eyes, they look back at him with an uneasy feeling between them. Dean step inside and heard Sam calling for him, he rush into the room to see Bobby trying to comfort Sam. What Sam said next broke Dean heart into pieces, Dean could feel tears coming down his cheeks on what he heard.

"B-Bobby Dean not coming back he hates me so much, he doesn't want me around anymore to him I'm a freak. He wishes I was never born cuz he blames me for Mom's and Dad's death, he told me that I should've died at birth…" Sam could not say anymore with the sobs coming from him.

"Sam Dean would never say anything like that, he loves ya to damn much kiddo." Bobby was rubbing small circles on Sam's back gently.

"N-no he doesn't love me anymore Bobby, he doesn't care about me he wants me dead. He told me that Draco should've kill in the barn, what am I going to do Bobby if Dean wants me gone for good." Sam lean into Bobby chest and cried.

Dean couldn't take it anymore and he rush to Sam's side, he went on the other side of the bed. He grab Sam by his shoulders being careful of his left one, he look Sam right in the eyes and told him that he loves him.

"Sammy I could never hate you kiddo in a million years, I've always loved you ever since you were born. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me, I'm sorry that you feel that way for what was said. I'm glad that Draco didn't kill you Sammy, I would've died if that ever happen to you. I couldn't leave a day without you by my side, having you as a brother if the best thing I could ask for." Dean wipe the tears from Sam's cheeks gently.

"Y-You mean that Dean? After everything that has happen to us, you still love me as a big brother." Sam said between breaths.

"Yes Sammy I still love you as a younger brother, I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you. Hearing that you got shot at the store really scared the crap out of me, I couldn't take it if I ever lost you again Sammy. Once was enough for me I couldn't do that again, I shouldn't gotten so mad at you or Bobby. I hope that you guys could forgive me for what I did, you two are the most important people in my life." Dean had tears in his eyes.

"Love you to Dean and I'm sorry for sneaking away like that, I should've told you I was going with Bobby. I should've stayed with Bobby and Joe and not gone up front, I was getting so tired I had to seat down to rest for awhile. I just needed some time away from your mother Henning me, just wanted to get out of the cabin for fresh air." Sam said with his eyes down, feeling a little ashamed.

"Sammy you don't need to be ashamed for what happen, I just couldn't let you out of my sight. I was afraid that if I do something bad would happen, when it did I got very angry that I wasn't there to protect you. I trust Bobby when it comes to protecting you, what happen was an accident it was no ones fault." Dean said looking at Bobby when he said that, hoping that Bobby would forgive him in time.

Sam look into Dean's eyes and smile, he knew Dean was telling the truth. Sam could always tell by Dean's eyes if he is telling the truth, they always gaved his emotion away when he tired to hide them. Sam then gave Dean a hug and he return it back, he sat on the bed with his brother in his arms. Dean look at Bobby with I'm sorry look and a small smile, Bobby return the smile to Dean and left the room. Dean knew it would take time with Bobby, and they will work it out and be back as family again. Right now he needed to be with his brother, he could feel Sam snuggle into his chest and sigh. He look at his watch and it was 2 a.m. in the morning, wanting to get some sleep he laid Sam down on his bed. He got up from the bed to get himself ready for bed, after he was done he sat on Sam's bed carding his hair gently. He went to get into his own bed when Sam grab his shirt, he look up at Dean with a puppy dog look in his eyes. Dean knew what he wanted and told him to move over, he laid in bed next Sam who cuddled himself on Dean's chest. Bobby came back in to check up on his sons, he saw they were both sound asleep wrap in each other arms.

"Bobby at least they are both back home now, we can start the repair later on today." Joe said to his old friend.

"Yeah yar right Joe I got them both back, I won't let them get away again." Bobby said as he close the door.

"Well good night Bobby we are going to bed now, we are all bushed and need a good sleep." Joshua was walking up the stairs with Joe.

"See ya guys later have a good sleep, I'm heading that way meself." Bobby walk to his room before shutting his door he turn around, he saw Castiel sitting on the chair and smile at him.

Castiel smile back at Bobby as he went to bed, he turn his eyes to the boys door and smile. He was glad that both brothers were back together again, he settle into the chair for a long night keeping an eye on the boys.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all for now on this chapter, at least the boys are back together. Dean and Bobby could now repair their relationship, and Sam got to get his brother back to him.**

**I hope this was not that boring with Michael and Castiel, I just couldn't make Castiel be the bad person here. Now his secret is out that he was suppose to kill Sam, I wonder how that will effect his relationship with Dean now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm writing another story to do after this one is over, I'm going to do a story with Sam and Dean being younger. There Dad is still alive in this one and traveling with them, Dean is 22 and Sam is 18 in my next story called For the Love of Sammy. **

**Here is the next chapter, I don't know how many chapter I'm doing. I'm just going with the flow, so if you are getting bored with this story let me know. I'll end it sooner if everyone is bored with it, so please let me know what you think on this.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean laid in bed with Sam still laying on his chest, he look down at his little brother and smile. He doesn't remember when the last time Sam look so peaceful, he just laid there stroking his brother head enjoying the time together. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Castiel earlier, about Sam still having his physic powers in him. He was not sure if he wanted Sam to ever use them again, yes the Demon blood enhance his powers to be more powerful then they were. Now with out the blood his physic mojo are just his alone, and Castiel thinks that Sam could use them to kill Demons with. Dean is not sure if he wants Sam to use them for anything, yes they work when he is in trouble but that is different he is Sam's brother. Sam powers only work when Dean is being attack by Demons, Sam doesn't know how to control or use them when he is in trouble. This scares Dean to no end thinking that Sam can kill Demons with his mind, what happens if he gets out of hand and uses them against him or Bobby. What would Dean do then kill his brother for being a monster, so he decides not to tell Sam what Cas said for right now. Sam moved in his sleep and moaned in pain, Dean look at his brother and saw pain lines on his forehead. He rub small circles gently on his back to calm Sam down, he rub his thumb behind Sam's ear that always worked. Sam calm down and snuggle further into his brother's chest, Dean smile how that works every time with Sam even when he was little. Dean look over at the door when it open and saw Bobby, he smile at his old friend who smile back at him. He entered the room and sat on the other bed, he reach out and rub Sam's head with his hand.

Bobby awoke from his sleep and look at his watch, he was surprise that he slept in so late it was 9:00 am. Bobby is normal up before 9:00 to get his work done for the day, he is normal up at 6:00 to get his day going. He laid in bed for a little longer just relaxing, he was thinking at what happen the last two days. With Sam being shot and auguring with Dean over it, then getting hit by Dean in the jaw and him hitting him right back. He loved both Dean and Sam with his hole heart and sole, it scared him to death thinking that he almost lost one. He finally got up out of bed and went to the boys room, on his way there he saw Castiel still sitting in the chair. He smile at Castiel thanking his lucky stars that he kept them safe, he knew with out Castiel around Sam would've died. He open the door slowly and peek into the room, what he saw warm his old heart of his. Dean was laying in bed with Sam still in his arms, he was rubbing Sam's back in comforting circles. Dean place his cheek on Sam's head and held him closer, he then look over and saw Bobby in the door way. Bobby smile at Dean and he smile back to him, he went into the room and sat on the bed closest to the door. He reach out and rub Sam's head gently who turn into the touch, Bobby smile that Sam knew his touch and it warm him inside.

"How are ya feeling this morning son, get enough sleep last night." Bobby look at Dean with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm doing ok Bobby now that I've got you and Sam back, sorry about last night I know you won't let anything happen to Sam." Dean said looking away from Bobby.

"I know Ace yar sorry fer what happen, I'm sorry fer loosing my temper. With Sam getten shot when he was with me, it just torn me apart seeing him layin like that. I couldn't get to him either with that damn…I just couldn't…..he needed my help and…there was so much of his blood…" Bobby just couldn't get it out, it scared him seeing Sam bleeding on the floor.

"Bobby hey man it's ok now, Sammy is alive because of you. If you weren't there Sammy would've been killed, you saved him Bobby not matter how you look at it. I'm grateful you were there when it happen to be with him, I trust you with Sammy's life when I'm not around Bobby." Dean reach over to Bobby and put his hand on his knee.

Dean would've never known how much that meant to Bobby saying he trust him, he thought he broke that trust with Dean when Sam got hurt. Now he knows just how much Dean trust him with Sam, he just look at Dean and smile with tears in his eyes.

"Uh come one Bobby don't do that now, this is not a chick flick moment you know." Dean just roll his eyes at Bobby.

"Just shut up you damn idjit and let me cry a little, I'm glad that ya still trust me with Sam." Bobby wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah Dean just let Bobby have that chick flick moment, he does deserved it for what you did damn idjit." Sam said in a quiet voice.

"Aren't you suppose to be a sleep Sammy, not listening into people conversation." Dean said with a smile at his brother.

"I would've still been sleeping if you guys didn't wake me, listening to you to act like girls made me sick." Sam laugh when Dean smack him on the head.

"Alright kiddo lets get up and get ready for today, what is for breakfast I'm staving." Dean said trying to get out of bed, but with the weight of his brother on him was hard.

"Yeah what is for breakfast we are all hungry." Joe and Joshua said at the same time.

"What do ya idjits want for breakfast then, let me know and I'll make it. What a minute our groceries are still at the store, we for got them after what happen and never went back." Bobby said looking at everyone.

"Bobby the manager of the store knows my cousin and ask where we live, he brought the groceries over when you were with Sam last night. He said that we didn't have to pay for saving his employees, and he felt bad that Sam got hurt at his place." Joe said heading out of the room.

"Ok then what do ya all want for breakfast then." Bobby said as he walk out of the room.

"I want some pancakes, eggs, sausauge, bacon, toast and coffee." Sam said getting off his brother to sit up.

"You can have pancakes, eggs and juice, no sausage or bacon for you." Dean said to Sam with a stern voice.

"Come on Dean I want meat and coffee with my breakfast, I can eat them now I'm feeling a lot better." Sam retorted to Dean's reply.

"I don't know Sam if your stomach can handle the grease from the meat, I don't want you to get sick all over again and puking everything up." Dean look at Sam.

"BOBBY! Please tell this over baring mother hen that I can have meat, I'm feeling better now and I can handle it." Sam called out for Bobby's help.

"Dean I think Sam is doing better and can have some, I think he can handle the meats and coffee." Bobby yelled from the other room.

"No comments from the peanut gallery Bobby, I'm in charge of Sam and I don't know if he can." Dean said to Bobby in a loud voice.

"Well I think he can he handle dinner last night with no problems, so he can handle breakfast this morning." Bobby said appearing through the door way.

"Alright then he can have some meat, but if he gets sick don't say I told you so." Dean said as he head for the shower.

"Don't worry I won't say anything like that at all." Sam said in a small voice thinking Dean did not hear him.

"I heard that Sammy." Dean yelled going into the bathroom.

"Big brothers and their sonic hearing, pain in my ass I should say." Sam smiled at Bobby's look.

Sam went to get out of bed and hiss in pain, Bobby was right there to help Sam off the bed. He look concern at Sam being in so much pain, he wonder if he really could handle his breakfast now. Sam notice the look on Bobby's face and sigh, he didn't want Bobby to worried about eating.

"I'm just a little sore this morning Bobby that's it, I can still eat my breakfast and not get sick." Sam was assuring Bobby that he was fine.

"Ok then if ya feel sick ya stop eating deal, I don't what to hear that damn idjit of a brothers of yars." Bobby said helping Sam out of bed.

Sam walk over to the dresser to get his cloths, he open the draw and pulled out his jeans and shirts. He then pulled out some clean boxers and waited for Dean, he wanted to take a shower before he had breakfast. Hoping that Dean would let him take his shower by himself, he didn't want his big brother in the bath room with him. He still feels a little weak from the trauma to his body, his shoulder is hurting like hell and his testicles are burning. When Dean walk back into the room he saw Sam standing by the dresser, he notice that Sam was in some pain with his shoulder and groan. He didn't say anything cuz he knew that Sam would lie, he watch as Sam walk slowly to the bathroom for a shower. He kept a close eye on Sam making sure he doesn't fall, when Sam got to the bathroom he went to shut the door. Only to have Dean stop the door with his hand, he wanted Sam to leave the door open just in case. Sam just sigh not wanting to get into a fight with Dean, he went and got himself undress and step into the shower. He turn the water on and let the hot water run over his sore body, he stood there for a moment before he started to scrub himself. He got his hair wet and it felt so good to wash it, after he was done with his shower he got out and dried himself. When he got to his testicles he was careful and pulled the bandage off, he wanted to look at it and see how it was. He notice it was still raw but there was no infection, he look at his wounded shoulder and it look really good. He pulled his boxers on and then his sweats, he was not ready for jeans just yet. He pulled his shirt over his head and dried his hair, He went to move to the door and his boxer rub against his sore, he hiss in pain and grab the sink to hold him up. He could not believe what part of the burn is open could hurt so much, most of it healed except for the middle part of the burn. Of course it's the part that rubs against everything, he would covered it after breakfast he was hungry now.

By the time Sam came out of the bathroom Bobby had breakfast ready, they all sat down and ate their fill of the food. After they were all done with breakfast they clean the table off, Joe and Joshua did the dishes while Bobby, Dean and Sam sat on the porch. After the dishes were done Joe and Joshua came out to, they all sat talking about nothing important. Just then Joe Cousin walk up to check on Sam, Dean could feel his brother tense when he saw Jacob.

"How's the patient doing this morning, did you have a good sleep with the pain medicine." Jacob ask Sam.

"I feel fine and I'm in no pain, so you don't have to check me out." Sam said in a small voice.

"Sammy you are to in pain so don't lie about it, just let Jacob check you out and get it over with." Dean wanted Jacob to look at Sam's burn.

"Sam this will only take about 30 minutes to look you over, I just want to make sure everything is fine. Want to check your shoulder and burn, I got some medicine that will help with the pain. It's an ointment that my people use to help relieve the pain, it's for all types of burns and it will sting at first then go numb. I want to check your shoulder to make sure no infection set in, I have ointment for that to help it heal better.." Jacob said feeling sorry for Sam, he could tell that he was scared.

"Don't worry Sammy I'll be right there the hole time, making sure nothing bad happens to you. Everyone else will stay out here while he checks you out, so come on lets get this over with so we can do something." Dean help Sam to the couch and laid him down.

"Ok Sam lets check your burn first shall we, when I ask you to lift you hips off the couch. Then I'll pulled your sweats down a little and put the medicine on, then will covered it up with a bandage and pulled them back up again.' Jacob waiting until Sam nodded to him.

Sam look at Dean with scared eyes and tears, he didn't want anyone touching him there again. Dean started to rub Sam's head to calm him down, then he nodded to Jacob to give him the ok. Jacob ask Sam to lift up his hips and he pulled his sweats and boxers down to his knees, he put the ointment on his finger and spread it on the burn. He heard Sam hiss when the ointment went on his burn, he could feel Sam tense for a moment then relax. He covered it with a bandage so the cream didn't wipe off, he then pulled Sam sweats and boxer back up. He then ask Sam to sit up and look at his shoulder, he took his shirt off and he look at the wound. He took the same ointment and put it on Sam's shoulder wound, he then covered it with a bandage and left. He told Dean that he will be in next week to check Sam out, and instructed Dean to apply the cream to both places twice a day for a week. Jacob walk out the door and said by to Bobby, Joe and Joshua, Bobby turn and look at his sons and smile at them. Dean was sitting on the couch carding Sam's hair, he can tell that Sam was crying by his shoulders shaking and felt sorry for him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco was waiting to hear something from his minions he sent to California, he was still waiting to hear about his three Demon Warriors. He could not believe that no one had heard from them in over two weeks, he had a feeling that something bad happen to them and it that the case someone will pay. Finally he heard from one of his minions and said that they found nothing, they have ask other Demons and Supernatural creatures. Draco got very upset about this and took it out on a lower level Demon, he turn all his hatred for Sam on him and killed him. Draco needed some air and went outside for a walk to clear his head, he walk about a mile away from the house when he felt a presences. He turn to see a tall man with black hair and blue eyes, he can tell that he was an Angel just be his appearance. His hair was longer then Castiel's and his eyes were blue as the sky, he was about as tall as Sam and built like him. He wore a black vest and pants and a long over coat, the Angel stood with pride and confidence unlike Castiel. He could tell that he was a higher Angel, he felt very uncomfortable standing next to the Angel.

"Hello Draco my name is Michael I'm an Arch Angel, just like what your leader use to be." Michael could tell the Draco was nervous with his presence.

"Ok what do you want your most holiness." Draco was trying to sound threatening.

"I just want to talk to you about three of your Demons that are missing, you are missing three Demons am I right." Michael said with a grin.

"How would you know that I'm missing anyone, what do you Angels keep updates on missing Demons now." Draco was getting tired of this game.

"Lets just say I heard it through the chat room shall we, I just know that three of your important Demons are missing. I know what happen to them and if you are good I'll tell you, so what shall it be me telling you or just leave." Michael gave Draco a choice.

"Ok what happen to my three Demons, and this better be good for coming here by yourself." Draco was trying to make the Angel scared.

"Don't worry Draco you Demons would not come after me, they will be vaporize in an instant. They don't have to touch me to be killed, so I can go to your house and talk to you if it's better." Michael was telling the truth on that one.

"Go ahead and tell me what happen to my three Demons, I don't need anymore of my Demons dead by Angels." Draco was getting tired of this.

"That is just it your three Demons were killed by an Angel, Castiel killed them somewhere in the west. I'm not sure where he killed them, but they are dead as dust right now." Michael could see the anger in Draco eyes.

"So that means that Sam is on the west coast then, I just need to find out where he is and go kill him. He needs to be punish for what he….." Is all the venting Draco did, before Michael stop him.

"That is just it Draco you are not going to kill Sam, he is under the protection of an Angel. So that means if you go near him the Arch Angels would come, and put an end to you and the Demons that follow you. I'm hear to tell you to leave Sam alone for right now, until we can get Castiel on our side and away from Dean." Michael could see the confusion in Draco eyes.

"What do your mean get Castiel away from Dean, and have him on your side. I thought all Angels protect each other no matter what, are you trying to tell me there is a riot with you Angels." Draco laugh at seeing that one.

"We do look after are own kind every day, we need to get Castiel to see his errors when it comes to Dean. To do that we need to keep Sam alive for right now, he is the reason why Castiel is so close to Dean. We need to find out what is so special about Sam, Castiel thinks he has some thing special about him. We need to find out what it is to see what, and why Castiel is so interested in Sam all of a sudden." Michael said to Draco.

"What does he think that Sam has some special powers in him, I don't think so Lucifer took all his powers He really doesn't have the blood in him anymore that help with his powers, so what does he have that Castiel wants for himself." Draco ask Michael.

"We don't know just yet if he has anything, that is why you need to stay away from Sam for right now. We need to convince Castiel that he needs to be on our side, not the side of an humans like Dean and Sam. As soon as we find out what it is we can take care of it, then we can let you have Sam to kill him if you wish." Michael said seeing the glee in Draco eyes.

"That will be fine I'll wait until I hear from you before I do anything, then when I do I will have Sam all to myself. If Dean decides to stop us we will kill him to, I have no problems riding the world of both Winchesters." Draco said acting like he is understanding the Angel.

"Just as long you understand this about Sam and Dean, we need them both alive for the time being. Then when we get our information we need, we will throw Sam to you and your low life Demons." Michael said before he disappear.

Draco stood there for a moment then turn to his right, he called out for the person who was hiding in the bush. Lucifer walk out of his hiding place with a smile on his face, he knows now that there is something about Sam that Castiel wants.

"Well that's was something talking to an Arch Angel and surviving, I heard everything he said to you about Sam. There must be something special about that scum that Michael wants, we need to find out what it is and get to him first." Lucifer said to Draco.

"Yes my Lord and I'll keep looking for Sam, I don't plan on listening to that Angel. He won't stop me for getting my revenge on Sam, I don't care if he is an Arch Angel or not. There is one thing that we know that he doesn't, I'm surprise that Castiel has not mention to him." Draco said looking at Lucifer.

"What will that be Draco." Lucifer ask being a little confuse.

"That when Dean is in trouble that Sam's powers work on their own, I bet that is what Castiel wants Sam to work on." Draco look at Lucifer.

The both smile at each other knowing that Sam would be dead, even with his pathetic power he can bet them both. They both turn and headed back home, knowing that soon Sam would be in there clutches.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel was standing next to the ocean again, and he was looking out at the waves. To him this was peaceful listing to the waves crashing, he was lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the person behind him at first.

"We got the information you wanted, and you were right about the Angel." The person said.

"That's good to know that he went to see Draco, I figure he would since I won't tell him." Castiel said still looking over the water.

"He went to tell Draco not to hunt for Sam anymore, that he needs to learn what you know about him. Draco said he would but I don't think so, I could see the look in his eyes when he talk to Lucifer." The person was hiding in the bushes listening to the conversation.

"I figure that Draco would not listen to Michael's plan, he would still go after Sam more now. He knows that Michael wants Sam for something, and he would get to him first now to get that. I can't let that happen to Sam for Dean's sake, I need to show Sam something that he can do. He believes he don't have it anymore but he does, he just needs to look deep down inside of himself to find it." Castiel said now worried about Sam more.

"What are you talking about Castiel? What does Sam have that he doesn't know about, is there something you are hiding from Michael about Sam." The person ask wondering now what the Angel knows.

"That is none of your business on what I know about Sam, you are just an informer that I need when I need you. Now go and find out some more about Michael's plans for Sam, and what Draco has in store for Sam." Castiel turn to the person with anger in his ice blue eyes, the person shrink at Castiel's look and left him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all for this chapter, hope this one was not that boring.**

**Next one will be up soon and be little more exciting I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

**It looks like I'll be doing my next story sooner then I thought, I have the first chapter so far and going to post it. I want to see how many people would like it, so I'll be doing it after I write my next chapter My Brother's Keeper. **

**My Brother's Keeper will be the most important one for me right now, if For the Love of Sammy does good I'll be posting for that to. Enough said here so here is the next chapter of my story, hope you all enjoy**** this chapter.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Bobby went back into the cabin to check up on his boys, he saw that Dean was still carding his hand in Sam's hair. Sam was sleeping on Dean's lap will he thought he was sleeping, when he step up to ask Dean how he was doing Sam answered him.

"How's he doing Dean? What did Jacob have to say about his wounds." Bobby ask with concern in his voice.

"I'm doing fine Bobby thanks for asking, Jacob said I'll be fine and everything is going just fine." Sam said trying to sit up, only to have Dean pull him back down.

"Jacob said that Sam is doing just fine, he still wants Sam to take it easy for a week. I plan on making him taking it easy, he won't be out of my sight for one minute until Jacob says other wise." Dean said looking down at Sam and smile.

"Oh joys for me! Having an overly protective mother hen 24/7, what I'm I going to do with myself." Sam said with a laugh when Dean smack him in the shoulders.

"Any younger brother would be proud to have an older brother like me, watching out for them keeping them safe from harm." Dean said with a smirk looking down at Sam.

"Proud my ass how about a pain in the ass big brother, that sounds more like you anyway." Sam laugh when he saw Dean's look on his face.

"Fine then little brother I'll go find myself a different one, who would adore me all the time. One who would be happy to have me around, and to keep him safe and secured how that ." Dean said watching Sam for his reaction.

"NO! you wouldn't do that to me right, I'm your little brother that you love. I'm the only one you need to keep safe, no one else is going to be your little brother but me." Sam got a little panic thinking that Dean was serious.

"Sam I was only joking about that anyway, I don't want another little brother but you." Dean felt a little bad for getting Sam upset like that.

"Dean yar a damn idjit ya know that, don't go say that about yar brother again." Bobby scolded Dean for saying that.

"I know Bobby I shouldn't have said that to him, hey where are you going you need to lay back down." Dean attention went back to his brother.

"Dean I just want to go outside if that is ok with you, I'm getting tired of staying in this cabin. I want some fresh air and feel the wind on me, so I'll met you on the porch later ok." Sam was walking out the door, he sway a little and caught him self.

Dean was about to get up and help Sam when he saw him sway, but Bobby stop Dean before he got off the couch. Dean just look at Bobby then back at Sam, and saw that his brother made it out the door. Bobby sat next to Dean and talk to him, he ask Dean to give Sam some breathing room for now.

"Dean he needs to do things on his own, let him do whut he wants." Bobby was looking Dean in the eye, he could tell that Dean wanted to be out there.

"Bobby I'm to sacred to let Sam out of my sight, I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't think I'll be able to handle it, if anything else goes wrong with him." Dean said looking at the door, he couldn't handle not being next to his brother.

"Dean Sam knows that ya love him, just give him some space is all I'm askin." Bobby can see the fear in Dean's face with Sam being out of his sight.

To anyone who doesn't know Dean would never have seen that, with Bobby who spent a lot of time with the brother's would know. He spent a lot of times with them when they were younger, even then Dean was protective of Sam always watching him. Now that protective instinct has become more dangerous, and if anyone comes between him and Sam they are goners. Bobby has seen first hand how dangerous Dean can be, and at times it scares Bobby on what Dean would do to protect Sam. Bobby can see the twitch on Dean face when he starts to get anger, then his eyes get a real dangerous look to them almost primal. Before he would attack anything that would harm Sam, Dean hole body will tense up and he'll snap like a rubber band. When that happens there is no way that Bobby would ever hold Dean back, then he just wish that the person would die instantly.

In the week that Jacob visited them Dean put the cream on Sam, he did it once in the morning and once at night. When the week was up Jacob came back for a recheck, he saw that his shoulder and burn healed nicely. He told Sam that he wouldn't have to come around again, well maybe to visit them he came to like the Winchesters. When Jacob gave Sam the all clear and he could do things, the first thing he wanted to do was to get away from the cabin. Dean was not to sure on that one just yet, he didn't feel safe having Sam away from the cabin. Sam look at Bobby, Joe and Joshua for help on this, he did not want to go to town just someplace. Joe knows of a place he use to go with his grandfather, it was about an two hour drive up the coast. It's a place that his grandfather loved so much, and wanted Joe to know about his people. Joe said that it was out of the way and would be safe for Sam, Dean thought about it for a moment and decided they would go. Bobby and Joshua would be there alone with Joe, Dean and Sam, so Dean felt secured enough to let Sam go there. They would leave in the morning and bring lunch with them, spend the hole day there depends on how Sam was feeling. So they talk about it some more and then got ready for dinner, then after dinner they all sat around and just talk. They all went to bed early to get some good rest for the next day, Bobby came into the boys room making sure they were sleeping. They were both in their own beds, Sam was in the bed furthers from the door like always. He close the door slowly and went to his bed, he was startle from his sleep by Sam's yelling.

_Sam woke up feeling pressure on his shoulders, he was trying to focus his eyes to see where he was. When he finally got his eyes to focus, he finally realize he was in the barn again tied to the ceiling. His heart jump with fear when he saw someone coming up to him, he look down and saw that he was naked. He look up and saw Draco standing right in front of him, he had a red-hot poker in his hands looking at Sam with a evil grin. He knew what was going to happen next and tried to get away, he knew it would be hopeless attempt to do it. He just look at Draco who was smiling at him, his smile made Sam shivered down his spine. Draco walk right up to Sam just inches from his face, his breath was hot and his eyes were black as coal. Draco step back from Sam a little and look down his body, Sam felt a little humiliated as Draco check him out. Draco raise the red-hot poker and put it one Sam's shoulder, Sam scream in pain when it touch his sensitive skin. Draco left it there for a while before he pulled it away, he smile at Sam's distress and seeing him in pain. Draco went to the other shoulder and did the same, he smile each times the red-hot poker hit Sam's flesh. He then look down at Sam's private parts and smile at him, Sam knew what he was about to do. There was nothing he could do to stop him from burning him there, so he ready himself as much as he could. Draco walk up to Sam almost touching him, he lifted the red-hot poker and place it on his testicles. Sam scream in such pain that it hurt his lungs, he kept it there for what it seems like an eternity. When Draco removed the poker Sam's head was swimming, he tried to stay focus and awake seeing black dots in his vision. He could not let himself loose consciousness with Draco there, he wish that Dean would come through the door. Draco took the red-hot poker and place it again on his private parts, this time leaving the poker on longer and grin. He took in the satisfaction of Sam being in pain, he did it one more time and Sam scream until his throat was raw. When Draco moved back from Sam's body and look at him, he saw Sam just hanging limp on the ropes with sweat coming off of him. He went to walk up to Sam to burn him one more time, when the door busted open and Dean came running in. _

_Draco turn to look at Dean and smile at the horror on Dean's face, Dean turn to look at Draco with murder in his eyes. Dean didn't like anyone messing with his little brother, especially Draco and that re-hot poker in his hands. Dean kept on walking into the barn moving closer to Sam, he kept his eyes on Draco the hole time. When he got to his brother he held Sam face in his hands, he could see Sam trying to focus on him through the pain. It made Dean's blood boiled when he saw how much pain Sam was in, he saw the burn marks all over his body and on his testicles. Dean turn to face Draco with very anger eyes, his hole body was shaken with rage towards the Demon. He was going to make Draco pay for what he did, he step towards Draco never having his eyes away from Draco. He pulled out the Demon killing knife, and went for Draco to kill him. Draco raise the poker and plunge it into Dean's heart, he saw the light in Dean's eyes go out. Dean sag to the ground dropping the knife, Draco push the poker further into Dean's chest. When Sam saw what happen he started to yell for his brother, he pulled at the ropes that were digging into his wrists. Sam had tears in his eyes when Dean's body fell to the floor, he look up at Draco who just laugh at Sam with an evil laugh. Draco walk over to Sam and cut his ropes and walk out, Sam crawled to his brother and held him in his arms. He lowered his head to his chest wanted to hear his heart, instead he just laid there crying for his brother._

"_I'm so sorry Dean I didn't mean to get you killed, please come back to me big brother. I can't do this with out you by my side, please wake up now and lets go I need you to open your eyes." Sam knew deep down that his brother was really dead. _

_Desperation was in Sam voice now when he kept talking to his brother, he look around to see if anyone could help him. He look back at Dean with such grief, that he could not take it anymore. He was shaking Dean harder this time to wake him up, his head told him one thing his heart another that his brother was dead. Sam grab Dean's shoulders and brought him up in his arms, he just sat there with his dead brother and cried. He kept yelling his name and telling him he was sorry, and for him to wake up now._

"Dean I'm so sorry that I killed you, please wake up for me please. I need you Dean please wake up, open your damn eyes please." Sam's voice was getting louder until he started to yell.

Dean awoke to his brother's yelling and saw Sam struggling in the bed, he was up and at his brother's side in no time. Dean tried to hold Sam down and talk to him, finally he had to grab his brother into his arms. He started to talk softly to Sam as he rub his back, he use small circles gently to try to calm him. When Sam kept struggling in Dean's arms he place his head on his chest, knowing that the sound of his heart would calm Sam down.

Dean heard the door open and saw Bobby running into the room, he had a panic look on his face when he came to Sam's side. He sat on the other side of the bed looking at Dean, he could see that the older brother was scared. He look at Sam and his heart broke by his look, he could see the sear panic in Sam's eyes. Bobby place his hand on Sam's shoulder and rub it gently, he talk to Sam to calm him down as Dean's been trying to do. Sam look at Bobby with tears in his eyes, for a moment Bobby thought that Sam did not see him.

"Bobby I killed Dean he's dead because of me, what am I suppose to do now with out him." Sam told Bobby between gasp of air.

"Son Dean is right here holding you in his arms, he is not dead Sam he's sitting right here." Bobby could see the confusion in Sam's eyes.

"Wh-what do y-you mean B-bobby, I saw Draco k-kill my bro-brother." Sam was shaking so much he had a hard time saying that.

"Sammy I'm right here dude I got you, calm down now it's going to be ok." Dean said in a shaking voice.

Hearing his nick name only Dean can say to him, he look up and saw Dean's green eyes looking at him. Sam brought up his hand and touch his brothers face, Dean let Sam touch him to see what he would do. When Sam realize it was his brother he buried his face in his chest, he cried so hard knowing that his brother was alive. Feeling his brother rubbing his back, and listening to his heart beat made Sam sleepy again. He sat there and held on tight to his brother, he was afraid if he let him go he would disappear. Joe and Joshua came into the room, and was wondering what happen in here with Sam. They heard Sam yelling for Dean saying he killed him, when they found out it was a dream they waiting until Sam fell asleep again. When they went back to their rooms Dean went to put Sam back down, his brother had such a tight grip on him he sigh. Looking at Bobby who help him get Sam settled in bed, Dean laid next to Sam who cuddled into his chest. Bobby just smile at the two brothers sleeping together again, he took the blanket off of Dean's bed and covered them. Bobby went back to his bed and fell into a deep sleep, knowing that Dean would keep the nightmares at bay.

The next morning everyone was up at the same time, Sam felt bad for waking everyone up earlier this morning. He told everyone that he was sorry for waken them up, they told him not to worried about it. Dean ask Sam what his dream was about that scared him so much, Sam just look at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"It was about Draco k-killing you with a red-hot poker, he uhm…he stab you with it in the h-heart. I…couldn't do anything to stop him, he….he had me tied….he then burn me and you came in. You came up to me to check on me, then you went for him….he then…he uhm…killed you…I …I just couldn't do….any…I watch you d-die." Sam had tears running down his cheeks.

"Sammy I'm sorry that you had that dream, I just wish I could take them all away from you." Dean wipe the tears from Sam's cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"Thanks for saying that Dean it makes me feel better, I just wish I wasn't such a weak person…." Is all the Sam got out, before Dean cut him off.

"I don't ever what you to say that again, you are not a weak person Sam you've never been weak. You are the strongest person I have every known, so I don't want to hear it understand me." Dean said with a stern voice.

"Ok Dean I won't say it again I promise, there is just one thing I want to know though. When are we having breakfast I'm starving?" Sam said with a smile.

"Then why don't ya idjits get dress then, I'll make breakfast and we can go." Bobby said smiling at Sam.

After they had breakfast and clean up, Bobby, Joe and Joshua pack lunches for everyone. They all headed out to the Impala and Joshua's truck, Joe went with Joshua and lead the way to the place. Dean, Bobby and Sam were in the Impala, they followed Joshua's truck for two hours. They finally made it to the place were Joe wanted to show them, they all pile out of the vehicles and followed Joe. They walk through the woods for awhile before coming to a clearing, they saw the ocean on one side and the forest on the other. Just on the other side of the clearing was some totem poles, Joe took them over there and showed them the poles. He told them they represent his people through the animals, each pole had four different kinds of animals.

"Each one of these animals means something to my people, my great-great grand father carved these from the logs. The wolf cunning, bear strength, otter mischief, salmon food, this one has to do with children and the women. The Coyote wisdom, Orca power, snake sneaking, puma stealth, this one is for the warriors, chiefs, medicine men." Joe told them with pride for his people.

"Joe this is amazing on the craving of these animals, your great-great grand father took a lot of time doing these." Joshua said feeling proud that Joe let them in his family history.

"He made a tribute to our people when they lived here, if you look around the place there will be some signs. This is our land to keep that is why my grand father stayed close by, he wanted to keep it sacred and safe for us all. The towns people do respect his wishes about this place, they even keep an eye on it for us when we are not here. They make sure that no one comes here and destroyed the poles, and in return they learn our history through my fathers stories when he lived here." Joe was sad that his father and grand father wasn't here.

"Thanks for showing us this place Joe, and telling us what each animal means. It's nice to see a deferent culture once in awhile, and having it with your family means more." Dean said still in awe of the place, he could feel how peaceful this place is.

"Yeah Joe thanks for showing us this place, how did your people get down to the water." Sam ask walking to the edge of the cliff.

"There is a path on the other side of the trees, that leads down to the ocean and a river." Joe said smiling at Sam's look.

"Sammy get away from the cliff dude, you could fall and then what." Dean was a little nervous with Sam being so close.

"Dean I'm fine right were I'm at, so don't worried about me falling." Sam said being a little annoyed with Dean.

Sam went to turn and head back to the others, when all of a sudden someone came out of know where. He ran right to Sam and push him off the cliff, as he saw Sam go over the cliff he look at Dean with black eyes. Dean look in horror as he saw Sam going over the edge, he look at the guy and saw he had black eyes. The guy took off and ran into the forest, Dean ran to the cliff yelling for his brother's name and not getting a response.

"SAMMY"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well that's all for now until next time, we will see what happens with Sam.**

**How did the Demon find Sam so fast, you will be surprise who was behind it. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter, what happen to Sam when he was pushed off the cliff. **

**We will find out how the Demon found them, when Draco and Lucifer couldn't. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Draco send about thirty Demons to the west coast, he order them to find Sam and report back to him. He told them not to hurt Sam or anyone else, if they do he will torture them very slowly. He was the only one who could touch or kill Sam, then he would go after Dean knowing that he will come and kill him. After telling the Demons that he sent them out on the hunt, he told them to go their separate ways when the reach the coast.

Draco called five of his good warriors to him, he wanted them to be the ones in charge. He told Cisco, Hulas, Nalco, Pico, Silco, these five we train by him personally to be warriors. He trusted them just as much as Lukas trusted him, he knew they would not let him down no matter what.

"I'm sending these five warriors with you all, you will divided in to five groups and spread across the coast. Cisco will take the south part, Hulas will take the middle part, Nalco will take the northern part of California. Pico take Oregon Sate and Silco the Washington State coast, spread out and search for Sam he might be there. When you find him report back to your leader, and he will tell me and I will come there to kill him. Do I make myself clear on this one that NO ONE touches Sam, DON'T kill anyone else that is with him." Draco said to all thirty Demons, waiting for anyone to ask a question.

"My Lord how do you know that Sam is at the west coast, we have been searching for him for three weeks now." One of the lower Demons said.

"I got on good report that Sam is on the west coast, where I heard this information is not your concern." Draco waited for anyone else to question his authority.

After no one said anything else he told them to move out, all thirty five Demons left for the west coast. All the leaders did as they were told, and went to there destinations with six Demons each. They search for about three days when one of the Demons came across the Impala, it was part on the side of the road along with a black truck. The Demon pulled over down the road a bit, and walk into the forest to see if he could find Sam. After awhile he heard people talking and quietly walk closer, he stop behind a pine tree and look. He saw the small group of hunter talking about the poles, he saw that Sam was off by himself by the cliff. He decided to go and grab Sam before anyone notice he was gone, so he sneak around the trees until he was close enough to him. When he saw his chance he ran as fast as he could towards Sam, he cover was blown when Sam turn around. The Demon could not stop in time and push Sam off the cliff, he turn when he heard Dean yell for his brother. The Demon turn to run and smile at the men, he saw Dean running to were Sam fall off. He saw the other three men running over to help, he moved his hand and tossed the three hunters into the trees. He then turn and ran back into the trees only to be caught, a hand grab him and pin him to a tree.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"SAMMY!"

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean yelled for his brother as he ran towards the cliff, he saw the Demon running back into the forest.

Dean look around and saw that Bobby, Josh and Joe were laying on the ground, he knew he was by himself for right now. He ran to the cliff where Sam was last seen, as he got there he got unto his stomach and crawl the rest of the way. He carefully push himself over the edge so his head was looking over, he was being careful not to send any thing down on his brother. When he look over he saw Sam about an arm length down, he was holding onto a small cliff with his feet dangling.

"Sam I need you to reach for my hand, come on kiddo I know you can do it." Dean said in a calm voice as he could mustard, while his whole body was shaking with fear.

"Dean I can't reach that far, I'm afraid if I do I'll fall." Sam said in a scared trembling voice.

"Sammy I know you can do this so please reach for my hand, just find a place for your feet and push up." Dean watch as Sam did as he was told.

"De-Dean I c-can't find a place for my feet, the rock are to slippery to place them." Sam said with fear and terror in his eyes.

"Sammy come one man I know you can do this, just find a place and push yourself up. Please try it for me and find a place, I know you are scared kiddo so am I so try again." Dean voice was giving way his true feelings that he was totally scared.

Sam tried again to find a place for his feet, when he found a small ledge to place one foot on, He look up at Dean with a smile then push himself up, he then let go of one hand and reach for Dean's wrist. When he grab his brother wrist his foot slip from the ledge, his other hand slip from the place where it was as his weight took him down. Dean grunt by the pull on his arm when Sam slip, holding tight to Sam's wrist for dear life. He called out to Bobby and the others for help, he could not turn his head to see where they were at.. When Sam slip and pulled on Dean his body moved a little closer to the edge, so his shoulders were hanging over the cliff. Dean saw Sam hit the side of the cliff hard, it took the breath from Sam for a moment. He look up at his brother with pleading eyes not to let go, reaching the other hand to grab Dean's other wrist.

"Dean please don't let go of me, I don't want to die here of all places." Sam was scared that Dean's grip would fail him.

"I don't plan on letting you go anytime little brother, you don't let go just hold on tight to me." Dean saw the terror in Sam's eyes, it almost broke his heart to see that.

"Dean I can't reach your other hand, I'm trying to grab it and I can't do it. I'm scared Dean please save me, don't loose your grip on me." Sam saw the panic look in Dean's eyes.

"BOBBY, JOE, JOSHUA, I need your help please, can one of you guys come and help me." Dean yelled out for his friends, not knowing they were still out cold.

"DEAN! I'm slipping please don't let me go, I can't hold on much longer PLEASE HELP ME." Sam could see his hand slipping from Dean's grip.

"Sammy hold on tighter to me kiddo, try to grab for my other hand please." Dean could see that he is loosing his battle.

"Dean please help me don't let me go, hold on tighter to me Dean please." Sam grip was getting weaker by the second, he was getting exhausted form his other injuries to his body from before.

"Sammy DON'T you let GO of me, PLEASE hold on and grab my other hand. I can't loose you right now Sam so please little brother, just hold on and Bobby will be here soon." Dean saw that Sam's hand is slipping from his hand.

"PLEASE! Dean don't let go of me I can't hold on any longer, I'm going to fall I can feel it inside of me. My hand is slipping don't let me go, please don't let me go Dean." Sam was in shear panic now seeing his hand slipping from Dean's.

"BOBBY PLEASE MAN COME ONE AND HELP ME, JOE, JOSHUA I NEED YOUR HELP NOW." Dean was yelling for his friends now, who is finally coming around from being tossed.

Bobby could hear the terror in Dean's voice yelling for him, when he look he saw Dean hanging over the cliff. He got up and started heading for Dean, feeling a little weak and woozy for hitting his head. He could tell he was not going to make it in time, and that scared him the most that he could loose them both.

Just as Sam grip was slipping past his knuckles he saw a hand coming down, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him to safety. Dean would not let go of Sam's hand until he was in his arms, he sat there hugging Sam trying to calm himself down. He could feel Sam body shaking from his ordeal, when he finally got himself together enough to look up. He was expected to see Bobby looking at him with relief, instead he was looking into the blue eyes of Castiel. Dean couldn't say a word to the Angel he was to shaken up, he just sat there holding Sam tighter in his arms. Dean started to cry thinking on how close he came to loosing Sam again, he was grateful that Castiel showed up when he did to safe his brother.

Sam could feel Dean's body shaken in his arms and his heart was beating really fast, Sam was trying to calm himself down but couldn't. Dean's heart beat always calm Sam down when he was scared, right now it was beating to fast to do just that. He held his brother so tight that he though that Dean couldn't breath, he needed his brother comfort right now and that was more important to him. Finally Dean's heart was beating slower and Sam relax even more, they were both very scared and needed the comfort of each other.

Bobby, Joe and Joshua came running over to the brothers after they got themselves composed, they knelt down next to the boys and check them both out. Seeing they were not hurt physically they settle down a little bit, it was more of an emotional trauma they were all dealing with. Knowing how close they came to loose their youngest again, they all look up to Castiel and said thank you to him.

"Thanks Cas for saving Sammy again, I don't know what I would do if I loose him. He is the most important person to me right now, if I would have lost him I would go over myself with him." Dean finally got his voice back.

"Dean ya wouldn't gone after Sam like that, then I would've lost the both of ya. I don't think this old heart could handle that, I'm glad that I still have ya both with me." Bobby was grateful to have his boys.

"Yes I would've gone over the cliff with Sammy Bobby, without him in my life I'm nothing to live for. He is the most important thing I have right now, and I don't think I could handle living a day without him." Dean just held Sam in his arms rubbing his back in small gently circles.

"Dean you are welcome there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or Sam, you two need each other by your side to get through all of this." Castiel said smiling at how Dean is cuddling Sam.

"Yeah thanks Cas for saving me, I thought I was a ….." That was all Sam could get out before sobbing in Dean's chest.

"We need to get the kid back to the cabin, and check him and Dean out. If there is one Demon here there will be some more, so lets get Sam up and get moving here." Joshua wanted to get Sam away from the cliff just in case if other Demons come around.

"Ya right Joshua lets get him going, I don't want to take any chance with him right now." Bobby said helping Dean up with Sam in tow.

"Hey you ok there tiger? You got to let me go so we can get out of here." Dean said trying to get out of Sam's tight grip.

Sam look at Dean for a second and loosen his grip from his brother, he didn't want to let go all the way he wanted some contact with his brother. As the walk down the path to the cars, Sam saw the Demon who pushed him off the cliff. He turn so fast that Dean didn't have time to brace himself, next thing he knows Sam slam right into him and held him tight. Dean look at Bobby then at the Demon who was pin to the tree, Castiel went up to the Demon and touch him turning him into ash. With Bobby's help Dean got Sam walking again to the cars, when they reach the car and truck Bobby open the back door for Sam. Dean push him into the Impala and was about to get up, Sam grab him and wouldn't let go of him so he moved his brother over and slid in. Dean handed the keys to Bobby who got into the driver side, as they were about to leave Castiel got into the car with them. They all pulled out and headed back to the cabin as fast as they could, Josh and Joe were following behind them riding shot gun. When they reach the cabin Dean thought that Sam was sleeping, so he went to move to open the door to get out when Sam grab him.

"Sammy we are at the cabin now kiddo, lets get you inside and get you comfortable." Dean said as he got out of the Impala.

"Okay Dean I'll feel better when we get inside, I don't feel safe out here in the open." Sam said in a small voice.

When Dean shut the door and turn around to get a hold of Sam, Castiel put his hands on Dean and Sam's chest. They both hiss when they felt heat on their chests with some pain, they saw a white light coming from Castiel's hands. They both look at him as he went to Bobby and did the same, he went to Joe and Joshua who lift their hands up and said no. Castiel look at them for a second and went back to Dean and Sam, they were both rubbing their chest where Castiel touch them.

"What did you just do to us Cas even Bobby, what was that white light coming from your hands. Why does our chest feel like their own fire, what the hell did you do to us by your touch." Dean as looking a little confused.

"What I did Dean was tattoo a protection symbol to yours and Bobby's chest, this way no Angels could find you not even Lucifer. This will keep you safe from them and the Demons, they wouldn't be able to sense you three no matter where you are." Castiel could see the confuse look in their eyes.

"Uh Cas how are you going to be able to sense us, you are an Angel to so you won't be able to find us." Sam said.

"I wouldn't have to sense for you to anyway, I'm the only one who knows where you three are at right now. So I don't have that problems right now, but when you leave I won't be able to sense you guys either." Castiel said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Well that will be a problem then when we need you, got to think of a way so you can sense us when we leave." Dean said seeing the sadness in the Angels eyes.

"Well lets think about that after lunch shall we, our picnic got a little interrupted so lets all eat." Joe said as he grab the ice chest out of the truck.

They all went inside to eat their lunch and get studying, they are going to need to find a way for Castiel to find Dean and Sam. So after lunch they sat out on the porch thinking of a way, when Dean heard Sam calling for him inside the cabin.

"Dean can you come in here please, I need to talk to you about something." Sam was sitting on the couch.

"Sam why don't you come out here with us, and enjoy the cool breeze and talk with us." Dean said looking at the open door for his brother.

"I don't want to go outside Dean can you please come in here, I don't feel safe being out of the cabin right now. Every time I leave I get hurt so please come in so I can talk to you, I think I found something about our problem with Castiel." Sam was to scared to go out right now.

"Sam you are going to be safe out here with us, we won't let anything hurt you so come out here." Dean tried to get Sam out on the porch.

"Forget it then Dean I'll just wait until you decide to come in and tell you, it wasn't that important any way." Sam said with hurt in his voice.

"Sammy come one now dude just get out here with us, it's a beautiful afternoon to be stuck inside." Dean was waiting for an answer from his brother, when he did not receive one he went to look for Sam.

Dean look at Bobby with concern look in his eyes, he knew that Sam wouldn't act like this for a good reason. He thinks he knew what the reason was but he wanted to hear it from Sam, so he went inside to find his brother who was in the bedroom. He sat next to Sam and carded his hand through his hair, he wanted his brother to talk to him and see what the problem was.

"What's the matter Sam and don't tell me it's nothing, I know you better then that so spill it." Dean ask giving Sam a stern look.

"Every time I go out of the cabin something bad happens, like the grocery store I get shot and step on. Going to Joe's grandfather old home I get push off the cliff, if it's not from a Demon it's from a human. I'm just scared that something bad will happen if I go out, I don't want to go through anymore pain for me or you." Sam said looking away from Dean.

"Sammy that could happen at anytime and any where, that doesn't mean they are after you in any way. You could've been shot at place or town, it just have to happen after you were attack by Draco. You could've been push or fallen off any cliff any where, that doesn't mean that everyone is out for you. Right now we need to keep low because of Lucifer and Draco, that is why Cas gave us these protection symbol so we can be safe." Dean was trying to reassure Sam but failed miserably.

It was four days after Sam was push over the cliff, he never once venture out the door of the cabin. He stayed in the room or would come out into the living room, when he did he would be skittish unless Dean was with him. Bobby, Joe, and Joshua was concern for Sam well being, they never seen him like this before and it scared them. Joe ask his cousin for help on this to see what he has to say, he told them it was just Sam protecting himself from bad experiences. That Sam would finally come around and be back to normal, just give him sometime to figure things out on his own.

On the fifth day Dean got Sam to go out on the porch, he had to do some reassuring to Sam that he would be ok. When Sam step out side the door he clung to Dean tightly, never left his side for a minute and held on for dear life. On the porch there was three pieces of furniture, two chair with high backs and one love seat. Dean had Sam sit on one of the chairs and he sat on the other, they were both side by side of each other. Sam didn't like not having the contact of his brother next to him, so he tried to push the chair closer to Dean's chair. When he couldn't get close to his brother he panic, he wanted to be next to his brother holding him. Josh and Joe saw the panic look in Sam's eyes and told Dean to switch, the brothers sat on the love seat with Sam almost in Dean's lap.

"Sam just relax kiddo I'm right here next to you, don't need to sit in my lap now would you." Dean tried to move Sam over a bit only to have Sam hang on tighter.

"I'm fine right were I'm at Dean, I don't need to move further away." Sam keep looking around like a scared rabbit.

"SAM! You don't need to be sitting in my lap ok, just move over a bit and get off of me." Dean didn't mean to sound so upset at Sam, he was trying to get some space.

"FINE! I'll leave you alone then Dean." Sam moved over to the other side with his knees to his chest, his arms where wrap around his legs. When Dean reach out to touch his brother Sam shrugged him off, he kept giving his brother the puppy dog scared rabbit look.

Dean sigh and went to moved over to Sam to talk to him, just then a loud crashing came from the left side of the cabin. Sam shot up from his seat and ran into the house, he ran into the bedroom and close the door behind him. Joe and Joshua ran around the house to find that a tree broke in half, it was an old tree that just happen to fall apart now of all times. Dean ran inside of the house looking for Sam, Bobby said he ran into the bed room. AS Dean went to the door Joe and Joshua came back in and said that a tree fall, that was the noise they heard out there. Dean went into the room slowly and quietly not to scared Sam, he found his brother in the corner hugging his jacket. Dean walk up to his brother and knelt down beside him, he lifted Sam's head to look him in the eye.

"Sammy what is the matter? This isn't like you man you are never like this, why are you so scared all of a sudden. Talk to me please and let me help you over come this, it's tearing me apart seeing you like this Sam." Dean heart broke when he saw tears running down Sam's cheeks, his eyes looking like a scared animal.

"Dean I……"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Why is Sam acting this way after all the abuse he's taken, what change now that's making him so sacred. **

**How would Dean and the rest deal with the problem when Sam tells them, Sam will feel like he is making them stay when they don't have to.**


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the next chapter, sorry if it took so long to write it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"**Dean I…" Sam stop to think what he was going to say.**

"**Sam what is it? You can tell me anything right, so please tell me what is going on." Dean look worriedly at Sam.**

"**It's just that I'm getting tired of being attack all the time, with Lukas in South Dakota almost killing me. With Draco and Lucifer in Cheyenne North Dakota getting me away from you, and using the shape shifters as Dad and Bobby to kill me. Ross and Draco are now after me for revenge for what happen, with Ross it's his brother and Draco it's with Lukas. Being kidnapped and tortured with a red-hot poker and knifes, and then Draco got to me at the hospital and burned me again. Here I'm shot from a robbery at the grocery store in town, having one of them stepping on my groan that was burned from Draco. On top of all of that I was push off a cliff by a Demon, how the hell he found me here I'll never know." Sam said looking away from Dean.**

"**Sam I know things have look bad for you in the last 7 months, with the attacks and getting hurt at the grocery store. I know this has been rough on you with everything that had happen, but things will get better in time. I have to believe that to get through all the hard stuff, and it's been killing me to see you like this. I wish I could take all the pain and suffering you went through, I wish it happen to me instead of you kiddo. We can get through this together side by side, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or go that extra mile." Dean was trying to reassure Sam. **

"**I know that you would do that for me Dean, that is what scares me the most what you would do. I just can't let you take the fall for me anymore, you should've let me go at the cliffs instead of saving me. I'd be better off dead then being like this, scared of a little things and always looking over my shoulders." Sam look Dean in the eyes and saw anger in them.**

"**I don't ever what to hear you say that again Sam, there was no way in hell I would've let you go, I'm just glad that Castiel came when he did and saved you. I would die if you fell to your death Sam, there will be no reason for me to live if that happen. You're my life Sam and with out you I'll be nothing, you are the one who makes me complete." Dean said holding Sam's face in his hands.**

"**You don't mean that at all Dean on the dying part, you will have Bobby, Joshua and Joe with you. They would miss you if you die because of me, I'm not worth saving De….." Is all that Sam got out before Dean anger got the better of him.**

"**You are worth saving Sam you are not worthless, I would be nothing with out you in my life. Yes I do have Bobby, Joshua and Joe even Castiel with me, they could never replace you in my life little brother. I love you Sammy with my whole heart and soul, without you my heart would be broken in a million pieces. I need you to get this through you thick head brother, that you are the most important person in my life. No one I mean no one can ever replace you in my life, you are my life Sam and I hope that you get this cause it's the last time I'm telling you this." Dean look at Sam straight in the eyes.**

"**That goes for all of us Sam, ya are loved by everyone damn idjit." Bobby said with tears in his eyes, knowing now how Sam's feels about everything that happen.**

"**Bobby is right Sam we all love you kiddo and want you safe, we won't be doing all of this if we didn't care." Joshua said with Joe nodding in agreement. **

"**I guess that I have some work to do then, getting myself back together again and not being so scared. I just never know how much you all cared, I'm glad that I have you all in my life right now." Sam said with tears in his eyes, he knew know how much they all cared for him. **

**With that Sam got up from the corner and went out in the living room, he wasn't reading to go out side just yet. He had to work on his fears before he could step out the door, then he would conquered those fears one step at a time. Dean and Bobby would be there every step of the way helping him, so was Joshua and Joe be there for him to. They all know that this won't happen over night or in a week, they knew it would take time for Sam and do it at his pace.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After all the Demon got back together with their leaders, they all told them what had happen and no one found Sam. Pico was waiting for all his Demons to return to him, when they all came back together he notice on was missing. He ask all the other Demons if they have seen him after they separated, they all reply no that they all went in different directions. They couldn't remember which way he headed to, they all just said that they would met each other in five hours. So they couldn't tell Pico if he headed to the cities or the coast, when they all left they headed in five different direction never once meeting the others. Pico told them they got to go and met with the others, they couldn't wait for the other Demon to show they had to go met with Draco.

When they all got back to their destination they told Draco what happen, they couldn't find Sam any where on the west. They check every place they could think of with no such luck, so they all headed back here to tell Draco the news. When Pico was heading out with his Demons Draco stop him, he wanted to know why he only had four Demons and not five.

"Pico you are missing one of your Demons, what happen to him and where is he." Draco didn't look to happy.

"I don't know my Lord on what happen to him, we all got back together and he never return. I ask the other Demons if they have seen him, and they said not since they separated to find Sam. I have no idea where he went after he left me, I waited as long as I could before I had to come back here." Pico informed Draco.

"So you don't know which way he headed then, if he went to the coast or in the middle of the state. That is not a good thing that he went missing like this, especially after my three good Demons never return from their search." Draco was wondering if Castiel had a hand in the disappearance.

"I'm sorry my Lord but no I don't know which way he went, I wish he would've said which way so we could've looked for him." Pico said as he bowed his head and walk away from Draco.

As Draco stood there lost in his thoughts Ross walk up next to him, he was not one happy person right now. He has kept up with his end of the bar gin since day one, Draco just told him to hand tight and you'll get your chance again. Well Ross was getting tired of this waiting game of Draco's, so he wanted answers now and he was not taking no as one of them. So he walk up to his side and ask him what is going on, he could tell that Draco was getting angry with him but he didn't care.

"Draco what the hell is going on here, you said that we would have Sam by now. Well I'm sorry but I don't see him around here, didn't you say we would have him in no time or was that to shut me up. I'm going to keep bothering you until I get my answered, so you better tell me what is going on right now." Ross was getting angry with Draco when he ignored him.

"It's a need to know basics Ross and right now there is nothing to tell you, so go and sit down and shut up you hole." Draco said with his anger burning inside of him.

"No I would not shut up Draco I want answers now, and you are going to tell me what I wanted to know. I'm getting tired of all these secrets you are hiding, so if I don't get what I….." Is all that Ross got out when Draco grab his neck, his feet here hanging a few inches from the ground.

"You listen really good Ross I'm only saying this once, when I think you need to know something I'll tell you. Until then you will stand right by and keep your mouth shut, only speak when I ask you a question and be quick the rest of the time. I'm not going to repeat myself on this Ross so get it through your head, and shut the hell up or you will be the pig for our barbeque." Ross said with his eyes midnight black.

Ross look into Draco's eyes and saw just black eyes, he could feel the heat coming from his hands. When Draco let him go and stumble to the ground, holding his next he could feel the burning from Draco's hand. As the other Demons walk past him they making chopping and slurping sounds, just to prove Draco point about him being the pig. Ross just shrink into himself and flinch at the sound, knowing that Draco would make good of his promise. He heard him talking to Pico about the Demon being missing, so he got into a car and headed to Oregon. He was getting tired of the Demon's promises that he never kept, so he was going to finish the job himself and find Sam and kill him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A week after Sam told Dean his feelings about his fears, he made some progress dealing with those. He was more comfortable moving around the house then he use to be, he would stand in the door way but wouldn't cross the thresh hold. He was not able to get the courage to do that just yet, the others were happy to see Sam make the effort to do that. They never pressure him to go out on the porch and sit, he would take a chair and sit just inside the door. When someone would come in for something to drink or eat, Sam would shrink away from the door afraid of being pushed out. He hated being this way cause he wanted to be out there, sitting next to his brother talking with his friends enjoying the breeze. Finally Sam decided enough was enough and he was going to push himself, he step up to the door and put one foot out the door. When he heard a sound he would jump back into the house, then he came back to the door and tried it again. He put one foot out the door and look around, seeing or hearing nothing he put the other foot out the door. He stood there for a moment like a scared rabbit, ready to hide if he had to back in the house were he felt safe. Dean and Bobby sat out on the porch watching Sam, they didn't say anything to him cause they didn't want to spook him. Joshua and Joe sat at the kitchen table with a smile on their faces, they knew that was hard for Sam to go that far. They stayed where they were cause they didn't want to freak Sam out, this was something he had to do himself and they were proud of him.

When Sam look around and saw Dean and Bobby looking at him he smile, they smile back at him but stayed were they sat. They knew it was up to Sam to go were he wanted to, they were not going to push him into doing what they wanted. Dean couldn't stop feeling proud for his brother making the effort, he knew that Sam was scared out of his mind when he step further onto the porch. Finally Sam made it to the love seat Dean was sitting in, he sat next to his brother with his leg touching Dean's. Sam was scared out of his wits being that far from the door, just feeling his brother made him relax more and he got himself comfortable. He look at Dean who had a big grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, Sam gave Dean a tight smile back with the scare rabbit puppy dog look in his eyes. When Bobby saw the effort Sam made just doing that, he couldn't feel more proud of Sam he smile real big for his son.

Joshua and Joe came to the door and smile at Sam sitting next to his brother, they saw that Sam was still sacred being out there. Just as long as he felt his brother he was fine, they step out on the porch to spend time with them. For the first time in two weeks all five hunters sat on the porch, just as long as Sam felt Dean's contact he was relax. When Dean went to get up to get everyone a drink, Sam panic and started to get up. Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and push him back down, telling him it will be ok and he'll be right back. After Dean went into the house Sam never let his eyes off the door, he look like he was ready to run back in to be with Dean. When his brother came back out he had four beers in his hand, he gave one to Joshua, Joe and Bobby and stood there for a moment. He wanted to see what Sam would do with out his contact, when he saw that Sam was ready to run back in he sat down next to him.

"See Sam there is no reason to be scared out here, you are doing great tiger I'm proud of you." Dean said rubbing Sam's back to comfort him.

"That is right kiddo we are all proud of ya, I can't stop smiling seeing ya out here." Bobby was so happy for Sam.

"Thanks guys." Sam said in a whisper.

"Just relax Sam and enjoy the scenery, the breeze is really nice out here. When you feel up to it I'm going to take you to a place, just the two of us no one else is allowed to come." Dean said as he rub Sam's leg to calm him.

"Where is that at Dean, and why do you want to take me." Sam was relaxing to Dean's touch.

"You'll see when you are ready to go kiddo, it will be just to two of us. No one else is allowed to come with, it's are alone time so we can just hang out and talk." Dean couldn't wait to take Sam to the place he was at before.

"I'm just not ready to get off the porch just yet Dean, I don't know when I'll be ready to do that." Sam's voice had a slight of panic in it.

"When ever you are ready to go Sammy we will, it's going to be at your time not mine." Dean said smiling at Sam.

For the rest of the day they all sat on the porch, until it was ready for Bobby to start to make dinner. Dean was about to get up to help Bobby when he motion Dean to sit, he knew that Sam would panic if Dean left him there. As it got darker outside Sam was getting a little nervous, he kept playing with the hem of his shirt. Seeing his brothers tensing he told Sam to go inside the house, he wanted to make sure the cars were lock. Sam shook his head and said that he would wait for Dean, he watch as his brother left the porch and went to the side of the cabin. He got nervous when Dean was out of his sight, he stood up from the chair and walk to the steps. He wanted to be with his brother so bad that it hurt, the only thing is Sam was to scared to get off the porch. He waited to see if Dean was coming back, when he didn't see his brother he went to go look for him. He took one step off the porch when an owl swoop down getting it's prey, Sam yelled for his brother when the owl startled him and he hid in the corner. Dean came running from the side of the cabin onto the porch, when he saw his brother in the corner he felt bad for leaving him.

"Hey what happen Sam why are you in the corner for?" Dean lifted Sam back on the chair.

"W-when you didn't come back I went to look for you." Sam said in a small voice.

"Why did you yell out my name then, you scared the hell out of me." Dean was trying to calm his heart.

"I-I'm sorry D-Dean for scaring you, and owl came down and startled me is all. I didn't mean to get you mad, I was worried about you is all." Sam's eyes were casting down on the porch.

"I'm not mad Sam just a little shaken up is all, it's ok to be scared of owl the freak the hell out of me." Dean said with a smirk, when he heard Sam laugh that was music to his ears.

Just then Bobby and the other two hunters came out wondering what happen, when Dean told them why Sam yelled for him they calm down. Bobby said it was dinner time and to wash up, he went back inside to set the table with Joshua and Joe behind him.

"Why does he think that we are little kids for, telling us to go wash our hands like we are five year olds." Dean said lifting Sam up to his feet.

"Cause ya damn idjit ya act like a five year old, so shut you trap and get a movin now." Bobby yelled from the cabin.

"Yes dad we will be there in a minute so calm down old man." Dean said in a low voice to Sam.

"I heard that Dean so shut your trap and get in here, or I'll show you what this old man can do." Bobby said.

Dean look at Sam with a surprise look on his face, wondering how Bobby could've heard him. Sam just smile at his brother face with dimples, that made Dean's heart melt seeing those dimples again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed the brotherly moments.**

**Next chapter will be of Ross getting to Oregon, he is very determined to find Sam and kill him.**


	26. Chapter 26

Here's my next chapter, sorry if it took me this long to write it. I've been busy with my other story, For the Love of Sammy has been taking up most of my time.

This story has a few more chapters then it's done, so here we go with the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait on this chapter.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Ross made it to the Oregon state line in four days, he has been searching for Sam for a week now. He was getting a little frustrated not knowing where Sam was, he never knew how big the state is and it's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. He decided to search over by the Ocean side of the state, he tried every other place so why not there. It was another four days and his search came up empty handed, he wasn't going to give up just yet on finding Sam. He knew he was here some place in this state, he was going to find him if it took a month or more of looking.**

**He was driving down the interstate by the coast line, and he saw a town called Tillamook . He has tried every other towns so far and nothing, so he turn on the off rap to the town. He notice that the town was small and quite, the town only had one major street in it. He stop off at the Southern Best Grocery Store and walk in, he went up to the manager of the store showing him the picture of Sam.**

"**Excuse me have you seen this person in here, I've been looking for him cuz he left something important at my house." Ross ask the manager.**

"**No I haven't seen this person before, I know all my customers here and this one I've never seen." The manager knew who was in the picture.**

"**Would it be ok if I ask the cashiers if they have seen him, maybe someone might notice him." Ross ask for the manager's permission. **

"**Sure go right ahead and ask them, but I can tell you they haven't seen him either." The manager shook his head to all the cashiers, they knew what he meant and said no they haven't seen him. **

**After asking all the employees Ross left the grocery store and got back in his car, he drove down the street to look for a hotel. He was getting tired and needed some sleep before he heads out again, he will start tomorrow and look over by the coast line again.**

**When Ross left the Grocery store the manager called Jacob Running Wolf, he wanted him to go and tell his cousin about Ross. So he went into his office and got on the phone, he dial Jacob's hospital and got a hold of Jacob.**

"**Running Creek Hospital may I help you?" Jill said over the phone, she was Jacob's niece. **

"**Yes Jill this is Sal over at the Southern Best Grocery, I need to talk to Jacob if he is in." Sal said over the phone.**

"**Yes Sal he is in let me go and get him, just hold on for a moment." Jill put the receiver down on the desk.**

"**Hey Sal this is Jacob, what can I do for you. Is everything ok with you and the family, and everyone at the store is ok." Jacob ask him wondering why he is calling.**

"**Yes Jacob everyone is fine here and at home, they reason why I'm calling is because some guy is looking for Sam. I didn't like how he was talking about him, he gave me the creeps so I want to let you know. So you can tell your cousin Joe about him, I think he went to the hotel here in town I'm not sure." Sal was worried about this new comer.**

"**Thanks for letting me know Sal and yes I will let Joe know, as soon as I get off with you I'll call him. Did you get his name so I can tell him, he probably would want to know who it is and what he looks like." Jacob ask Sal for all the information.**

"**He said his name was Ross and he was looking for Sam about losing something, he is about 6 feet tall and has dark brown hair. He is well built kind of like Dean is, he has dark brown eyes that look very evil." Sal gave Jacob all the details on the man, after he hung up he told the employees not to say anything to that man.**

**Jacob called Joe and told him everything that Sal told him, after they were done Joe ask Bobby is he knew who Ross was.**

"**Bobby do you know someone call Ross, he was in town asking about Sam at the grocery store." Joe saw how pale Bobby got, and he was very concern now.**

"**Yes I know who he is Joe that bastard was the one who cut Sam, he was trying to kill Sam with Draco's help. You said that he is in town right now, that is not good for Sam at all right now." Bobby was really concern for Sam now, he wanted to call Dean to tell him but he was with Sam somewhere. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

In the next two weeks after Sam went out on the porch for the first time, he made more progress on his leaving the house. He stayed on the porch for the first week not wanting to leave, he would always sit next to Dean having some contact with his brother. They were all proud of Sam on far he has come in the first week, they all let Sam do it on his own time when he felt secured enough. The second week he would go to the steps and stop, he just couldn't get himself to go down them just yet. Finally Sam made the decision to go down the steps on his own, he went up to them and put one foot on the first step. Next thing he knew he was on the bottom step, he then step down on the ground and walk a little ways from the cabin. He turn to look at his brother who was so proud of Sam, he had the biggest smile on his face and so did Bobby. Sam step further away from the porch, and Dean's protective mode came out of him when Sam got to far. He got up and was about to go to Sam, when Bobby stop him by grabbing his arm.

"What the hell Bobby let me go, I need to be with Sammy." Dean tried to get out of Bobby's hold.

"Dean give him some space will ya, this is something he needs to do for himself." Bobby said in a stern voice.

"Bobby what happen if something happens to him, and I can't be there to protect him for it." Dean was getting nervous when Sam was moving further away.

"Dean this is something that Sam has to do, he needs to know he can do things without ya. I know it's hard not to go and be with him, hell I want to go and stand next to him myself. I know that you are worried something bad is going to happen to him, you haven't been the same since the cliffs when Sam was push over it." Bobby was trying to make Dean understand.

"I know Bobby seeing Sammy falling over the cliffs, then almost loosing him until Cas came and help. I'm scared if I let him our of my sights something bad will happen, that is something I can't take right now if that happens again." Dean turn to see where Sam was, when he couldn't see him panic over took him.

"Dean Sam is not to far away from here, he is probably right around the corner of the cabin. We will go look for him slowly so not to scare him, we will all go and find him ok so calm down." Joshua said holding a frantic Dean at bay.

"Can we go now and look for him please instead of standing here talking, the more he is out of my sight I don't like it." Dean said as he is trying to control his breathing.

All four hunter got off the porch to find Sam, they all went in four different direction. Dean went into the direction Sam went to, Joe and Joshua took both sides of the cabin. Bobby went to the left of where Sam was last seen, they all search for about ten minutes before they all came back. Dean was in total panic by now not knowing where Sam is, he knew his little brother wasn't to far away so where was he. Just as they all got together by the stairs Sam came back into view, he was coming from the direction that Dean came from. He had the biggest smile on his face with is dimples showing, Dean was anger at his brother at first until he saw his smile. He knew yelling at Sam wasn't going to be the best thing to do, so when Sam came up to them he ask his brother where was he.

"Sam where did you go to, we went to look for you when you disappeared. We didn't know where you went to, and your scared the living hell out of me." Dean said in a calm voice, knowing if he yelled it would scare Sam and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Dean I just was over there by the tree, I found a place to sit down at and watch the ocean. I didn't mean to scare you Dean, I'm sorry if I did that next time I won't go that far." Sam was looking down feeling guilty for scaring his brother.

"Sam you don't have to feel guilty for getting away for awhile, next time just tell me where your going ok." Dean said putting his hand under Sam's chin, and he lift his face to him.

"Alright next time I'll tell you where I'm going to I don't scare you, I'm sorry for scaring everyone I didn't mean to." Sam could see how scared everyone was.

"Sam that is ok you don't have to feel bad, we are proud of you for going that far. I don't think I would've have that kind of courage to do that, after everything you've been through and doing that is a big accomplishment." Joe was trying to make Sam feel better.

"Thanks for caring everyone and I promise I'll let you all know where I'm going, but there is one thing I know for sure right now." Sam said with a small smile.

"What's that you damn idjit, what is it that you know." Bobby said with a smile, he was really proud of his son.

"I'm getting hungry last one in will have to cook dinner." With that Sam ran into the house leaving everyone behind.

"Dean I'm going to kick his ass one of these days." Bobby said with a smile.

"You and me both Bobby, one of us will kick his ass." With that Dean ran into the house, there wasn't no way he was going to cook.

By the time the other three hunter came into the house, they found Dean and Sam horse playing. They all smile how they wrestle with each other, Dean will always be careful not to hurt Sam. When it came time for dinner Dean had Sam pin to the floor, telling him to say Uncle before he let him up. Sam was laughing to hard to say anything, Dean was tickling him when he was pin down. They were both laughing until tears came of their eyes, Joe, Joshua and Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the brothers. They were all so happy that Sam is finally back to the Sam they loved, and hearing him laugh like that made it all the better. Even hear Dean laugh like that was good to hear, they thought they would never hear that laugh from Dean again.

"Alright ya damn idjits it's time to eat, go and wash up before ya come to the table." Bobby said with a smile, he hasn't seen those boys having that much fun in a long time.

"Bobby, Bobby tell Dean to stop tickling me, I can't get up." Sam said through his laugh.

"I said you have to say Uncle before I let you up laughing boy." Dean said through his laughs.

"I did I said Bobby he is our Uncle ya know." Sam was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt from the laughing.

"I said Uncle not Bobby Sammy, so say Uncle and I'll let you up little brother." Dean couldn't stop laughing when Sam starts to laugh, he always loved Sam's laugh and hearing it now he didn't want it to stop.

"Alright ya two damn idjits I said stop and get ready for dinner, by the way Dean I'm your Uncle anyways." Bobby went to separate the brother and was knock down by them.

They all stop laughing when Bobby was knock over, Dean was laying across Sam's stomach. They both had horror on their faces, they didn't know what Bobby was going to do. Sam started to laugh again by Bobby's face, he tried to keep a mad look on his face but couldn't. Bobby started to laugh with Sam and had tears running down his cheeks, Dean started next and so did Joe and Joshua. Finally Dean got off his brother and help him up, they went over and help Bobby up saying they were sorry. Bobby couldn't stay mad at the boys especially with Sam having so much fun, he said it was ok and get wash up for dinner now.

"Bobby I haven't heard Sam or Dean laugh that hard, it's been such a long time since I heard those laughs." Joshua said looking at Bobby with a smile on his face.

"I know Josh that is why I couldn't get mad at them, I just love to hear Sam laugh like that. It's been a long time since he laugh, and that goes for Dean to I'm not sure when the last time I heard him laugh like that." Bobby was still laughing.

"Dean would you please stop splashing water on me, your acting like a five year old." Sam was trying to be mad at Dean, but his smile gave him away.

"Sammy your not going to melt you know, and a little water won't hurt you at all. Hey stop that right now Sammy Boy, I said stop your getting me wet." Dean started to laugh again, then Sam started laughing.

"BOYS! Would ya please behave yourselves in there, and stop splashing water at each other. Ya don't want me to come in there, I'll kick yer asses if I have to." Bobby was not trying to laugh at the brothers childish pranks.

"See what you did now Sam, you got us into trouble again." Dean said coming out of the bathroom.

"You started it Dean by pinning me to the floor, I was just finishing it." Sam was right behind him.

"Ok that is enough now ya damn idjits, ya are going to make me an old man sooner then I am." Bobby just smile at the brother picking on each other.

"Oh no Sam we better stop now cuz Bobby might go all grey on us, then we would have to buy him some hair dye." Dean rub the back of his head when Bobby hit him with his hat.

"Ya say one word I'll smack ya to, so sit down and eat yer dinner." Bobby smile when Sam put his hands up in a surrender position.

Dean gave Bobby a stern look when he said that, he knew that Bobby was only kidding about hitting Sam. They all sat down at the dinner table and ate all the food, they all sat down in the living room with the door open. Sam was looking outside in the darkness lost in his thoughts, Dean was giving him a concern look he didn't like the look on Sam's face.

"What's the matter Sam? Is there something you need to talk about." Dean said with concern in his voice.

"Nah I'm just thinking on how much fun we had today, are you still planning on taking me to that place. If you are can we go tomorrow and see it, I think I've had enough of being in this cabin." Sam was looking at Dean.

"Yeah Sam we can go to the place tomorrow, I'm glad that you wanted to go with me. You do know that it's just the two of us, the others won't be coming with us just to let you know." Dean wanted Sam to think about it.

"Yeah I know it will be fun hanging out with my brother, this will be a fresh start for me to get over my fears." Sam was ready to put his fears behind him once and for all.

"Ok we will leave when we are ready to go, we don't have to be there at a certain time. So we will just take out time and go, bring a lunch with us and have a picnic together." Dean was happy that Sam wanted to do this with him.

He was going to have the whole day plan out for them, just the two of them hanging out together. What could be better then Dean spending time with his little brother, he will make sure that Sam will stay away from the small cliff that's there.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning Dean was laying in bed looking at the ceiling, he was thinking on how this day would be like. He turn and look at Sam who was still sleeping in his bed, he couldn't believe how young Sam still looks when he sleeps. He look at his watch and it said 9:00 am he couldn't believe he slept in this long, he heard Sam moan in his sleep and look at him with concern. He didn't want any bad dreams ruining their day together, so he wanted to see the signs of him dreaming and there was none. Sam started to wake up when Dean was watching him, when Sam open his eyes he smile at his brother. That brought back memories when Sam was little boy, he would always wake up and smile at Dean when he saw him.

"How long have you've been up looking at me." Sam said through a stretch.

"I just woke up myself kiddo, and don't think I've been watch you the hole time. I can't help it that you are so funny looking when you sleep, always making this funning face like this." Dean scrunch up his face like he did when they were little, crossing his eyes at the same time. He duck when Sam through him the pillow, and laugh when his brother missed him.

"Is this laughter I'm hearing in here." Bobby said coming through the door.

"Yes Dean is making fun of me like always, just because I'm more handsome then he is." Sam laugh at Dean's look and held his hands out when Dean toss the pillow back at him.

"Alright ya two get ready and I'll make ya breakfast before ya leave." Bobby smile at how the boys teasing each other, he thought it was a good idea for those two to have some time together.

When Bobby was setting the table for breakfast both the boys came out, Sam look so much more confident then he did a week ago. He held his head up high and didn't hide behind Dean, he came walking in right by Dean's side. They both sat side by side of each other, Dean jab Sam with his elbow to get him away from his plate.

"Now don't ya two start this again, not at the breakfast table ya hear me." Bobby gave them a stern look.

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time, they look at each other and smile.

"Thought we smell something good from upstairs, that is why we came down to see what it was." Joe said with Joshua right behind him.

"That is just Sam with his girly cologne he likes to wear." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean didn't I say enough of that at the table, am I suppose to whoop yer ass this morning." Bobby said with a smile.

"No sir sorry for saying that, what are you laughing at smelling boy." Dean look at Sam with a side look.

After Lunch Dean made some sandwiches for him and Sam, he got some ice and some drinks and put it in his cooler. When they finally left the cabin it was almost 11:30, Dean was in no hurry to get where he was going. The more time he spent with his brother the better they day will be, they got into the Impala and drove off down the road. When Dean came to the spot where he was before, that was after he had the fight with Bobby and Sam. He pulled the car over in the grass and shut off the engine, he look at Sam with a smile and got out of the car. Sam got out and stood next to Dean by the trunk, Dean could see the worried look on Sam's face when he saw the cliff. Dean pulled out the cooler and took it to the bench, he place it in front of the bench and sat down. He motion to Sam to sit down next to him, Sam came over and sat next to Dean. They both put their feet on top of the cooler looking out into the ocean, Sam couldn't' stop looking at the water. Hearing the waves crashing against the rock help him relax, he look at Dean who was looking out over the water.

"Dean this is a beautiful place when did you find this, you never left the cabin that much since we got there." Sam ask him seeing the happy look on his brother's face.

"I find this place after the argument with you and Bobby that night, I just sat here and watch the sun go down. It was the first time I actually watch the sunset, and I really enjoy watching the colors of the sunset. So I decided that I'll bring you here and see it for yourself, we ever sat and watch the sun go down in who knows how long." Dean was glad that Sam like it here.

"I don't even remember ever seeing a sunset, well not one that was going down over the ocean." Sam was watching the waves coming in.

"When was the last time you've seen a sunset Sam, I don't think we even saw one in our hole life." Dean was wondering were Sam have seen one.

"When I was at Stanford with Jessica our first year of being a couple, see wanted to see the sunset at the park on campus. We sat there and watch the hole sun go down behind the trees, it was on of the most beautiful sunsets I've seen." Sam had tears in his eyes thinking of the look on Jessica's face.

"Sam if you want to go back to the cabin we will, I don't want to bring up any sad memories for you." Dean felt bad for bring that up.

"No we can stay Dean you want to bring me here, you waiting for almost three weeks for me. So lets just sit here and watch the sun go down, this is something I want to do with my older brother." Sam sat up and move Dean's feet off the cooler, he grab two of the beers out and gave one to Dean.

Dean couldn't be more happy as he was right now, sitting here spending time with his younger brother. With no cares in the world right now, just enjoying a special moment with someone special to him. They sat there and talk about nothing and everything, they laugh at some of the things they did as kids. Before they knew it the sun was going down, they just finish having their now dinner with the sandwiches he made. Sam just sat next to his brother thinking this was the best time he had, he was leaning into his brother shoulder with his head on his shoulder. Dean just let Sam put his head on his shoulder and got comfortable, he put his cheek on Sam's head who lean into that touch. They both sat there until the sun went down behind the water, they sat in the dark for a little while longer before they left. As the both walk back to the Impala and put the ice chest back into the trunk, Sam couldn't help think this was one of his best sunset so far. Yes the one with Jessica was special to him and her, and he will keep that in his heart for ever. Spending this sunset with his brother top that one by far, cause he spent it with the person he loved more then anything else.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After Joe told Bobby about Ross being in town, they all decided not to tell the brothers tonight. They didn't want to ruin their day together by the bad news, so they decided to tell them tomorrow instead. When they all heard the Impala pulling up to the cabin, they all put their best poker face on before they came in. Bobby knew he had to do this and lied if he had to, cause Dean and Sam can both read Bobby like a book. When the boys came walking into the cabin laughing, they all smile at them seeing how much fun they had.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN**

**I hope you like the little brotherly fluff in this one, next chapter shit will be hitting the fan.'**

**Ross will get to Sam and hurt him bad, Dean will be seeking his revenge against him.**


	27. Chapter 27

**In this chapter we will see how Dean and Sam reacts to Ross, with him being in town looking for Sam. **

**Ross will get to Sam and hurt him bad, Dean will find his revenge on Ross.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Dean and Sam entered the cabin they saw their three friends sitting at the table, they were smiling at the brothers when they came in. The could tell that the brothers had a good time tonight, so what ever Dean's surprise was it had to be a good one. Bobby could see that Sam really had a good time, he couldn't stop smiling and looking at his brother.

"Ya two idjits must had a good time, Sam over there can't stop smiling." Bobby said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah I got Sam laid tonight so he is one lucky boy, that is why he is smiling so much." Dean said with a smirk when he saw the horror look on Sam's face.

"Dean! Come on man you know that is not true, I did no such thing guys promise." Sam cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"Awe look at that Sammy Boy is blushing, so it must be true after all." Dean laugh when Sam tried to hit him.

"Dean that's enough of embarrassing your brother, we know better then that about Sam. You on the other hand I can see that, you would laid anything that has two legs and big coconuts." Joe said trying to be polite on describing a girl.

"Coconuts Joe come on now, could you think of something better then that." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Here's one how about a naked girl sitting on a six cylinder engine." Sam said laughing at Dean's look.

"Sam I've would of never guess you would say that in a life time." Dean was shock on what Sam said.

"What your surprise I said naked girl, what's so wrong with that." Sam look at Dean funny.

"Not the naked girl part I'll take that, I'm surprise you said six cylinder engine." Dean duck from Sam's punch.

"Shut up Dean and go to bed, give us some peace and quite for a change." Sam sat at the table next to Bobby.

"Hey who is the oldest here to tell you what I can do, I'm the one who tells you want to do." Dean gave Sam a serious look, well he tried to but smile when Sam look at him.

"Well I'm the oldest one here Dean, so why don't you go to bed and give us some peace and quite." Bobby said with a smile.

"Ok I know when I'm not wanted anymore so I'll just leave, I'll see you another time and place." With that Dean walk out the door.

Sam look at the door his brother went out off, did he really leave for good or just playing. Sam waited for a little while to see what would happen, when Dean didn't come back in he got up and went to look for his brother. Bobby grab his arm from him to sit down knowing that Dean was only joking, he knew that Dean wouldn't leave his brother behind.

"Sam ya do know that he is only joking, he wouldn't leave ya behind for nothing." Bobby was trying to reassure Sam's feelings.

"Yeah I guess Bobby he wouldn't leave me behind right." Sam kept looking at the door.

Ten minutes have pass and no sign of Dean coming through the door, Sam couldn't take it anymore and went to look for him. Bobby just shook his head seeing that Sam still has some insecurities, he thought that Sam would be over all of that already. Sam knew that Dean couldn't gone far cause he didn't hear the Impala, well then maybe he took Joshua truck instead that really made Sam nervous. He walk out the door onto the porch and look around, he didn't see Dean on the porch and he walk down the steps. He headed towards the vehicles to see if he was there, it was really dark outside and the only light was the moon. When he came around the corner he heard Dean talking to Castiel, he was wondering why the Angel was here at this time of the night. He was about to leave them alone to talk until he heard his name, he stood at the corner of the cabin and listen.

"Dean you need to tell him what he can do, Lucifer and Draco is still looking for him." Castiel said to Dean.

"Cas he's been through so much right now, there is no way in hell I'm telling him that. He already knows that his powers work when I'm in trouble, there is no way I'm going to let you bait him like that. Lucifer can go right back to hell if he thinks I'm going to do that, that goes for Draco to he is only a punk ass wanta be." Dean was not having any part of this when his brother is concern.

"Dean Sam can use his powers to help defeat Lucifer, he knows that Sam still has his physic powers. He know that Sam could take him down with them, why do you think he wants Sam so bad." Castiel was trying to get Dean to see it his way.

"Cas I said no he is not going to use them on Lucifer, no now or ever do you hear me. I'm the one who gives the finally answer when it comes to Sam well being, so you need to take my answer as no and deal with it." Dean was not going to let Lucifer any where near Sam.

"You do know what you are doing by saying no, you're giving up the chance for Sam to home in his skills. He could do anything with those powers of his, he could move things, put thoughts into peoples minds. Have them do things that they never thought they could, he can even threw Lucifer around with his mind." Castiel was pushing Dean now.

"You got my answer Cas and it's going to be no, so I need you to stop pushing the subject. Get this through you thick head please, there is not way on earth or hell Sam is going up against Lucifer." With that Dean turn away and headed back to the cabin.

"Fine Dean I'll just ask Sam himself, so why don't he come out of the shadows and tell me what he thinks." Castiel knew Sam has been standing there.

Dean turn around and look at Castiel thinking he was lying, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam come from the corner. He turn and saw Sam standing there with a surprise look on his face, he could tell that Sam heard ever thing.

"How long have you been standing there Sam." Dean ask his freak out brother.

"Long enough to hear Castiel say that I can defeat Lucifer, and that I can move things with my mind." Sam was to shock to keep his eyes off of Cas.

"Well then Sam what do you say then, do you want go up against the devil himself." Castiel put his hand up to Dean before he could say anything.

"Dean how long have you known that I could defeat Lucifer, well try to defeat the devil himself." Sam look at Dean.

Knowing that he couldn't lie to his brother about this, cause eventually he would learn it from someone. He told Sam how long he knew about this with Lucifer, he just didn't want to bring it up with him healing from his wounds.

"I found out about this 6 weeks ago after we had that fight, Michael came up to me and told me. Then I called Cas here to confirm on what Michael said, and I told them both the same thing as now NO!". Dean look at Castiel with such a glare that it made the Angel nervous.

"When were you going to tell me about this Dean, before or after I had to go up against Lucifer." Sam look at his brother.

"Sam I was going to tell you when everything died down, I didn't want to bother you with him when you were recovering." Dean was only doing what's best for Sam.

Sam could tell that Dean was telling the truth on this, he could always tell if Dean was lying or not. He look at Castiel and told him under no circumstance he was doing it, he would not go up against Lucifer not now or never.

"Sorry Cas I've got to agree with Dean here, I'm not going to go up against Lucifer. I did that once and it almost killed me, I'm not doing that again anytime soon. You need to go find some other smock to do that, this one is being smart and staying away from him." Sam stood next to Dean just to prove to Castiel that he stands by what his brother says.

"That is what I thought you would say Sam, I just have to prove my point that you are with Dean. Now I know that you wouldn't do anything against Lucifer, so now I have to go and let Michael know that you say no." Castiel had a smile on his face when Sam stood up to him.

"So what Cas was this a test of see if Sam wins or loses, if so it was a lousy test in my point of view." Dean was a little angry with the Angel.

"No Dean this was not a test for Sam to pass at all, Lucifer wants Sam back on his side to fight with him. He knows how dangerous Sam can be if he has his blood in him, that is why he wants Sam not to kill him but to turn him. Lucifer knows that Sam can kill him if he was drinking his blood again, that is why he would use you do as a chip for Sam to do is bidding." Castiel could see that Dean was getting what he was saying.

"So what you are saying is that Lucifer wants Sam as his bitch, and he will use me as a pawn in his bloody games." Dean was anger at that.

"Hey now I'm no ones bitch thank you Dean." Sam felt a little hurt by that.

"You know what I meant to say Sam, and there is no way in hell that is going to happen. You can go and tell Michael to go screw himself, well I don't think that would be something to see." Dean look at Sam with a smirk, Castiel just smile at Dean's comment.

"Your one of a kind Dean that is why I like you, I'm glad that my father put me with you and your brother. I like the both of you there is something special about you guys, and I know exactly what it is and no one else has it." Castiel really like both Winchester brothers.

"Oh what's that Cas my good looks and his girly figure, that is something that no one else has." Dean smile then frown at Sam's face.

"No Dean that is not what makes you to special to me, it's your love and respect for each other that I like the most." With that Castiel disappeared.

Dean and Sam look at each other then went inside, they others were waiting for them to see what happen. When they told them what the Angel said Bobby got really scared, he didn't want Sam anywhere near any Demons. They all agree to keep an close eye on Sam for now on, even Sam agree to it to even though it would drive him nuts. They all went to bed thinking about what was just said, they were all tired and needed some good sleep. Bobby would tell Dean that Ross was in town, then Dean could tell Sam himself which would be better.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning Ross was up and walking the streets of town, he couldn't believe that anyone would love to live here. This town was to quite for him and it made him nervous, he went into the diner for some breakfast and showed Sam picture. One of the waitresses remember seeing Sam at the grocery store, he was the one who was hurt a couple of weeks ago. Ross was anger at the manager for lying to him, he wasn't going to do anything now about it. If he did they would somehow tell Sam that he was here, and that is one thing he didn't want to do. He ate his breakfast and then check out some places he could take Sam to, when he gets him he'll make him pay for what he did to his brother.

As he was checking out the building off the main road he came across a small factory, he went inside and saw the windows were boarded up. He like that cause then no one could see what he was doing, and the place was off the main road so no one would hear Sam's screams. When he finally found the spot to take Sam to he went out to find where he was, he ask a couple of more people if they have seen him they all say no. He wasn't sure if they where all lying or really didn't know, how can you miss someone like Sam size he stick out in a crowd. By late afternoon he was getting thirsty and wanted something to drink, he saw a bar and went inside for a cold one. He saw there was a pool table in the center of the bar, and around the pole table was booths and table and chairs. He walk up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, he found a stool that was in the corner facing away from the door. He sat there drinking his beer when he heard a two familiar voices, he look up and saw that it was Sam and Dean walking into the bar. He look down cause he didn't want them to see him, they took a seat in one of the booths with Sam almost in the middle. It was like they were protecting him from someone or thing, he got mad about that cause here was he chance to get him. He notice that Sam got out of the booth and was heading his away, he thought that this was his chance to get him. When he goes into the rest room he will go in and hit him, then take him out the back door to the factory. His thoughts where shattered when one of his friends went with him, he curse at himself for loosing his chance on getting Sam. He then saw Dean get up with some other guy who looks Indian, they started to play a game of pool and Dean would look over at the rest rooms. At first Ross thought that Dean notice him cause Dean was staring really hard his way, but when Sam came out Dean turn his sights to the game. Ross saw that Sam went back to sit down at the booth watching his brother, Dean would look over at Sam making sure he was still there. Ross had to come up with something to get Sam away from Dean, two big bikers guys came from the back door and Ross called them over.

When Joe and Dean finish their fun game of pool one of the bikers guys ask Dean for a game, Dean said sure he would play a game with him for money. They put their bets on the pool table and played a game together, every so often Dean would look over at Sam to make sure he was ok. Dean trusted his friends with Sam's life knowing they would keep him safe, it was his responsibility to keep Sam safe while he was around. Dean won the first game of pool and the guy wanted to play another game, so Dean put the money down and rack the balls. His first shot he sank two balls in the corner pocket, they guy look at him like he was a cheater. He glance over at his friend and nodded his head to him, he got up and walk over to Sam and stood right in front of him. Dean look up and saw the guy standing to close to his brother, he went to tell the guy to back off when his friend stop Dean to play the game. Instead Dean went up and told the guy to back away from his brother now, which in turn he shoved Dean out of the way and went for Sam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSSN**

The next morning when ever one got up they all had breakfast, Bobby knew it was time to tell Dean about Ross. So when Sam went to take a shower he pulled Dean to one side, he had to let him know what they found out yesterday.

"Dean come here I've have to tell ya something, we've got new that Ross is in town right now. Jacob called us saying that he went to the grocery store, and ask the manager if he has seen Sam he had a picture of Sam. The grocery manager didn't say anything but called Jacob to tell Joe, we need to be careful now with the Demons and with Ross." Bobby said not realizing that Sam heard them.

"What do you mean we've got to be careful with Ross in town, how would he know where to find me." Sam eyes where real big.

"We just found out that Ross came into town looking for you, and that he's been asking around town if anyone have seen you." Joe said to Sam.

"When were you guys going to tell me this never, I think I've got the right to know this don't I." Sam was a little angry and hurt.

"Sam we where planning on tell you this morning with Dean, I didn't want to tell you last night after we learn about Lucifer." Bobby felt bad for not saying to Sam first.

"So what you think I was going to hid in the corner for the rest of my life, I'm tired of running from my problems and giving them to someone else. Lets go find Ross and get this taken care of once and for all, let him find me and try to do anything." Sam was anger at Ross and Bobby for hiding it from him.

"Sammy calm down would you they where not trying to hid anything from you, they told me first so I can tell you. And no you're not going to go anywhere with Ross out there right now, the last time he got a hold of you he almost killed you. I'm not taking that chance again with him around, cause ten to one Draco isn't to far behind him." Dean going to put his feet down on this one.

"Joe and Joshua already said we can go play some pool today, I'm getting tied of this cabin and it's walls. I want to get out and smell the air and see other people, I'm getting tired of looking at you four for the last 6 weeks." Sam could see the anger in Dean's eyes.

"You knew that Ross is here and you told Sam he could go out, are you two crazy or what here. You don't have the right to tell Sam that at all, not without my permission and you didn't get it. The last time Sam went out he got shot and step on, I'm not letting that happen again." Dean glared at Joe and Joshua for saying yes.

"Dean this time I'll be having you, Bobby, Joe and Joshua with me, how much safer can I be with all four of you. I need to do this for myself so I know that I won't be afraid of ever thing, I can't leave in a plastic bubble my whole life with you pushing it." Sam was trying to reason with his anger sibling.

"If I agree to this you've got to stay close to all of us, I don't care if you whine or complain about it. You don't even go to the bathroom without one of us with you, those are the rules Sammy so it's your choice." Dean wasn't going to let Sam out of his sights.

"Do anyone of you have to hold it when I go pee dad, or can I do that myself cause I'm old enough to do that." Sam just smirk at Dean's face.

"Where does this kid get this smart ass comments all the time, when I find that person I'll kick his ass for doing that. Why are you all looking at me for, I didn't teach him to do that." Dean look away knowing that he did.

"That will be find Dean just don't go all gun ho on us, we don't need to make a spectacle of yourselves." Sam said with a smile, knowing that Dean is going to do this.

"Alright then lets go and shot some pool and gave a few cold ones, if anything happens to you I'll personally kick your ass Sammy." Dean's look made it clear to Sam.

After they left the cabin they got into their vehicles, Bobby went with Sam and Dean riding shot gun. Sam sat in the back sulking cause he was in the back, Bobby just smile at him cause he knew he wanted to be up here. Joshua and Joe follow behind the Impala making sure no one comes from behind, they were all a little nervous for having Sam out un protected.

When they reach the bar they park their vehicles by the door, they wanted to make sure that they could get away. When they all entered the bar they headed to the booth in the corner, Dean made sure that Sam was in between him and Bobby, Sam was already getting tired of being the prisoner here. He needed to go to the bathroom so he ask Dean to move, he told Sam that he would go with him to keep him safe.

"Dean come on man I'm just going to the bathroom, what do you think going to happen in there." Sam was getting a little annoyed with his brother.

"Told you Sammy house rules don't apply here, you'll have someone take you there so get over it." Dean was not backing down to his brother.

"I'm not five years old Dean I can take care of myself." Sam said as he got out of the booth.

"Dean I'll go with Sam why don't you go and play some pool ok." Joshua said as he walk Sam to the restrooms.

"Yeah come on Dean lets play a game of pool, it will be between me and you." Joe got up and rack the balls, he could tell he was keeping an eye out for Sam.

Dean grab the pool stick and knock two balls in the corner pocket, he then look up seeing if Sam was coming back. Joe look at Bobby with a concern look on his face, he has seen Dean protective before but not like this. Finally Sam came out of the bathroom and sat back down with Bobby, Dean got his mind on the game with Joe. After they were finish with their game a biker man came up and ask Dean for a game, Dean won the first one and started to play the next one. He saw the guy nodded to his friend who walk up to Sam, he didn't like the look of them man or how he tower over his brother. When Dean hit the balls two of the balls went into the corner pocket again, the guy he was playing with said that he cheated. He then saw Dean heading to his friend to get him away from Sam, just then the guy hit Dean with the pool stick on his back. He turn around and hit the guy right into the jaw, Sam got up to help his brother when they other fellow hit Sam in the face. That started a brawl in the bar and Sam got toss over one of the tables, and that is where Ross was waiting for Sam and grab him. He drag Sam out of the bar through the back door, he then hit Sam in the head and carried him to the factory. He tied Sam up and waited for him to wake up so he could start the torture, he is going to enjoy this and no one will be able to stop him.

After they fight ending no one was seriously injured, it was more of a shoving match to get Dean distracted. When ever thing calm down that is when Dean notice that Sam was gone, he search the whole bar and bathroom. Joshua and Joe search outside of the bar and came back in empty handed, Dean stared to panic and notice that the guy in the corner was gone. He then look at the two biker guys who where talking with him, he went up to them and demanded what they talk about before the fight. They told Dean it was none of his business what they talk about, Dean pulled out his gun from his back and said it was. He threaten kill them if they didn't tell him what he said, they took one look at his gun and started to talk.

"He told us to start the fight with you cause that guy he took killed his girlfriend, so he paid us each one hundred dollars to do that." The one biker said.

"Where did he take my brother to in this town, it must be a place close by since he had to carry my brother." Dean ask them and he wanted to truth.

"He took him to some building down the street from here, he said he was going to kill him there. We thought that he was only joking about it, he didn't really think he was serious about it." The other biker said.

Dean look at the bar owner and ask where there were any empty building close by, he said that there was a factory four street down to the left. Dean told the two bikers to give the bar owner the two hundred dollars for trashing his place, if they didn't he'll be back gunning for them for not paying for the mess. Dean, Joshua, Joe and Bobby headed to the factory, they hop into the Impala and Dean drove as fast as he could.

When Sam woke up Ross was standing in front of him with a pipe in his hand, he was looking at Sam with such hatred in his eyes. Ross walk around to Sam's back and back in front of him, he never once took his eyes off of him. Ross didn't even give Sam a time to do anything, he took the pipe and hit Sam right across his chest with it. Sam just hiss in pain when the pipe made contact with his skin, Ross hit him again across his abdomen and Sam grunt in pain. He went to his back and hit him again, and again, and again, until there were six welts on Sam's back. He wasn't getting what he wanted with the pipe so he took a chain, he step behind Sam and whip the chain on his back. He whip him four more times on his back then went to the front, he could see Sam breathing through the pain and sweat coming off his body. Ross stood back and whip the chain across Sam's chest and stomach four times. Sam held his tongue with each whip across his sensitive skin, he breath through each time the chain hit him. He close his eyes to block out the pain that his body was in, Ross got so angry that Sam didn't make one word or scream. He then took a knife he got from Draco and stood in front of Sam, he trail the knife down his chest cutting into his skin. He then walk away from Sam and came back with a bottle, Sam didn't know what was in the bottle but by the look on Ross it wasn't good. Ross poured 100% pure alcohol on Sam's chest on his cut, that is when Sam cried out in pain. That excited Ross to see how he could make Sam scream for his life, so he cut Sam again and poured the liquid on Sam again. With each cut and pouring the liquid Sam cried in pain, when he was done looking at his handing work, he went to the back and started on his back. By the time he was done Sam was sweating bullets, his whole body was covered in a thick layer of sweat. His eyes where getting heavy with the abuse his body was taking, he could feel himself slipping into darkness that is when Ross will pour more alcohol on him. Ross didn't want Sam to fall into consciousness he wanted Sam to feel the pain, he stood in front of Sam again and took the knife and stab him in the side. Sam cried out in pain as he felt the knife went in him, he scream when Ross drag the knife down his side. He did this a couple of times on the front and the back, he was about to make the killing blow when he heard someone coming in. He turn and saw Dean and his friend running in, Dean knew if he fired the bullet could go through Ross and kill Sam. He grab one of the pipes and threw it at Ross hitting him in the back, it was the only thing he could fine without killing his brother. Ross ran off into the shadows of the building to hid for now, he would still find his chance to kill Sam before they left.

Dean got to his brother and cut the ropes that bound him, he gently lower his brother on the floor next to some ballets. Bobby help Dean cut Sam down and lowered him down and stayed there, he didn't want to leave Sam's side but he had to find Ross. He went to help Joshua and Joe find Ross to kill him, no one messes with their Sam and lives to tell about it. Dean went to find some water and rags to clean Sam's wounds, when he found what he was looking for he heard Sam calling for him. He turn to see Ross running towards Sam with the knife, Dean took his gun and aim it at Ross and fired. He saw the bullets rip through Ross's chest but he kept advancing, he fired again and hit him again in the chest and Ross fell on top of Sam. Dean rush to Sam's side yelling for his friend to come, he pulled Ross off his brother and saw the knife sticking out of Sam's stomach area. He cuss under his breath for not taking Ross out sooner, Sam's eyes where shut and he look so pale from all the blood lose. Dean saw that the knife wasn't in that deep so he pulled it out, he crabbed one of the rags and held it on his wound. He look up just as the rest of the guys came over, he look at them with tears in his eyes his brother was so mess up. The only thing Dean knew what to do is call for Castiel, he would fix Sam long enough so Dean could get his brother the help.

"CAS! CASTIEL! Please I need your help, I know you can hear me. Please come and help Sammy, I need your help Castiel please." When Dean called for the Angel to help his brother, he could hear a gurgling sound coming from Sam.

Dean look at his brother who close his eyes, and his chest stop moving. Dean look in shock at Sam and started to shake him, he needed to get his brother to wake up for him.

"Come on Sammy breath for me kiddo, come on I know you can do it. Just a little breath please, come on Sam just breath for me." When he heard on breath coming from his brother he started to cry.

"Nononono not again, I can't do this again I can't, oh God please help me." Dean cried out one name that he hope would hear him.

"CASTIEL! He scream into the night.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's all for this chapter, hope you like the little cliffy I did.**

**We will see how this goes in next chapter, at least now Ross is finally dead. **

**Will Castiel get to Sam in time to safe him or will he.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update on this chapter, I just got back from my vacation and ending up with a cold.**

**In this chapter we'll see what happens with Sammy after Ross attack on him, and Draco will make an appearance to get Sam back to Lucifer.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Castiel was standing by the cliffs over looking the ocean, he was watching the waves coming in crashing into the rocks. He needed to ask Michael a question on some information he just found out, it had to do with Sam Winchester and his involvement with Lucifer and Draco. He wanted Michael to tell him the truth about what he knew, and how he is involve with the matter when it comes to Sam. Castiel really cares for Sam very much, none of it has to deal with the fact he's Dean's brother. Sam is a very caring person who helps others, and will always go out of his way to help those in need. He wanted to know why Michael gave Draco the information, that they where in one of the western states. He didn't have to wait to long to ask Michael, when he turn around Michael was standing right behind him.

"Michael I need to ask you a question." Castiel said looking at Michael with stern blue eyes.

"You want to know why I told Draco where Sam might be at, I've got my reason and don't have to tell you." Michael stood his ground to Castiel.

"Yes you do have to tell me how you knew, Sam almost died not to long ago. Somehow one of the Demons knew where to find them, I wasn't the one who told this Demon where to go." Castiel said as he walk up to Michael.

"What Cas do you think that I would tell a Demon anything, what kind of Angel do you think I am here. I don't lower myself to go and talk with a Demon, I don't know where you got your information from." Michael was testing Castiel prove on this.

"I know for a fact that you talk to Draco last week, so don't tell me you don't talk to Demons. You told Draco where Sam and Dean might be at, and he send thirty five of his Demons to kill Sam. So don't go and lie to me about not talking to Demons, you did lower yourself to talk to that snake in the grass." Castiel's blue eyes where showing anger in them.

"So maybe I did go and talk with Draco, what was the big deal on having a talk. He wanted to know if I knew where Sam was, I told him I might have an idea on where he was. I only adding the fuel to the fire to see happen, anyway Sam is not that important to us so what's the big deal." With that Michael felt himself being push back.

"The big deal is that I've grown to respect Sam, and I'll protect him just as I do his brother. Sam is a good person who deserves a chance, he's trying to make a mends for what he did." Castiel push Michael into a tree and pin him there.

"How dare you touch me like this, I'm an Arch Angel who could destroy you. What gives you the right to lay a hand on me, let me go now and I might let you live." Michael's eyes showed anger to Castiel's.

"You don't scare me at all Michael, I can take you on any day of the week. You won't lay a hand on me knowing what could happen, an Angel can't not destroy another Angel and you know that. When I find the truth on why you betrayed us by talking with a Demon, I'll come and find you to kill you and no one will stop me." Castiel made his point by showing Michael the Angel killing knife.

"You just said that no Angel would kill another Angel, that is against the rules and you know it." Michael knew that Castiel wouldn't do it.

"I don't care about the rules anymore Michael, you made the mistake by going after one of my friends. That is where my loyalty lays right now, not with you and the….." Castiel stop and look around, he could feel Draco presents close by.

"And what Castiel, what is the matter with you." Michael was looking around trying to see what made Castiel stop.

"How could you send Draco here Michael, why in God's name would you do that." Castiel didn't give Michael time to answer, he disappear to fight Draco and kill him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Castiel, Cas please I need your help, damn it would you answer me." Dean yelled for his friend, as he held his dying brother in his arms.

"Dean you know that Castiel can't find us with the symbol, he has no way of knowing where we are." Bobby laid a comforting hand on Dean shoulder.

"H-He has to Bobby I can't loose Sammy now, we've been through to much in the last nine months. He owes me one for helping him out, he could heal Sammy and bring him back to me." Dean said as he put his cheek on Sam's head.

"Bobby is right Dean the Angel can't help you now, just let your brother die and go on." Draco said as he walk up the small group.

"Get the hell out of here Draco and leave us alone, you've done enough damage to my brother. Cas will be here and heal Sammy for me, then he'll kill you and send you back to hell." Dean said with anger in his eyes.

"I don't see him here Dean or feel him, so why don't you let me take Sam. Lucifer can heal him of all his wounds, then Sam can stay with us and fight on our side." Draco move closer to Dean and Sam.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER, you son of a bitch I'll kill you first." Dean yelled wishing Castiel was here.

"How are you going to stop me from taking your brother, with one wave of my hand he's gone. Are your little friends here going to stop me, I like to see them try to prevent me from taking Sam." Draco stood over Dean looking at him with dark eyes.

When the other three hunters went to protect Sam, Draco threw them against the far wall. He shook his head at them saying pathetic humans, he turn his attention to Dean who is still holding Sam. He look at Dean as he made his advance to get Sam, Dean laid Sam on the ground and stood between his brother and Demon.

"You're not taking my brother from me again, I'll kill you first before you touch him." Dean said showing no signs of backing down.

Through pain fill eyes Sam could see Draco making a move to Dean, he knew he had to do something to protect his brother. He was to weak and helpless to do anything to help Dean, his body was giving out on him fast. He tried to move to get to Dean's side, but his body wouldn't listen to him. When he saw Draco lifting his hand to Dean he started to panic, he knew that his brother was in trouble and had to do something. He felt the tingle in his body again from the time with Lucifer, this time with his body in so much pain it hurt. He wanted to cry out from the pain he was in, he didn't have the energy to say anything. The stronger the feeling was becoming the more his body ache, he had to close his eyes to the pain he was in. When Sam open his eyes again he saw his brother shaking, Draco had Dean in his grasp killing him with his mind. Finally the tingling that Sam was feeling came to the top, he couldn't contain it anymore and let it go. Next thing he saw before blacking out was Dean falling to the ground, Draco was being thrown to the other side of the room.

Dean laid there gasping for air to his abuse lungs, he look up and saw Draco getting up on the other side of the room. He turn to look at Sam who was out cold, panic over to him thinking his brother is dead. He crawled over to Sam and felt for a pulse, he felt a weak sluggish beat beneath his fingers. He knew that Sam needed help if he was going to survive, with Draco being here that is a problem he needs to get rid of. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he had to kill Draco that is no doubt on that. This Demon had to die for what he did to Sammy, Sam on the other hand was so bad off he needed help now. Dean was so preoccupied by Sam that he didn't see Draco coming, next thing Dean knew he was being thrown into the wall.

"Dean you don't think when Sam is in danger, when he is hurt all your logic goes out the window." Draco said as he step up to Sam's body.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch don't touch him." Dean tried to fight against the hold.

"What are you going to do Dean, kill me with your yells and threats. Can't you see that I'm shaking in my shoes, I'm so scared of you that I can't stop shaking." Draco was mocking Dean.

"You touch him and I'll kill you, Lucifer won't lay a hand on my brother again." Dean eyes where burning with anger.

"Let's see how much your threats really are Dean, let's see if you can kill me if I do this." Draco bend down picking up Sam's body in his arms.

He look up at Dean and smile at how the older brother fought, he knew that Dean wouldn't be able to get loose from his hold. So there was nothing to stop him from taking Sam to his Lord, he started walking to the door with Sam in his arms. When he got to the door way he turn and look at Dean, he saw the panic look in his eyes along with fear.

"Say goodbye to your brother Dean, this will be the last time you'll see him as Sam." Draco started to walk out the door way.

"CASTIEL! Please Cas I need your help, please don't let him take Sammy away from me. Castiel come on you son of a bitch, show yourself right now help Sammy please." Dean watch as Draco walk out of the building with Sam in his arms.

As Dean fought against the force that pined him to the wall, he could see Bobby, Joshua and Joe struggling to. They all wanted to get loose to get Sam back, they kept struggling that they wore themselves out. Dean was about to give up ever seeing his brother again, that he felt bad for failing his Sammy to keep him safe. He close his eyes to hid the tears that where behind them, when he heard a noise to his left like something being drag. He open his eyes to see what it could be that he heard, when he saw Draco being thrown back into the warehouse. Dean look wide eye at the door entrance to see who it was, everything in him felt like it would explode. He couldn't take the suspense anymore on how Draco was thrown, he knew in his heart who it was and hope that he had Sammy. Just as he couldn't take it anymore Castiel came into the building with Sam in his arms, he laid Sam next to Dean's feet with a swipe of his hand Dean fell to Sam. Castiel look over at the other three hunters who were pin, with one swipe of his hand they were free to.

Draco look in horror as the Angel came in with his prize, he laid there for a moment before getting up. He had to get out of here before the Angel killed him, when Castiel was distracted freeing the hunter Draco made his move. He only got a few feet away when he was thrown into the wall, his body hit so hard he heard bones breaking. When he open his eyes he saw that Castiel was standing right in front of him, the Angel could see the horror in the Demon eyes and took pleasure into it. Castiel lift his hand to Draco neck and started to squeeze, he was going to make sure Draco feels every bit of pain slowly. He watch as the Demon struggle against his hold, he could tell Draco was gasping for breath and couldn't. His lungs were on fire from the inside, and his organs where being cooked by Castiel's touch. Draco couldn't take it anymore and wish he would kill him now, Castiel wanted the Demon to pay for everything he did to Sam. Draco's body went limp in Castiel grip and he still didn't let go, he look into the black eyes of the Demon and smile at his discomfort. Draco look into Castiel ice blue eyes and saw anger in them, next thing he saw was a bright hot light. When Castiel step away from the wall, the only thing that was left was a pile of ash. He turn around and saw the shock eyes of the four hunters, he walk up to Sam and put his hand on his head. He knew that Sam needed help or he wouldn't make it, he look at Dean who had tears in his eyes. He look at the other three hunters and ask where to take Sam, Joe said to his cousins clinic out side of town.

"Where can we take Sam to get him help, I can only do so much for him." Castiel said looking at the three hunters.

"We can take him to my cousins clinic just out side town, I'm afraid it's to far to travel in car to safe Sam." Joe felt bad by Dean's reaction.

"I can take Dean and Sam there myself, you three need to take the car. Let your cousin know we're on the way, we'll see you when you three get there." With that Castiel and the brothers vanish.

"Jacob this is Joe, heads up Dean and Sam will be there. I don't have time to explain how, just be prepared by some unexpected visitors." Joe hung up with Jacob and ran to the cars.

"Joe what are your talking about unexpected visitors are coming, I don't know what that….. Never mind they are here now." Jacob was taking by surprise when Dean and Sam just showed up, with a man in a trench coat.

"Sorry for just dropping in like this, Sam here needs your help." Castiel said as he stood up.

"It's not like every day I get people dropping in like this, who in the hell would do this to Sam." Jacob look at Sam's chest and back, seeing the knife wounds and the welts from the chain and stick.

"It's a long story Jacob and I promise to tell you, please first help Sammy he's not doing to good." Dean was scared of loosing Sammy.

"Help me get him on the bed and I'll look him over, these cuts look really deep on his chest. He feels a little warm he could be running a fever, he lost a lot of blood so lets get him on some fluids and a unit of blood." Jacob told the Nurse, he ask Dean and Castiel to leave the room.

"Please tried to safe him Jacob, he is the only family I've got left." Dean didn't want to leave Sam side, he knew he was in good hands.

When Dean and Castiel went into the waiting room, Bobby, Joshua and Joe where already there. They all where getting tired of waiting now, it's been three hours since Sam got there and no news. Dean was climbing the walls, he wanted to bust the door down to get to Sam. Finally Jacob came out of the room looking tired, he walk up to the small group seeing the anxiety on their faces.

"Sam is resting and doing as good as to be expected, he had six good size cuts on his chest and back. The ones on his chest where deeper, I clean them out with a solution and alcohol to sterilize the wounds. After that I stitch them and but some Iodine on the stitches, I did the same on his back with those wounds. He is on a heavy dose of antibiotics to fight off infection, I gave him some morphine for the pain and make him sleep. He'll be sleeping the rest of the night, I got him on oxygen to help him breath through the night. Why don't you guys go back to the cabin and get some sleep, come back tomorrow morning and see how he's doing." Jacob wanted them to get some good sleep, but he knew they wouldn't want to leave.

"I can't leave Sammy here by himself, I need to stay with him just in case he wakes up. He is going to need me here, I'll sleep on the floor in his room to be by him. You guys can go back to the cabin if you want, I just can't leave Sammy here by himself." Dean said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Dean we are not leaving you here by yourself, we want to be with Sam to." Bobby said for all three hunters.

"That is what I thought so I had Jill make up some beds in the back, I could only put one bed in Sam's room. There are three beds in the back room next to Sam's, I figure Dean would want to sleep with Sam." Jacob knew these guys already when it came to Sam.

"Thanks Jacob when can we see Sammy, I want to be close to him to make sure he's ok." Dean said with a tried voice.

"When Jill is done with his room she'll come out and get you all, Sam needs his rest so you three only be in there for five minutes." Jacob knew what Dean meant so he wasn't offended on what he said.

Jill went to get Dean and the other to see Sam, she told them only five minutes and that was it. Only Dean was allowed to stay with Sam for the night, she felt bad for saying that way but they knew what she meant. They all knew that Sam would feel better if Dean was with him, they had such a deep bond with each other.

After Bobby, Joshua and Joe left for the night, Dean moved his bed closer to Sam's bed. He wanted to be as close to his brother as he can, he made sure he didn't bother the tubes Sam needed. He laid next to his brother on his bed carding his hair, he felt so bad that Sam got hurt again on his watch. On top of that Draco almost took Sam away from him, just thinking about that made Dean's heart ache real bad.

"I'm sorry for failing you again Sammy, I tried to keep you safe only to have Ross almost kill you. Then having Draco taking you away from me, I don't know what I would've done if he seceded on taking you away from me. Watching him walking out the door with you in his arms, and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless and unworthily to be your brother, it almost broke my heart thinking I wouldn't see you again." Dean let the tears run down his cheeks, he carded his fingers through Sam's unruly hair.

"Dean you 're not an unworthily brother to Sam, Draco had you pin to the wall when he took Sam. You fought him every step of the way to keep Sam safe, Sam knows that to he use what he had left to save you." Castiel said standing in the room.

"What do you mean Cas, he use what he had left to save me." Dean look at the Angel who became his friend.

"Sam saw you were in trouble when he was laying on the ground, even in all the pain he was in he saved you. He use his power against Draco to help you, how do you think that Draco got off of you." Castiel was looking at Sam.

"That was Sam that did that, I thought it was you that threw him." Dean look at Sam and had a little bit of anger, and at the same time he as proud of his brother.

"No Dean I didn't get there until Draco had Sam outside, that was Sam protecting you from Draco. I told you Sam would protect you with his powers, When ever you are in danger that is when he powers work. Don't worry he'll be fine Dean I'll make sure of that, he is worth the sacrifices that I make for you both." Castiel said as he put his hand on Sam's head.

"Thanks Cas for saying that about Sammy, I love this kid so much even though he drives me crazy. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him, I think I would die if that happens I can't live with out him." Dean said through a yawn, he put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNNSSNNSNSSNSNSN**

Four days later Jacob check Sam vitals and wounds, he was please on how fast he healed from his injuries. He told Dean that Sam could leave today under strict rules he gets bed rest, he can't do any heavy lifting for a week. He has to take it easy for the first three days, and if anything happens to bring him in right away.

"Don't worry Jacob Sammy won't be doing no marathons for a month, I'll keep him tied to the bed for a week." Dean said with a smirk and a wink to Sam.

"Oh God help me now can I stay here for the week, at least here I get some privacy and nice looking help." Sam move from Dean's punch.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm annoying, over baring, stubborn, big brother." Dean look at Sam to see what he would say.

"That and other things to but I won't say, cause I value my life big brother." Sam smile at Dean's look on his face.

"This is what I get for saving his gigantic ass, next time I just leave him there." Dean smile at Sam's look.

"I can always leave you behind Dean, and go off by myself and see the country." Sam smile at the look he got from Dean.

"Not on your life Sammy, you're staying right here by my side." There was no way he was letting Sammy go any where with out him again.

"I see ya two idjits are doing better, how about we get out of here. The cabin is waiting for our return, it looks pretty long without us there." Bobby said as he help Sam to the car.

"Thanks cuz for all your help with Sam, hopefully you won't see us anytime soon." Joe gave his cousin a hug and got into Joshua's truck.

"I'll be over in a week to check up on Sam, I want to make sure he's doing ok." Jacob smile as they drove off.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSN**

**That is it for this chapter, I do hope it was worth the wait.**

**There will be at least on more chapter left on this, maybe two it depends on how the next one goes.**


	29. Chapter 29

In this chapter we'll see how the outcome goes, with Castiel and Michael finishing their discussion. We'll find out what Michael plan was all along, and how Lucifer is dealing with the loss of Draco.

Sam's powers does play a part in all of this, Dean's role could be a good one or not so good.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**After Dean and Sam got back to the cabin with the others, he took Sam to the bedroom to rest. He didn't want his brother to wear himself out to soon, when ever Sam needed something Dean was there to help him. Sam appreciate the help from Dean doing everything for him, he knew how bad Dean felt from the outcome. He knew how scared Dean was for almost loosing Sam to Draco, how close the Demon was to taking him back to Lucifer. Dean couldn't bare the thought of loosing Sammy like that, he made a promise to himself to keep a better eye out for his brother. **

**Sam woke up from his nap and was a little restless, it's been four days now since he left the clinic. He did feel a little better and was tired of laying in bed, he sat up in bed and move his feet to the floor. He then push himself off of the bed, and slowly stood up not to get to dizzy. Then he slowly moved to the door of the bedroom, holding onto the dresser for support he moved along. He made it to the door way with no problems, now the only thing was to get to the couch without falling down. He took a deep breath into his lungs and started for the couch, he got half way there when his knees started to buckle underneath him. He could feel his legs turning into jell-o, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Just as he was about to fall he felt someone grabbing him, he turn and saw it was Dean with an anger look in his eyes.**

"**Don't way a word just yet, get me to the couch so I can rest. "Sam was feeling a little dizzy.**

"**That is what you get for not waiting for me, I told you to stay in bed until I get back." Dean said with a tint of anger in his voice.**

"**I was getting tired of looking at the walls in there, I wanted a different scenery for a change. Seeing those four brown walls was getting a little boring, I wanted a change so I came out here and almost made it." Sam sigh as he sat down on the couch and look out side.**

"**That is just it you almost made it Sammy, what happen if I didn't come in when I did. You would be laying on the floor in pain, feeling sorry for yourself for being weak." Dean still had anger in his voice towards his brother, then felt bad after seeing Sam's face.**

"**So you think I'm weak and can't do anything for myself, why then did you let me come home then. I should've just stayed at the clinic a couple more days, until I felt stronger and not being so weak." Sam had anger in his voice to his brother and in his eyes.**

"**Sammy that is not what I meant and you know it, your body been through hell the last few months. It needs time to heal and get stronger, you need to relax and let us help you. I don't want to loose you again, so please just let us help you ok." Dean wanted his brother to understand how important he is to them.**

"**I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean to upset you like that, I just can't take anymore of this abuse my body is going through. I want it to be over with and get on with our lives, and not to have to look over my shoulders all the time. I want Lucifer to leave me alone and stop hunting for me, I want the Angels to leave us alone and stop bothering us. I want a normal life without any creatures coming after us, is that to much to ask for these days is to be normal." Sam had tears in his eyes, he's had enough of all of this.**

"**No Sammy that is not to much to ask for kiddo, I wish the same thing for the both of us. I wish Lucifer would leave you alone, I want the Angels to leave me alone and stop bothering us. I want a normal life to Sammy for the both of us, but what is normal for us Winchesters a white picket fence surrounding a blue house." Dean smile at that last part of his comment.**

"**That would be normal for us having a white picket fence, but I don't know if I want a blue house though. Just a regular house will be fine with me, I don't care if it had a fence just be a normal house." Sam had a smile on his face.**

"**With our life that will never happen Sammy, we have to live one day at a time. Fight for what is right in this world, and stay together as a family and that is just us two kiddo." Dean wishes he could give Sammy a normal life he wants so bad.**

"**I know Dean we'll never look through rose color glasses, we do only have each other to get through all of this. I'm glad that I still have you on my side after everything that has happen, we've been though so much and always came out on top." Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder, he was getting tired again and wish he could stay up longer.**

**Dean could tell that Sam was getting tired now, so he move over on the couch and laid Sam down. He put a blanket over his brother and sat down, he put Sam's head on his lap and carded his hair. He could feel Sam snuggle further into his lap, the last thing he remember before falling a sleep was the warm feeling he has inside of him. **

**Bobby, Joshua and Joe came in after going to town, they just got back from the grocery store. When Bobby open the door he notice the brothers sleeping on the couch, he told the other two to be quite so not to disturbed the brothers.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Michael called for Castiel to talk with him about what happen, he wanted him to know he didn't summon Draco. He was about to leave knowing Castiel wouldn't come to him, he turn to go when he heard the Angel talk to him.

"What do you want Michael." Castiel said with anger in his voice, his still upset with him for telling Draco where Sam is.

"I want you to know that I didn't tell Draco where Sam was, I don't know how he knew where to look." Michael said with his eyes cast down.

"Why should I believe you now Michael, you never like Sam Winchester from the beginning. So tell me then how Draco knew where to look, he had to be told by someone to come to this place." Castiel wasn't going to believe Michael on his words.

"I don't now how he found out where Sam was, if he was told it wasn't from anyone of us. He must have had someone else here to let him know, the rest of the Angels were not here at the time. It was just you and me that was in this area at the time, I know you didn't tell Draco where Sam was and neither did I." Michael said with truth in his voice.

Castiel look at Michael's face for along time, he could tell by his eyes he was telling the truth. He knew that Michael had nothing to do with this, so he had to find who was the one that told Draco. He was about to leave when Michael ask if he could go, he wanted to help to find out who told Draco. Michael wanted to be on good terms with Castiel if he wanted to talk with Sam, there was something he wanted to tell Sam and it had to be face to face.

They both went to the warehouse where the attack happen, Castiel wanted to look around some more for clues. Michael look at the Angel with a confuse look on his face, he couldn't understand why they would be here. To him it was an empty building that was very drafty and dirty, he didn't say anything at first he just follow Castiel. His patience was running thin and he had enough of this, finally he had to ask why they are here in this dirty old building.

"Castiel why are we doing here in this place, it looks like it's been here since the dark ages. What answers do you hope to find in here, to me no one has been in here for along time." Michael was getting a little bored being here.

"If you want to go then leave Michael, I'm not keeping you here as a prisoner or anything. There was a reason why Sam was here to be tortured, I'm going to find out exactly what it is. You can leave anytime you want to, it won't get you any closer to getting to Sam now will it." Castiel turn and look Michael right in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't have any reason to talk with Sam Winchester. I don't want to be in the same room with that half Demon, you can hang out with him if you like just don't get me in that room." Michael was trying lie about seeing Sam.

"Michael you're such a poor liar brother, I know what you're up to and it won't work. I'm not letting you talk with Sam until you tell me, that is how it's going to be when it comes to him. So stop your fibs and tell me why you want to talk with Sam, if it's a good reason I'll go and tell them and see what they say." Castiel wasn't going to have Michael any where near Sam.

"Alright there is something important I've got to tell him, and it's only to him I'm allow to tell. It's nothing against you Cas believe me, this is something I need to say to him in person." Michael was hoping that Castiel would take that as an answered.

Before the Angel could tell Michael he found the snitch, he was laying behind a pile of wood shingles. He bend down and saw he had two bullet holes in his chest, he knew that this was Ross they guy who was after Sam. 'This is how Draco found Sam he followed Ross here, how did Ross know where to start looking for Sam.' Castiel said to himself. He knew he was the one who brought Ross over here, after he killed that one Demon by the cliffs is how. He needed to go and apologies to Sam for bringing Draco here, if he hadn't kill that Demon then Draco wouldn't found out where Sam might have been.

"I got to go now Michael I need to talk with Sam, I'll tell him you want to talk with him." Castiel was about to leave when Michael grab his arm.

"Let me go with you and tell him myself please, what I've got to say is to important to wait." Michael kept his hand on Castiel's arm.

"What do you mean it's to important to wait, why do you need to talk to him why can't I tell him." Castiel was getting a little worried about this.

"This is all I can say without getting into trouble, it has to do with his powers and killing Lucifer." Michael said letting go of Castiel arm.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Lucifer sent one of him Demons to go find Draco, he was worried about his friend. He hadn't heard from Draco in four days now, and he was getting a little worried on not knowing why. He knew what state he was in when he disappeared, it was Oregon that he went to find Ross and bring him back. He told the Demon to concentrate on Draco's presence, if he was there the Demon would fell him and find him.

When the Demon got to Oregon he did what Lucifer told him to, he track Draco through his presents and found where he was. When he walk up to the building he heard voices in there, he went to the window and look in and was shock. He saw Draco pin to the wall with Castiel standing in front of him, he watch in horror as the Angel kill him like he was nothing. He then went to tell Lucifer the bad news about Draco, he knew that his Lord will not like the news.

"My Lord I've got some bad news and you won't like it." The Demon said as he bowed his head.

"Let's hear it then and stop beating around the bush." Lucifer said with worried eyes.

"I followed Draco presence and found him at a warehouse, he was pin to the wall and the Angel Castiel was standing in front of him. He put his hand on Draco and killed him my Lord, he turn Draco into a pile of ash right in front of my eyes." The Demon said, seeing the anger in his Lords eyes.

"NO! this can't be happening again with my second in command, I lost a good one to Castiel the first time. Now I lost another one to that damn Angel, I wish I could just kill him for this." Lucifer wanted to kill something, so he took it out on a chair.

"My Lord I know how you are feeling right now, you see Draco was my younger brother" Barakus saw the shock look in Lucifer's face.

"He didn't tell me he had an older brother or family, why is that did something happen between you to." Lucifer wanted to know why Draco didn't say anything.

"We had a fall out last year before Sam raise you from hell, he wanted to join the army to fight the Angels. I told him that I would go with him and fight by his side, after we got out of hell and join your army he changed. It's like he change over night one moment he's my brother, the next he's someone I've never met before. He got so violent that I was concern for him, so I went to talk with Lukas to see what he could do. He told me that he'll look after my brother and help him, he taught Draco everything he knew and more. When he fought next to Lukas I was proud of him, he became a great warrior I've always dream of him to be. He started to spend more time with Lukas and less time with me, at first I wasn't to bother with it since Lukas was helping him. Then one day he came up to me and told me to leave, he didn't want me to be near him he felt embarrassed with me." Barakus bowed his head he couldn't finish what he was saying.

"I'm sorry that had to happen between you and your brother, Draco was a good warrior and Lukas was a good commander. I would like to know why he was so embarrassed by you, did something happen that made him feel this way towards you." Lucifer didn't really want to pry into his personal life, he just needed to know what was so bad.

"Yes something did happen to make him feel that way, it had to do with Sam Winchester when he was with us. I was fighting alone side of Sam with two Angels, Sam killed one of them and the other got a upper hand on me. I went to turn around to kill the Angel and it took forum of a little child, I couldn't kill a little child even though it was an Angel. So when my guard was down the Angel grab it's sword and would've killed me, Sam ending up killing the Angel in the forum of the child. He told me that I was a weak link in the ranks if I couldn't kill, he went to tell Draco in front of all the other Demons what I did. Draco felt so embarrassed with me he disowned me, told me never to call him his brother anymore and turn his back on me. Just because I couldn't kill the child in the battle, if I had to do it over again I don't think I could've done it." Barakus said looking into his Lords eyes.

"I can see why he felt that way thinking you were weak, I don't think I could kill a child myself. I only killed adults and Angels all the time, once in awhile I killed a teenager here and there. I never raise a hand to a child before in battle, come to think of it I don't have any reason to hurt a child. You must have done something good to be a warrior, who did you train under and what is your name." Lucifer ask him.

"My name is Barakus and I was train under Lukas to be a warrior, Draco was train for battle and I was trained to be a leader. Draco was Lukas favorite warrior in battle and second hand man, I was Lukas third in command which Draco didn't like." Barakus was a little anger now.

Even though he and Draco were never close in the last year, he didn't have to die the way he did from Castiel. He put the blame on Sam Winchester for his brother's death, and swore to him he would pay Sam back for what he did.

"Barakus we'll make sure Sam gets what's coming to him, Draco was my second favorite commander. If you like to fight with me to pay Sam back, he needs to be punish for what he did to my two friends. For what he did to your own brother, he needs to be punish with his life not before we torture Dean and kill him." Lucifer said with anger red eyes.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"What do you mean that Sam can kill Lucifer with his powers, I know he can hurt him and send him back to hell." Castiel wanted Michael to tell him more.

"Yes Sam can send Lucifer back to hell with his powers, he did it with all the other Demons when he was with Ruby. Yes he did drink her blood to become more powerful to do it, this time he won't need the blood to kill Lucifer." Michael was being careful not to say much more.

"How did you get this information and where, I'm not letting you use Sam for your own glory. You will not use him for your own game, you tell me what I need to know or you don't talk to him." Castiel was not going to let Michael use Sam like Ruby did.

"There is a text in the old scrolls that tells of a gifted man, with his gifts he could destroyed the evil one. With his powers combine with the powers of an Arch Angel, he can destroy Lucifer with his mind and hands." Michael was hoping that Castiel would say yes to him talking with Sam.

"So you're telling me that Sam can kill Lucifer with the help of an Arch Angel, and I'm guessing you are that Angel I'm I right." Castiel knew what the answer would be, he wanted to hear it from Michael.

"Yes Castiel I'm the Angel who could help Sam destory Lucifer once and for all, I need you to talk with him and Dean about it. I know that they will listen to you better then me, you just need to get Dean to give the ok. If Dean is alright doing this then Sam will do it, I know that Dean wants what's best for his brother." Michael was hoping they would say yes, and let him help them.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone of them Michael, how do I know it's not a trick to kill Sam. I'm not going to let you talk to him just yet, I still need the proof what you are saying before I say anything. I want to see the scroll my self before I go, and if you're telling me the truth then I'll go and see what they said." Castile was not going in with out knowing everything.

"I thought you would say that so here is the scroll, why don't you look over it and let me know. Take it to Sam and Dean to so they can see it's real, then give me a call and let me know what they say. We don't have much time Castiel before Lucifer makes his move, he wants Sam bad and he'll end up killing his soul to take his body." Michael wanted Castiel to know the urgency of the matter.

With that Michael disappear leaving Castiel by himself in the warehouse, he look at the scroll seeing how old it is. He could tell it was a real one by the look of it, he kept it close until he showed Sam and Dean the writings. With that he went to let Dean and Sam know what's going on, he knew for a fact that Dean would be set against it. When he appeared inside the house he saw everyone looking at him, he look at Dean who was awake now. Sam was still sleeping with his head in his lap, he moved on the couch and snuggle further into Dean.

"Hey Cas how are you doing, why do you look so upset." Dean ask through a yawn.

"Dean there is something important I need to tell you and Sam, we can wait until he wakes up before I say anything." Castiel said as he watch the other hunters walking up to the brothers.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**That's it for this chapter, we'll see how things play out in next one.**

**We'll find out what Sam's answer will be, Dean won't be to happy with it.**

**Lucifer will be looking for Sam, he wants to kill his soul to take over his body.**

**Next chapter will be the last one for this story, there is a reason why I added Barakus. We'll see why in the next chapter, he wants his revenge to against both Winchesters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the last chapter to My Brother's Keeper, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**After I finish For the Love of Sammy, I'll start the sequel to this story.**

**I'll have the title and a short summary on my profile about it, I'm not sure if I'll bring back Joshua and Joe. Of course Sam and Dean will be in there, Bobby and Castiel will be in the story so will Barakus.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Dean there is something I need to tell you and Sam, we can wait until he wakes up before I say anything." Castiel said as he watch the other hunter walking up to the brother._

"What did you need to talk about Cas, you can say it now before Sammy wakes up." Dean said knowing how important it is, he could tell by the look on Castiel's face.

"Dean I can wait for Sam to wake up, this is something you both need to hear together." Castiel said as he sat down on the chair, he would wait until Sam wakes up.

Dean was going to ask him again what the problem was, until Sam started to whimper in his sleep. Dean put his hand on Sam's head and rub it, whispering to his brother in a calm voice. Sam settle a little in his sleep and snuggle closer to Dean, he was still a little restless in his sleep Dean rub his back and head.

"Shhh Sammy I got you it's ok just sleep kiddo, I'm right here by your side Sammy keeping you safe." Dean whisper to Sam, and was rubbing his thumb behind his ear. At the same time he was rubbing his back with small gentle circles, knowing this always put Sammy to sleep again.

Castiel watch as Dean calm Sam down with his voice and touch, he could see how much Dean loves his brother. He had seen how far Dean will go to keep Sam safe no matter what, it always surprise him on how Dean could just touch Sam and he'll calm right down. Knowing what he has to say to them both on how Sam could kill Lucifer, it was tearing his heart in two knowing how Sam would react to the news.

"Dean why are you and Sam sleeping out here, last time I saw you two you're in bed." Bobby said hoping he could get them back in bed, knowing Dean would be more comfortable.

"I step out side to get something out of the car, when I came back in Sammy was about to fall. He got out of bed and manage to get half way to the couch, if I hadn't caught him he would be on the floor in pain." Dean said still feeling a little angry at his brother.

"Well I guess I couldn't blame the kid for that, he's been coop up in that room for four days." Bobby kind of felt sorry for Sam.

"He could've waited until I got back inside Bobby, I told him if he needed any help to wait for me. But no he had to do it his way, and almost ending up hurting himself again. I'm not going to let him risk his life anymore, he's going to listen to me from now on and do as I say." Dean knew he was sounding a little protective (well a lot), he just won't be able to handle Sammy getting hurt again.

"Dean he was only walking from the bed to the couch, how much dangerous could that be. Yes he would've fallen on the floor and felt stupid for it, it won't kill him if he hits the floor Dean." Bobby wasn't trying to defend Sam, he could understand Sam position in this.

"You don't get it do you Bobby, I almost lost Sammy not once but five times. I'm not going to let him hurt himself by doing something stupid, if he can't wait for me to help him then he should've stayed in bed." Dean was not going to back down to Bobby on this.

"Dean I'm a big boy now who can make my own decision, I don't need to ask you when I can do anything. I know my own limits when I can or can't do, I thought I could've made it to the couch with out feeling dizzy." Sammy said as he got up from Dean's lap.

"That's just it Sammy you don't know your own limits, you always think you do even when you were little. Always pushing yourself to make a point to Dad, well he is not here anymore and I'm in charge now." Dean remember when Sam was little and almost got killed, trying to make a point to his dad that he could do it.

"Dean I'm happy that you look out for me all the time, making sure I don't get hurt or push my self to much. I'm a grown up now who can make my own choices in life, I don't need you to look out for me anymore. I need you to let me be by your side instead of being behind you, I can take care of myself so you don't have to protect me." Sam was trying to make a point to Dean without hurting him at the same time.

"Sammy you can say that until your blue in the face, I've protected you for so long it just comes natural to me. That is something I just can't turn off and turn back on, it's something I'm proud of my whole life knowing that I kept you safe. You can't except me to change now on this just like that, I'm your older brother who will always be by your side." Dean wanted Sam to know how much he takes pride of keeping Sammy safe.

In the corner of his eye Sam saw movement to his left, when he look over he saw that it was Castiel. He wonder how long he's been sitting there, he look at Dean with a confuse look in his eyes.

"Cas said he has something important to tell us, he was waiting for you to wake up before he said anything." Dean said looking over at Castiel, he wanted to know what was so important.

"Sam I just got some information from Michael he found a scroll, the information in the scroll tell on how to kill Lucifer." Castiel saw the shock look in Sam and Dean's eyes.

'W-What do you mean that Lucifer can be killed, he's an powerful Angel right." Sam said with shock in his voice and eyes.

"Yes he is an powerful Angel Sam that is correct, in the scroll it says that a gifted man with an Arch Angel can kill Lucifer." Castiel saw the horror in Dean's eyes, he could tell that Dean was about to explode.

"NO WAY IN HELL CASTIEL." Dean shouted before Sam could answered him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Barakus came to Lucifer side who was standing outside, he was looking out at the mountains from his balcony. He was quite for a moment before he ask his Lord what the plan was, he wanted to get his revenge on Sam and Dean for killing Draco.

"My Lord what's our plans on taking the Winchesters on." Barakus wanted to be prepared before he headed off for battle.

Lucifer turn and look over at Barakus standing by him, he could see the resemblance of Draco in his brother. Draco was smaller and had brown hair and eyes, Barakus had black hair and dark brown eyes. The facial appearance where so uncanny that at first he thought it was Draco, the only difference was Barakus was taller and more muscular then Draco. He could feel the tension coming off of Barakus and he knew why, he could feel it himself and it excited him to feel that kind of raw power.

"We've got to wait until we know where Sam and Dean are, Castiel put a powerful ward off symbol on them. No Angel or Demon can find them if they sense for them, so we need to be patience and wait for them to surface." Lucifer was loosing his he didn't want Barakus to feel it.

"So we'll wait until he hear that they came out of hiding, then we'll go and kill Dean and get Sam for you. "I'll take pleasure in killing Dean right in front of Sam, he'll know what is like to see his brother be killed. He'll feel the pain as I did seeing Castiel killed Draco, my heart ache for my brother when I watch him die. Yes we were not close for the last year or so, but that doesn't mean that I never stop loving him." Barakus said with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes.

"Believe me Barakus you'll get that chance as soon as we find them, just be careful with Sam and his powers. When his brother is in danger that is what's sets them off, and he can throw you a good distance. I've learn that first hand with Sam and his powers, so did Draco he learned the hard way when it comes to Sam protecting his brother." Lucifer warned Barakus about Sam protecting his brother.

"Thank you for telling me about Sam and his powers, we'll need a plan then on how to do this. One thing for sure I want Dean's death to be as painful as possible, the pain Draco went through at the hands of Castiel. Well Dean will feel that and much more by the time I'm done, he'll be begging me to kill him on the spot." Barakus said looking Lucifer in the eyes.

"Well then lets go inside and think of a plan then, it has to be a very good one to fool Sam. He won't be that easy to be fooled around with, when he knows his brother is in trouble then all hell will break loose." Lucifer said as he walk into the house, he had his hand on Barakus shoulder.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"There is no way in hell that my brother is going up against Lucifer." Dean got up and stood tall to the Angel.

"Dean if there was another way I'll take it, Sam is the only one who can kill Lucifer. I'm going to be there the whole time protecting him, I'll make sure that nothing happens to him under my watch." Castiel was trying to reassure Dean.

"The only person who needs to protect Sam is ME, not that I don't trust you Cas I'll feel better if he stays here. Let the damn Arch Angel fight Lucifer by himself, and I can guess on who that is am I right." Dean knew it was Michael who put Cas up to this.

"Yes Dean you're right it's Michael who ask me to talk with you, he showed me a scroll and it says the same thing. This scroll says that a gifted man can take the Adversary down for good, he can smite the Devil with the help of an Arch Angel. The Arch Angel who can kill Lucifer is the one who sent him down, after Lucifer wouldn't bowed down to human God sent his warrior to teach him a lesson. That Angel sent Lucifer to hell for disobeying God wishes, the Arch Angel is on of the most powerful Angels in Heaven." Castiel said.

"If Michael is so powerful why can't he killed Lucifer himself, he could come here and kill the bastard. Why does he need Sam to do his dirty work, he can come and do what you did to Draco." Dean was going to do what ever it took to keep Sam away from Lucifer.

"Dean Arch Angel can't kill a human they're sworn to protect them, even if Lucifer has a human as a host Michael can't not kill him. He would need another human to help him do the job, if he kills this human he would be punish by death by God himself. Michael would need Sam consent to do this…." Is all that Castiel said when Dean went off on him.

"Are you freaking hearing yourself here Cas, you want Sam to except Michael in him to kill Lucifer. Are you f*cking in sane or something, there is no way in hell he'll allow that…." Dean turn to Sam when he called him, he could tell that Sam would agree to it.

"Dean if it means the death of Lucifer and getting on with our lives, then yeah I'll do to get rid of that bastard once and for all." Sam could see the anger in Dean's eyes.

"Sammy I'm not going to allow you to do this." Dean said with fear and worry in his voice.

"Dean this is something I need to do man, I'm getting tired of Lucifer coming after me. This way I can defeat him and get on with my life, I'm going to need you by my side when I do this." Sam got off the couch and headed to his brother, he almost fell when Dean grab him.

"Sammy you can't even stand up on your own man, you're way to weak yet to do this. Wait for another week before you decide to do this, then we'll have a talk with Michael and go from there ok." Dean was hoping that Sam would agree with that, when he didn't his heart sank to his stomach.

"Dean we need to strike now while the iron is hot, do it when he least except us to go in for the kill. I'll wait for another three days if that makes you happy, if not then I go by myself and do it alone." Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes, and knew he would say yes to it.

"I'm not letting you go in this alone Sammy, I always have your back and I'm not stopping now. You have three days Castiel to tell Michael we'll talk with him, if he can't except that then to bad for him." Dean walk up to Castiel and look at him straight in the eyes. "If Sam gets hurt in this battle you better tell Michael that his ass is mine."

"That goes for the rest of us Castiel, we're not going to let Sam go in this alone either." Bobby said for the rest of them.

"I'll let Michael know about you decision and get back with you, when this is over I'm going to be a little sad." Castiel said with his eyes down.

"Why is that Cas?" Sam ask the Angel.

"After this is over you'll be leaving, and I won't be able to find you. With that symbol on your chest I put one, I won't be able to feel your presence." Castiel said with sadness in his voice.

"Well Cas we would have to find something then, so this way you can find us when you need us. A phone is a good start and you can call, we can be in touch with the phone and you'll know where we are." Dean gave Castiel a cell phone to have.

Castiel look at the phone with a frown, 'how would I work this thing, there are to many buttons'." Castiel thought to himself.

"Mine and Sam's number are in your speed dial, that is this button right here Cas. You press this button here and it'll bring up our numbers, then you press who you want to talk to." Dean look at the numbers and saw Bobby's number in there, he turn and look at his old friend.

"He would need my number two ya idjit, what happen if he couldn't get a hold of ya." Bobby said with a smile.

"Thanks so I just hit this button and it'll call your numbers, that is very interesting to know that." Castiel almost drop his phone when his ringer went off, it was the sound of a lady enjoying herself.

Sam look at Dean who was smirking at Castiel look, Sam took the phone from Cas and change his ringer.

"Spoil sport I was only having fun with him, now you ruin all the fun I could be having." Dean pretending having his feelings hurt.

"Get over it Dean I don't think he wants to hear that, so tell Michael we'll see him in three days. Tell him I'm going to have some demands before I say yes to him, I'll tell him what they are when I see him." Sam look at Castiel straight in the eyes, he wanted the Angel to know he was serious.

"In three days then." Castiel said as he disappeared.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"My Lord I've got a plan on how to kill Dean, I just hope that it would work without us flying through the air." Barakus said as he walk into the room.

"What is your plan Barakus let me hear it, then I can tell you if it would work. I'm not saying it's not a good one, I just know how Sam is when it comes to Dean." Lucifer didn't want Barakus think his plan was not a good one.

"I got together all the Demons who followed Draco, they all agree to help on separating the Winchesters. Some will go after Dean while the others go after Sam, they'll keep Sam busy while I kill Dean right in front of him. Then you can do what you want with Sam after that, I told them not to hurt Sam in anyway or they'll answer to you." Barakus was hoping that Lucifer would go for it.

"That sounds like a good plan Barakus, I think that just might work out. If we can get Sam away from Dean this will work, he'll be to busy trying to save himself then Dean. Castiel shouldn't be a problem anymore since he lost some of his powers, I can take care of the Angel know he is nothing anymore." Lucifer said knowing that he could kill Castiel and get away with it.

"How do we flush them out to do this, what are their weakness besides each other." Barakus ask his Lord, cause he knows them better then he does.

"They can't handle when innocent people are being hurt, we need to get them to come to us. We'll go and possess some people to get them notice, then the Winchesters will come a running to save them." Lucifer said as he got excited about the plan.

"That sounds like a plan then my Lord, when do you want to start this to get them here." Barakus said.

"We're doing this in California instead of here, they both know that I'm here in this state somewhere. So they won't come over here, we need to go where they are and bring them in." Lucifer said with a proud smile on his face.

"Alright then lets get a moving then my Lord, so we can get this over with and I get my revenge." Barakus was getting excited himself.

"Lets all met there in four days shall we, this way it'll give us some time. We need to do this like it's a regular hunt for them, they'll know if it's a trap and won't came at all." Lucifer knew these two Winchesters very well.

Two days later they were all in California getting ready, they pick the warehouse in a small town outside San Francisco. They didn't want to do it in a big city, knowing it would attract unwanted visitors. As they made their plans on capturing the Winchesters, one of the Demons let without anyone noticing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sam did agree to kill Lucifer with my help, that would be great so when does he want to met." Michael said.

"He said he'll met you in three days Michael, he is still recovering from his ordeal with Ross and Draco. He said before he does this there are some demands, he didn't tell me what they are and if you don't agree then it's off." Castiel said with a small smile on his face.

"What is it with humans and their demands, do they think it makes them superior to us or what." Michael didn't like it one bit, but he would listen if it gets Lucifer killed.

"Sam is one stubborn human and he'll make sure they are met, if you want this to happen I suggest you take him for his word." Castiel knew Sam enough that he wouldn't back down.

"Fine I'll listen to what he has to say, but I don't have to agree to the demands." Michael said.

"If you want Sam to help you Michael you'll heed to his demands, if not he'll just turn around and leave for good. When he goes so does Dean and his friends, that even includes me my brother." Castiel does know that Sam excepts him as a friend.

Michael nodded to Castiel then disappeared, he was standing there for a few minutes by himself. He felt a presence behind him and he turned, he look at the Demon coming from the shadows.

"What did you find out about what's going on, where will they be at and when." Castiel ask the Demon.

"There's a little town out side of San Francisco that is where they'll be at, the town is north of the city by the coast. They'll be in the warehouse that is on the water front, they laid a trap for Sam and Dean. They'll be there in four days from today, Lucifer will be with them on this one he wants Sam really bad." The Demon told Castiel everything she knew.

"This better be the truth if not you'll suffer greatly, now go back and keep an ear open. If anything else changes let me know before the fourth day, if not I'll make sure you end up like your mate." Castiel told the Demon.

"You make it sound like we are animals, he was my lover not mate. The Demon you killed at the barn Ares was my lover, I still blame Lucifer for his death." The Demon said.

"If you value your life you'll keep this to yourself and no one else, I'll know if you tell anyone that we are coming." Castiel said then sent her on the way.

Three days later finds Castiel, Sam and Dean, their friends in an open field, this is the place they'll met Michael to talk. Sam was a little nervous on meeting the Angel, he wasn't sure how Michael would handle his demands. He still hasn't told Dean or Bobby what they where, he wanted everyone to hear at the same time on what they are. At first they all thought maybe he wasn't going to show, then a bolt a lighting came down and there was Michael.

"Wow snapping entrance there hail-o boy." Dean said out loud.

"Always the one with the smart remarks Dean, this must be your Demon loving brother. I thought he would be a little taller for some reason, at least you're big and strong you should be able to handle it." Michael said with a smirk.

"If you came here to disrespect my brother then we are leaving." Dean said as he turn to walk away, Sam grabbing him to bring him back.

"Touchy touchy Dean you need to work on that one, Castiel told me that you have some demands for me. I told him that I would listen to them, if it gets us to kill Lucifer." Michael said with impatience in his voice.

"For starters you'll apologies to my brother for being so rude to him." Sam look at Michael without showing any fear, when in real his body was trembling in his presence.

"I'm sorry Dean for being such a smart ass like you." Michael said, Sam just shook his head at that.

"Second you'll give Castiel all his Angel powers back to him, I mean all of his powers not some of them." Sam could see the shock look in Michael eyes, and he could see Castiel looking at him with shock in his eyes.

"That is something that is out of….." Is all the Michael said before Sam cut him off.

"I said Castiel gets all his powers back somehow, if not then I'll just walk out of here. If you think I'm joking watch me dumb ass, so you better get your ass a moving and do it." Sam was getting anger at Michael and his rules.

Seeing that Sam was being serious Michael look up into the skies, he said something and a bright light came down on Castiel. The light was so bright that the humans had to shield there eyes, Castiel body was shaking when the light hit him. When the light was gone Castiel fall to the ground, Dean and Sam help Cas up to his feet. They both look at him with worried looks, Sam wonder if it was the right thing to do. Then they saw a bright light coming from Castiel, and saw his wings spread out like an eagle wings. They notice how refresh he looked and he glowed, Castiel look over at Sam with a smile on his face.

"Thanks you Sam I've got all my powers back to me, I'm very grateful for what you done to me." Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"OK! Now that is done can we go and kick some Demon ass, or are we going to grow some roots. We have an Devil to kill as soon as we find him, so lets get a going and look for him." Michael said.

"I still have one more demand before I say yes, I want you Angels to leave me and my brother alone for now on. You're not to bother us or look for us, that even goes for our friends to." Sam look Michael in the eyes to see he wasn't joking.

"Fine that's a deal Sam, I don't want to deal with you two anymore." Michael said as he spread his wings.

His wings were bigger then Castiel wings, where as Cas's wings where black. Michael's wings where a dark green and blue on the top, dark brown to black on the bottom and they where heavier then Castiel's.

"I know where Lucifer is and he'll be there by tomorrow, so lets get going and get prepared." Castiel said as Michael relaxes his wings.

"Where is he at and we'll met you guys there, then we can get ourselves in place before he shows up." Dean said as he look at Michael, he was still flexing his wings.

"He'll be at the town called Frisco in California it's at the coast, he'll be in the warehouse that is by the water.' Castiel saw the shock look from everyone.

"I don't think I want to know how you found out, lets just get a moving and kill the son of a bitch." Dean said.

"When we get there Sam I'll be standing behind you when we attack Lucifer, my powers will go through you before they hit Lucifer. With our powers combined he'll not have a chance, just called for me and I'll be there behind you." Michael told Sam what was going to happen.

"What do you mean to call you when he needs you, why won't you come in with him instead." Dean didn't like that one bit.

"If I go with you two Lucifer will feel my presence and won't come, with Sam he wouldn't know he's there until it's to late. Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to your brother, I don't want to feel the wrath of Dean Winchester on my back." Michael said with a serious look.

Dean, Sam, Bobby got to the warehouse before the Demons did, Joshua and Joe where waiting down the road. They didn't have the symbols on their chest like the other three, so they didn't want to ruin the surprise. Castiel stayed with Joshua and Joe to hide his presence, he didn't care for it one bit he would rather be there with them. Michael was in another warehouse with symbols around it, so that the Demons can't sense his presence. As soon as Sam called him he could hear him and be there, he'll not let Sam down they both wanted Lucifer dead.

When Lucifer and his Demons showed up they didn't know they where trap, Bobby, Joshua and Joe drew devils traps around the building. So when they entered the warehouse there was no way to get out, when Lucifer was in place Sam came out of his hiding place. Lucifer saw Sam standing there and his eyes got big, he knew this was a trap, he order all his Demons to leave now and get out. All the door wouldn't open like they were bolted shut, they all panic and started to yell at Lucifer to leave.

That is when Sam called for Michael to come to him, right on cue Michael was right behind Sam with his wings out. Sam could feel heat coming through his body, the heat went through his back and right out his chest. He held up his hands like Michael did, and close his eyes to the bright light. His body felt like it was going to rip about, the feeling was so intense he thought he would black out. He was swaying on his feet from the heat, he could feel his body getting hotter by the minute. When he couldn't take anymore of the heat he heard a blood curling scream, he wasn't sure if it was him or the Demons screaming. He couldn't open his eyes do to the bright light, Sam felt like he was going to pass out do to the heat his body was in. Next thing he knew he was being lowered to the floor, when he did finally open his eyes he saw Dean and Bobby looking at him. They both had worried looks in their eyes before he blacked out, when he open them again he saw Castiel looking at him. His body still felt like it was on fire and his skin burned off, when he look at his hands he saw a tan hand in front of him. He tried to sit up but his body wasn't listening to him, he felt someone from behind him lift him from the floor. He was now in a sitting position with his head on Dean's chest, he look at his brother and tried to say some words nothing came out. He look where Lucifer was suppose to be and he saw a pile of ash, he look around and saw about 30 piles of ashes.

Lucifer was shock when he saw Sam standing there in the middle of the floor, his shock turn into horror when Michael appeared behind Sam. He tried to get out of the way of Michael's power, he wasn't fast enough to get away. He was hit by the heat from Sam and Michael combine powers, he could feel his body burning from the inside out. The pain was so bad that his wings spread out to protect him, he was going to wrap his wings around him for protection. They only got as far as a spread eagle before he felt himself burning up, he screamed so loud it shattered the windows then he turn to ash.

"I-I did all of this." Sam ask in a husky voice, he throat felt like it was on fire.

"Yeah you did kiddo, how do you feel." Dean ask rubbing his head.

"Hot n tired" Sam said before his eyes closed.

"Sam look at me." Michael said.

Sam open his eyes and saw Michael blue eyes, he had a small smile on his face. His eyes almost look like Castiel except Cas's eyes where a lighter blue.

"The heat your body is in will go away in a little while, the tiredness will stay until morning. I want to say thank you for helping us to kill Lucifer, without your help we couldn't do this so thank you." Michael said as he bowed his head to Sam, then he disappeared.

"D'n" is all the Sam said before he passed out.

"Sammy! Hey wake up open your eyes for me kiddo, Cas a little help here please." Dean pleaded to the Angel.

Castiel was at Sam side in no time, he look Sam over and saw he was sleeping.

"Sam is just sleeping Dean he'll be find, his body needs to rest after all the power it was under. Let's get him out of here and I'll make sure he's ok, I'll stay with him until he can take care of himself. I'm not taking your role away from you Dean, I just want to make sure his body does over heat." Castiel smile at Dean's look.

With Bobby's help Dean got Sam to the Impala, they find a hotel room two towns over. They rented out two rooms next door to each other,. Joe and Joshua wanted to make sure Sam was ok before they left. Dean got Sam to the furthest bed from the door, he strip Sam of his cloths only leaving his boxer and t-shirt on. He notice how much cooler Sammy was already, he felt some of the tension leaving his body. He wouldn't calm down enough until Sam open his eyes, then he would really calm down knowing he was ok.

"Dean you need to get some sleep son, Sam will be out of it all night." Bobby said as he tried to get Dean to rest.

"I need to be awake if he needs me Bobby, anyway I don't think I could sleep anyway." Dean said looking at Sammy worriedly.

Castiel came over and touch Dean's head and he pass out, he lifted Dean's legs to the bed and covered him.

"You need your sleep you idjit." Castiel said to Dean, he turn to see Bobby looking at him with a smile.

Two days after killing Lucifer Sam was ready to hit the road and do some hunting, he didn't have to worried about looking over his shoulders anymore. He felt refresh and rested after sleeping for two days, so now he needed to get a going and do something. Dean was glad that Sam wanted to get back to work again, so they said by to their friends and part ways. Bobby stayed with the boys for a little longer, he wanted to make sure Sam did push himself to much. Castiel as promise stayed until Sam could take care of himself, he was a little sad to know he won't be able to find them when he wanted. Sam called him over and put his hand on his shoulders, Castiel thought he wanted to stay thank you for what he did. Instead what Sam gave him touch his soul, it was a pair of Angel wings that he got.

"Thanks Sam this means so much to me." Castiel said with a tear running down his cheek.

"That is ok Cas with all the help you did for me, thank you for saving my life and being there for Dean. This is how I can repay you for helping us out, these are charms that I found and got four of them. I found out that when an Angel gives you some of his power, if you have these wings on you it puts an engraving on them. Who every wears them can find the other's who is wearing the other ones, so this way you can find us when ever you need us." Sam saw how much Castiel really like the necklace.

"I thought you didn't want anyone of us bothering you or Dean, why did you give me this to find you then." Castiel said with confusion in his voice.

"I told Michael I don't want them to bother us, you're a friend to us and friends stay in touch with each other." Sam gave Castiel hug and he stiffen a little, then gave one back to Sam.

Bobby and Dean smile when Sam gave Castiel the charm, they all got one to so when the Angel needed them he could find them. Castiel look at them and disappeared knowing he'll see his friends again, Sam felt good for what he did and look at his brother.

"SHUT UP DEAN! I did him a favor for all the things he did for me." Sam wipe the tears away.

"I was going to stay nice job Sammy, can we hit the road now before we get into an area we all hate." Dean said as he got into the Impala.

"Dean we don't all hate the chick flick moments, it's only you that do." Bobby said with a chuckle.

Sam look at Bobby and laugh a deep laugh, Dean couldn't help but laugh alone with his brother. It's been a long time since Dean heard that from Sammy, it made his heart swell with pride for what Sam did for Castiel. Then they all headed off to Bobby's house for a visit and to drop him off, after that they would be off on their own adventures.

Barakus made his escape before the doors close, he could hear Lucifer telling everyone to leave. When he came back a couple of hours later everyone was dead, he look for Lucifer hoping he would've made it out. He found his pile of ash where the last time he saw him, he had hatred in his eyes and swore revenge on Sam and Dean.

"If it's the last thing I do I'm going to get revenge on them my Lord, Sam and Dean both will pay for your death." With that Barakus left never to return there, he had some planning to do and it won't be good for Dean and Sam Winchester.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I hope that was a good for the last chapter, I'm hope it wasn't to long for you all.**

**I'm not sure if the Angels powers could put any writings on the charms, it sounding good for the story to keep Castiel and the Winchesters and Bobby together. **

**There will be a sequel to this one soon, I want to finish my other story first. I'll have all the information about it on my profile soon, so when For the Love of Sammy is done I'll start on that story.**

**Thank you all for liking this story, it make me feel good you enjoyed it.**


End file.
